A New Life for a Ghost, rewrite
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Rewrite to my very first fic.It begins four days after the fire at the Opera Populaire and a series of events had Erik,the Phantom,turn to the only person he knows,Madame Giry.During this new journey,he will meet with her niece who keeps one,heavy secret
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!

Yes, another rewrite, but this story always was special to me. This is the rewrite of my first fic ever. I wrote it two years ago, first published on IMDb. It was also my first attempt at writing something in English. If it weren't of my fellow writer Lorien Urbani, I would've never written anything. Thanks my friend! I also need to thank those who encouraged me back then. I won't name you all, I believe you recognize yourselves. ;)

I absolutely had to rewrite this story, because it never was to my taste. Back then, I was not as fluent in English as I am now. There were many mistakes and I could never clearly put my French thoughts into suitable English phrases. Now, I feel it is closer to the story I always wanted to tell.

The chapters are longer than in the original version of my story, some were merged together to make longer ones and I added many more details. :)

Before you read this, you have to know it is movie based, with some Leroux hints.

So, here's my rewrite.

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 1**

After the fire he started out of anger and madness, fire which destroyed so many lives, the Phantom of the Opera wandered in the forest in the suburbs of Paris for many days. His tears burnt his tired eyes, blurring his vision and he thought he would never see clearly again. _Christine…_ His innocent angel, Erik knew he would never see her again. She was gone, she went with that…that _boy_. His angel, the one who brought him out of his solitude, that loneliness slowly killing him, was gone…

All of this, Christine coming into his life, her voice lulling his mind into bliss, was but a sweet, but painful memory now. Four days had passed since that last time he saw her and yet it felt as though a lifetime was between Erik and the tragedy on _Don Juan Triumphant_…

He was tired, so cold and starving. As he came out of the woods, he found a small market place, but he had no money on him and he could not bring himself to steal food. Searching the garbage he found enough food that was not too spoiled to sooth his hunger a bit. After four days without eating anything, this was almost a feast. The Phantom kept searching the thrash bins, not really knowing what he was looking for, until he found an old coat. It was almost ragged, but at least it would keep him warm. In the pocket, Erik found a scarf, it would be perfect to hide his face. What he feared most was that someone might see him, and recognize him.

Still mastering the art of hiding, the Phantom managed to remain unnoticed. As he watched the busy streets from a filthy alley, Erik thought his tired eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw two women he knew all too well. Madame Giry, arm in arm with her daughter were walking slowly across from his hiding place.

Deciding upon what to do, the Phantom followed them until they arrived to a small house Avenue des Peupliers. Staying hidden until dusk, it gave him time to gather his last strength and the little he had left. He hated himself for what he was about to do, he despised pity and did not want charity, but he knew he needed his old friend's help or he would die before the end of the week. Though he wanted his misery to end, suicidal never was in his thoughts.

He did not have a clue as to what to say to Madame Giry. He certainly could not just knock and say; _Hello, I'm back! _Thinking about a way to make his appearance, Erik suddenly wondered if Madame Giry would be able to tell him if Christine and her…_fiancé_, were alright. Somehow, he needed to know if they made it back to the surface safely after he told them to go…

With a heavy sigh, the Phantom made his way to the small house's threshold. His hand felt numb and he could not tell if it was because of his nervously or from the cold. Shrugging, he knocked three times on the yellow door. He realized then that it could be Meg Giry answering to him and not her mother… There was no time to turn back, for the door opened slowly before him.

Madame Giry's tired face appeared and he was grateful it was not her daughter as he feared. Her eyes widened when she saw him and her hand clutched at her heart. Erik swallowed hard, trying his best to find his voice as she looked at him coldly.

-"Good evening, Elizabeth." He murmured, his voice husky as though it was out of practice

The woman's face was deadly pale as she asked herself how he managed to get out of the hell he unleashed. Making sure her daughter was not around, Madame Giry made the Phantom enter, praying she was not making a mistake. They had been friends ever since she rescued him from the gipsy camp, but with everything that happened since Christine, she did not know what to think about her friend anymore.

Though, as she took a closer look at him, Elizabeth Giry came to one conclusion: he was a broken, harmless man… With a sigh, she guided him to the living room. She saw him touch the couch before he actually sat down. She understood by this strange gesture that he did not have comfort in a while, not since he left the opera house at least.

-"I am sorry, Lizzie, I did not know where to go." He said when she made no attempt to speak

Madame Giry could not help but smile. This was not the speech of a mad man, her old friend was back and though he seemed tired, she was glad he was alive and safe. She patted his hand gently, even though she knew he did not like to be touched. It was merely a gesture to tell him not to think about any of this, that she was happy he was alright. They were silent a moment, Erik kept staring at his hands resting on his lap, until Madame Giry decided to break the heavy silence.

-"I know what happened that night." She said calmly, hoping not to trigger his anger. "Christine came for a visit, two days after the disaster."

The tired man stared at her. She seemed glad he had let the two lovers go, since she gave him a warm, sincere smile. Relief flood his entire being and he found himself breathing more easily now, that was until he began coughing and shivering. Elizabeth helped him before the hearth and lit a fire. Its warmth was the most wonderful feeling Erik had had in a while.

-"I lost her, forever." He mumbled, his gaze dancing in sync with the flames. "My angel of music, she's gone…"

-"You did the right thing, Erik. You let her go with the one her heart chose, it was a honorable gesture. For that, you will never completely loose her. You will always be special to her. You proved her, by letting them go, just how much you really loved her. I know she understood it, but she could not deny her heart, she loved another."

Erik smiled sadly as tears rolled down both perfect and deformed cheeks. Not really thinking about what he was doing, he pulled the little blue ring Christine had given him from his pocket. He did not look at it, he did not have the strength. He only kept it in his palm, hidden in his fist. As he was about to take his first peek at the piece of jewelry since he left his home, both friends heard noises coming from the second floor. Meg was awake, probably because of the noise they were making.

-"Maman?" Asked the sleepy voice of little Giry

She seemed to be still upstairs, but Madame Giry rose up just to make sure her curious daughter would not come any closer. The Phantom, on his part, remained silent and motionless. His friend would take care of Meg, he was not worried. Slowly, not caring about anything else, he opened his fingers, slowly revealing the small ring. Seeing it again was like a punch in his stomach and tears instantly filled his grey-green eyes.

-"Go back to sleep, Marguerite." The woman ordered severely. "It is late and you have an audition early in the morning."

-"Is it your arthritis keeping you awake again?" Meg asked, concerned

-"Yes. Bed, now!"

Listening to make sure Meg was obeying her, Madame Giry returned to the living room once she heard the bedroom door close. Elizabeth sighed heavily, helping her friend on his feet. He followed her without a word, as though in a trance. It was only when she took his hand to guide him down the stairs that he reacted, tearing his eyes from Christine's ring. Madame Giry opened the small door to her cellar and they both entered the dark room, where she lit a few candles before beginning to put together old cushions and blankets. It was rather small and quite rudimentary, but at least Erik would be comfortable for tonight.

-"It is quiet here, don't worry." She declared after a moment. "Meg never comes down here, she thinks there are ghosts."

-"She's right, I guess for tonight…"

-"You can stay as long as you need." She continued, ignoring his comment. "Take your time to put yourself back together."

-"Thank you, Liz, but I won't stay long." He sighed tiredly. "I will wait until everything settles at the opera house, then I'll try to rebuild my home…"

-"The mob made its way down to the lake, Erik, they probably took some of your things…" She said softly. "The gendarmes searched for you and for all I know they probably still do. They probably damaged the house of the lake…"

Erik nodded, fully knowing that things would never be the same again and thought he wanted to blame the world, he was the one responsible for all this mess. Madame Giry left him a moment, to come back a few minutes later with a small crate in her hands.

-"I have something here that belongs to you." She whispered, giving him the wooden box

Erik did not know what this could be and he was reluctant about opening that crate. After a minute or so of hesitation, he lifted the lid with precautions and gasped when he saw its content. In the bottom of the box was his shield, his only protection against the cruelties of the outside world. His white leather mask.

-"Marguerite brought it back to me, _that _night and I kept it safe since. Maybe, unconsciously, I knew you would resurface someday and that you would want it back."

-"Thank you, Elizabeth." He murmured, staring at the half mask in his hand, then back at his friend. "For everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers!

For those who might be interested, I made some fanarts of that fic and they are on my DeviantArt page. If you are curious, go to my profile and click on my Homepage, then go to the gallery. My work is there. :) There's some drawings and photomanips.

This story truly means a lot to me, since it was my first baby. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy the future ones as well.

Kaya

**Chapter 2**

About five weeks passed since the Phantom reappeared in Madame Giry's life. Meg had left the house a while ago since she found work as second ballerina at a small theater out of Paris. Though she did not like the thought of letting her only daughter go so far without her, Elizabeth knew they needed the money and she had yet to find a job herself. No employers wanted an old ballet mistress with arthritis… At least, she knew Meg was safe with one of her cousin, Yvonne.

Madame Giry moved Erik to the attic, where he would be able to build himself something remotely close to a home. There was more room in the attic than in the cellar, there was more light also and it was warmer. With all the gendarmes roaming about the opera house, there was no way Erik could go back at the moment.

In the first week of April, Elizabeth went on a mission. She would go see in what condition the mob and gendarmes had left her friend's home. Contrary to the Phantom, her presence at the opera house would not cause a stir. Surprisingly enough, she was able to make her way to the lair rather easily. She went down through a passage she was convinced no one discovered.

The Phantom was sitting by one of the attic windows, impatiently waiting for his benefactor to return. He could not wait to hear about what was left of his home and if he could go back… Finally, he saw her walking down the street with a huge box. He could not help but wonder how she managed to walk all the way back here from the _Populaire _with that heavy looking thing in her arms…

Erik was twisting his sweaty hands, then wiped them on the sides of his thighs. He was doing his very best to repress from joining her outside to help her and to ask her how things were at the house of the lake. Patience never was his forte.

After a while more, he heard her climb the stairs to the attic, where he met her and he frowned. Her face was cold, she was very pale and no expression could be seen on her tight features. Erik wondered if she had seen _another _ghost… Silently, she put down the box, then turned to him, letting out a shaky sigh.

-"I brought back all I could find." She declared, her voice lower than what he was used to hear. "Erik…they left almost nothing. Your furniture…your pipe organ…your music…everything is gone…"

The Phantom's eyes filled with tears, his heart breaking. He knew he deserved what they did for his crimes, but that punishment was the most horrible they could inflict to him. For a split second he thought he should have stayed there so they could kill him. Death was a softer punition than stealing his treasures.

-"M-my music…" He mumbled, swallowing hard

-"I am so sorry, dear friend." She said softly as she bent over the box, opening the lid. "They left some of your clothes and a violin. The rest must have been put somewhere else, but I do not know where. Oh Erik, I am so sorry I could not do more…"

Placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder, Elizabeth then turned to sit. She did something Erik had never witnessed before. She cried. It was so unlike her it pulled at his heartstrings. After a moment though, he realized it was not entirely because of him and his situation if she was so upset… She tried to regain her composure but failed miserably.

Sitting beside his old friend, Erik put his arm around her shoulders, not really knowing what else he could do. He felt her tremble against him, he did not like seeing her in such a state of distress. He felt helpless and that was yet another feeling he was not used to. He usually was in control… Minutes later, she pushed him away lightly, taking her handkerchief from her sleeve and wiping her nose. As he looked her right in the eyes, Erik realized she had been crying for more than the few minutes she had been with him.

-"What is wrong, Elizabeth?" He asked in a murmur

Swallowing hard, Madame Giry found herself unable to answer. All she did was take an envelope from her pocket and gave it to him. It was closed by the Belgian Police's seal. With a frown, Erik opened the envelope, pulling out what looked like a very formal, official letter. He read without a word.

It was question of a couple from Belgium who had been murdered. The man was Albert Le François and his wife Anna Le François, born Anna Jules. _Jules…_ the name hit the Phantom since it was also Elizabeth's maiden name… He realized this Anna must have been a close relative, otherwise his friend would never have had this kind of reaction… She must have been her sister, though he could not recall his friend ever talking about a sister…

Speechless, Erik placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, just as she had only moments ago. He said nothing, he kept reading the heartbreaking letter. An investigation was opened since the murderer had yet to be found. They did not have much evidence, besides their only witness.

Apparently, the couple's daughter had seen her parents being killed. She was left alive with only a broken leg. The young woman gave absolutely no information to the Belgian prefecture. Since the events, she remained completely silent. After much reflection it was decided by people over the prefect that she was to be sent to her relatives. Since none wanted to take care of the young woman on her father's family side, stating the mute girl would only be a needless burden, Madame Giry was their only hope left.

Finishing reading, Erik did the only thing he thought was right and took his good old friend in his arms. Without as much as a warning, Elizabeth burst into tears, a little louder than before. He held her in the friendliest way he could manage as she wept. He really felt sorry for her loss, he could only imagine how it felt to lose someone from your family in such a way…

-"I am so sorry, Liz." He said with as much kindness he could muster

Pulling away, Elizabeth took a shaky breath as she wiped her eyes. She blew her nose almost noiselessly, then took another deep breath. She found it hard to regain composer, but who could blame her? She just found out that her sister and brother-in-law had been murdered…

-"My…" She began before clearing her throat and making another attempt. "My niece will be here in three days."

Erik frowned and took a look at the letter in his hands, then nodded. He wondered how things would change for him. Should he try to find another place to live, or should he stay and help Madame Giry the best he could?

-"We must prepare everything for her arrival." She continued now obviously forming a plan

-"We?" Erik asked

-"Yes, we! Did you think I would kick you out on the streets?" She asked and then he shrugged. "Besides…I will need my friend…"

-"I will be there if need be." He assured, truly touched by her words

-"We'll put her in Meg's old room."

Erik frowned once more. He did not understand why she used the word "old" to qualify her daughter's bedroom. Madame Giry then pulled another letter from her pocket and gave a tired smiled. This one she did not let him read, she just kept it in her hand, looking at it with pride and a touch of relief.

-"She is not coming back, not for a while at least." She sighed, calmer than she had been minutes before. "She had a suitor, and a serious one from what Yvonne said."

Elizabeth managed another smile. She was happy for her daughter, though she could not quite enjoy this good news, the tragic events taking her sister and brother-in-law's lives filling her thoughts. She wondered how she would manage to take care of her niece…

Once she finally came back to reality, Elizabeth went down to the second floor, Erik following close behind. When they were down the attic's stairs, Madame Giry leaned heavily against the wall, the emotions of the day suddenly wearing on her. Erik gently took her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

-"Listen." He said firmly. "I will take care of business while you rest. I will prepare the bedroom for your niece."

-"No, no, I'm alright." She protested, but not strongly enough to convince the stubborn Phantom

-"You're going to do as I said or it will make me angry."

He would not get angry at her and Elizabeth knew it. Anyway, she knew he was doing this for her own good. He really was a gentleman…when he felt like it. Even though he was weakened because of everything he had lost since the Christine episode, he still had that power of persuasion. Even if she wanted, Madame Giry did not know if she could ever refuse him anything… And so, she accepted to go rest without another word.

As she closed her bedroom door behind her, the old ballet mistress let go of all the emotions weighting on her mind and heart. It resulted in her crying herself to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!

I had one terrible nightmare early this morning, and I cried for hours until I fell back asleep. It was terrible and so realistic, did it ever happen to you? I had to go check on my mother to see if she was still alive, so it gives you an idea just how shaken I was. :s

Okay, about the chapter, you will finally meet with a new character! :D

I hope you will like it,

Kaya

**Chapter 3**

With much care, Erik put away the belongings Meg had left behind in boxes, then took everything to the cellar. He thought that Elizabeth's niece would not want to live amongst her cousin's things. Searching through old chests he found old curtains, which were more veiling than actual curtains. They were still in good condition though they were obviously old and they were a nice cream color. He knew exactly what to do with those, thinking they would look lovely in the new guest room.

He did not know why, but he wanted to make this place a haven for Liz's niece. Somewhere inviting, calm and warm where she would feel safe and where she would be able to rest. The young woman was traumatized and had a broken leg, both wounds took loads of time to heal and time combined with rest would be what she needs most.

Back to the bedroom, Erik arranged the veils onto the ceiling, forming arcs that gave an ethereal look to the room. The veils fell nicely from the ceiling around the four poster bed. It was perfect! As he looked at his handy work, Erik suddenly wondered why he was doing all this as he kept working around the room onto the last details, making it more beautiful by the minutes. He thought it was because working on this bedchamber kept his mind busy and it occulted Christine from his thoughts rather effectively.

When he was not doing anything, Erik would often find himself humming his _Music of the night_ and daydream about that night when Christine looked him in the eyes for the first time, walking to him with complete trust as he sang to her. He was suddenly brought back to Earth when Madame Giry entered the bedroom only then did he realized his mind had once more wandered away from what he had been doing. She had a tray in her hands which she deposited on the nightstand.

-"Oh my goodness, Erik, this is magnificent." She said frankly

Elizabeth was impressed, to say the least, but not really surprised, she knew of Erik's many talents. He then told her that her niece would need rest and calm and that Meg's decoration would give headaches to anyone.

-"Your daughter had weird tastes." He declared, taking a peek at the food she brought

-"Look who's talking about weird taste…Mister I-kept-a-coffin-near-in-case-I-would-die."

He did not say anything, not even to tell her he did not keep that coffin in case he would die, but because he felt he did not deserve to live… Elizabeth poured the tea, smiling as she thought about what Erik had done for her niece. Tears spilled down her cheeks, she hated to know she would meet this young woman for the first time since she was a child in such circumstances.

Tuesday morning time came for Elizabeth Giry to pick up her niece at the train station. Erik gave her a good luck hug, even though it was very much unlike him but both had done different things from their usual since he came to live in the small house Avenue des Peupliers. When she was gone, the Phantom returned to his hiding place in the attic, trying to relax by playing his old violin. Though nervous about this newcomer, Erik did not know why, he was also looking forward to it. But he had to admit that the fact he would have to hide once more like a ghost saddened him.

The train from Belgium arrived precisely at 1 o'clock that afternoon. Elizabeth saw a small cloaked form on the passenger platform, a gendarme walking beside it. It could not be anyone else than her niece. She could tell she had problems walking since she was limping. The walking stick her niece was using was of poor quality, made out of rough wood. Madame Giry hoped her hand was not covered with splinters…

Slowly, the old ballet mistress approached them, not knowing if she was supposed to meet them or wait inside the station. As she made her way down the platform, she worked really hard at keeping her emotions at bay. She wanted to run to her niece and embrace her, while another part of her wanted nothing more than hide far away from anything that was reminding her of her lost sister. But she could do neither. She held her breath as the gendarme spotted her.

-"Madame Elizabeth Giry?"

-"Yes." She answered, somehow numbly

-"I am Constable Lafontaine." The man beside Madame Giry's niece said with a bow of the head. "I'll be brief. Your niece had not said a word since the death of her parents. She might detain some crucial evidence. If she ever says anything, you are to inform the French Prefecture of Police, they shall contact us."

-"Do you have a clue about who did this?" Elizabeth asked, repressing her tears with surprising ease

-"You will understand that since we are still investigating, I am not allowed to divulge any information." He answered formally, with an annoyed tone. "Only Mademoiselle Le François can help us find the murderer."

-"I will do my best to help however I can, Constable."

-"On that, I have to return to Belgium, my train is going in a few minutes."

The constable said nothing more, he only bowed briefly and he was immediately on his way. Elizabeth turned to her niece looking at her right in the eye for the first time since she arrived. She was desperately trying to find the remaining of that little girl she once knew and loved. But the laughing curly haired child had disappeared. Her big black eyes were empty and cold and her lips were sealed.

-"It's alright, Catherine, you are quite safe here." Madame Giry murmured, taking her niece into a cautious embrace

The porters took the girl's luggage to the coach Madame Giry just hailed, the driver was unlikely to help, he was paid to drive, not to carry heavy things… The porters heard the short conversation between the policeman and the older woman and so, after they helped the girl into the coach, they wished her good luck and refused older woman's money.

Madame Giry was sitting across from her niece, watching her as she ignored the porters. The coach began moving, but Catherine remained stoical. She asked how was her journey, but her niece kept acting as though she was deaf. This would be harder than what she would have expected… Catherine was looking out the small window, deadly silent.

The only moment Madame Giry thought Catherine would change behavior, was when they arrived at the Avenue des Peupliers. She was persuaded she had caught the ghost of a smile on her niece's pale face, but the moment she tried to get a closer look, it was already gone.

The coach came to a stop and Elizabeth helped Catherine out. She unfortunately had to pay the driver a little more so she could have a hand with the luggage. Catherine did not move from her spot, she kept staring at the small house with the yellow door. She seemed to be studying her new home, looking at the walls down and up.

She gasped almost soundlessly as she saw something move behind the attic window. She told herself it could be anything, like a curtain floating of the breeze sneaking inside… While they were on their way back, her aunt told her they would be living alone together and so it could not be anyone in the attic…

Once they were inside, Elizabeth guided her niece to Meg's old bedroom. Catherine struggled with the stairs, her leg hurting badly and she was exhausted from the long uncomfortable journey in the train. The fact that her cane was a tad too short for her did not help…

When they entered the bedroom, Madame Giry caught another quick smile from her niece and a gasp when she saw the unique decoration. A bouquet of freshly cut roses was resting in a crystal vase on the bedside table. The flowers filled the air with their delicate perfume. Elizabeth silently thanked Erik for this nice gesture, even if she could not help but wonder where he found these roses…

Catherine sat on the edge of her new bed, finding it a lot more comfortable than the one she was provided at the prefecture in Belgium… Bending down, she painfully tried to remove her shoes, until her aunt came to help her, taking them off as delicately as she could.

Without bothering with removing her cloak, the young woman lied down with a yawn, incapable to move a moment longer. Elizabeth covered her with a blanket and put a log in the fire.

-"If you need anything…" She began, before she suddenly remembered her niece could not speak. "I will come back with some supper in a few hours. Rest in the meantime."

On that, feeling a sudden rush of emotions, Madame Giry left the bedroom. Forgetting about her arthritis, she silently ran to the attic. She cried a moment before drying her tears and plastering a cold expression to her face. She had a word or two for the Phantom, though the flowers were a nice touch, she did see him from outside and she was convinced Catherine saw him as well.

Erik did not miss any detail of Elizabeth's niece's arrival. He saw the small cloaked form from above and noticed she had a strange way of walking. He did know she had a broken leg, but with the way she was walking, she would not be likely to heal anytime soon… He saw her look up to the attic window and he hoped he had had time to hide before he was noticed. Though, when he heard noises in the stairs to the attic, he knew he had been seen. Soon after, a flushed, breathless Madame Giry appeared.

-"Don't say a word." He chuckled, trying to light her spirit a bit. "Did she see me?"

-"I cannot be sure…" She admitted with a tired sigh, not feeling like being angry anymore. "It won't be easy with Catherine…"

-"Tell me." He asked, sitting beside her

-"Poor child, what the letter said was true, she is mute. She is not the little joyous girl I knew anymore."

-"Can you blame her? She just lost everything."

-"If that was not enough, the Constable representing the prefecture asked me not too subtly to make her speak. they want to know what she saw that night, but…"

-"Don't worry, Liz, she'll come to you one she is ready. Just remember how I was when you found me."

-"Yes, you were silent for a while. My memory has yet to fail me…" She sighed. "You are probably right. She will need time to adapt herself to her new life."

-"She will need time to _accept _her new life." Erik corrected. "It's a question of acceptation, not adaptation. Your niece will probably have to find herself a reason to live, I know what I'm talking about."

-"Like you with Christine?" She asked, but immediately regretted it when she saw his eyes fill with tears

-"No." He answered lowly. "I meant music."

His words made sense. Christine brought him out of his loneliness, but what had him hold on was his music. He could somehow relate to Elizabeth's niece. She was shocked and lost, as he had been. Erik tried to regain his composure, trying not to look weak under Madame Giry's scrutiny, turning his back to her.

-"Listen to her, Liz, even if she is not speaking, she'll find a way to tell you her needs."

-"Thank you, Erik, for your council, you reassured me a great deal." She smiled tiredly. "I'll go fix some dinner now, Catherine must be starving."

-"I would not be too surprised if she doesn't eat much, if anything."

Madame Giry nodded. She would not force her niece to eat, nor would she force her to speak. Time was what everyone needed in this house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers!

Last night of school tonight before the weekend and this weekend I'll have my birthday party! :D Family will come over and it's stressing me quite a bit... I only hope they won't talk about illnesses and the kinds of it... I want people to enjoy themselves and _I _want to enjoy _myself_. So... yeah, it _might _be a weird party...

Have fun during the weekend, I will try to have some too. lol

Oh and here's your chapter for today! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 4**

It was Catherine's first night under her aunt's roof…and she was cold, even in her sleep, not to say freezing. It was usually warmer in the middle of April… The fire in the hearth had died a few hours ago, but alas the loss of warmth was not enough to wake the young woman from her nightmares.

Erik woke up with a start when he heard whimpers and sobs coming from somewhere in the house, probably from the floor under the attic. Shivering, he found himself frozen to the bones and he quickly put on his thick velvet robe. Since he could still hear the sounds that woke him up, the Phantom decided to go take a look.

Making his way down to the second floor, Erik frowned. He did not hear anything wrong. Walking down the corridor, he stopped at each door to listen. There was nothing out of the usual, until he reached Catherine's bedroom. He could hear her cry on the other side of the door. Sobs turned into crying, what had sounded like whimpers from the attic, were actually groans of pain. He could recognize those sounds anywhere…and it broke his heart. Such a young woman should not have to go through so much fear, sadness and pain…

Deciding upon what to do, Erik slowly opened the door, only to make sure she was alright. Already adjusted to the darkness, his eyes caught sight of Catherine's writhing form. She was obviously in a great deal of pain. The bed sheets were on the floor, it was too cold to leave Madame Giry's niece uncovered. And so, as silently as the ghost he thought he still was, he approached the bed, picking up the blankets from the floor.

As he covered her, Erik unintentionally touched her arm. She was ice cold and shivering violently. Turning towards the fireplace, he was annoyed to find nothing but ashes. Lighting fires had no secrets for him and he almost laughed at the irony of it… Before he left, he went to Catherine's side. He had taken great care not to look at her when he covered her, he did not really know why though.

Calmer now, she had turned her head towards once the fire was roaming, but her hair was hiding her face. All of it was hidden, besides her mouth and a small smile was slowly appearing as the room warmed up. He secretly returned the gesture and left silent, glad he had woken up at the right moment and able to help.

Closing the door behind him, Erik lazily made his way back to the attic. He was surprised to find Madame Giry in the corridor, holding a candlestick in one hand, the other firmly planted on her hop. She opened the attic door and unceremoniously pushed him inside. He climbed the stairs and she followed close behind.

-"What did you do?" She asked in a hiss once they were arrived in the Phantom's new quarters

-"I did nothing wrong and she did not see me."

-"But she could have!" She sighed. "_Grand Dieu_, I do not want to have to comfort a frightened girl because she saw a stranger in her bedroom."

-"If I had not gone to her, you would have found her as an ice cube in the morning." He frowned, angry now. "It was freezing in there, the fire must have died down hours ago."

-"She could have called for help."

-"Oh come on, Liz. Is this how you plan to make her talk? She is traumatized and has a broken leg. There are certain things Christine can't do by herself at the moment."

-"Christine?" Madame Giry accused. "You probably wanted to say _Catherine_, right?"

Erik blushed with embarrassment, dropping his gaze to the floor as he realized Elizabeth was right, he just called this broken young woman by his angel's name. How could he have mistaken?

-"Leave me." He ordered bitterly, turning his back to Madame Giry, who quickly left the attic

A few days passed since the altercation between the Phantom and the old ballet mistress. They did not say a word to each other since. On May 1st, Catherine came out of her bedroom for the first time since she arrived. Her aunt helped her take a real bath and not only a sponged one. Once she was clean and dressed, Madame Giry led her to the garden, thinking some fresh air would do her niece some good.

-"I will leave you for an hour or two." Elizabeth said as she helped Catherine into a chair. "I finally found some work and my new boss wants to meet me to talk about my salary. Do you need anything before I go?"

Catherine shook her head no. She was still not speaking, but at least now she was acknowledging Madame Giry's questions by a sign of the head. There was some improvement… She knew Erik was right when he said her niece would take time to accept. _Erik…_ she frowned, still angry at him for not talking to her, but he did call Catherine Christine and she was not comfortable with that at all.

Once her aunt had left, the young woman slowly rose from the garden chair and clumsily began walking. After only a few steps though, Catherine had to sit back down, her leg hurting more than ever. Sighing, she figured it would take longer to heal than what she had hoped for.

Erik watched his friend's niece from the attic window. He saw how painful and difficult it was for her to walk. It was not hard to notice that her cane was far from appropriate for her. It seemed that no one was intelligent enough to provide her with one that would not deteriorate her state…

From his hiding place, he could not quite see her features. Though he could have taken the opportunity to see her when he found her deadly cold in her room almost two weeks ago, he never really saw her. He found himself curious to know how she looked like and so he made his way down the kitchen before he could help it.

Through the small kitchen windows, he saw her make another attempt at walking. She was struggling, that much was obvious. Until now, she had her back towards him, but after a moment she turned and he finally was able to take a good look at Elizabeth's niece.

-"Christine…" He whispered to himself

Both women had features in common. Catherine, like Christine, had curly brown hair, though much darker and a pale complexion with pink full lips. Miss Daaé was taller than Miss Le François. Yes, they were alike, yet much different. Erik could tell Catherine had grace in her, though now because of her leg, she could not quite show it. While Christine could be compared to a bright, joyful day, Catherine was comparable to a dark, mysterious night. She had a dark beauty in her he could not quite explain.

When Catherine approached the back door, the Phantom came back to reality and he quickly made his way back to the attic. There was a place in his new quarters that was positioned exactly over Catherine's bedroom. He listened to make sure she was alright, when he heard her close the door to her chamber.

Catherine was panting, she obviously had problems get back up to the second floor. He wished he could tell the girl that she was not alone, release her from the sorrow strangling her into silence. But he could not do as he had with Christine as she prayed to her dead father. He could not bring back the angel of music, Catherine was traumatized enough.

After long minutes, he heard her calm down and lie on her bed. Getting up from the floor, Erik took a moment to think about what he could do for her. Scratching his head, he had an epiphany. He would make her a new walking stick, one that would actually help her and not deteriorate her condition. Finding his idea absolutely brilliant, he began making a plan. Catherine really needed this. It would not make her heal faster, but it would not slow the hard work her body was doing more than what she already had.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers!

I've had a beautiful present today from my best friend and I feel so overjoyed! In that present I got many things, including new music! So I'm super hyper happy! :D I wish I could transfer some of my joyful mood into these lines so you can smile for the rest of the day just like I do!! :D

Here's your new chapter! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 5**

It had been two weeks since Catherine came to live with her aunt. Madame Giry found work in a dance school as a consultant, they would not let her actually teach ballet, her boss stating that she would not be able to do it with her arthritis. Madame Giry, though quite insulted, had no choice but to accept what she was offered. She needed the money badly if she wanted to feed the two people in her house and herself.

News came that Meg would not come back home. She named first ballerina in the small theater where she was working and she was engaged. Her mother had to admit it was a relief. Meg always asked for a lot of attention, always taking all the place, never leaving much for the others. Now she would settle and hopefully she would be happy.

That morning, when Catherine woke up, she found, with much surprise, a navy blue cane at the end of the bed, along with a dark red rose. Silently, she thanked her aunt for her kind gesture. This present really was a blessing, she needed a new walking stick. Slowly, Catherine dressed, pulled her hair into a ribbon, then made her way down to the kitchen. It was a bit easier with her brand new tool.

When Elizabeth saw her niece appear in the doorway as she prepared breakfast, she immediately noticed the new cane. She wanted to give her niece a new one since she arrived, but she never had the money to buy it… Catherine limped closer to her aunt and gave her a small smile with a bow of the head. Obviously, Catherine thought the present came from Elizabeth and this was her way to thank her aunt, who said nothing, only returning the smile.

Erik was listening to everything happening in the house, always knowing where Catherine was and if his old friend was with her. The day before, a doctor came to examine the young woman's left leg, at Madame Giry's request. Erik listened carefully at what the other man said from the attic. Catherine's leg was not healing properly and if her condition did not improve soon, there could be serious problems… The Phantom quickly finished the new walking stick, hoping it would be enough and brought it to Catherine while she was asleep.

He watched her sleep for a moment longer, following the slow movement of her smooth and even breathing. She was having one of her first good night of sleep, the doctor had given her some potion to take. With a sigh, Erik returned to the attic, finding himself inspired for the first time in a while. He had not composed since _Don Juan_ and that night he did frantically, needing to empty his mind of these new partitions.

For Hours, the Phantom was lost in his music, until he was disturbed, later that morning, by Elizabeth's voice coming from Catherine's bedroom. He stopped working to eavesdrop a bit, he just could not help it… One could not change in a matter of days…

-"Do you want to come to school with me?" Madame Giry asked her niece. "You can come with me, instead of staying alone all way…"

There was no answer, or at least not one that could be heard and it did not surprised Erik in the slightest. He heard footsteps and before long the front door was closing. There were no more sounds coming from the house and Erik thought Catherine accepted her aunt's proposition to go out. This was the perfect opportunity for him to look for supplies and provisions.

Taking a huge bag, he ran down the attic stairs and put his ear to the door. When he heard nothing on the other side, he opened it. He checked one last time to make sure his mask was still in place, just in case, before finally risking himself out of his hiding place.

The house seemed to be empty as he made his way to the kitchen. Quickly, he filled the bag with fruits, cheese, bread and some dried meat, then returned to his hiding place. As he reached the second floor though, he heard something he did not quite expect. It was vocalizes… they were awful, raw and hoarser than La Carlotta's. But then, the unpleasant sounds turned into a heavenly chant. The purity of it was unique, the voice was strong and confident, even though it was obvious it lacked practice. One thing for sure, this voice was indefinable, unbelievable and incredible.

The sweet voice drew him forward like a moth to a candle. Then he saw her, Elizabeth's niece, with her back to him. He could not believe his eyes, nor could he his ears. The cold, sad and mute little Catherine, revealed to be the most perfect creature he had ever seen, or heard. She was an angel…_The _angel of music…

_-"Catherine…"_ He sighed before he could help himself

The young woman froze, her voice breaking into a loud gasp as she began shaking uncontrollably. Erik bit the inside of his mouth, cursing himself for being such a fool. As silently as he could, he ran back to the attic as Catherine glanced over her shoulder, but she saw no one, heard nothing. She was not reassured though and closed her bedroom door as quickly as her leg would let her.

Erik paced the length of his chamber, raging against his own stupidity for frightening that poor child. She certainly did not need more worried… He despised his thirsty curiosity. Trying to calm himself down, he went to the corner of the attic that was above her bedroom and listened. She was crying and then she did something that took him more aback than hearing her sing. She spoke…

-"Why am I still afraid of my own shadow?" She asked huskily to her empty room. "Papa, maman, take me back with you, I can bear no longer, it's too hard…"

_-"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance."_

Erik had sung before he knew what he was doing. Catherine stopped crying. He could not see her, but she was closing her teary eyes, placing her hands to her heart as she began singing a song that came from her very soul, a song she never heard before…

-"Angel I hear you, speak, I'll listen, stay by my side, guide me…"

The Phantom stopped breathing, his hand clutching at his broken heart. He could not believe she actually sang Christine's words… How could this be? Only La Daaé knew that song, it was theirs, no one else's. He was just so shocked, it took him all he had not to faint.

The more he heard of her voice, the better it sounded. It seemed that not talking for so long made it harder. Now though, her voice was crystal clear and he found it astonishing and incredibly rich. He had many more synonyms in store to describe how wonderful she sounded, but at the moment, there were more important things that needed his attention. He came back to reality when he suddenly remembered that he had scared that poor girl half to death.

Catherine rose from her chair to go to her bed. Erik could hear her move but what tore his heart was when she began crying once more. He could not intervene this time, he knew it. He waited a long while, making sure she was asleep before he moved. He hated the fact that she cried herself to exhaustion and sleep… Soon though, he made his way towards Catherine's bedroom… Carefully, Erik opened her door and looked inside. When he was satisfied she really was asleep, he entered. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he delicately took her hand in his, hovering over her.

-"I will guide you, Catherine." He whispered into her ear. "No more thought about death. I know solitude and sorrow are both heavy to bear, but it will change. The weight will slowly lift from your heart, you'll see."

Catherine sighed in her sleep and it was enough acknowledgment for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers!

What a crazy week I had and I am so very tired...and it's not even finished yet, lol. On a lighter note, for those who don't know yet, I made some Christmas decorations and they are exposed on my DeviantArt account. :D I will send a new batch later today, I finished some new ones last night and I have yet to take their pictures. :) So, if you feel like taking a look, don't be shy and click on the link to DA on my account, or you can look for kayanah on DA. :)

Okay, here we go, on with your chapter! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 6**

Catherine slept for about two hours when she was pleasantly awakened from her nap by the softest music. She shook her head, but found she was not dreaming. She did not think it was her aunt who was playing. Such a complex melody could only be played by a great maestro. Anyway, she was sure her aunt was not back yet. Surely she would have checked on her and that would have been enough to wake Catherine up.

Painfully rising from her bed, she grabbed her cane and followed the music. Violin, her favorite instrument, guided her steps, which she kept as silent as she could as not to miss a single note. She walked down the second floor corridor and noticed the music was a bit louder behind one of the doors to her right. Opening it without sparing a thought, Catherine found a staircase, assuredly leading to the attic, where the musical poetry came from. There was no fear in her heart, no evil could come from something so beautiful, she felt it.

Erik heard noises and he stopped playing, fully knowing it could only be Catherine climbing the stairs since Madame Giry was not back from work yet. His heart was racing. He had nowhere to hide and he knew he would have to face the situation. He knew this was bound to happen, he had hoped though it would not be so soon. Turning his back to the entryway, Erik waited, anguish roaming through him. When she arrived up the attic stairs, he knew, for he heard her gasp.

-"Do not be afraid, mademoiselle." He said with all the gentleness he could muster. "I am not going to hurt you."

Catherine made a few steps more and he knew, by her breathing, that she was relatively calm. When she walked forward once more, Erik knew he had to stop her, or she would see his face and that was something he feared more than he could even admit.

-"Stay where you are." He asked. "Please, I would be grateful if you would stay by the stairs."

Catherine stopped as he asked and leaned on an old chest lying nearby, her leg pulsating with pain once more. It was as though she had not felt it since the music began… She could not quite explain it. She remained silent, waiting for the strange man to speak first.

-"Did you sleep well?" He asked kindly, doing his best not to turn to her

-"Y-yes, monsieur. Thank you." She answered nervously

-"I am happy to finally hear your voice, mademoiselle." He smiled, even though she could not see him. "Your aunt will be glad…"

-"Oh, no monsieur." She interrupted, sounding quite panicked. "I am begging you, this must remain a secret. P-please, do not say a word, please, monsieur…"

This time, Catherine had tears in her voice, she sounded more than just a little desperate. Walking back to the stairs, the young woman sat painfully on the last step and began sobbing, her face buried in her hands. Sensing everything happening behind him, Erik placed his old violin under his chin and played what he had been playing for the past hour or so. It was his new composition and, in his mind, one of his masterpiece.

Catherine calmed slightly, hiccupping the remaining of her sobs as she listened to this man's hypnotic music. She began humming in sync with the magic violin. The song ended sooner than they both would have wished though. Rising, Catherine brushed the dust off her dress and gave a deep, shaky sigh.

-"Thank you, monsieur." She said, her voice and breathing calmer than moments before

-"What for?" He asked, taken aback

-"For all you did for me since I arrived." She answered softly, taking a look around the attic. "I recognize the unique touch. Thank you very much, it is truly appreciated."

-"Y-you are welcome."

Erik swallowed hard, not believing what she was doing to him. He was blushing furiously, not used to being thanked for anything. Beside from Madame Giry, no one ever treated him with respect. He was so shocked, he did not even notice when Catherine made a few steps towards him.

-"Why won't you turn around?" She asked in a whisper, making him jump as he realized how close she was

-"Do not take it as disrespect, mademoiselle." He replied, bowing his head, ashamed. "P-please, do not insist."

-"Then I will respect your wish, monsieur. But, could I…could I ask you something?"

-"I suppose…" He frowned, not knowing what she could possibly ask

-"May I know your name?"

The Phantom was taken by surprise once more. No one ever asked what his name was, not even Elizabeth Giry, who actually discovered his name when she surprised him talking to himself. _Even Christine never asked…_he thought bitterly. But Catherine had…

-"M-my name is Erik." He answered after a moment

_-"Enchanté,_ monsieur Erik." She declared brightly. "If you ever feel like playing the violin, please, do not hide. I would be honored to be your audience."

Without a word more, not wanting to risk him refusing her request, Catherine left. The Phantom felt odd… No one, besides maybe Madame Giry and Christine, ever spoke to him with such kindness. Though, with La Daaé, it always felt more like pity than actual kindness. With Catherine, he felt it was more genuine, more heartfelt…

Shaking his head hard, Erik walked over to the spot which was right above Catherine's bedroom. He thought that she would change, if she ever saw how deformed his face was… She would scream and close her eyes to make the nightmare to go away. He was a nightmare…while she was a dream…

The young woman reached her bedroom completely drained, sweat breaking on her brow. She walked a lot that day, climbed the stairs up and down more than she should have… The bandages on her leg had loosened along the way and the pain had become unbearable. Trying not to think about it, hoping to will the pain away, Catherine untied the ribbon holding her hair and went to her vanity. She shrieked as her leg unexpectedly bent under her weight and before she could get her grip on something, she fell forward, her head meeting with the mantelpiece.

Once Erik knew Catherine was back to her bedroom, he began pacing the length of the attic, deep in thoughts. He was fighting with himself as to know if he should reveal himself to her or if he should keep hiding, speaking to her only with his back turned or through the walls as the ghost he once was.

As his thoughts made less and less sense, he suddenly heard a loud thud, coming from bellow. His heart began beating faster as he realized it could only come from the young woman's bedchamber. Running towards the corner of the attic above her room, he laid flat on his stomach and listened. He could hear nothing and that did nothing to reassure him.

-"Catherine?" He yelled through the floor

There was no answer… Fearing the worse, Erik jumped on his feet and flew down the attic stairs. He crossed the corridor as fast as his heart was beating. Opening the door to her bedroom, Erik saw Catherine lying before the fireplace in an awkward position, unconscious. He saw there was a bleeding cut on her forehead, but it did not seem really deep. Without even thinking, he lifted her light form from the floor, more delicately than one would carry a basket of eggs. Carefully, he put her in the middle of the bed. Once he was absolutely sure she would not fall again, he ran to retrieve a basin of cold water and rags.

Coming back as quickly as he could, Erik immediately began cleaning her wound. It did not take him long to understand it was the pain in her leg that caused her to faint. He had let the doctor do his thing, but now it was obvious the charlatan had done nothing to really help Catherine. _No more,_ he thought as he began making her a splint with whatever he could find. It would keep her leg still and the bone would heal more easily.

He bandaged her leg carefully and when he was done, he checked the cut on her forehead one last time. More fear than harm… A lot of blood for a very small cut. He cleaned it again, just to make sure it would not get infected, when Catherine groaned as a warning to him that she was slowly waking up.

Quickly, he placed a wet cloth over her eyes, so she would not see him first thing, hoping she was not curious enough to remove it. He thought that she would probably leave it there since he was about sure she would have a terrible headache. Catherine groaned again, a little bit louder this time.

-"Do not move." He ordered gently

-"M-monsieur Erik…?" She whimpered. "W-what happened?"

-"You fell and knocked your head. Do not worry, it is not too serious."

-"It hurts though…" She said, trying to smirk

-"I do not have a doubt." He sighed. "You strained your leg today. I did not give you this cane to exert yourself…"

-"So it was you who gave it to me?" She gasped and he nodded, though she could not see him

-"I thought it would help you. I had the idea when I saw you struggling in the garden. It was when the doctor came I knew it was urgent for you to have it."

As she was about to thank him, they both heard the front door being opened, then the call from Madame Giry to her niece telling her she was home. Erik gave Catherine's hand a squeeze.

-"I will leave you to rest a while." He said softly. "I must tell your aunt what just happened."

-"D-don't tell her I speak, I'm begging you…"

It was the second time that day she begged him to keep her secret. There was fear in her voice. He felt the shear distress in her words. He understood he would have to do as she asked, he would not lose her trust.

-"I will not betray your secret, mademoiselle, you have my word."

-"Can I ask for one more thing?" She questioned shyly

-"Of course." He smiled

-"Will you…will you play music for me, later?" She asked, biting her lip as she blushed slightly

-"I will and with great pleasure."

Rising from the bed, Erik covered Catherine with her blankets and left her side to join Madame Giry. He found her in the kitchen, preparing dinner. When he emptied the small basin he was carrying from the bloodied water in the sink, the questions began on Elizabeth's part.

After endless explanations on what happened that day, purposely omitting the fact Catherine was not mute anymore, Erik had been right to think Madame Giry would not be very happy… She was furious her niece discovered the Phantom, but was grateful she had at the same time. If he had not been there, the poor girl could still be unconscious on her bedroom floor…

A little before sunset, the Phantom retrieved his precious violin and went to Catherine's bedroom, remembering his promise to play for her. He knew she was awake for he heard her clear her throat from the other side of the door. He knocked three times and, with a low voice, assured Catherine her aunt was busy fixing dinner.

Before he entered though, he asked the young woman to turn her back to the door. He waited some thirty seconds, then entered. She was not exactly having her back to him, but she did sit with her left side facing the entryway and her head was turned towards the window across from where he was.

-"Why all those mysteries?" She asked in a whisper. "Why do you keep hiding?"

-"I could ask you the same thing."

Catherine smiled sadly and bowed her head. He had a point…and they fell into an awkward silence. Not knowing what else to do, Erik began playing one of his compositions. He was trying to take her spirit to far away lands, to make her imagination soar to unexplored heights, where pain and sorrow were but a memory, where dreams and joy prevailed.

The music lulled Catherine's tired senses and she was slowly leaning forward, her head almost touching her knees. It was not hard to understand she was falling asleep, the day had been quite hard on her. Erik stopped playing the violin but kept the song going with his deep, warm voice. Gently, he helped the young woman under the covers and once he knew she was comfortable, he left soundlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers!

Know what? I woke up this morning realizing I did not type chapter 7! I was horrified! But I skipped breakfast to have it done about the time I usually send my chapters. I hope there is no typo mistakes, or not too much at least. I did checked for them, but well, since I'm a bit busy, I might have forgotten a few of them. So I ask you to forgive me in advance! ;)

An important chapter today, to me at least!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 7**

After Erik's music lulled Catherine into a peaceful sleep, he decided to go out on his first walk since he came to live with Elizabeth Giry. It was dusk and he felt he could do absolutely everything he wanted without anyone taking notice.

He walked for hours it seemed and his feet led him to the Opera Populaire, the home he had condemned so harshly. It was not hard for him to find a safe passage. The rue Scribe door was still locked when he found it, a sign no one passed there. Only he had the key, a key he designed himself along with the lock. The Phantom opened it without much trouble and then headed for his old lair.

Truthfully, he was beginning to miss his old home and just being able to move around without invading anyone's privacy… After a moment he found one of the many passages and entered the house by the lake. He gasped loudly, it was all he could do not to scream his lungs out. Feeling as though someone stabbed him in the stomach, Erik fell on his knees.

Madame Giry had been right… His home had been devastated, disfigured, robbed… Everything he ever owned was gone…stolen, even his imposing pipe organ. The golden candlesticks, even the curtains were gone. Rising back on his feet, the Phantom walked slowly through his former home, his heart aching terribly the further he went.

Heading towards the bedroom, he was not surprise to find it empty as well. He was about to return to the main room, when his eyes caught something on the rocky floor. There was a dried rose and under it was a white envelope. Bending down, he took the two items with shaking hands, breaking the red wax seal, not taking the time to look at the crest and withdrew a folded sheet of paper from the envelope, then read.

_Dear friend,_

_I saw what they did to your home. I am so_

_sorry, sincerely sorry._

_I came back three days after the fire. I thought you _

_were dead and I wanted you to be buried properly._

_You were nowhere to be found, but somehow, I knew _

_neither the mob nor the gendarmes had found you._

_I leave this letter here, in hope you will find it, _

_in hope you are still among the living. _

_With this note, you will find a map. If you _

_follow the instructions I left with it, it will lead you _

_to an abandoned barn near __Rouen__. _

_Most of your belongings are there, even your _

_pipe organ, though it had been disassembled. _

_We had some difficulties finding it, it was sold to _

_a businessman from __England__. Raoul was kind enough _

_to buy it back._

_Do not worry, you owe us nothing._

_I know that, one day, I will find the strength to see _

_you again, but until then, I will ask you not to attempt _

_to find us._

_With the hope you are alive and well._

_Your friend,_

_Christine_

Erik folded the letter with shaky hands back into its envelope, bringing it to his lips, then to his nose, imagining he could smell Christine's delicate perfume through it. She wrote to him. His angel forgave him and put his possessions to safety. Rouen was far, some one hundred and thirty kilometers from Paris, but he did not care.

-"The Phantom of the Opera is home!" He shouted, making his powerful voice echoing through the entire lair

Knowing that not everything was lost gave Erik strength and hope. Once he regained some composure, he began examining his surroundings, fixing what he could. He then locked or condemned every passage known by the authorities, before heading back to the Avenue des Peupliers, barely an hour before sunrise.

When he passed the yellow door to Madame Giry's home, Erik went straight to bed for a few well earned hours of sleep. He would need all the strength he could muster for the trip to Rouen and back then to rebuild his home. He was not sure he was happy to have to return underground, but he certainly would feel better amongst his things…

Erik was awakened not by nightmares, as he was accustomed to, but by Catherine's voice. She was singing Mozart's Magic Flute. He was impressed by her skills, not everyone could sing that particular piece, it was very technical, but apparently, Catherine had the talent to do it to perfection. She was a natural, gifted. Christine would have never pulled enough strength to pull this song out.

Dressing himself up, Erik then descended to the second floor, walking towards Catherine's bedroom, so he could hear her better. But when Elizabeth's door opened, his hopes to hear the young woman shattered, the song ending abruptly. He wondered if Catherine heard her aunt's bedroom door open… If she did, he was amazed with her hearing abilities. He might ask her later…

Madame Giry did not expect to find her old friend there. She gave him a cold, suspicious look, but said nothing. Erik, on his part, shrugged his shoulders carelessly and together they silently headed towards the kitchen.

-"I went home, last night." He declared after a moment, then showed Madame Giry the letter he found from Christine. "I'm going to rebuild the house by the lake…but I will need your help."

-"What do you need?" She asked with a sigh, knowing he would not change his mind

-"Could you find me a wagon and two horses?" He requested, then pulled the map from the envelope. "I want to go to Rouen and find that barn. I'm going as soon as possible."

-"You are lucky I am not working today, so I will be able to help you a bit." She smiled, patting his arm friendly

Right after breakfast, Madame Giry went to find what Erik needed. Meanwhile, the Phantom went to Catherine's bedroom, his violin under his arm. He had already packed the few he owned, but he just could not go before saying goodbye to the young woman.

Catherine was sitting in her bed, her back against the headboard, desperately trying to learn English by reading some of Shakespeare's poetry. As she was about to give up yet another poem, she caught some musical notes, then a whole new melody, coming from beyond her bedroom door. A smile immediately illuminated her face, but soon, the new song ended, yet the smile remained.

-"May I come in?" Erik asked gently

-"Of course." She answered brightly. "I'll have my back to the door."

Catherine turned away from the entryway the best she could, tears of pain instantly filling her eyes as she moved her leg, but acted as though it was nothing. She wanted to show Erik she was not weak. The man entered her bedchamber, softly thanking for remembering what he had asked her the last time.

-"I came to say _au revoir_." He murmured after a moment. "I am returning home. Your aunt was kind enough to offer me shelter these past few weeks, now though, it is time for me to take my leave."

He watched her closely as she bowed her head. Was he dreaming it or she seemed sad about his departure?

-"You really have to go, don't you?" She asked sadly. "It is a pity, we've just met and…I was looking forward for more conversations and music…"

-"Your words are very touching, Catherine." He whispered sincerely. "I shall visit once I'm settled."

-"Do you promise?"She asked, turning before she could help herself

Erik smiled to her, before realizing she was actually facing him, looking straight into his eyes. He turned his back on her in a reflex he could not control, even though it would not change the fact that Catherine had seen him, the masked composer… He waited for her to scream, or call for help, but she did neither.

The young woman rose from the bed, limping painfully as she approached him. She stayed behind him, afraid he would be angry with her because she had seen what he obviously tried to hide. Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but she stopped herself before her fingertips could meet with the white fabric of his shirt.

-"Forgive me, monsieur, I meant no harm." She apologized, her voice softer than ever before. "Though, know that you do not have to shy away from me, for any reason."

-"M-my face, my mask… I do not want you to see it." He groaned, his heart breaking with each pulse. "I do not want to be the cause of more nightmares in you already restless nights."

Finding courage in herself, Catherine made him turn to her, forcing him to meet her eyes. What Erik saw in her depths shocked him. There was acceptance in them and there was more than the look in her eyes. She was smiling. He knew then that the picture of that very smile would never, ever leave his mind should he live a thousand year.

-"Others are causing my nightmares, but you would never be among them." She said kindly. "And at last, I can see the eyes of the Angel of Music."

-"W-what did you call me?" He mumbled, sure he had misheard

-"The Angel of Music." She smiled, lowering her eyes as she blushed deeply. "First I heard your reassuring voice as I prayed my parents for…help. Your song came out of nowhere and I felt safe for the first time since…a long time."

Erik sighed, suddenly feeling very emotional, keeping his tears back the best he could. She naturally saw an angel in him, contrary to Christine, whom he deceived in making her believe he was one. He thought then that he never was more confused than he was in Catherine's presence.

-"I-I must go." He declared abruptly, getting out and away from that bedroom as fast as he could

The masked man's heart was beating so fast, he thought it would break his ribs. He could not fathom what just happened. He did not understand how such a beauty could call a monster like him an angel. With Christine, that lie had been so important and now, it seemed to be…a blasphemy, no less.

As he neared the attic door, Erik stopped in his tracks, taking several deep breaths. Closing his eyes, he could still hear what Catherine said to him, with that soft voice she so wanted to hide… _But she is not hiding from me,_ he realized, a strange feeling spreading through his entire being.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers!

A longer chapter this week and to me it is one that is very important, the fun truly begins with this chapter!! lol

In hope you will enjoy it. :)

Yours,

Kaya

**Chapter 8**

Three weeks had passed and Catherine had yet to hear from her masked friend. She missed their talks, but most of all, his reassuring presence and music. She would pass some of her time in the attic, when she was scared to be alone when her aunt was gone to work, trying to feel her friend's presence, even though he had been gone for a while. Besides the lonely feeling, Catherine was finally beginning to heal. Her leg was coming back to normal, though it was still a bit sore. The doctor was pleased and Catherine so wanted to tell him it was all Erik's doing, but she remained as silent as always.

On Madame Giry's part, not much had changed. When she was not working, she was visiting with the Phantom, helping him the best she could. She would have preferred to stay with her niece, but being with a silent person, who was a constant reminder of what was lost, was very hard for the former ballet mistress. She felt more useful in her old friend's company. Since he returned from Rouen, she noticed some changes in her old friend. He was more secretive than ever, though, for no apparent reason, he would sometime smile to himself, which was quite unlike him.

Before the fire destroyed the Opera Populaire, that behavior would often announce some terrible events. It was a sign that the Phantom had some evil plan in mind. Now though, his smiles were just slightly different, yet, Madame Giry had seen those as well…when her friend was obsessed with Christine Daaé, for example.

Again, Elizabeth thought she could see a difference… She could not quite put a finger on what it was though and it annoyed her. Maybe it was because he was happy to be back into his home…and now, with all the work he did to rebuild the house by the lake, it was pretty close to what it used to be. Yes, he must have been smiling for those reasons, since there were no others that come into the old woman's mind…

The only items Erik left aside, were those reminding him of La Daaé. Surprisingly enough though, it did not sadden him nearly as much as he thought it would. Where the wax mannequin he made of Christine used to be, he built a small dining area, making the place feel even more like a real home. It was nothing big, there were no room anyway, there was only a small round table and two chairs sculpted out of ebony wood.

Where the shattered mirrors once were, he put velvet curtains, hiding one of the only passages left leading directly to his lair. His bedchamber was exactly the same, with the phoenix shaped bed in the middle. There were candlesticks, chest of drawers and a crate served as a bedside table. The only thing missing in there was his music box with the barrel monkey sitting on top of it. He could not find it anywhere…

In all the rebuilding process the hardest part had been to put his pipe organ back together. It was damaged during its journey from London to the barn in Rouen. When he found it, the Phantom feared it would never sound the same ever again. He had been working on it for a week already and was only beginning to see the end of the tunnel…

-"Lunch time!" Madame Giry called, already sitting in the new dining area

She had to call again since he was so lost in what he was doing. Finally, Erik left everything in progress and joined his old friend for a well earned meal. She brought some cold chicken, bread and cheese. Nothing overly exciting, but it was better than an empty stomach…he did not feel like cooking, he was too anxious to make his precious instrument work again.

-"Than you, Lizzie, if it was not of your visit, I don't think I would have eaten." He said, digging into the plate she had set up for him

-"You're welcome, my friend." She laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Catherine removed her splint this morning. Without you, her leg would've taken forever to heal."

Erik could not help but smile. He had been doing that a lot lately, he noticed… Catherine was feeling better and that very thought gave him a real reason to smile. It made him happy and it warmed him inside and out. He could not quite explain it, but that feeling was strong and felt very good.

-"Though, I must admit I'm a bit worried about her." Madame Giry sighed

-"Why is that?" He asked with a frown

-"She seldom comes out of her bedroom and she eats little to nothing…"

-"What?" he gasped

Erik felt like yelling at Elizabeth, the joy he felt for the passed thirty or so seconds, vanished with alarming speed. He tried to remain calm, being aggressive would help neither Catherine nor himself.

-"Is she ill?"

-"No, I don't think so at least…" She sighed. "I can hear her cry, at night, when I come close to her bedroom…"

The phantom's heart tightened in his chest and it pained him to know that little Catherine was so sad… he actually could not bear the thought. She was too sweet, too delicate, too kind to have so much sorrow and tears within her heart without anyone in whom she could confide… She would talk to him, when he was still living Avenue des Peupliers, never with any hesitation, as though he was someone _normal_. Erik did not think he ever deserved such kindness and trust. He could not explain why, but just the thought of her made him feel as though his whole body would burst.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Catherine's image clouded Christine's. Erik tried not to let that happen, he simply could not forget La Daaé just like that, could he? He did everything for her, including murdering that perverted Bouquet who planned to make her his pray. His mind was raging, he was so very confused…

-"I think she miss your music." Elizabeth continued, bringing him out of his thoughts and back into the conversation about Catherine. "I noticed the changes in her, when you lived with us. She had made progress and now she seems to be stalled…"

-"Tell her…" He began, trying to think about something intelligent. "Tell her I am doing fine…tell her…"

-"Why don't you tell her yourself, in a letter?"

Nodding, obviously thinking it was a good idea, Erik jumped up, forgetting about his meal, and ran towards his bedroom. He brought back sheets of paper, an inkwell, a quill and a neat envelope. Before he began writing though, he turned towards his old friend, considering something.

-"Liz, why don't you bring her here?" He asked, but kept going before she could interrupt him. "I would play music for her. It would make her think about something else than her sorrow and pain. What do you think?"

Madame Giry frowned, not sure this was a good idea at all. He was her friend, yet he still was the Phantom of the Opera, the man who manipulated and deceived young Christine Daaé. She did not want her niece to go through something similar… From her expression, Erik knew what she had in mind and though he deserved her suspicion and mistrust, he could not help but feel deeply hurt.

-"I will write to her as you suggested and I ask you to observe her reaction. I'll let you read my note to her so there is nothing ambiguous. If she smiles, bring her here. If she doesn't, then do as you please…"

Reluctantly, Madame Giry nodded in agreement. She knew better than to argue with her masked friend. Erik grinned like a kid who won at a tug-o-war contest, as he began writing his letter.

_Dear Catherine,_

_I was glad to hear your leg is doing better._

_But I worry for you. I hear you are barely feeding._

_It won't help you rebuild your strength. You must _

_eat if you want to heal properly._

_Also, even though your leg is doing better, it will _

_remain weak for some time, so don't tire yourself _

_by walking too much. If you listen to my advices, _

_you will run before long. _

_On my part, my house feels more and more like a _

_home. I am working hard but it's fine since I get _

_such good result. Soon, my home will vibrate with _

_my music once more._

_Today, I asked your aunt if she would give you _

_permission to visit me. It seems it is up to you. _

_I look forward to seeing you again._

_Until then, take good care of yourself. One only has _

_one health…cherish it._

_Your friend,_

_Erik_

After reading his letter one last time, he gave it to Elizabeth and she did not hesitate one moment to read it as well. Nodding, she folded it, giving it back to Erik. It was quite an acceptable missive to a friend from another. He put it in the envelope and sealed it with some red wax, leaving the skull stamp aside… This was not a threatening note, but a friendly one. When he was satisfied, he handed it to Madame Giry once more.

-"You should go home and rest, you deserve it." Your help truly was appreciated, thank you, Liz."

-"You are welcome." She smiled, then left the lair

The moment Madame Giry was out of sight, Erik began laughing then smiled and sighed. He would be happy to see Catherine again. _Maybe we could sing together…_he thought. Erik was smiling so much, his mask threatened to fall from his face. He could accompany her to the pipe organ…yet it was still not fully repaired. Rolling his sleeves, Erik went back to work, humming the very first song he composed for the young woman.

Catherine was sitting at her bedroom window, trying to read some books she found through her aunt's poor selection. It was quite boring, but maybe in other circumstances it could have caught her attention. Right now though, she just could not find anything interesting in these pages. She missed Erik's presence so much, it hurt. She felt alive when he was around. Now that he was gone, she was but an empty, mute shell.

Yawning, Catherine set her book aside and at the same moment, she heard her aunt coming back. A few minutes later, three knocks came onto her bedroom door. Elizabeth entered without waiting for any kind of permission, smiling at her niece as she took an envelope from her pocket.

-"This is for you." Madame Giry said, handing Catherine the missive from the Phantom

The young woman stood, taking the envelope with shaking hands, her eyes wide and her heart beating faster than it had in days. She could not fathom why she was so nervous and also excited… She read the fine handwriting with a smile. She read the letter twice. Erik was worried about her? And…he was inviting her to his place? She could certainly not refuse such an opportunity to finally see her friend!

Catherine's expression gave Madame Giry her much anticipated answer, as Erik knew it would. She could not keep her niece from seeing the Phantom, not now that she had seen how happy this invitation was making the young woman. Giving a defeated nod, Elizabeth suggested that Catherine changed, they would go once she was ready.

Helping her niece into a blue powder gown, Madame Giry then dressed her hair into a ponytail, making Catherine's curly hair to fall past her shoulders quite nicely. She left her niece a few moments to prepare a basket with their supper as Catherine put on her coat.

Before long, they were on their way, the young woman already lost in her own thoughts. She wondered what Erik's home looked like. He was a gentleman with refined tastes and manners. Surely, a man such as him would live in a huge house with high ceilings and antique tapestries. Though, even if this was not what she would find, it did not matter to her. His home did not make him the man he was…

Erik was her friend, the one who showed her the way out of darkness, taught her there was still beauty in this world. She could forget about her grief and sorrow whenever she was with him. Erik was her freedom…

Finally, the coach came to a stop. Catherine took a look outside, but her face fell when she saw a dusty looking building. Madame Giry helped her niece out of the coach and told the driver he could go, that they would walk the rest of the way. The coach rode away.

Taking the lead from then, Elizabeth took Catherine by the arm and they began walking towards a nearby street. They paused before an old looking door and Madame Giry placed her hands on her niece's shoulders, holding the food basket with the crook of her arm. She looked her in the eye and Catherine felt as though her aunt wanted nothing more than take her back home.

-"Listen to me, child." Elizabeth began sternly. "Erik is a very kind man, but you have to understand that he is very different from anyone you may have encountered."

Catherine frowned, she knew he was different… She gave her aunt a nod to tell her she understood, while in truth she had no idea what she was talking about. She so wanted to ask questions at that moment, but she could not do such a thing, she _had _to keep her lips sealed…

Madame Giry retrieved a key from her pocket, the one Erik had given her when he came back from Rouen and opened the rue Scribe door, of course that was after she made sure no one was around to see them… Letting her niece inside first, she closed the door behind them with a sigh. She knew she could not go down there with Catherine. Erik knew more about her niece than she would like to admit. Maybe this afternoon and evening together would do them both some good…

-"Alright now." Madame Giry declared as she turned towards the younger woman. "I am not going with you, so listen carefully to what I'll say. It is very dangerous down these old paths, you could get lost…or worse…"

Catherine tried not to react, but inside she was shaking with fear. What could be worse than getting lost…? Yet, she was not sure she wanted t that question to be answered, so she remained quiet, or quieter than usual at least, waiting for her aunt to continue.

-"When you pass that door, you will have to turn left. You'll reach a junction where three corridors meet. The one in the middle is a dead-end. The one on the right…let's just forget about that one, don't go there. Take the left one. Do you understand?"

Once more, Catherine was worried but nodded nonetheless, hoping she would remember to take the left corridor and not the two others. It seemed though that her aunt was not done yet. She never thought visiting Erik would be so complicated…

-"Next, you will arrive at a staircase. Watch yourself, child, for those steps are slippery. Finally, at the bottom of it, you will follow a tunnel to your right. There will be no light down there and it is very dark, so keep your hand on the left wall, or you will follow the wrong path and that could get you into serious trouble. At the end of that corridor, you'll see some light, you'll be there."

All of this seemed like quite a perilous journey to the young woman, but it did not bothered her as much as Madame Giry secretly whished. She was not comfortable with leaving her niece alone with the Phantom, and in his lair to top it all… But Catherine seemed so happy…

The young woman was terribly anxious to see where her masked friend was living and she was in a hurry to begin her journey down the dark tunnels, but her aunt insisted she explained again. She did so…three times, before she finally agreed to let her niece go, stating she would take her back home at nine o'clock that night. She handed Catherine the basket with their supper and reluctantly left.

The young woman made her way through the cold and dark corridors. It was damp and a little frightening. She heard sounds she could not quite identify and decided it was best she did not know what it was.

-"What was it again?" She asked herself aloud. "Right…? No,no,no, left, yet, it was left."

After thinking a moment she remembered the explanations perfectly, almost hearing her aunt's voice in her mind. A while later, Catherine was on top of the stairs described by Elizabeth. She looked down but could not see the bottom. It was scary, but her will to see Erik was stronger and so she made her way down.

The steps were slippery indeed and she never saw it coming when her right foot slipped, pulling the rest of her into a long tumble. Catherine landed a while later at the bottom of the long staircase with a sickening crack, followed by blinding pain. She felt it through her entire body but it truly was one place that had been broken. Her leg, the one which had barely mended, it was broken once more.

Catherine tried to crawl, wanting to reach Erik's home, but she was way too far from her goal, judging by the thick darkness enveloping her and she had to stop. She forced herself not to cry, there was just no time for self pity, she had to get out of that mess. For that, the young woman resigned herself into calling for help, she simply had no other choice.

-"Erik!" She yelled tentatively, before taking a deep breath to give it another try. "Erik! Please, help me!"

She tried to scream again, but the pain chocked her, making her weaker by the minutes. After a moment though, Catherine heard running footsteps, coming towards her and then she saw him. There he was, her savior, his dark figure coming out of the shadows, with his contrasting white mask.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers!

Sorry if the chapter doesn't come at the usual hour. I slept more than usual. I have a cold, again, with the fever and all... It really sucks. But I still can send you your chapter, I'm glad I typed it in advance... ;)

Oh and, Happy Thanksgiving (even though we don't celebrate it today here in Canada) ;)

Well, enjoy! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 9**

Erik was still working at fixing his precious pipe organ, when he heard his name being called by a voice he knew perfectly well and a tone that did not reassure him one bit. _What if she fell into one of my traps?_ He would never forgive himself if that was the case. His heart was beating as fast as his legs were running. The Phantom knew where to look only from the way his name echoed through his lair. He had no trouble seeing where he was going, his eyes were used to the darkness and he knew those passages by heart as well.

When he arrived at the stairs, he saw her there, little Catherine, lying on the rocky floor down the very last step. He cursed himself inwardly, knowing he should have told Madame Giry to show her niece another way down. But then he wondered if the others were still safe… He did not have time to think about these things at the moment anyway, Catherine needed his help, or she would not have called him…

As he slowly approached, the young woman turned to Erik. Her eyes showed pain, while none of her other features did. Worried, the Phantom wondered if she tumbled all the way down as he knelt beside her on the cold damp floor.

-"What are you doing down there?" He asked dumbly

-"Obviously not gardening." She laughed but then winced

-"As they say, to stupid questions comes stupid answers." He sighed, half smiling, but sobered immediately. "Are you hurt, my dear?"

Catherine did not answer immediately. She did not want him to think she had been rash, neither did she want to be pitied. But what choice did she have? At the same time, she did not want to tell him what she had exactly so she just nodded as her only answer to his question.

-"I came with the hope we could sing together…" She whispered, repressing from sobbing, then her eyes widened. "Oh, oh no, the basket…"

-"What basket?" He frowned, a bit annoyed she avoided his question

-"The basket aunt Elizabeth prepared with tonight's supper. Do you think it's still intact?"

They looked around and Catherine spotted it not far on her left, sitting there as though it was actually _placed _there by someone and it was indeed intact. Everything in it was safe, even the wine bottle. As she grabbed it, Erik scooped her up into her arms before she even realized what he was doing and she screamed in pain.

-"I told you to take care of yourself." Erik growled reprehensively

Catherine remained silent. He looked at her, nestled in the cradle of his arms. Her eyes were closed tight as tears poured down her very white cheeks. Once they entered his lair, Erik brought Catherine to his bedroom and laid her down upon the phoenix shaped bed. She groaned, but did not give any other kind of complain.

-"I-I'm so sorry." She mumbled, opening her eyes to meet his. "I did not mean to be such a bother…"

-"Don't ever frighten me in such a way ever again." He said firmly, a kind smile touching his lips

One of his warm hands came to rest on the side of her face, in a attempt to comfort her when suddenly a grimace of pain deformed her usually calm features. Catherine bit the inside of her cheek, trying her best not to scream as she did when Erik took her from the dark corridor's floor.

-"Do you give me permission to take a look at your leg?" He asked, a bit embarrassed. "I only want to make sure it is not too serious."

Blushing deeply, Catherine wondered how he found out it was her leg which was the problem. Though, now that she thought about it, it really did not take a genius to figure it out. She gave a quick nod and closed her eyes, hoping she did not make a mistake in authorizing this man to look at her bare legs. It was very improper…

Shyly, Erik pushed her skirts up above her knees, trying not to make her too uncomfortable. She was everything of a proper lady and he could tell it had been hard for her to accept him taking a look. Ever so gently, Erik unlaced her boot. It was very tight around her foot, he could tell, a sign it was swollen. When he removed it, they both head a sickening crack and Catherine cried out. The action of removing the boot had made a bone move, when it shouldn't have. Not feeling so embarrassed anymore but very concerned, Erik pealed off her white stocking, trying to focus on the medical situation and not on the fact he was undressing a young woman's leg.

Frowning, Erik could see the broken bone through the flesh, but, at least, it did not break the skin. Those wounds were hard to heal and often got infected. What had him worried though, was that her leg was a bit bluer than it should have been…

-"Oh my god!" Catherine cried as she glimpsed at what Erik was doing and regretted it instantly

-"When your aunt comes back, she will take you to a doctor." He stated, never taking his eyes off her leg

-"But she won't be here until tonight, at nine. Is…is it very serious?"

When Erik looked up at her, his eyes revealed that it was indeed quite serious and it scared her. Catherine began shaking, both from fear and pain. There was no time for a doctor, Erik had to do something and all of a sudden he was glad he had enough free time in his life to study medical books.

-"The blood circulation in your leg seemed to have slowed because of the broken bone. I pushes onto an artery." He said after a moment, then looked Catherine right in the eye. "If we wait for a doctor, you could lose your leg. We have to do something quickly."

-"W-what will you do?" She stuttered, not liking the sound of what he just said

-"I have to set the bone back into place." He said firmly. "Do you trust me enough to let me help you?"

Without hesitation, Catherine nodded, even if this did not sound good at all. But it was either leaving Erik do what he was thinking, or loose her leg… It was more painful by the minutes and the choice was easy to make. Quickly, Erik removed his suit jacket and waist coat, then rolled the sleeved of his shirt. He then reached for the basket Catherine had brought with her and pulled out the wine bottle. He would have preferred something stronger, but this would have to do, there was no time to find something else. Opening it, Erik knelt to Catherine's right.

-"Drink some, my dear, it will help with the pain." He said softly, propping her head up

As he touched her, he realized how warm she was. Fever certainly was not a good sign… Catherine felt him place the bottle of wine against her lips and she was given a sip. He made her drink a third of the bottle, no less. Thinking it was probably enough to make her numb, Erik gave his attention back to her leg. He frowned as he found it colder than it was mere minutes ago. Warming his hands, he then placed them on either side of abnormally cold calf.

-"Try not to focus on what I am doing." He suggested gently. "Take a deep breath, I fear it will hurt more than just a bit."

Catherine did as she was asked, but right in the middle of her breathing process, the masked man pulled on her leg with all he was worth. She gave a powerful, heartbreaking scream as the bone cracked and hopefully back into place. She did not have time to ask if it was over, for she was swallowed by unconsciousness.

At thirty minutes passed nine, Madame Giry arrived at the Rue Scribe door. She was late and she hoped her niece would not be too worried… Since Catherine was not at the door, as she expected she would, Elizabeth decided to make her way down the lair and pay the Phantom a second visit for that day.

Erik was sitting at Catherine's side, delicately wiping her feverish forehead with a damp cloth, gently stroking her hand with his free one. She had yet to wake up since he put her leg back into place, but he thought it probably was better that way. At least she could not feel the pain in her unconscious state, or so he hoped.

He was about to go change the water of the basin that was on the bedside table, when he head noises coming from the main room. He made sure the young woman was alright before he left the bedchamber to see what was going on. Elizabeth Giry appeared from behind the pipe organ. Erik did not know it was this late and truth was he had almost forgotten that Madame Giry was supposed to come back to take her niece home…

-"Where is Catherine?" Elizabeth asked, frowning when she did not see her anywhere

-"She is sleeping." He answered calmly, continuing before she could interrupt him. "She fell in the stairs, she was injured in the fall."

Madame Giry gasped, one hand covering her mouth, the other clutching at her heart. She paled in the blink of an eye and she shook her head, trying her best not to faint, fearing the worst for her niece. She knew she should have come down with her, damn be her stupidity… Erik held his hand up, silently telling her to calm down.

-"Her leg had broken again. It had to be put back into place. It will take a long recovery this time. Now, rest is the only remedy."

-"Oh my goodness." Madame Giry gasped once more, chocking back a sob. "I cannot tell you just how grateful I am that you were there to help her. Thank you."

-"I am glad I was there too…"

-"Now, help me, we'll take her home."

Gathering her skirts, Madame Giry was about to make her way towards the bedchamber, when Erik stopped her. She looked at him, eyes widening, wondering if Catherine's state was not worse than what he had said…

-"Maybe it would be better for her to stay here for a few days." He said carefully. "Just so she can get some of her strength back. Moving her would make her suffer needlessly."

Elizabeth could barely hide her discomfort about the whole situation, though she had to admit that he was right. Her niece was probably in enough pain as it was.

-"She is safe with me, Liz. I have some honor left."

She could tell he was hurt by her doubts and mistrust, though it was not in her intentions… She gave a single nod and continued towards his bedroom. Madame Giry needed to see her niece, if only to put her mind at ease. When she saw her though, she was confirmed she could not take Catherine home. Her face was very pale, her lips not pink but the same color as the rest of her skin. As Elizabeth came closer to her niece, she could fell the heat radiating from her. She had fever…

-"Take care of her, Erik." The old baler mistress whispered as she felt him approached from behind her. "She will be able to rest here and she will not be alone… At home I would have to watch over her, but I can't. I need to work…"

-"Do you need money, my friend?" He asked kindly. "I can help you, it is no problem, not after all you did for me…"

-"It is very kind of you to offer, but no, thank you. I do not want charity, I can provide for myself."

-"I will be there, if need be."

-"I know." She smiled tiredly, taking one last look at her niece. "I'll bring you some of her things, so she is more comfortable…"

Making her way out of the bedroom, Madame Giry walked towards the exit. Before she left the lair though, she turned to Erik, who followed her to see her out. She looked him in the eye sternly and he tensed.

-"I'm counting on you, my friend. Do not hurt her in any way."

Those words, he found, were frustrating and hurtful. It seemed he still had to prove himself… Once Elizabeth left his home, he returned to the young woman's side, taking her small, feverish hand into his. There was no way he could ever hurt Catherine. Her features were calmer now and he wondered if it was because he was holding her hand…_ Probably not,_ he reasoned.

He smiled as she seemed to slowly come back to her usual color, the fever finally breaking. His friend's words were still ringing in his mind. Catherine was so kind, so beautiful, why would he want to break her heart? Erik realized how he missed her these past weeks. Her very presence comforted him, making him forget about what he was, what he had been.

When Erik heard her scream his name that afternoon, when she fell, he thought he would die. He felt a deep pain crushing and tearing his very soul. Never had he felt anything quite like this…not even for La Daaé… He would do everything for Catherine, even kill if needed be, because…because…

-"Holy hell!" He mumbled, running out of the bedroom. "B-because I…I _love_ her…"

Walking along the lake, Erik finally knelt on the shore, taking his head in his trembling hands. He could not believe he had forgotten about Christine, not with all he did for her. He soiled his hands and soul with blood for her love. He was desperately trying to clear his mind, but just kept thinking…

With La Daaé, everything was complicated. He wanted her for himself, to own her completely, body and soul. To control her until she was perfect… But with Catherine, all he wanted was to be with her, without asking for anything in return. Just breathing the same air as her was like a gift. The Phantom did not want to succumb to the feelings he thought he was having for her. He could not do the same mistakes as before… Yet, as much as he tried, Erik could not pry her image, her voice, her scent from his mind.

Madame Giry came back about an hour later, with Catherine's bag in her hands. She did not take notice of the Phantom sitting by the lake, instead heading straight to his bedroom. Setting everything near the bed, Elizabeth carefully sat beside her niece, who was slowly opening her eyes. Catherine was about to try moving, when her aunt motioned for her to stay still.

-"Erik told me of what happened." Madame Giry said softly. "He will take care of you, for a few days, until you are strong enough to be moved. I shall visit on Saturday."

-"It's quiet here, you'll be fine." The Phantom said as he entered the bedchamber, a smile touching his lips. "I will play music for you, if you want."

The young woman gave him a weak smile as her heavy lids closed upon her tired eyes, falling back asleep before anything else could be said.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers!

I have a busy day ahead of me. I'm still sick and I finally get to see my doctor... hope she will help. Three weeks with a cold (now I think it's turning into something else...) I think it is a tad too long and it keeps me at home while I should go to school and have that exam I've been working on for weeks... Besides that, it might surprise you but I'm in a good mood! I don't know where it comes from, but I'm in a good mood... So it's not entirely negative to be sick... no, forget that. lol

Okay time for your chapter now!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 10**

Erik stayed with Catherine for a while after Madame Giry left, singing to her softly to ensure she had a peaceful sleep. It was only when he took notice of the late hour that he decided it best to leave her side so he could take some well earned rest.

Lying on the couch, which he put in the former theater model's place, Erik found himself unable to sleep. Each time he closed his weary eyes, he would only see Catherine's face. His head spun with the amount of new emotions invading him. Those feelings were completely different from what he ever felt for Christine Daaé. He thought it odd, because he was not as upset as he thought he would about letting his former student go…

Hours passed before the Phantom finally was able to doze off. He would sleep for a few minutes, then wake up to fall back asleep almost immediately. He spent the whole night repeating this restless operation. When morning came, he was woken up again, but this time it was not because his mind was distracting him, but because he heard something.

Sobs and cries alerted him, it came from his bedchamber. Without thinking, he sprung from the couch, running as fast as he could to Catherine's side. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, obviously tortured by some nightmares.

-"No…please…don't…" She mumbled, still prisoner of her bad dreams

Cautiously approaching her weeping form, Erik gently shook her, calling her name softly, suddenly wishing he had not left her side. Catherine snapped out of her nightmare in a blood freezing scream. Before she knew what she was doing, the young woman threw herself into the stunned man's arms, shaking uncontrollably. He did not move for several seconds, a bit shocked. But then, he knew she needed reassurance so he embraced her, rocking her carefully, trying to comfort her the best he could.

-"Hush, dearest, hush." He murmured in her ear. "Shhhh… It was only a nightmare, you are safe. Shhh…"

It did not seem to comfort her much, for she kept crying. It was only when she laid her head on his shoulder that he knew he truly was needed and he stroked her hair tenderly. He found that this simple gesture was calming her, so he kept going. When he found she had calmed down enough, Erik put Catherine back to bed. Before he could leave though, the young woman grabbed his hand.

-"Stay." She mumbled, her throat sore from the crying. "P-please."

Erik hesitated but only for a short moment before he knelt by her side, taking her small hands in his much bigger ones. The fever had gone and at least this nightmare did not bring it back. Catherine looked up at him and sighed in what he could only describe as relief. But why was she relieved?

-"Is this what you were so desperate to hide from me?" She asked softly

Frowning, Erik blinked a few times, not knowing what she was talking about, until he understood… With a trembling hand, the Phantom reached for his face, only confirming himself he did not have his mask on. Moving back, his eyes widened as his face paled considerably. Painfully, Catherine sat up and touched his deformed cheek before he had time to back away out of her reach. She caressed his face tenderly and she saw tears filling his eyes of steel.

-"Do you really think me so shallow that it matters?" She smiled sadly

Erik's heart actually skipped a beat, not understanding how she was able to touch something so disgusting and hideous and say it did not matter… _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear… _It was true, until Catherine. Tears burnt his eyes, blurring his vision. She was touching him without fear, without disdain. It felt so natural, for both of them. Erik put his hand over hers, savoring that contact as long as he could.

When he thought it had lingered longer than what was proper, Erik pulled away slowly. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was already seven in the morning. Informing Catherine he had to prepare breakfast, Erik left the bedroom faster than he intended. A load of new emotions surfaced at that moment.

_Calm down_, he thought,_ maybe she accepts my face, for the moment at least, but she certainly won't accept my past. The Phantom of the Opera would never find mercy in the eye of such a perfect, lovable and kind beauty._

Erik repeated those words to himself over and over again while he fixed their meal. How much he wanted to just take her in his arms and cry on her shoulder, telling her how grateful he was of her seeing him other than as a hideous monster. Reasoning himself into thinking about something else, he put his mask back on, feeling more comfortable, more confident with it in place, he returned to the bedroom with a tray full of food.

Approaching silently, Erik glanced inside the bedchamber and his heart stopped beating for a split second as he saw Catherine sitting on the edge of the bed…half naked. Well, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, she did have her undergarments on. The man knew he should turn away, but he absolutely could not take his eyes of her. He admired her a moment, seeing her curves through the garments. His heart was breaking in awe, never had he seen something so beautiful, so naturally perfect… It was when she began unlacing her corset that he found the strength to turn away. After all, he still considered himself a gentleman and this young lady deserved some privacy. Patiently, or at least as much patience he could muster, Erik waited behind the red curtain of the doorway, willing his breathing to be normal again.

-"Oh…" Came Catherine's painful groan

-"Are you alright?" Erik asked before eh could help it, betraying his presence

-"Euh…no…I mean…y-yes…yes I'm fine." She answered, noticing how close he was. "D-don't come in. I…I'm not…_decent_…"

Erik smirked and waited a while longer before she finally gave him permission to enter. Catherine was now dressed with a white nightgown, a pale blue robe over it. _She must have taken those items from the bag her aunt brought_, he thought, thinking she would be much more comfortable now than in those constricting dress and corset. The young woman was still sitting on the edge of the bed, though now she was panting and sweat pearled on her forehead. She was exhausted from the effort, obviously.

Setting the tray aside, Erik helped Catherine back in bed as gently as possible. He placed a few pillows behind her back, then carefully settled her broken leg onto a fluffy cushion, earning a weak groan from Catherine. He could tell the pain was almost unbearable, but she did a great job at hiding it. As much as he wished he could sooth her pain, Erik knew he could not do anything… He did not have the ingredients to make one of his potions and he could simply not leave her alone to fetch them. With a sigh, he took the tray and placed it beside Catherine.

-"Thank you." She whispered, trying her best not to reveal how much she hurt

-"You are quite welcome, my dear." He smiled tenderly. "How do you feel?"

-"Miserable." She chuckled tiredly, figuring it was no use lying to him. "Though I'm glad to be here and be able to speak with someone."

That actually made Erik blush, but he could not really tell why. At least, she seemed comfortable in his presence and he was happy about it. Thinking he should say something, he said the first thing crossing his mind.

-"I did not have much food and what you brought from your aunt serves more as a dinner meal than breakfast. Hope this will be enough for the two of us…"

-"Don't worry, it's perfect. I don't eat much as a rule." She smiled, touching his hand. "Thanks you, Erik, very much, for everything."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers!

Some of you already know that last week I lived something quite particular. If you are curious about what happened, I'm inviting you to read my journal on Deviant Art. You will find the link on my profile, you only have to click on Homepage. :)

This chapter is really important to me and I hope you will enjoy it! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 11**

Two days passed since Catherine's accident in the stairs. She was sleeping most of the time, helped by the potions Erik was making her. He went for supplies when she was sleeping the day before. Whenever she was awake though, he would play music for her or sing. On Friday night, Catherine made her first attempt to get up. Erik had made her a new splint, way better than the one she wore the first time.

The masked man was gone for more supply, stating he had to get her some of her favorite food so she felt more at home and heal faster. When he checked on her before he left, she acted as though she was fast asleep, otherwise she knew he would not leave. Catherine just needed to get up so badly and she knew he would not agree.

Looking around, she found her walking stick leaning against the phoenix bed and she took it, hesitating before rising. Keeping her moves slow did not keep Catherine from being dizzy or from feeling great pain. She had been in this bed for so long, it was weird to stand again. After a few seconds, dizziness disappeared completely and she took a deep breath. The pain remained, but she did not mind, she needed some exercises.

Very slowly, carefully, making sure she did not put too much pressure onto her broken leg, the young woman made her way out of the bedchamber for the first time since she arrived. She was immediately amazed by how beautiful Erik's underground house was. Though it was a beauty, this house was also terribly sad. Tears filled her eyes as she journeyed further on the left. Her gaze was instantly drawn to the impressive pipe organ. Walking with some cautions, barefoot on the cold stone floor, Catherine reached Erik's working place.

There, Catherine found hundreds of sheets of paper. Some were darkened with music, others with drawings, but her attention were not on those last ones. Music held her interest and she read the title on the first sheet she got her hand on. _Don Juan Triumphant. _She gasped. _This is the same music I heard the night of the fire, _she thought. There were no lyrics written, only a few notes. She could not help herself and she began humming what she was reading.

The Phantom walked along the dark corridor leading to his lair, a box filled with bread, cheese, fruits, vegetables and meat in his hands. He thought his heart would stop when he heard his music being sung by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. At that moment, he knew he had been right to rewrite this opera, since the original burned in the theater. He worked on it for so many years, he knew it by heart. But somehow, having it on paper was very different and it was a comfort, even if he could not explain it.

Though, he was happy he did not rewrite the lyrics as well. Those were lustful, written out of his obsession for Christine. Those lyrics were bad memories, but his music…it still was a part of him. Now, as he heard Catherine sing it, Erik wanted to write new lyrics, ones that would compliment her purity, her beauty, her voice.

Approaching slowly, as not to bring the young woman out of her trance, the Phantom set the box of food aside and sang with her in perfect harmony. Rising her head, Catherine smiled at her masked friend. He was walking toward her gracefully and as she listened to his voice, she could hear the passion behind this particular piece and it brought tears to her eyes and a strange feeling into her heart. The song ended and Catherine let out a slow sigh.

-"You composed this." She exclaimed, obviously impressed by his uncommon style

-"Yes." He answered both proud and shy, then tried to change the subject. "How do you feel, my dear?"

-"My leg hurts a lot, but I don't really mind. It was worse when it actually broke…"

Erik nodded, not finding her answer very satisfying, but felt proud of her at the same time. Catherine did not complain once and he admired her strength. He was sure she was in more pain than she would admit, just by the way her face contorted whenever she moved. But if she wanted to keep it from him, he would respect her choice, for now at least. Though, he had to admit he was annoyed that she waited until he was gone to walk. What if something had happened? Now was not the time though, there were other matter to discuss.

-"I saw your aunt tonight." He declared after a moment. "She will come to see you tomorrow. She might talk to you about the letter she received from the Belgian authorities. They were asking if you could talk…"

Catherine tensed, she had almost forgotten about what they asked her aunt, and yet it was always there, in the back of her mind, reminding her she had to remain silent, no matter what. Erik came closer as she lowered her eyes, now staring at her lap. Kneeling before Catherine, he put a finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

-"You won't be able to keep them ignorant forever." He said softly, his heart breaking as her eyes glistened with new tears. "What are you hiding by your silence?"

-"I…I can't, Erik. Not yet." She answered in a weak voice. "I know you will be the first I tell, but…I'm not ready yet."

-"Then I will be there for you once that time comes."

Catherine managed a smile and he knew it was her way to thank him, he smiled back as an answer. His heart ached as he found her more beautiful with each new smile she was giving him. Her eyes, as black as a summer night, would be his doom. He could get lost in her depths and he would be glad about it, it would be the most wonderful death a man could wish for. Before he could do that though, Erik got back on his feet, trying to pull himself back together.

Lifting her, Erik brought her to the couch, installing her on it as comfortably as possible. Once she was settled, the Phantom went back to the pipe organ and began playing an aria he rehearsed many times with Christine, when she thought he was the Angel of Music sent by her father. He remembered the lyrics of the very last song of Chalumeau's Hannibal perfectly. He could hear his angel singing softly, as though she was there.

_Think of me, _

_Think of me fondly _

_When we said goodbye._

_Remember me, once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try…_

Opening his eyes, Erik realized that the voice was not the memory of Christine singing, it did not even sound like her. It did not come from his fertile imagination. He kept playing as he turned towards the young woman sitting on the couch on his left. Her eyes were closed, her hands joined at her heart, smiling as she sang. Ending the spell along with the song, Erik looked at Catherine as she slowly opened her eyes and he smiled to her.

-"What are you thinking about when you sing?" He asked, more to himself, his voice filled with emotions

-"I think about love." She answered, gazing at the lake. "Of the feelings one must feel when receiving someone's love, and return it just the same, with complete abandon."

Erik came to kneel before her once more, looking at her closely as a soft smile played on her face. It was as though he was seeing her for the first time, moved beyond one could imagine by her words. Her beauty blossomed before his very eyes. Before he could help it, he was taking Catherine's hands into his, brushing his thumbs against her knuckles. When she looked back at him, her cheeks were flushed, making her even prettier to him.

-"Where did you learn that aria?" He asked,

-"I came to see the representation, the night when the newcomer made her first appearance. Christine Daaé was her name. She was wonderful, sublime in that white dress. I remember her perfectly." She answered, her eyes dancing before she lowered them, her smile turning into a sad one. "Papa brought me for my birthday. Some days later, papa gave me a copy of the score as a belated present. I learned it then."

-"You learned alone?" He frowned. "You did not have a teacher?"

-"Maman played it at the piano and I sang. No one ever heard me sing besides my parents. It's kind of a secret, though it's not the worse I am keeping… Now you know about this one, and I am happy I can share with you."

-"You are gifted, Catherine, you have the most perfect pitch I have ever heard. It is a pity you hide such talent."

The young woman blushed, biting her lip which amused Erik, finding her even more beautiful with that enticing shade of red natured painted on her face whenever she was embarrassed. Though he tried to warn himself against falling in love with Catherine, even if he knew perfectly well that it was already too late.

-"Singing is the only treasure I possess." She said, casting her eyes to the soft waves the lake was making. "All my life, I would only sing to people I love. Hmmm…I shouldn't have said that…"

Erik's heart was racing, suddenly feeling very privileged to be given such a precious present that was her song. One of his gloved hands reached for her face, placing it to her cheek to bring her eyes back to his and he smiled.

-"Your soul is so pure, so beautiful." He whispered, as though he actually feared to be heard. "How is it possible that no one noticed your beauty before me?"

-"W-what?" She mumbled, her heart pounding like war drums

-"Hmm…nothing. Forget about what I just said." He frowned

As Erik tried to rise back onto his feet, Catherine put her hands on his shoulders, keeping him exactly where she wanted him to be. She touched his mask lightly with her fingertips, repressing from removing it, event though she wanted to see the real Erik.

-"I'm glad we met. I seem to find good reasons to keep going, but only when I am with you." She murmured, taking him into her arms

Erik was totally taken aback by both her words and the hug she was giving him so willingly. After the shock passed, he embraced her back. He was unable to repress himself from smelling the soft perfume of her hair and her natural scent coming from the crook of her neck. It was so good to feel her against him, that his emotions became very hard to control and conceal.

-"I think I am falling in love with you." Catherine whispered into his ear

The Phantom closed his eyes as a single tear fell from under his mask. Her words echoed through his entire body and he was about sure he was dreaming all of this. Yet, there she was, in his arms, her words repeating themselves over and over again in his mind, feeling so good, so sweet and so surreal.

This time Erik could not keep his tears in and he wept on her shoulder. Catherine rubbed circles in his back, understanding, caring. Pulling back after a while, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. With some hesitation and maybe a bit of apprehension, Erik risked everything, his face coming closer to hers until her breath tickled his chin. Gently, tenderly, he did what he wished to do ever since she entered his life. He touched his lips to hers. He was kissing Catherine, at last.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers!

You get to have a long chapter today. I think, if you don't mind, that I will take a _fic _break for the holidays. It is my guess that there won't be much readers online and it will be quite busy in the next few days and I might not have time to write my chapters... *blushes*. Hope you will forgive me. Well then, I will wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year...or as I would say in my native language: _Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!_

Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

Kaya

**Chapter 12**

Erik was kissing Catherine tenderly and he had to admit he was quite surprised when she kissed him back. Even though she just told him that she was falling in love with him, he could not help but be shocked at how she was responding his tender kiss. It lingered for long minutes, neither wanted this moment to end. _If only it could be like this forever, _Erik thought. Catherine's arms slowly folded around his neck as Erik put his around her waist.

Gently, and before she could actually stop herself, the young woman slipped her tiny hand into the collar of Erik's shirt, caressing his muscular shoulder. All too aware of what could happen if he let it go too far, the Phantom took her hand from under his shirt, breaking their kissing. He entwined their fingers before they finally found courage enough to look at each other.

Erik so desperately wanted to tell her what was in his heart. He wanted to tell her just how much he had come to love her, beg her to love him just the same, to let him give her his heart to do with as she pleased. He wanted her to sing for him and to make his music her own. But he was incapable of such thing…

Rising, Erik turned his back on his Catherine, sighing as he took a decision that was breaking his heart in thousands of burning shards.

-"I will take you back to your aunt's." He said monotonously, his voice devoid of any emotion

Catherine frowned, this was not what she would have expected from their previous act. She did not want to leave him, not after what they just shared. Surely such a kiss could not be meaningless… They had felt so close, she could swear he felt it too… To top it all, she was not looking forward to the ride back to the Avenue des Peupliers. Even if it was hurting her, both emotionally and physically, Catherine would do as he wished, she owed him as much…

Erik made her some tea before leaving to find a horse and a wagon to bring Catherine back to Madame Giry's home as painlessly as he could. When he finally found what he was looking for, Erik hid the humble carriage in the opera house's old stables. When he returned to his lair, he found Catherine fast asleep on the couch, thanks to the tea he had given her before leaving… Once he was sure she was alright, the Phantom went to his bedroom to gather her belongings, folding them neatly into her suitcase. He could not help but blush under his mask as he picked up her corset and pantalets though and he quickly put them away before he could change his mind…

Returning to Catherine's side, Erik carefully tucked her in his cloak to keep her warm on the ride home, brushing a strand of hair that fell on her face, then lifted her up into his arms more delicately then ever, taking great care in not moving her injured leg.

Walking along the dark corridors of his underground kingdom, Erik sang softly to his beloved, making sure she stayed asleep. There were no more doubts in his mind, not since that kiss. The Phantom had indeed fallen in love with this wonderful young woman. With every step he was making, more tears fell underneath Erik's mask. He wondered how Catherine managed to conceal Christine from his mind so easily, yet nothing was less important now.

Catherine was nestled in his arms. He, the devil's child, was holding this angel, this creature who had fallen to Earth from Heaven. She was accepting his ugliness, his marginality… But he could not do that to her, she could not love him, he was, after all, the terrible, infamous Phantom of the Opera! The thought made him cry silently, but he kept singing nonetheless. His decision was made, even if this was the hardest thing he ever did in his entire life. Erik would bring Catherine back to her aunt's house, then he would say goodbye, never to attempt seeing his angel again. He loved her to much to keep her prisoner in his dark world…

-"Adieu Catherine." He sobbed on top of her head. "Adieu mon amour."

The young woman woke up in the middle of the night, slightly disoriented only to find a moment later that she was in her bedroom at her aunt's house. A warm cloak was covering her instead of her comforter. She breathed in the scent emanating from it. It smelled good, it smelled of Erik. She had no idea how she ended up being in her bed, with her masked friend's cloak on her…

Taking a look around, Catherine saw Madame Giry, dozing in an armchair before the fireplace. Why was she there? Was it to look after her because of her leg? _Probably,_ she thought as her aunt began to stir.

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth saw her niece observing her. Getting up from the chair, she came to sit by Catherine's side on the bed, gently taking her hand, giving her the kindest smile she could muster. It did not seem to reassure Catherine in the slightest, seeing worry in her eyes, along with many questions she knew she would have to answer. Madame Giry took several deep breaths before she finally found her voice.

-"Erik asked me to tell you he is glad he has found a friend such as you."

The oddity of those words made Catherine feel that there was more to be said. There would be a "but" coming next, she just knew there would, such phrases never come without a "but". Painfully, Catherine sat up and with only one look, she pressed her aunt to continue.

-"But he begs you not to attempt to see him again."

Instantly, Catherine's already fragile heart shattered into thousands of white burning shards. A sob escaped her lips before she could help it and she buried her face in her shaking hands in an attempt to keep her painful cried silent. She was hurting more than she had since her parents' death. Even the tumble she took in those slippery stairs at the opera house could not compare.

Elizabeth's heart was hurting as well at seeing how upset her niece was from his sad announcement. Listening to her mother instincts, she gently took Catherine in her arms, rocking her slowly as she would her own daughter whenever she was sad, or waking up from a terrible nightmare.

-"He has a lot of affection for you, child, and I must admit I did not believe it could be possible again." Madame Giry said kindly, looking into Catherine's reddened eyes. "He…he told me, about the kiss…"

The young woman thought she would pass out, fearing her aunt would think ill of her. She hoped she was not thinking she had given herself to the masked man, yet she could not tell her aunt her family's name was not dishonored… Catherine wondered why Erik told Madame Giry about their kiss. Was he angry at her? The thought only made her weeping to intensify.

-"I know he did not try to take advantage of the situation." Elizabeth smiled tenderly. "He always was a gentleman, in his own way. Please, niece, don't be angry at him for telling me. He only wanted to protect you…and brought you back here because he cares deeply for you. He is trying to preserve both of your hearts…"

Catherine was not sure if she understood what her aunt was trying to tell her. None of this made sense to her and she felt as though nothing would have a purpose ever again. Lying down, exhausted and literally broken, the young woman cried herself to sleep, ignoring her aunt's hand rubbing circles in her back.

The next morning, Catherine was women up by her aunt entering her bedroom. Elizabeth was bringing her some breakfast, something light, figuring her niece would not have much appetite after the events of the day before. She set the tray aside and gazed at the young woman with a kind expression drawn upon her usually stern face.

-"Someone is here to see you. I will return with our guest shortly." She said simply, before leaving again

Catherine's heart jumped, her thoughts immediately turning to Erik. He was there, he came back to her and he would tell her how sorry he was… Her hands folded over her racing heart, suddenly full of hope and expectations. Though, when her aunt came back, everything collapsed as she saw it was not her masked friend walking behind her, but a young woman Catherine once admired. Christine Daaé. Madame Giry left them and silently closed the door behind her.

The former Prima Donna of the ounce famous Opera Populaire came closer to Catherine, introducing herself as the _Vicomtesse_ De Chagny. She then took a seat beside the bed, and motioned for Catherine to start eating.

-"Your aunt told me you have met with…Erik, is that his name?" Christine asked calmly

Catherine nodded, wondering how any of this was her business and where she intended to take this one way conversation, since she could only answer by a sign of the head…

-"I did not know him under that name." The viscountess continued. "He has many, but I first knew him as the Angel of Music."

_The Angel of Music…_ Catherine remembered calling him that, the first time they came face to face and also his reaction. It was one of surprise and now that she thought about it, there was maybe a bit of discomfort in his voice as well…

-"But, I soon discovered that he was in fact a character that most people fears. It was too late I found out that he was none other than the infamous Phantom of the Opera."

Christine De Chagny spent the whole morning with Catherine, patiently telling her the story of the Angel of Music, from the day she first heard the warm, soft, rich and reassuring voice of the Phantom, to the tragic events of _Don Juan Triumphant._ Though, Christine left aside some of the details, like what happened in the underground lair with the _vicomte_.

Catherine was listening to the _vicomtesse_'s every word, cold and stoical. Erik seemed so kind, so gentle...but he was a murdered. _No!_ Her mind cried, she could not believe this! He had saved her, showed her more kindness than anyone, besides her parents. Yet, in her heart, Catherine knew something was not quite right. Either be in Christine's story or Erik's behavior, she could not tell.

-"Trust me Catherine. It will be better, for you both, if you don't see each other again. When he is _attracted _to someone, he can be quite dangerous. He is possessive and incredibly jealous."

Catherine did not want to believe this, she _could _not! Anyway, why would Erik be jealous, _he_ was the one she loved… Shaking her head vigorously, tears spilled down her white cheeks. Christine put a friendly hand onto Elizabeth's niece's shoulder, trying to reassure her, but it was in vain.

-"Don't misunderstand me, I have a lot of respect for him, pity also. He will always have a place in my heart. Yet, after he let me go, I felt the need to marry in great secret. The Phantom can be the kindest man in the world and a moment later he can unleash Hell upon you. Don't be blinded by the fact he brought you back here. Sooner or later, he will try something…"

That was quite enough for Catherine, she could not bear to hear more from that woman. Christine said she had respect for him, yet she could not even call him by his name. With some difficulty, Catherine managed to get up from the bed and she sat by the hearth, turning her back to the viscountess, showing her she wanted her to go.

Christine understood and sighed deeply, leaving Catherine's bedroom, defeated. She was angry at herself, knowing the girl did not understand who this man really was. She failed in her mission to convince her that she was better without him.

As she reached the ground floor, Christine headed for the living room, where she found Madame Giry talking with her dear husband, Raoul De Chagny. She sat beside him, somehow needing his comfort and he kissed her temple tenderly as he pushed her head against his shoulder.

-"So…?" He asked simply

-"I think she does not understand." Christine answered sadly. "He has a strong influence on her…just like he did on me…"

-"I do not think so." Elizabeth declared, taking her guests aback. "I never saw him this way before. And my guess is that it is her who has an influence on him, not the contrary. He doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes he has done with you, Christine. He loves her…"

-"He said he loved me too." The viscountess retorted coldly

-"Yes, he did, but it was far from being the same. This time, he has found his soul mate, his kindred spirit and I think he is telling the truth. He asked me to bring you two here to talk to her in hope she will come to hate him to make it easier for them both. Though after what you said, Christine, I don't think his plan will work. Catherine cares for him deeply…"

-"None of this makes any sense!" Raoul hissed, rising up with surprising speed. "She must stay way from him, forget about him! I do not give a damn about whatever he might have said, he's a mad man! And love, he does not even know the meaning of that word. I won't let him destroy the life of your niece, Madame Giry, as he tried to do with my wife!"

The viscount sprinted to Meg's old bedroom before Elizabeth could even think about stopping him. He would tell that girl this bad excuse for a man was a killer, a manipulator. The Phantom of the Opera was living to destroy what was good. He was no Angel of Music, he was the Angel of Death. If Raoul had to yell at that stupid girl to rub some sense into her feeble mind, he would!

Catherine was still sitting in front of the unlit fireplace, hurting too much in mind and body to return to her bed. She was humming to herself while she cried, but her sobs came to an abrupt stop when she heard footsteps coming from the corridor and soon after, there was a knock on the door.

-"Mademoiselle, I am Raoul De Chagny, Christine's husband." He said somehow calmly on the other side of the door, waiting for any kind of answer, but there was none. "You are probably quite tired after all that happened, but I will not leave until you have listened to what I have to say."

Those people were quite determined into making her think ill of the masked man and Catherine knew she had to open to that viscount, as he said he would not leave until she had heard him… Not minding her tear streaked face, Catherine opened the door and painfully sat back onto her bed. She did not look at the stranger who was entering, until he retrieved a chair to sit right before her.

Raoul smiled kindly at the girl. She was far from looking as he thought she would. He was so sure to find a weak, scatterbrained young woman. But he could tell she was quite strong. Tired maybe, since she went through a lot, but strong nonetheless. Her eyes were intelligent, even though they were filled with tears.

-"I know you did not listen to my wife…but she always was too kind to those she pities… This man, the one you call Erik, is unstable, uncontrollable."

Catherine rolled her eyes, she knew she should not have answered that door, she had quite enough of all those slanderous speeches. The _vicomte _was only adding to the already long list of atrocities depicted by his silly wife.

-"We did not mean to tell you those details, but you leave me no choice…" Raoul continued. The Phantom, the night he set fire to the opera house, he threatened to kill me, unless given Christine's promise of love to him. You see how much of a monster he is? He threatened the woman he pretended to love…"

Pressing her hands to her ears, Catherine made it obvious she did not want to hear any more of this. She was hurting, but she did not know if it was because of what Erik was supposed to have done, or because he seemed to have been in love, or at least very obsessed with Christine Daaé…

Catherine began crying openly, incapable of repressing her tears both provoked by tiredness, stress and confusion. The world around her was spinning, this was all too much emotions in one day, in one week, in one life! She felt herself being pulled into a friendly embrace and her last thought was that she wished it had been Erik holding her and not Raoul De Chagny. Everything seemed to have taken its toll on her and she went out cold in the viscount's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers!

For those who did not read the update of _Derrière les Masques _yesterday, I wish you all a Happy New year and hope you had fun on your Holidays. :) So, I'm back! Here we go with today's chapter!

Hope you'll enjoy it!

Kaya

**Chapter 13**

When Catherine fell asleep in Raoul's arms, he gently put her to bed, with some difficulty, he had to admit… After that, he returned to his wife and Madame Giry and an important decision was made. The young woman would return with the De Chagny couple to their manor.

Everyone had different reasons to want her to go with them. Elizabeth wanted her niece to be with people her age. Christine thought she would be better taken care of at their place, with chambermaids who would serve Catherine, nurse her broken leg and help her around the house. Meanwhile, the young viscount was only thinking about getting the young woman as far away from the Phantom as he possibly could. He would keep his eye on her, keep her safe from that…that…_psychopath_!

Catherine woke up hours later, only to find herself somewhere stranger to her. She was lying in a large bed, which was in the middle of a sumptuous chamber. There were high intricate ceilings and tall windows covered with light yellow curtains. By the richness and all but humble place, she figured out where she was. Hatred filled her, angry at her aunt for letting her at the hands of those people who were so prompt to judge her dear Erik.

She realized her leg had been carefully dressed into a new splint. This one was made of leather and steel instead of wood sticks and rags, like those Erik had made. Even though the new splint was better than the other ones she had been wearing, Catherine could not help but prefer Erik's handy work…

How much she wanted to curse that presumptuous viscount, yell how much she was hurting because of those people who brought her here without her consent, but she could not… She was angry, scared and tired of everyone thinking for her. Catherine wanted to get out of that house so badly that tears of frustrations poured down her white cheeks. She wished she could ask those people to leave her in peace and go find the one they kept calling the _Phantom_. But all this was impossible. She would have to keep her pain and anger silent, or they might force her to reveal her secret if she uttered but a sound.

Catherine let out a stifled sob, when a light knock came to her door. A young chambermaid, who must have been about her age, entered with a tray, which she placed on a small table that was before the French doors leading to the balcony. Turning towards Catherine, the maid curtsied, bidding the young woman still in bed a _bonne journée_, before she finally left.

With a snort, Catherine wondered how the maid could even think she could spend a _nice day… _She looked at the food from where she was and decided not to touch any of it, returning to bed and letting the tears that were burning her eyes out.

The red sunset was announcing the beginning of the warm summer nights. The young woman had no trouble finding sleep, too exhausted to be denied some rest. All the emotions of the passed forty eight hours had weakened her more than she could admit. The tears had dried on her face as she drifted of.

Unknown to the young woman, the Phantom of the Opera was standing behind one of the windows to the small bedroom De Chagny had given to Catherine. Anger was roaming through his entire being. The boy had no right to take her to his mansion. Yes, he did ask for the viscount and his wife to talk to Catherine, but he never could have guessed they would take her away. Under Madame Giry's roof, he would have been able to ask his old friend how her niece was faring and take news anytime he would be worried. But now…he would need to spy on her if he wanted to know anything…

Once again the _boy_ had taken what was dearest to him away. Erik frowned, now regretting making Catherine go away. She would have stayed with him if he had asked, he just felt it and she would have accepted _willingly_! His eyes filled with tears as he gazed at her sleeping form, a sad smile forming on his full lips. He cared for her, so very much, he found that having her away from him was hurting more than a thousand knives through his heart.

Erik watched her for many hours, just needing to be there as long as he could. She was breathing uneasily, obviously in pain. He so wanted to comfort her by taking her in his embrace, telling her not to worry, that he would take her home soon and for good. Yet, if he did, Erik knew he would break his promise. He could not cage such a rare bird, so he would let her be free, even if it meant never hearing her sweet voice ever again, even if it meant his death. Oh yes, he would die from the grief and despair he felt in his very soul.

A few days passed and Catherine resigned herself into moving on, or at least make it look like she was… Raoul, though very patient, was desperately trying to make her smile by giving her many presents and proposing evenings in town, but to no avail. Catherine even wondered if it was how he won Christine's affection. The viscountess was making just as much efforts as her husband, but their new friend remained impassive to their efforts.

It revealed to be quite difficult to figure out if Catherine needed anything. She was still not speaking and would barely give a nod when asked questions. Catherine knew that pressure weighting on their shoulders was driving them mad, and she was happy about it. _Serves them well,_ she thought, still angry at them.

Soon it would make two months since Catherine was forced to leave Erik's side. She was still living with the De Chagny and from the look of things, she was not about to return to her aunt's home… At least, the young couple had given up their attempts at cheering her up. They would probably never understand their _guest_ and they left it at that.

The young woman's leg had mended and she was fully recovered. She was very happy to say goodbye to that torture tool that was the splint, but did manage to keep her excitement to herself. Though, Catherine would have to be careful, her leg was still very fragile and quite painful on moist days. At least, now she was able to get out of the house, but the viscount would not allow her to leave the estate on her own. But she had other plans in mind…

That day, Christine and Raoul decided to take Catherine with them to the new opera house the viscount had built. _La Rose Bleue._ The blue rose, it was his wife who chose its name and she seemed to be very proud with that choice. Catherine could not deny that it was indeed a nice name.

Today, there were auditions to find their new Prima Donna, one that would be worthy of that prestigious title, unlike La Carlotta… Whoever was chosen would sing on the opening night. The great gala, which everyone was waiting with impatience, would be held in a month from that day. There was not much time left…

Madame Giry's niece was watching the competitors with curious eyes and a bit of amusement. Some of them were just too funny to watch. It was then that Christine revealed just how much she missed the stage, but it was said in a murmur, as though she feared to be heard. Catherine, who was far from being deaf, looked up at Christine and only with her eyes she was able to ask why she would not be singing in her own opera house. The viscountess smiled, understanding the question and quite surprised Catherine was communicating with her. Looking down, Christine put her hand onto her flat abdomen and sighed dreamily.

-"In a few months, I might be unable to fit in any of their costumes and get on stage."

Catherine's eyes widened, Christine was expecting her first child and she found that she could not be angry at a pregnant woman. Catherine pulled the viscountess into a gentle hug and sighed. Christine was taken aback by her friend's new attitude but could not deny the fact that she was deeply touched by the gesture.

The auditions kept going before the mother-to-be and the mute girl, but nobody seemed to have what it takes to be the star of _La Rose Bleue_. After some ten more contestants failed, Christine gasped, mumbling two or three curses at whom she saw getting on the stage. It was her old rival, none other than Carlotta Giudicelli, though she had lost some of her glory. She looked as though she had not been sober in quite some time…

Monsieur Reyer, who used to work at the _Populaire_ before the fire, almost fainted when he saw the former diva. People were whispering and gossiping around the auditorium until Carlotta began singing, if one could call it that. Never had her voice sounded more terrible. At least, it did not last long, for she fell to her knees sobbing in front of everyone. The two women who were accompanying Carlotta came forth and apologized as they pulled their former mistress from the stage. Everyone was dumbfounded, wondering what just happened. They found it to be a good excuse to take a short break.

As the afternoon began, the administration began to despair. They had found no one and at seeing their standards, some of the people auditioning left during the lunch before they could show what they were capable of. They decided to just wait a few hours more for more contestants to arrive before they could call it a day.

Raoul came to find two young women, sitting beside his wife not too gracefully, gently kissing her lips as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He was tired and quite frustrated. And to think he thought this would be easy… He wanted to find the best singer in France for his new opera house, but no one had Christine's talent. Most of the girls who showed up had never taken any courses and were practicing in their bedchambers or in their baths… Number of them lied about their references, some saying they were taught by the best teachers and maestros. Two of these girls had been caught in their act by speaking names of teachers who died long before they were even born.

No more girls showed up for the auditions and the administration gathered on stage to discuss what they would do next. If they wanted to be ready for the grand opening of _La Rose Bleue_, the rehearsals needed to begin right away, but for that they needed a singer! After what happened at the opera Populaire, it was not very surprising that no one wanted to sing in a place bearing the De Chagny crests…

They were in deep trouble. The viscount joined the conversation, his wife following close behind. He came up with the only reasonable solution, the opening gala would have to be postpone to two or three months. Of course everyone protested and they were right because if the opening was postpone, they would all lose a lot of money.

Catherine listened to every word spoken as she slowly climbed onstage. When Raoul declared that the _Rose _would never be able to open its doors, she moved away from the crowd to the front of the stage, facing the rows of empty seats. Listening to her conscience, she did something she was not sure she really was intending. Crossing her hands upon her heart, closing her eyes, Catherine thought about her loved ones, her parents and her dear Erik she missed so much, then opened her mouth.

_Alas my love you do me wrong_

_To cast me so discourteously;_

_And I have loved you oh so long_

_Delighted in your company._

Everyone turned towards Catherine, too surprised and shocked, to say the least, to say anything. They could only listen to the young woman in complete awe. Catherine took a silent breath and sang the refrain.

_Greensleeves was my delight_

_Greensleeves my heart of gold_

_Greensleeves was my heart of joy_

_And who but my lady Greensleeves._

Raoul and Christine approached slowly soundlessly, shocked beyond reason, looking at Catherine's peaceful, angelic face, feeling every word, every notes she was singing so perfectly. Catherine was picturing herself in a misty garden in England, walking hand in hand with Erik as he led her away from the painful sadness of reality.

_I have been ready at your hand_

_To grant whatever thou would'st crave;_

_I have waged both life and land_

_Your love and goodwill for to have._

Opening her eyes, stretching out her arms, Catherine imagined the theater before her full of people as she kept singing her favorite English song.

_Greensleeves was my delight_

_Greensleeves my heart of gold_

_Greensleeves was my heart of joy_

_And who but my lady Greensleeves._

Catherine's heart was beating faster as she replaced her hands onto it, beginning the last verse.

_Thy petticoat of sendle white_

_With gold embroidered gorgeously;_

_Thy petticoat of silk and white_

_And these I bought gladly._

No one present found it in their power to resist the one they had thought mute's voice. This angel was opening the very gates of heaven to them.

_Greensleeves was my delight_

_Greensleeves my heart of gold_

_Greensleeves was my heart of joy_

_And who but my lady Greensleeves._

As she ended her song, Catherine could almost see her parents sitting in the front row, smiling proudly at their daughter. Behind her, the crowd sighed. Monsieur Reyer could simply not repress from crying and he buried his aging face into the handkerchief he always kept in his sleeve.

Raoul was holding his wife tightly against him and one glance at the administration's men confirm that they just found the star, the Prima Donna of _La Rose Bleue._

Swallowing hard, Catherine slowly turned towards the people who were now clapping applauding her improvised show. _What have I done? _She asked herself, more frightened than she had been in months, now realizing what a big mistake she made. No one said a word, looking at her as though they were seeing the young woman for the first time. Where did that voice come from, they did not understand. Such perfection…and from someone who was supposed to be mute…

The viscountess, who had been smiling since Catherine began singing, suddenly paled, looking at her husband with wide, fearful eyes. He gazed back at his wife and he knew they were thinking about the same thing. Was the Phantom behind all this?

The crowd began cheering more openly, covering Catherine with thousands of compliments. Yet, she was far from feeling good at all those praises. She took a step back and before anyone realized what was happening, the young woman jumped off the stage and clumsily ran towards the exit. Christine followed her, calling her name, but Catherine, completely terrorized, only ran faster as her only way to tell the viscountess to leave her alone.

* * *

**AN: **_The last part with Greensleeves was inspired by Loreena McKennitt. :) But Catherine does not sing it like her, she just inspired that moment. ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers!

This chapter asked some work but I am happy with the final result. I got some help for the lyrics from my good...no...**best **friend _Lorien Urbani_. :) Thanks lady, I owe you one! ;) I hope you will enjoy this new rewritten chapter. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 14**

Once Catherine finally was far enough from _La Rose Bleue, _she slowed a bit, walking almost lazily down the streets, on the verge of tears. Singing in front of so many people had been a mistake and worst of all, she did so before the De Chagny. Yet, this moment would never be forgotten on her part, it had been the most wonderful experience she ever had and being applauded just amplified that feeling ten fold.

Though, now Catherine was confused, very much so. She walked for hours on ends and realized that her feet led her to the old Opera Populaire. It was dusk and tiredness overcame her. She was exhausted from all that happened that day and the long walk. To top it all, her still fragile leg was hurting badly. Her heart screamed at her to go to the secret passage of La Rue Scribe, but her mind told her to respect Erik's wish. She would not try to see him, he asked her not to…

With a deep, tired sigh, Catherine turned towards the main entrance of the once renowned _Populaire_. She had little choice, it was almost dark and she needed to rest a while if she wanted to have enough energy to go back to Raoul and Christine's home. Also, she did not want to return to the mansion just yet, she was too scared to face them…

She took a step towards the imposing door, her leg was very painful and only then did she realize that she was crying again. She was just so tired… Catherine entered the great hall of what used to be a beautiful, not to say magnificent, opera house. Now it was gray with ashes and dust.

-"Anybody home?" She asked out loud, not really expecting any answer but the echo of her own shaky voice

Walking through the dirty cold corridors, Catherine explored each room that was not too dark. The fifth door she opened led her to a sumptuous dressing room. The fire only burnt around the doorway, leaving the rest of the room miraculously intact. Cautiously, she entered, her eyes filled with wonder as they gazed about the place. It really was magnificent, though a bit dusty. It did not take her long to figure that this once was the Prima Donna's dressing room. At that moment, the young woman recalled some parts of Christine's story, mostly about the Angel of Music and the first time he drew her down into his lair.

-"The mirror…" Catherine whispered to herself as her eyes fell onto it

Heading towards her reflection, she touched the polished silver surface with the tip of her fingers. Her heart was beating quite fast as she stared at herself in the mirror. Quickly turning away, Catherine limped out of the dressing room as fast as her tired and painful body would let her. How she wished the famous angel would have appeared to her and take her back to the house of the lake.

Catherine kept walking into the quickly darkening corridors, willing her thoughts about Erik away, or at least she tried… Soon, she arrived in the theater and she gasped. It was so different from when her father had taken her there, it broke her heart. Making her way between the rows of ruined seats, tears came to her eyes as she reached the orchestra pit.

As she arrived in front of the stage, Catherine found she could not repress herself from climbing on it. It was quite a difficult and painful task, but she could not care less at that moment. When she finally was on the stage, the young woman walked to its middle front. As she always did whenever she was singing, Catherine placed her hands to her heart, closed her eyes and let her sweet voice come out. The theater was given _Think of Me. _

Deep down, in the fifth cellar to the _Populaire_, sitting at his pipe organ, the Phantom of the Opera was desperately trying to compose something new. Yet nothing came to his mind but the angelic features of his dear Catherine. Two months had already passed since that unexpected kiss she had given him.

More than once he saw her, keeping hidden so she would not know about his presence. Once or twice she sneaked out of her prison during the night to take long walks by the Seine River and every time he followed her in her dangerous hike. He was always behind her, making sure she would not get in trouble. If he could not be _with_ her, he would at least be there to protect her should anything happen. Yet, seeing her walk so many hours had him worried, even more so as she limped on her way back. But what could he do…?

Finally giving up on the idea of composing, the Phantom found himself drawing Catherine's portrait for the hundredth time at least. Taking infinite care in what he was doing, Erik defined her every features to perfection, his heart breaking with each line he drew. Only when he was done did he decide to do something a little less heartbreaking.

Retrieving his new cloak from his bedchamber, he swiftly put it on. He did not like it as much as his old one, but somehow he found it comforting that it was Catherine who had it. Adjusting his mask, Erik then put his gloves on and made his way through his underground kingdom. Soon enough, he was at the bottom of the all too familiar staircase.

It was then that he thought he had finally lost reason for good, for he heard a voice. Frowning, thinking he was not that crazy yet, the Phantom listened carefully. The voice seemed to come from the auditorium and as he slowly made his way up the slippery steps, he recognized this voice as Catherine's. As soon as realization hit, Erik ran all the way up, his legs running as fast as his heart was beating until he reached box 5. From there he could hear better and see what was going on in the theater.

There she was, his Catherine, on the very stage he had cursed and though he was sad that she was finished with her song before he arrived, Erik was also filled with joy at seeing her and he certainly could not stop himself from smiling when he saw her bow to the empty rows of seats.

To his surprise, Catherine did not leave the stage after her fantasy was over. She sat and a moment later lay down on her side. He found it strange and he observed her for a while. It was not long before she fell asleep. The Phantom thought there would be no harm in taking a closer look, just to make sure she was alright…

Once on the stage wing, Erik could not help but smile once more. She was napping there, on the burnt stage as though it was the most normal thing to do. He forced himself to turn away, afraid he might not resist the urge to approach her, to talk to her, to…

-"AHHHhhh!"

Catherine screamed, efficiently pulling the Phantom from his rational thinking and having him running to her side with lightning speed. His heart raced but he chuckled when he saw what had woken her so abruptly. A rat was feasting on her right shoe.

When Catherine saw Erik appear seemingly out of nowhere, she thought she was still asleep and she prayed with all that was left of her meager strength that she would not wake up now.

When Erik saw the way her eyes widened at his sudden appearance, he was about sure she would scream again. Her color had changed with alarming speed, from a sweet, endearing pink complexion to a ghostly white.

-"_Bonjour._" She said softly, trying to get up which made the rat run away

Listening only to his gentleman manners, Erik leapt to her side, helping her getting up. It surprised and embarrassed them both and they blushed the same shade of red. Neither found the will to speak, the awkwardness of the moment keeping them effectively silent. Biting her lip, Catherine decided it was time for them to act like adults and she broke the heavy silence.

-"I see that the Phantom is still haunting his opera house." She smiled, now hoping her jest would not offend him

Erik was embarrassed and blushed once more, even though it was very unlike him. He was so like a little boy in her presence… He knew she was not making fun of him though, but merely trying to put some weight off their shoulders, to break the ice. He certainly did not expect that reaction from her… The Phantom gasped when she delicately, shyly took his gloved hand in hers, avoiding his eyes, looking at their now entwined fingers, leather mingled with skin.

-"Are you still angry at me?" She asked, tears falling freely on her flushed cheeks

-"Catherine, I was not… Why would you think such a thing?"

-"I thought you were angry…because of the kiss we shared…"

-"Things are much more complicated than that. You must know that…"

He interrupted himself when he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming their way and soon they both saw the light of a lantern across from the theater. Taking Catherine's hand, Erik quickly led her to the dressing rooms' corridor.

-"We must hide, or the opera house's keep will find us." He breathed, folding his arm around her shoulder to help her walk a bit faster

They entered the Prima Donna's dressing room and the Phantom pulled Catherine towards the great golden mirror across the room. He fingered the side of the carved frame unlocking the passageway, then slid the mirror to the right. The footsteps were approaching behind the closed door to the dressing room and Erik held his right hand out to Catherine who did not hesitate one moment in taking it. They stepped over the golden frame and into the dark passage, the Phantom quickly replacing the mirror into place. Turning to the young woman, he put a finger to his lips, hushing her. The opera house's keeper opened the door, too a glimpse inside the dressing room, lighting it with his small lantern, then left. Catherine sighed with relief.

-"Why is there someone guarding ruins?" She asked in a barely audible voice

-"There still are many props to steal and other valuable items, while some others are curious about…well…_me_."

Taking her hand, Erik slowly led Catherine down the dark corridor. She knew this was the same path Christine Daaé had taken when she and the Phantom of the Opera met for the first time. Music came naturally into her mind and unknown lyrics came out of her entranced mouth.

_He sings me to sleep_

_In dreams he comes_

_His voice appeases me_

_Calling my name_

_Am I dreaming again_

_I hope I'm not_

_My Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Within my heart._

Erik's breath caught in his throat. This song was very different from the one Christine had sung, yet there was the same passion and not an ounce of fear. Smiling to himself, he answered to her song, wondering where this would lead them.

_Sing this one song with me_

_Our first duet_

_Your power over me_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And yet you look at me_

_Not glance aside_

_I Phantom of the Opera am there_

_Within your heart_

Erik helped Catherine sit into the new gondola he built and she gasped before the beauty of his underground kingdom. Though, she could not help but close her eyes, needing to feel every word of their strange song.

_I gazed upon your face_

_No fear in me_

_I hate the mask you wear…_

Erik sighed as he rowed forward, her words surprising him as he launched their duet.

_…It's me I fear._

_Our spirit and our voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Within my/your heart._

Catherine smiled.

_Is there _my_ Phantom of the Opera…_

It was Erik's turn to grin.

_Sing my Angel of Music_

The young woman's voice produced a series of high and complex vocalizes and the masked man thought her voice never was clearer, purer. It was much more powerful and assured than Christine's voice ever was, or ever would.

_Sing…Sing my Angel!_

_Sing for me!_

At this moment her voice climaxed to perfection the Phantom thought no one could ever reach, unless she was a real angel. He knew then that he had touched a piece of Heaven.

* * *

**AN: **I hope I won't have any problems since I changed the lyrics of the original Phantom of the Opera song... Well, I do not own any Phantom rights, I hope that does it! lol


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers!

I read the 4 Twilight books in two weeks! Yeah! lol Well, I felt like sharing! Now I will have more time for my fics and for my other original stories. Hope you are enjoying this rewrite as much as I enjoy rewriting it! XD

Here is your chapter for today,

Kaya

**Chapter 15**

Helping Catherine out of the boat, Erik led her to the couch, noticing what a hard time she had walking even that short distance. She was tired and overwhelmed with a long, stressful day, but he knew nothing about that yet. Gently, he sat her down and delicately took both her legs, placing them on the couch, then covered her with his cloak.

-"Take some rest." He murmured simply

Catherine sat up as quickly as her tired body and painful leg would let her and grabbed his leather clad hand before he could leave her side.

-"Please, I only ask for one thing." She whispered. "If I fall asleep, I don't want to wake up with my aunt by my side telling me I would never see you again."

Erik's heart was breaking at the distress in her voice as he gracefully sat on the edge of the couch, trying his best to find the right words to explain her why he acted as such. Their eyes locked for a moment and he registered just how sad she looked. Just then, she felt herself bold enough and took him within a careful embrace.

-"I know what happened in the past, Christine and Raoul told me to try reasoning me." She said softly against his shoulder. "Yet, I find that I can't go against my own heart…"

The Phantom felt tears burning his eyes and they soon poured from under his half mask. His arms folded themselves around her small frame before he was even realizing what he was doing. _God I love her,_ he thought, his throat tight with emotions. Her words meant so much to him… With much reluctance, Erik pulled back, gazing deeply into her depths. He wanted so much to pour his heart, tell her how much he loved her, how he wished he could offer her the moon and stars…

That was until they were brought back to the cruel reality of the present moment, when they heard noises and then footsteps coming from the passageway behind the pipe organ. Erik could feel Catherine's apprehension and fear. With a final squeeze on her shoulder, he went to the imposing instrument to wait for the intruder. Soon they saw Madame Giry appear from behind the curtain hiding the dark and cold corridor from the rest of the house by the lake.

Elizabeth's face immediately showed relief as her eyes fell on her niece across the room. She began looking for her as soon as she received word from the De Chagny about what had happened. She first went home before she thought about the only place her niece might feel safe: the Phantom's home.

-"Child, we were worried about you." Madame Giry said impassively. "You shouldn't have run from_ La Rose Bleue_. Oh, Catherine, I was told how magnificent you were."

Turning toward the young woman, the Phantom gazed at her with a frown, wondering what this was all about. He watched as Elizabeth neared her niece and the look of pure terror on Catherine's face tore his heart in pieces.

-"Why did you never speak to me?" Madame Giry continued, sounding truly hurt

Erik locked eyes with Catherine, who's eyes were filled with tears. Her black depths never looked darker with sadness and fear. He now needed to know what happened, how his beloved came to reveal she was not mute. He could only guess that it was by accident or Catherine would not look so upset. She had been so careful about her secret…

-"Will you enlighten me as to what happened?" Erik asked and he could tell the young woman was holding her breath

-"She was engaged at Raoul De Chagny's new opera house." Madame Giry said proudly, happier than she had been in a while. "My niece is the new Prima Donna of _La Rose Bleue_."

Erik's breath caught in his throat at the unexpected news as a smile slowly appeared on his face. He was not sure he was happy she would work for that _boy_, but glad she would get to show her worth. When he looked back at Catherine, he was sad to see she was not as enthusiastic. He felt his heart breaking when she slowly raised on her unsteady feel, silently heading for the bedroom, head bowed. He saw tears pearling on her white cheeks, even if she was trying her best to hide them. Madame Giry went to follow her niece, but Erik stopped her, knowing his angel would need a few moments alone.

-"Are you her teacher?" Madame Giry asked severely, not even looking at him

-"She is gifted, I do not have anything to do with her talent."

-"So all this time, while I was sick with worry for my niece's sanity, you _knew_ she could speak. How dare you keep something so important from me, her aunt, her only family. She's a witness in a murder case, Erik, this is _very _important!"

-"It was her secret and I had no intention in betraying her trust. I knew she would speak when she was ready."

-"For now, I am talking her home." Elizabeth declared coldly

-"If you think about making her speak about what she saw, I guarantee you, you are loosing your time. She remained silent for almost a year, she is far too upset to reveal anything at the moment. Let her rest for a while, give her time to put herself back together. I can help her and you know it. We understand each other, we can relate in our melancholy. You know she had nothing to fear with me."

-"No, I don't know anything anymore." She answered somberly

-"I have much affection for your niece, Elizabeth, and things are far different than they were with Christine. I have changed in many ways."

Madame Giry was ashamed from not being able to help her niece and a bit angry that she did not seem to trust her enough to talk to her. They lived together for months for goodness sake! Defeated and drained from all the emotions of the day, Elizabeth left the Phantom's lair, not without shedding a few tears of frustration.

Erik sighed once Madame Giry had left, fully knowing how hurt she felt. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to his bedroom and heard his Catherine crying as he neared the entryway. He wanted to cry with her, unable to bear hearing her in such distress.

-"She is gone." He said softly, without entering. "May I come in?"

-"Y-yes." She sobbed, trying in vain to dry her tears as he came in. "I-I am s-so sorry, I d-did not m-mean to b-bother you or c-cause you any t-trouble."

-"You could never be a bother, dearest." Erik said softly, sitting by her side. "Now that we are alone, I would like to know what happened at that _Opéra de La Rose Bleue_."

Catherine closed her eyes and nodded. This was the least she could do for invading her kind friend's privacy and so she explained. Tears spilled from her tired eyes as she felt Erik press a gentle hand on her back, offering her some of the comfort she so needed at that moment.

-"I'm afraid, Erik, so very afraid." She whispered painfully

-"What are you afraid of?" He asked softly, rubbing gentle circles in her back. "Tell me, my dear, you know I would keep your secrets if you ask it of me."

-"I fear I will have to speak about what I saw, the night my parents were murdered." She murmured, before taking Erik's free hand. "If I reveal this to you, promise me you won't even tell my aunt."

The masked man knelt before Catherine, taking both her shaking hands in his, looking her straight in the eyes, making her shiver under the intensity of his gray-green eyes.

-"I give you my word, dear Catherine." He murmured and she took a few deep breaths

-"I saw things I shouldn't have. My parents were murdered before my very eyes and I saw the face of the person who did it."

Erik held her hands tighter, knowing he would hear the whole story and he would certainly not interrupt her now that she finally decided to open up to him.

-"I do not understand why he did not kill me that night. All he did was threaten me, saying that if I said as much as a word about this, he would kill everyone who might have heard and me next. He then broke my leg as a warning with his bare hands as though it had been but a twig."

The Phantom now understood why his Catherine remained silent for so long. It was to protect not only herself but the people close to her. She interrupted herself and Erik felt her entire body tremble and her face grew even paler than moments ago.

-"I-I knew that man. I know of his whereabouts…"

-"Why did you not try to alert the police?"

-"The problem is, Erik, that the murderer happened to be the Belgian Prefect."

Erik gazed at her with wide eyes, now fully understanding everything. If such a powerful man threatens you, you better keep your mouth shut. Catherine's eyes were empty of any emotions, she returned to the cold stance she demonstrated when she first arrived in France. When he reached to touch her face, she seemed to come out of that frozen state and let out a sob.

-"Now I beg you, Erik, keep it secret. I do not want this man to kill another person I love. I do not want to lose you!"

Bursting into tears, Catherine let herself fall forward, landing into Erik's protective arms. He folded them tightly around his beloved, gently rocking her, silent promising her that no harm would ever come to her again as long as he lived. Catherine cried without any restraint and soon, she fell asleep into the Phantom's safe embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers!

I've had a hard time writing these past few days... my hand hurts, have a tendinitis (sp?) and...well, I have to keep the writing to its minimum...school work, grrr. I was lucky enough to have part of this chapter written in advance. Hope next week I will be fully recovered. I miss writing. I haven't touched to my "originals" in days and well, it helps when I write them, helps cheer me up. But without them, I'm not much more than an empty shell...

Well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Plenty of Catherine & Erik moments. XD

Kaya

**Chapter 16**

Erik decided upon letting Catherine sleep for a while. He installed her in his bed, making sure she was as comfortable as possible, covering her with the softest blankets he had. When he left the bedroom, he was lost in his own thoughts. Catherine pretended she was mute to protect her loved ones from her parents' murderer's reprisals. She had the kindest heart in the entire world.

Now, he needed to protect her at all cost. He was ready to follow her like her own shadow if he needed to. He would keep watch at night so he knew his love would be safe. Erik was so glad she was with him, talking to him, to be able to take her in his arms. He had missed her warmth so very much… He would make her happy, cherish and entertain her. Never again would she be scared by anything. He was her guardian. He loved her and no one would take her away from him and live!

Catherine woke up early the next morning to Erik's deep and soft voice, singing an unfamiliar aria. She smiled as she saw him slowly approaching with a tray full of good smelling food in his hands. Apparently, nothing had changed, he still was the same and she loved him all the more. After what she told him, about the murderer's threat, she thought he might try to get as far from her as possible… He did not…

-"_Bonjour!_" He said softly with a grin, kneeling by her side and placing the tray on her lap

-"Good morning." She smiled in return

-"Did you sleep well, my dear?"

-"It felt more like a short nap than an actual night of sleep…" She admitted

He nodded, having nothing to say on the topic. He wished she would have slept well but it came as no surprise that she did not, after her revelations. He became concerned when Catherine lost her smile, now avoiding his eyes. He took her hand, silently asking her what was troubling her.

-"I have to return aboveground." She said sadly, weakly

The Phantom's gray-green eyes went from warm and tender to cold and angry. Rising up in one swift move, he turned his back on her, planting his hands firmly on his hips. Why would she want to leave the safety of his home? Did she not want to be with him? _Obviously not_, he thought bitterly.

-"I will take you back to your aunt's tonight." He said coldly, but managed to stay relatively calm

-"I-I must return to De Chagny's estate." She whispered, biting on her lip. "Raoul has to know I am alright. He hates you enough to send the gendarmes down here to retrieve me."

Erik almost groaned in anger, but repressed from doing so for Catherine's sake. He did not know what was hurting more, the fact that she was right or the fact they would be separated once more. Maybe it was one in the same now that he thought about it…

Catherine rose from the phoenix shaped bed after carefully setting the heavy tray aside. She went to him and could feel his anger emanating from him. She placed her shaking hands on his back, leaning forward until her forehead touched him and sighed.

-"If it is your wish, I will return tomorrow once my task with De Chagny is done." She murmured

Turning to face Catherine, Erik saw tears in her dark brown eyes and it broke his heart. Gently, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, not really noticing his action until he was actually doing it. He just felt that incredible need to dry her tears…

-"I would never force you to return here, dear Catherine. So please, don't cry, my love, I cannot bear to see you so sad because of me…"

-"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused. "Do you think I am crying because I do not want to come back?"

He shrugged as his only answer and she lightly touched his arm.

-"I cry because I do not want to go…"

Erik's heart skipped a beat, her words sounding surrealist to his desperate ear. He wanted to kiss her so bad at that moment, he was aching. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and to show her, to worship her tenderly yet passionately, but he repressed himself, stopping his thinking in its course, even if it pained him to do so.

Taking a deep, calming breath, clearing his mind, Erik led Catherine back to the bed and they began eating. They took their breakfast slowly, fearing the moment when they would have to part once more. When time finally came, Catherine straightened her clothes, patting the wrinkles in the fabric away the best she could. She tied her hair in a ribbon, trying to look presentable.

Erik gently took her hand, entwining his gloved fingers with hers. They walked through some corridors and then climbed the evil stairs Catherine remembered all too well. Of course, the Phantom helped her, lifting her into his arms so she was safe. She would never fall again, not with him still living. When they arrived at the passage of La rue Scribe, Erik put Catherine down gently. They locked eyes, neither willing to break that moment. She was the bravest, by talking first.

-"Will I have to wait months until I see you again?" She asked, trying to smile but tears but tears were choking her

-"I-I will come to see you…tonight." He agreed softly

Catherine's eyes lit with hope, her heart fluttering. She pushed herself on her tiptoes, reaching his left cheek with her lips. She kissed him tenderly, forcing him to close his eyes at the wonderful sensation. In his ear she murmured: _See you tonight then._

The trip back was quick and smooth and though she already missed Erik, Catherine had other things on her mind for now. Standing nervously on the threshold to the De Chagny imposing manor, she seemed to hesitate to ring the bell forever, until she decided to finally pull the golden chain to the bell. Not two seconds later, the door flung open. It was Madame la vicomtesse herself who answered her. She looked absolutely terrorized as she crushed Catherine into a shaken yet relieved hug, pulling her inside without letting go.

Raoul was running toward the two young women, closely followed by Madame Giry. As soon as Christine let go of her, Catherine found herself pulled into another hug, this one coming from the young viscount.

-"We were so worried." He said, trying to remain composed and ignoring the anger he felt, though it was not against Catherine. "Did _he_ hurt you?"

Elizabeth and her niece both let out an exasperate sigh, but Madame Giry knew it was not her place to give an answer. Also, she wanted to hear her niece's voice and she knew she would defend the Phantom.

-"Erik would never hurt me." Catherine declared, indignant and so cold she surprised everyone present

-"Come, child, you will take a good bath, before we all go back to _La Rose Bleue_ for your first rehearsals." Madame Giry exclaimed, guiding her niece to the stairs, effectively escaping any argument from Raoul

Elizabeth took her niece to the small bathroom adjoined to her bedchamber and filled the bathtub with warm water and scent oils. She turned to Catherine, who looked no more than a child at that moment with her head bowed, her hands worrying her skirts.

-"Let us talk a moment while the tub fills out." Elizabeth said softly, smiling warmly, trying to forget the hurt she felt earlier. "Did he behave?"

-"Why can't anyone believe that he can be gentle, nice and caring with me?" Catherine asked, rather aggressively

-"Because we care for you also and no matter what, he is still a man." Madame Giry smiled tenderly. "You love him, don't you?"

Catherine turned around and began undressing, not quite ready to answer her aunt yet, not knowing what this news would do to her. She sighed, thinking that Elizabeth would need some kind of answer anyway and she did not want her to assume anything.

-"He's the only one who understands me."

-"Is this why you spoke only to him?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to let her niece hear her emotions. "I'm sure I would have understood you, child, if only you would have trust me enough…"

-"It is not a question of trust, aunt Lizzie. Please…I-I can't"

-"Very well." Madame Giry sighed, defeated once more. "I will wait until you are ready."

-"Thank you." Catherine whispered gratefully

-"Now, you must hurry or you are going to be late on your first day. You are to meet the manager, Monsieur Jean, to sign your contract."

All of this really was not enchanting the young woman. She was horrified by all the attention. Yet, after she saw Erik's reaction at the news, she could not refuse. He would be proud of her if she sang before such a grand assistance in such a prestigious establishment-to-be. Also, it would put Raoul in trouble if she did not sing the part… She did not want _La Rose Bleue _to close before it was given its chance just because she was scared…

About half an hour later, when they came back on the ground floor Elizabeth and her niece found Raoul and Christine already waiting by the front door. The young man looked at Madame Giry's niece almost severely, coldly, pretty much as she had when she came home. He approached her, as calmly as he could.

-"Can we talk a moment, Catherine?"

If she had been anything other than a respectable young lady, she would have refused, with a grimace to top it all, but all she was allowed to do was accept with a polite nod. She followed him to his study. He let her inside the room and closed the door behind them. She sat wordlessly before his desk as he took place behind it. They remained silent longer than necessary, until he finally decided to speak.

-"I am your friend, Catherine, I don't want you to doubt my friendship." He said kindly, surprisingly calm, he just could not stay angry at her. "If anything happens, I would appreciate you tell me right away."

-"Raoul, please, try to understand." She sighed, annoyed. "No one ever counted as much to me than Erik. Even after all you told me. I won't leave him."

-"I won't accept this. I do not agree with what you _think_ you want."

-"I'm sorry but you have nothing to do with what my heart should or should not desire. Get use to it."

Raoul frowned. He did not expect her to be so straight forward, not did he want to understand what she was trying to tell him. Something had changed in her and he was not sure if it had to do with the fact she was no longer mute… Still frowning, he rose from his leather chair, motioning for her to follow him back into the main area of the house.

-"We have to go." He said simply. "We can't be late, it's an important day for all of us."


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers!

Things have been going weirdly for me these days. Maybe it's the fever talking. lol. I've had fever since last Sunday on and off. What would have happened if I had not taken the week off school? Well, I did rest a lot...enough to feel lazy and completely useless. I'm not used to do nothing.

Okay well, enough of that, I'm sure you want your chapter now, lol. Here is comes then! Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 17**

Standing on the stage of _La Rose Bleue_, for rehearsals this time, felt really strange to Catherine, surreal. She was warming her voice under Monsieur Reyer's supervision and slowly learning her part in this opera. This felt right, she was at her place in this opera house.

Everyone was stunned by how focused she was. She was concentrated only on her voice and the music. She was not preoccupied by the crew working around her or by Carlotta's snoring. The former Diva was able to enter to assist at the rehearsals. The managers were just about to ask her to leave, tired of her snored and her stench. She obviously drank herself into oblivion… But Catherine was beyond those events.

Madame Giry was also present. Not only was it important to be there on her niece's first day, but she was offered to work there as well. She had the same post she held at the _Populaire_. The only difference was that she was given an assistant, which was of great help since she could not do all the moves with the dancers, as she used to before her arthritis worsened.

Raoul and Christine were watching over the rehearsals with Monsieur Jean, the manager. They were all very impressed with their new star's skills, knowing they had made the right choice. She was pure, yet powerful. Her voice carried all over the theater and it was hard to believe at first, she was just so small and so new to these kinds of things…

As the manager decided to call it a day, Catherine began feeling anxious. She could not wait to return home, excited at the thought she would see her Erik only in a few hours. She missed him already, yet she could not help but wonder if he would really come. What if it was but a lie to make her feel better? _No, I have to believe in him. He never gave me a reason to doubt his word._

When they came back to the manor, Raoul and Christine did not ask questions when Catherine seemed to be in a hurry to go to her bedroom. They thought she was tired after such a long day of work… If they only knew… Catherine tried not to look too eager, as not to make them suspicious, trying to look as tired as possible, which she found was not really hard to act.

Once her bedroom door was securely closed behind her, Catherine took a few deep breaths, to calm herself a bit. When she was satisfied with the sound of her breathing, she went to her wardrobe and selected a forest-green dress. She changed and brushed her hair with much car. She wanted to be beautiful, as though this was a big event. She just missed Erik so much… She was impatient to see him, tell him how her day went and ask him how his was.

Deciding that pacing the length of the room for a fifth time would get her nowhere, Catherine sat on the edge of the bed, straightening her dress and hair for what felt like the hundredth time in less than ten minutes. A knock came to her bedroom door and she held her breath, then frowned as she realized Erik would not come to her in any _traditional _way.

Quickly, Catherine buried herself under her blankets to hide the fact she was changed and prepared for a special visitor. She was supposed to be very tired and ready for bed… Christine finally entered when she was given permission and sat by Catherine's side.

-"I wanted to tell you, before you go to sleep, that you were wonderful today." The viscountess smiled. "Really you were perfect. You will be famous in no time."

-"I am not looking for fame." Catherine sighed. "I am only doing this because there was no one else for the part. Though I am enjoying myself on stage, I don't intend to stay long."

-"Why is that?" Christine asked with a frown

-"I have my own reasons, reasons I do not wish to share." Catherine answered seriously. "I would appreciate if we could continue this conversation on another time…"

-"Oh, yes, of course, you must be exhausted." Christine laughed, then sobered, looking at her new friend straight in the eyes. "Just think about it, don't take hasty decisions. Now, do you want me to tell Laurette to bring you something to eat before you go to sleep?"

-"That won't be necessary, I'm not really hungry, just tired."

-"Alright then. Goodnight, Catherine."

Christine finally left the room and when she was sure she was far enough, Catherine sighed in relief. Getting up from under the covers, the young woman heard another knock, but this time, it came form the balcony door. Rising her head toward it, Catherine had a glimpse of a white half mask. Smiling to herself, she opened the French doors soundlessly to find her dear Phantom waiting there, tall and handsome as ever. She could not help but wonder how he managed to get up there without anyone noticing. _Ghost_, she thought with a smirk.

-"_Bonsoir_." He whispered, bending down slowly to place a gentle kiss to her left cheek

-"Good evening." She murmured, hoping he could not see her blush in this darkness

-"Want to go for a ride?" He asked, a bit nervously

Catherine was confused, until he showed her the black ladder leaning against the wall by the balcony. Before she was realizing it, Erik was helping her onto the ladder then took place behind her, pressing his chest to her back. They would climb down together. Though she felt safe, Catherine could not help but blush at this very improper position. She was relieved no one could see her at that moment.

Once they were back on firm ground, Erik took Catherine's hand, leading her to a shadowy part of the wide garden. She could hear a deep breathing and soon she saw it came from a black horse, attached to a tree, waiting for its master. The animal was a beauty and no other master could do it justice but her beloved Phantom. Carefully, Erik helped her onto the splendid animal's back and promptly climbed behind her. Folding his cape around her, he put his arm securely around her waist and rode forth.

-"Where are we going?" She asked in a small voice

-"To one of my favorite place." He smiled into her hair, but said nothing more

They rode in the darkness for half an hour in the suburbs of Paris, until they arrived to a shrubbery. Beyond it was a river and this was where they stopped. Erik climbed down the steed, helping his Catherine on her feet. Taking her hand, he led her to the water, looking at the reflecting moon on the crystal clear surface. The stars looked like hundreds of sparkling little fishes, it was magnificent.

-"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said when he saw her smile

-"There is no word." She whispered, fearing she would wake up if she dared speaking louder

Erik entwined their fingers and they held each other's hands in silence, taking in the moment. The night was calm and fabulous, if not a bit chilly. But they did not mind the cold, only the present moment together mattered. After a while though, Catherine's mood darkened. Erik felt the change at once and turned her to face him. She would not look at him, until he pulled her face up with a single finger under her trembling chin.

-"Do not force me to go back to _their_ place." She whimpered, chocking back a sob. "Take me with you, to your home…"

Erik's heart was aching painfully in his chest. He so wanted to say yes, to take her back to the house by the lake and though he saw how sad she was, he had to refuse. He was much too afraid of what might happen if he was to grant her this simple sounding wish.

-"I…can't…" He managed to say thought gritted teeth

-"Why…?" She cried

-"You do not belong to my world of darkness and despair. Your place is in the light and I don't have the right to hide you from it. I want you to be happy and I don't think I can be this to you…"

-"If the only thing making me happy is to be with you, doesn't that count?"

Catherine was angry, not at him, not even against Raoul De Chagny or her aunt, but against life. Everything was against them… Turning her back to him, she would not mean his gaze as she cried.

-"I want to go back this instant. Take me to the manor." She hissed

It was his turn to be angry, she _should _understand his reasons. Why was she making this even more difficult? Not so gently, he turned her to face him, holding her by the shoulders with more strength than really necessary, harsher than he intended.

-"Don't you understand that if I take you with me, they will come to bring you back by force and it would hurt us both even more. Don't you get it that if they take you from me _again_, I won't survive it?"

Catherine's eyes widened, at a loss of word, and he calmed down at her reaction. She looked away, deeply hurt. What there no justice in this world, in this life? Without a word more, Erik put her back on the horse and they rode back to the De Chagny's. The silence was heavy, practically unbearable for either of them. They both shed their tears in silence, suffering secretly. Erik helped Catherine back onto her balcony and safely into her bedroom. Once she found the courage to talk to him, it was already too late, for he was already gone…


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers!

I'm so glad I had this chapter typed in advance, lol. Yeah, to say the truth I have no idea how I will manage next week's chapters for my fics... Hope I will be better by then. I can't seem to regain any of my strength since I was sick last week... sucks big time.

Okay well, let's get to serious stuff. This chapter is quite important in this story. This one and the next few ones mark a turn in this fic. XD I hope you will enjoy it.

Kaya

**Chapter 18**

It had been weeks since Catherine heard from Erik, she was alone once more. She knew it had been too good to be true when they found each other at the old _Populaire_. She had lost him yet again… She was withdrawn from the rest of the world, not caring anymore. She was talking only when necessary and singing on commend at _La Rose Bleue _only. She did not smile or laughed in a long time it seemed…

They day before had been the last for the rehearsals for the grand opening night gala of _La Rose Bleue_. Catherine was given a day off to prepare herself for the great even of the next day. She would finally reveal herself to the world and she was not so thrilled… That night, she did not find much sleep. She was scared out of her mind.

First thing she knew, Catherine only had thirty minutes left before curtain rises. Catherine was sitting at her vanity in the Prima Donna's dressing room at _La Rose Bleue_, staring at her pale reflection with wide, frightened eyes. A knock came to her door and the wardrobe mistress entered with a huge box. Annette, that was her name, lay what she was carrying on a table before turning to the new Diva.

-"Monsieur Jean told me that this was the costume you are to wear…instead of the one I had made." She said rather bitterly. "It arrived ten minutes ago by courier."

-"Who sent it?" Catherine asked, confused. "Why did the manager changed his mind about the other costume?"

-"It was not his idea to change anything, he is not _that _difficult. He just said he got a note with _new instructions_."

Catherine's eyes widened. _Could this be…?_ She did not dare to hope. She came back to reality when she realized the woman was looking at her with concern. Catherine thanked the wardrobe mistress and dismissed her. When the door was closed and she was satisfied she was alone, Catherine went to sit in an armchair by the table where the mysterious box laid. She opened it with trembling hands and gasped as she discovered the most beautiful dress she had even seen. It was a deep blue, not quite navy, embroidered with golden threads, made in the finest way. There was an envelope addressed to her on top of the gown and she sighed, a sad smile touching her lips.

-"Erik, I miss you so much…" She murmured to no one as she unfolded the sheet of paper

_My dear Catherine,_

_I have no doubt you will triumph this night. You are going to be magnificent. _

_Sing with your heart, not with your mind, and you are going to be perfect. _

_Stay assured that my soul will be close to yours as you sing._

_With all my affection, _

_Erik._

As a tear fell from Catherine's eye, Madame Giry entered and she was quick enough to hide the short letter she just received. Her aunt approached her, a concerned look appearing on her face. She looked at her niece, carefully placing her hand on her cheek, silently asking her why she was crying.

-"A fit of stage fright I guess." Catherine lied and Elizabeth nodded, seemingly satisfied by this explanation

-"I rent box number one." Madame Giry declared. "It will be on your right once you are on the stage."

-"But, aunt Lizzie, those are worth weeks of salary…"

-"It doesn't matter." She smiled kindly. "Besides, I was given a special price. I wanted to see you at your best for your first time. Give all you have in you tonight. Do exactly as you did in rehearsals and everything will be fine.

Catherine smiled, taking her aunt into a hug for the very first time. As she held Elizabeth in her arms, Catherine felt as though she was holding her mother. It gave her strength and courage to continue this Prima Donna adventure, at least for a while longer…

-"You must change." Madame Giry said, hiding her emotions once more. "It's almost time."

Standing anxiously on the stage wing a few moments later, barely three minutes before the beginning of the opera, Catherine's heart was beating at a dangerous pace. Her hands were sweating, her face was livid as she waited for her cue. The curtain rose lazily, but she was supposed to enter just a bit later. She took this time to peek at the audience. On the first row was sitting the De Chagny household and Monsieur Jean. Catherine glanced to her right as she entered the stage toward Box One and, for a split second, she thought she saw something familiarly white up there. The music began before she could think too much about that and she powerfully launched the first act to this brand new opera.

Catherine mastered the first two acts beautifully and as the third and last act began, she found herself to be completely at east. From time to time, her eyes would drift on their own accord to the Box where her aunt was seated, wishing to find any proof that her dear Phantom was there, watching her, watching _over _her.

-"I think she saw you, old friend." Madame Giry whispered to the darkened Box, never taking her eyes off her niece

-"I know." Erik answered in a barely audible voice, savoring each note his beloved sang. "She's amazing."

-"She has her parents' talent."

Erik knew that, Elizabeth told him about Catherine's parents only recently. Anna, Madame Giry's sister and her brother-in-law, Albert, were both talented singers. Anna was soprano and Albert tenor. They met on a tour in France and got married the next summer. They visited many countries, until they decided to settle in Belgium, Monsieur Le François' birth place, to raise their newborn daughter.

The audience remained hooked to Catherine's breathtaking performance from act one to act three. The young Diva was purely perfect, her golden-blue gown making her illuminated the entire auditorium with her singular beauty. Catherine pushed the very last note to the opera beautifully and it did not take long for a rain of flowers to flood the stage.

People began applauding enthusiastically, only stopping to throw another flower. It was not hard to see that the young singer was truly touched by their acclamation. She was flushed and teary eyed. Catherine bowed once, then turned her head one last time toward Box One. She saw it again, the white object in the shadows and she smiled widely as the curtain fell.

Making her way to her dressing room before the wings were too crowded, Catherine gasped when she opened her door. She could no less than a hundred bouquets of multicolored flowers. She wondered how the people of _La Rose Bleue_ managed to find enough room for them all. Yet, only one bouquet caught her complete attention. It was a dozen of red roses, tied up by a black silk ribbon. It laid on the couch like a precious object, which it was, to her. There was also a small note attached to it. Without sparing a thought for the other flowers or who might have sent them, Catherine went to the couch, reading the card promptly.

_You truly are the Angel of Music._

_E._

Erik was anxiously waiting for Catherine to come out of _La Rose Bleue_ with the De Chagny company. Madame Giry was kind enough to invite him at the representation and make him enter by the backdoor unnoticed. To thank her, he paid half of the renting price for the Box. She tried to refuse, but he would hear none of it.

And so, he was able to see her, the Angel who stole his heart, his dear Catherine. More than ever he wanted them to be together. When they were apart, he felt as though his lungs were deprived from the air they so needed. She was his oxygen, the very blood flooding his veins. He needed her in order to live.

Something strange happened to him that night, a revelation. Erik had seen Christine from afar, for the first time since she left him. He had been very careful not to see her since then. She was at the arm of her husband and the revelation was that it did not bother him in the slightest. It did not affect him in any way, save that he was happy for her. He had had his doubts about the _boy_'s feelings for Christine, but that night, he saw that they truly loved each other and that he had made the right choice when he let her go. Erik found that he finally was at peace with that part of his past. Now, maybe he would finally be able to concentrate on the one woman he truly loved and cease to hurt her by his absence.

When the small party finally came out of the new opera house, they went straight to an awaiting carriage. Catherine was cloaked to hide her from the people outside of the building to offer her more praise and flowers. He would give the viscount that, he knew Catherine enough to not let her into a crowd of people.

The Phantom intended into following them home and find Catherine in her bedroom so he could congratulate her personally. He just did not feel that the flowers were enough. He needed to show her just how proud he was. Taking a few detours and running for a few miles, Erik managed to arrive before them at the mansion. He was a bit frustrated though when he realized he would have to wait longer than he had planned. He thought that De Chagny would have taken everyone to some restaurant in Paris to celebrate. He wished he could have done the same, only with Catherine alone…

After two unending hours of waiting, Catherine finally appeared in her bedroom. She looked exhausted and it was confirmed when she let herself fall onto her mattress. A moment later she sat up and he watched as she removed the pins from her hair. When her hands reached for the ties of her dress, Erik knew he had to stop her, but before he could do anything, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Erik hid himself the best he could to wait until whoever it was to be gone.

Catherine laboriously rose from the bed, wishing she could have had at least ten minutes of rest. She finally opened the door and found Raoul on the other side. He looked way too serious for her comfort…

-"I'm sorry to disturb you, I know the day was a long one." He sighed in apology. "There are two gendarmes here who want to see you. I sent a coach to get your aunt. She will be here in about fifteen minutes."

Catherine paled, not liking the sound of this at all. With a weak voice, she asked Raoul if it was alright for her to come down only when her aunt would be there. He nodded, telling her he would inform the men and that they would be waiting for her in his study. He closed the door and Catherine sank heavily onto her bed, deep in thoughts.

It was then that she saw the tall shadow behind the French doors to her balcony. She knew it was Erik and she was relieved that he was there. Rising from the bed, she went toward the doors, opening them slowly. Once they were facing each other, neither moved. It had been a while since they were so close, she did not know what to say or do. It was then that Erik gently pulled her by the hands to join him in the fresh night air.

-"You were perfect tonight." He smiled tenderly, breaking the ice

-"I knew you were there." She declared softly, before looking away. "Did you hear what Raoul just told me?"

-"Yes." He sighed, knowing what it meant

-"Erik, I'm so scared." She admitted, silent tears drawing translucent trails on her whites cheeks. "They know I'm not mute, they will ask questions. If the Belgian Prefect finds out… And I cannot lie to these men either…"

-"Then listen to me, my dearest." He murmured, taking her face between his gloved hands, finally meeting her eyes. "Even if you can't see me, I am never far from you and I _will_ protect you, no matter what happens."

Catherine closed her eyes and he slowly made her turn around. Taking her hair into his hands, Erik tied her locks with one of his black ribbons he kept in his cloak. When it was done, she faced him once more, trying her best to smile, even if there still were tears in her tired eyes.

-"This way, you might feel my presence close to you." He whispered tenderly

This time, Catherine gave him a real smile. Rising on her tiptoes, she kissed his good cheek, letting her lips linger longer than really necessary.

-"I love you, Erik." She said softly in his ear, before running from the room

The Phantom smiled as his beloved closed her bedroom door behind her as he said to himself:_ I love you too, my dear Catherine._


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers!

This week has been eventful, for me. There's new stuff going on in my life and, though I won't go into details, if you could send me some positive energies and wish me luck, it would be appreciated. :)

About the chapter, there is important things going on with Catherine. The next few chapters will be life changing for her and her beloved! XD I won't say more, just read and find out for yourself! ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 19**

Slowly making her way down the stairs, Catherine was biting her lip at rethinking about how good it felt to say those three words to Erik. _I love you…_ If only she had had enough guts to kiss him, but she had been too scared. Last time she dared do it, she ended up not seeing Erik for months… Fingering the ribbon her dear Phantom had tied to her hair, Catherine tried to find some courage in her to face whatever was to come.

She was on the ground floor before she knew it, way too soon for her taste. Fear clouded her thoughts about Erik as she knocked on the door to Raoul's study. It was her aunt who opened the door and she greeted her niece with a motherly embrace. Behind Elizabeth, Catherine saw Christine sitting on a couch by a large window. Raoul was installed in his leather chair while the two gendarmes she was to meet were standing on either side on an armchair. It was most likely the seat where she was to take place.

-"Sit down, mademoiselle." Said one of the policeman

Catherine recognized him as being Constable Lafontaine, the man who accompanied her in France from Belgium, so many months ago. She decided not to sit between the two men. That would make her too vulnerable and she needed all her strength for this, so she sat on the couch by Christine, who gently took her hand to comfort her.

-"Now, speak your name and age, so we know we were not lied to." Lafontaine continued firmly

-"This is grotesque." Raoul hissed, but the policemen were not really impressed by his outburst

-"My name is Catherine Elizabeth Le François and I am eighteen years old."

The second policeman, quite a short man with a big mustache, approached the young woman, holding his kepi tightly under his right arm. He looked at Catherine intently, but she could tell he was not really searching for anything, he was only pretending, trying to be intimidating. He was not, but it did not dim the fact she was not at ease.

-"I am Gendarme Brossard." He declared after a moment. "Constable Lafontaine and I are in collaboration in the investigation concerning Anna and Albert Le François' deaths. Since you are the only witness of this unnamable crime, we're counting on you deposition to make things move."

Catherine grew paler with each word. This was a very complicated situation. Christine felt her friend's uneasiness and tightened her hand around hers. Raoul also noticed Catherine's distress and quickly brought her a glass of water, unable to do anything else for the moment. Catherine took a polite sip from the glass, not very thirsty and gave it back to the viscount.

-"Now, mademoiselle Le François, you_ will_ tell us everything you saw that night." Brassard ordered firmly, Lafontaine watching in silence

-"I saw what happened and this is why I remained silent all this time." Catherine answered, swallowing with much difficulty. "I am an _embarrassing _witness, for lack of a better word."

-"Tell us what happened." Brassard insisted and she sighed

-"The man entered our home and killed my parents." Catherine said, giving as little details as she could

-"That is not enough. How did he kill them?"

The young woman closed her eyes, making great efforts not to start crying. She did not want to speak about it, this was too painful… The images of that night returned to her memory with very disturbing clarity. She knew she _had _to answer when the gendarme repeated his order a little more forcefully. _Erik, give me some courage…_

-"The man pushed my father into a chair, binding his wrists to its arms and ankles to its legs." Catherine finally said, her breathing uneven. "My mother and I were watching helplessly, hands bonded, mouth gagged."

-"What happened next?" Brassard barked

-"He came to my mother, forced her on her feet. She tried not to look at him, keeping her eyes focused on my father, who was begging to let us go. The man grabbed my mother by the hair and…"

This was too difficult, Catherine could not bring herself to speak of what happened next, she could still hear her mother screaming in her mind. Silent and cold tears trailed down her face as her aunt came to sit beside her. She felt her tremble as she ran a hand up and down her back.

-"And…? Continue!" Brassard hissed, sounding annoyed, not leaving Catherine a choice

-"And…" She tried to breathe. "And he s-stabbed my mother in…in the stomach, killing the baby she was carrying and then he…he c-cut my mother's th-throat."

Madame Giry gasped loudly beside Catherine. She had had absolutely no idea how her only sister was killed. She died in the most atrocious way one could even imagine. She wanted to cry, to curse, to scream, but now was not the time. Her poor niece needed her. She had to stay strong until this was all over. Then she would cry all she wanted.

-"What of your father?" Lafontaine too over without an ounce of sympathy

-"The m-man waited until my mother's breathing stopped and then he s-shot my father six times with his American pistol. He then approached m-me. I knew my turn had come. He looked at me for a moment in the s-strangest way. I was a weeping mess by the, I had just witnessed the most t-terrible thing ever. No nightmare could compare…I was hysterical when h-he knelt b-beside me. He grasped my leg and broke it with his bare hands. He threatened me, the leg was just to help me remember to keep my mouth shut."

-"Why weren't you killed?"

-"I do not have the answer to that question, monsieur."

-"And the name of that man?"

-"I cannot tell you." Catherine frowned

-"Oh, that seems very _practical_, don't you thing, Lafontaine?"

-"Very practical indeed." The Belgian officer snickered

-"You told us you had seen this man. Surely you know that the law forces you to tell us who he is." Brassard said, sounding oddly triumphant

-"If she said she cannot tell you, then is it because she had good reasons and I would ask you to have a little more respect for the lady." Raoul spat, feeling very protective of the young woman at that moment, but the men just ignored him

-"If I don't tell you it is because I would put everyone in danger if I did!" Catherine cried out, loosing her temper for the first time since the beginning of this meeting

The only reaction the gendarmes had was to skeptically rise their eyebrows at the same time and look at each other. Catherine's heart was beating furiously with fear and discomfort. She was thankful that her aunt was there to support her, but she would have preferred if she did not have to hear about what happened on that fateful night. Both policemen then turned to her, their faces rigid, their eyes cold. Catherine did not think this was a very good sign.

-"Then, mademoiselle Le François, if you won't provide us with more evidences, you are under arrest, until you tell us the full truth." Brassard declared coldly

-"This is absurd." Raoul yelled. "She just told you she _cannot _tell you. You should try to _protect_ her, not _arrest_ her!"

-"Silence!" Lafontaine shouted over Raoul's angry protests. "Vicomte or not, you have nothing to say about this. If you try anything we will arrest you as well and put accusations on your case too."

-"Of what are you accusing my niece?" Madame Giry asked, confused

-"Of withholding crucial information in a murder case." Brassard answered quickly

Catherine was ready to face her fate and she did not resist when the two policemen forcefully took her by the arms. Harshly, they dragged her towards the door, ignoring the protests of the people behind them. Catherine's heart was racing faster by the minutes with fear and desperation. Her thoughts then turned to Erik. She could not leave this place without him knowing… As they were about to come out of the study, the young woman begged the gendarmes to stop just a moment. To her surprise, they accepted, but not without annoyed sighs. Turning to her aunt, Catherine looked at her in the eyes.

-"Tell _him_ I thank him for the ribbon, that it helped." Catherine said simply. "_He_'ll understand."

Everyone looked confused, save for Madame Giry who nodded, fully knowing to whom her niece was referring. Only then did she notice the black silk ribbon Catherine was wearing. She gave her another nod and the policemen took her niece away. She watched them go, heavy hearted, wondering what would come next and praying that Catherine would not be mistreated by those rough looking officers.

Gendarme Brassard and Constable Lafontaine were dragging Catherine outside De Chagny estate. Raoul and Christine followed them outside, Elizabeth was probably already looking for the Phantom. That was until the gendarmes threatened the lot they would be arrested as well if they kept them from doing their work. Apparently, being followed were making their job more difficult for no obvious reasons… The viscount promised Catherine he would join her at the police station with De Chagny family's lawyers. To that she could only nod.

The gendarmes and their young prisoner walked for a while. Catherine found it odd. Their walk took them to a strange looking carriage. It looked more like a closed cage on four wheels instead of a real carriage. Catherine was frightened but did a great job at hiding it to the two men.

When Lafontaine unlocked the small door with a rusty key, a head popped out. The third man grabbed Catherine by the hair, pulling her close as a grin appeared on his hard face. Her eyes widened with fear and disbelief. She would recognize that face anywhere…

-"_Bonsoir, _mademoiselle Le François." He laughed, before turning to the other men. "So, guys, did she say anything?"

-Nothing of importance, Monsieur Bouchard. But only god knows if she won't spill everything out eventually."

Catherine began trembling. He was there, Claude Bouchard, the Belgian Prefect, the man who murdered her parents. She had known something was not quite right the moment they left the mansion, but she would have never guessed something that terrible was waiting for her. She knew then that the countdown to her last breath had just begun.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers!

I have the flu... ... ...can I cry a bit? It's just the fourth time since September! My mother will buy me some vitamins soon so I should not get sick so often *crosses my fingers*. Okay now, this chapter is a bit "rougher" than in the first version, for those who read it.

WARNING: There's some violence in this chapter. Nothing gory though! Few things in the language as well...

Hope you enjoy this chapter, which is a really important one in my story. One plot ends, leading to the beginning of another far greater (I hope).

Kaya

**Chapter 20**

Seconds felt like little eternities as Catherine stood there before the man who murdered her parents and unborn sibling. He kept his eyes fixed upon her as his hand clutched at her hair with more and more force. He seemed to enjoy this moment very much and it was far from being reassuring. This man was a sadist.

-"Come, _lady_." Bouchard sneered evilly. "We're going on a little ride to La Seine."

The other two men pushed Catherine inside the dark, barred windowed carriage. Lafontaine cuffed her wrists and joined her ankles with a rope, then returned to Brassard. The door was closed and Catherine was left alone with Bouchard. The evil coach was stinking with urine, cheap whisky and, as though it was not enough, the foul man before her lit himself a cigar. Deciding that, no matter what, Catherine would not show her fear, but only strength, she asked the question that had been burning her tongue since the night her parents were brutally taken from her. She would face her enemy and die with dignity when the time comes.

-"Why did you not kill me, that night?" She asked firmly, taking him a bit by surprise

-"Because I had too much desire for you. I had it in mind that I would return and have my way with you, one day, once I was calm enough. I was weak and that's why I let you live and, worst of all, why I left you untouched."

Catherine was disgusted by his words, more than she had ever been disgusted about anything in her life besides her parents' murder. It would have been better for her to dir with her family on that fateful night. She should have…

-"But it is over now." Bouchard continued. "I still lust for your soft, silky skin, but I have overcome my weaknesses. My fears to be caught by the authorities are far greater than my desire to make my way between you warm, creamy colored thighs."

Catherine curled up into a tight ball, crying silently. Being strong was harder than she would have imagined, especially after such a speech. Looking out the barred window at the dark night sky, she had no more doubt that she was about to die. Yet, what held most of her thoughts was not the fear to see her life end, she was thinking only of her dear Erik.

She was leaving him alone, this time forever, without any explanation, without a goodbye. She did not even have the chance to take him in her arms one last time. No last kiss. She could only hope that the message about the ribbon she asked her aunt to deliver would make him understand just how important he was to her. How much he meant.

-"What is going to happen now?" She asked coldly, sounding fearless, never taking her eyes off the sky

-"I will repair my mistakes and, who knows, maybe I could have some fun with my little prisoner before I deliver the sentence." He laughed huskily

After what he just said, Catherine thought he would launch himself at her, but he did nothing more than draw smoke from his filthy cigar. She shivered rather violently, but the man did not seem to notice, probably too busy thinking about his evil plan. Again, her thoughts turned to her beloved Phantom and she spoke to him in her mind and hear one last time, hoping he would hear her voice in his very soul.

_Erik, my dear Phantom, forgive me for going away like this. Do not be too sad because of me. Move on, you are too much of a good man to stay into the darkness. I love you, Erik, _my _angel of music. With all of my heart, I love you._

The carriage came to an abrupt stop as she ended her prayer to the one she loved. Before the door opened, Catherine looked back at Bouchard. There was yet another question she needed to ask. She thought she knew the answer, but she still needed him to tell her.

-"Why did you kill my parents?"

-"Your father caught me doing some illegal businesses behind the back of the manager to the opera house where he was singing." Bouchard rolled his cruel eyes into their greasy sockets. "The imbecile thought he could threaten me by telling the prime minister without risking all he had. Albert had honor, but he was a stupid man. I am not one to accept to be threatened. He really thought he could get away with this. He deserved what he received."

Catherine was fuming with rage and hatred, she wanted to scream. This man, a prefect of police, was the vilest monster she had ever encountered and he dared call her honest, honorable father stupid! He was grinning at her, as though nothing he said was of any importance. Catherine was roughly pulled outside into the cold night. Bouchard cut the rope holding her ankles together so she could follow them more easily.

They walked for the longest time it seemed, her fear expending with each step she was taking. They made it to the spot they were looking for. _La __Seine__._ From there, Catherine could see Notre-Dame. It would have been an impressive, breathtaking sight, if her eyes had not been veiled by sheer fear.

Bouchard pushed Catherine and she landed hard on the cold and damp cobblestones, knocking the air out of her lungs. Before she could regain her breathing, Bouchard was on top of her, his hands slowly wandering under her skirts. He let out an angry and a bit painful growl when, to his surprise, she kicked him in the groin. Unfortunately, it was not enough to hurt him, she was way too weakened by a day of work and a night of hell. All it did was make Bouchard more aggressive and he backhanded the young woman so hard, she could taste blood.

Grasping Catherine by the neck, Bouchard leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, hissing like the vile snake he was. He put more pressure around her neck, obviously enjoying the chocking sounds she was making. He loosened his grip, only to grasp her face, digging his fingernails into the fragile flesh of her cheeks.

-"A last wish before I kill you, _putain_?" He questioned sarcastically and she nodded in defiance

-"I want Death to come and take you to Hell to burn for all eternity." Catherine groaned painfully

Bouchard frowned and hit her once more. He expected her to beg for her life, not what she said… Behind him, there suddenly was a cry of pain coming from Brassard. It lingered only for a short moment. Bouchard jumped on his feet and he and Lafontaine turned to the way from which the scream had come, only to see Brassard's body being tossed into the canal.

Not far from where the French gendarme fell, they saw the silver glint of a blade, a sword obviously. Yet, what had them more upset, more scared, was that there was a skull floating into thin air, coming toward them with alarming speed. It kept coming closer and Bouchard and Lafontaine stood there, frozen.

-"The Red Death cannot ignore the wish of the woman her loves." A deep voice said in the dark, coming out of nowhere

The two frightened men drew their swords at the same time, but the Red Death was much faster and almost invisible in the darkness. It did not take long for Lafontaine to be neutralized and disposed swiftly into La Seine. Bouchard was scared and desperate, a very dangerous mix to anyone near. A rudimentary plan seemed to form in his frightened mind and he yanked Catherine on her feet, pulling her against him in the guise of a shield, threatening to take her life with his own blade.

-"If you come any closer…" Bouchard began, pressing the tip of his sword to Catherine's neck to add weight to his threat. "…I will kill her the way I killed her little mother."

They both heard a metallic sound. The Red Death had dropped his sword onto the cobblestones' path. Catherine was scared, but not of the skull floating some fifteen feet away from them, but of the very nervous man whose blade was beginning to cut into her tender flesh.

-"Let her go." The voice in the shadow ordered rather calmly, but with obvious anger

Bouchard seemed to think a moment about his options but decided soon enough he had better do as he was told. Harshly, he pushed Catherine away from him. From the angle in which they were placed, she almost fell in the water, getting her grip on the ledge just in time. She crawled away from Bouchard as far as she could as he took a defensive stance.

-"Come and fight like a man, if you are one!" The mad man laughed

-"K-keep your hand at the level of your eyes." Catherine whimpered, closing her own eyes, curling up on herself

Bouchard turned to her, not understanding the meaning of her words or the reason why she would utter them. It was then that a thin rope flew into the air in a whistle, winding itself around the vile monster's neck, making him choke instantly as it tightened, He fell on his knees, gasping for breath, desperately trying to free himself from the strangling hold of the rope, but it was so thin and tight, it was impossible to grasp as it bit into his greasy flesh.

The Phantom came out of the shadows, walking slowly toward his prey with the grace of a feline. He watched coldly as his Punjab Lasso strangled the pig who dared call himself a man of the law. He looked at him in the eyes as the last of Bouchard's life left him.

-"She did warn you." The Phantom said and Bouchard died

Removing his Punjab from the monster's neck, Erik rose on his feet, quickly removing his skull mask. He did not want Catherine to fear him, not that he thought his real face was much better, but his beloved never seemed to mind seeing it. Approaching carefully, Erik knelt beside his shaken beloved. Her face was hidden between her shaking hands, which were still cuffed. He would find a way to remove the cuffs later, now she needed his comfort more than anything else.

Reaching out, he gently touched her shoulder, but she flinched anyway, her crying intensifying. He shushed her tenderly and she looked up. Very carefully, keeping his moves slow as not to startle her, Erik took her in his embrace, tucking her shivering form in his warm cloak. Catherine tentatively put her arms around his neck and slowly tightened her grip on his, as though she just realized he was there for real. She cried for the longest time on his shoulder, Erik patiently, lovingly rocking her.

-"It is alright, _ma chérie_, it is over." He murmured into her ear with his softest voice

-"It-it's over…It's r-really ov-over…" She mumbled before she lost consciousness


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers!

I'm sicker than I thought I was last week, but last night I managed to sleep 7 hours without coughing, which is good, though I don't feel really rested... I'm doing my best to stay in a good mood, so it helps get me through this. lol. I really hate being sick, especially when I was supposed to have a whole week off school and had plans... It will have to wait until the next days off I guess. :(

Okay here's is your chapter, it's kind of a beginning to a new plot. In hope you will enjoy yourselves,

Kaya

**Chapter 21**

Without an ounce of hesitation, Erik brought Catherine back to the house by the lake. There was no way he was taking her back to De Chagny, not in the state she was in. He wanted her to feel safe when she wakes up and he needed to be there once she did. She needed him, more than ever.

Gently, Erik laid her on his bed, covering her with many blankets in an attempt to lessen her shivers. She was terribly cold to the touch, but he knew her shivering was not only caused by the outside chill, but by the terrible shock of being attacked by the man who killed her family. He hoped she would not develop a fever, or a pneumonia…or a depression. Whatever would come out of this, Erik was ready to fight for her, with her.

Catherine's eyes fluttered open and it seemed to take her a moment before she realized she was back in the Phantom's home. Erik was caressing her face and hair gently, smiling down at her. She could only stare at her angel tired, veiled eyes.

-"I have to leave you for a few moments." He whispered softly. "Do not be afraid, I won't be long and you are safe here."

Closing her eyes once more, Catherine fell back asleep. Erik wondered if she heard him at all, so he decided to write her a note, just in case she would wake while he was gone. It explained to her where he was going and when he thought he would return. Once the task was done, Erik left the lair promptly, heading to l'Avenue des Peupliers.

Madame Giry was desperately trying to find some sleep. She was horribly worried. First, after Catherine was taken by the policemen, she was unable to find Erik and then Raoul came back with some upsetting news. When he arrived to the police station with his lawyers, there was no trace of her niece. And the strangest thing was that no one ever heard about that particular investigation. Nor had they ever heard about any of their gendarme name Brassard. Something was terribly wrong…

Elizabeth was shaken from her worried thoughts when there was some violent pounding knocks at the front door. She hurriedly put a green wool shawl on her shoulders and grabbed her cane, just in case. Carefully, she made her way down to the ground floor, trying not to trip in the darkness. More knocks were pounded upon her door and fear gripped at her heart tightly.

-"Open to me, Lizzie." Erik's voice said from beyond the yellow wood panel

The fear did not dim, but changed drastically. Quickly, Elizabeth opened to her old friend, only to see him sweating profusely, out of breath and a bag on his shoulder. Something had happened to her niece, it was the only reason why he would come to her in the middle of the night, looking so upset. Her throat tightened painfully, she could not utter a single word.

-"You must come with me." The Phantom declared

She did not ask any question, she knew he would give her the answer she was seeking soon enough. She went to change clothes and quickly joined Erik outside. On their way to the old opera house, he explained to her about what happened. It all made sense to her now why these men looked so suspect and why they never arrived at the police station. Her niece was almost killed that night and the pain it caused Madame Giry to even think about what she almost lost was unbearable. Silent tears fell from her cold eyes as she thanked God for protecting her niece by sending her Erik. Now she only hoped Catherine would not stay permanently marked by those terrible events. Only time would tell, she guessed.

The Phantom leaded his friend through some new paths leading to his underground home. Those were shortcuts he just designed, but he told her never to take them on her own. Elizabeth had no intention to disobey his wise advices. They arrived soon enough and Madame Giry, though tired by an eventful and emotional day, ran to the bedroom. Erik chose to wait at the small table in the alcove where Christine's wax mannequin used to be. He knew his friend needed some time alone with her niece, if only to assure herself that she was alright.

Elizabeth grew pale when she saw Catherine's bruised face. She was still fast asleep, but one could tell she was having nightmares from the groans leaving her parted lips from time to time. Madame Giry took Catherine's hand in hers, trying to comfort her even though she was unconscious. She felt so guilty for not doing anything when these men took her niece away. She tried to tell herself that she could have done nothing to prevent what happened, but it was no use, she felt terrible. She should have guessed something was not normal. At least, Erik was there and eh saved Catherine's life, that thought comforted her and she would be forever grateful.

Hours later, the young woman woke with a heart breaking cry, tears spilling from her wide, frightened brown eyes. Madame Giry took her in her arms, rocking her as a mother would her child. She was murmuring soothing words in her ear and, though it took a long moment, it managed to calm her niece.

Catherine looked into her aunt's eyes, grateful for her presence, but remained silent. When she was calm enough, Elizabeth helped her niece to undress and wash a bit with the help of the basin by the bed, before dressing into a nightgown Erik had brought her. Apparently he had made a stop to the De Chagny's before finding Madame Giry… That explained the bag he was carrying… She did not approve, but she was glad he had thought about bringing some of her niece's stuff.

When Catherine was changed and tucked back safely into the phoenix shaped bed, she asked her aunt if she could see Erik. Elizabeth gave her a smile, glad she was speaking to her, nodded and immediately went to find him. She was relieved, somehow, because she had feared what happened tonight would bring Catherine back into her old mute state. Again, she thanked the Heaven for this.

As she came out of the bedroom, Madame Giry saw her friend sitting on the lake shore, staring at the water, his fists and jaw tight with repressed anger. She sighed, knowing what her niece's death would have meant for him. It might have been even deeper a sorrow than what she would have felt herself. Feeling her approach, Erik turned to her, rising on his feet gracefully, though tiredly.

-"How is she?" He asked as calmly as he could, truly concerned

-"She is awake and asking for you." Elizabeth answered tiredly. "I will leave her with you tonight. Take good care of her, my dear friend. Now I have to go and explain everything that happened to monsieur le vicomte."

Erik nodded. He was glad to be given permission to keep Catherine in his home, but uncomfortable that De Chagny would be told about her being with him… He could only hope the viscount would not come with an army of gendarmes to take Catherine from him… He dared hope the boy had enough sense to understand that the young woman needed to be with him at the moment.

-"She needs you, Erik, not her old aunt who does not seem to understand her." Elizabeth smiled sadly." You're the only one to whom she had ever opened up. She trusts you…"

She almost said that her niece did not only trust him, but loved him also. Yet, she knew it was not her place to say. She wondered if they revealed their feelings toward each other… Erik looked away as a soft smiled was drawn to his lips. It was almost dawn and Elizabeth chose that time to leave. As soon as she was gone, Erik returned to Catherine's side.

Sitting beside her on the bed, Erik took her hand as their eyes met. No words were spoken. Catherine wanted to thank him, but she could not find words strong enough to express how grateful she truly was. He seemed to understand what her silence meant and he smiled kindly at her as he put his warm hand to her face, wiping the tears she did not realize had escaped her tired eyes.

-"Sleep now, my dearest. It is late." Erik whispered tenderly

-"W-will you…s-stay with me?" She asked, sounding almost childish

-"I won't be far." He murmured, placing yet another kiss to her forehead. "You are safe."

Closing her eyes, somehow reassured by his presence, Catherine held tightly on his hand as she fell back asleep. Erik waited until he was sure she would not wake and only then did he begin to nurse her injuries, humming at the same time to make sure she would not wake up. He tenderly rubbed some of his homemade ointment into her bruises so they would heal faster, then cleaned and dressed the cut on her neck. The cut was not too deep, it would hardly leave any mark. With his care, she would mend in a matter of days. He hoped though it would be the same for her spirit.

-"I will take care of you, my love, always." He murmured, though he knew she could not hear him


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers!

I'm better this week than I was last week, believe me! ;) Hey, you may laugh if you want, I have to tell you this. I was so sure I had to send chapter 23 today that I spent hours yesterday to rewrite it, then I went to school and kind of forgot about the thing and I remembered I still had to type it at 2am...so I typed it and finished at 2:44am...only to see this morning that I was chapter 22 I had to send and that it was already typed... :|

You can laugh now! lol

Okay, here's chapter **22**! Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 22**

The morning after she was attacked, Catherine was surprised when she found Erik beside her in the comfortable phoenix shaped bed, holding her hand. She was reassured by his presence, comforted by his warmth. With as much care she could muster, Catherine turned to her side, wincing at the dull pain she felt. Closing the space between them, she laid her head on his chest. She fell back asleep listening to the lullaby of his beating heart against her ear.

Two hours later, it was the Phantom's turn to wake up, His breath caught in his throat when he realized that his beloved was cuddled against him, making him shiver pleasantly. He jus could not help himself and plunged his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet fragrance, sighing contentedly. Nothing had ever felt better than waking up with her against him. Gently, he put his strong arms around her and held the young woman tighter.

After a moment though, Erik realized how improper it was and decided it best to get up before he did something wrong. Carefully and with much reluctance, he unfolded his arms from her and rose from the bed once he was sure she was comfortable. He had to be careful, he could not take advantage on the situation, De Chagny would but just too happy to confirm how dishonorable a man he was…

Thinking Catherine would sleep for a while longer, Erik ran to the bathroom. He washed himself, then dressed and quickly made his way out of the lair. And idea had struck him while he watched his beloved sleep and now he wanted to prepare her a little surprise. He just needed to make her smile. After what happened to her, some distraction would be welcome.

When Catherine woke up once more, she was sad to see that she was alone in the large bed. She even wondered if she did not imagine that he had been there that morning… There was not a sound in the house and even though she knew Erik to be a very silent man, she could feel that he was not at home at the moment.

Risking herself out of the room, Catherine explored parts of the house by the lake she did not see in her previous visits. Beyond the couch on the far left to the pipe organ, the young woman found a work table where many charcoal drawings laid. As she came closer, she realized those were portraits of her. She was impressed and deeply touched by the Phantom's many talents. In hose pictures, she saw how he was seeing her. There was beauty there she ignored she possessed and that made her blush a bit.

Erik chose that moment to come back. When he saw Catherine in that particular corner of his house, he was terribly embarrassed. No doubt she had seen what he had been doing in her absence. By seeing those drawings, she surely discovered whatever was hidden in his well guarded heart. As he approached, Catherine slowly turned to him and smiled. He sighed, nothing had changed… He really thought something would be different once she had seen these secrets. He underestimated her once more and he hoped for the last time…

-"I'll draw you a bath, if you want." He said after a moment of awkward silence

Catherine nodded and Erik gave her his hand, leading her back to his bedroom, where he pulled a heavy black curtain. Catherine gasped, amazed by the beautiful bathroom before her. She had never been there before. Whenever she had needed to clean up, she would use the basin on the nightstand, but _this_ was a real bathroom. In the middle of the small room, there was a porcelain bathtub. Erik even managed to have running water here!

-"While you are bathing, I will play music." He smiled shyly, which was not really like him… "When you are finished, you will find a dress for you on the bed."

On that, he let the tub fill itself and left Catherine so she would have her intimacy. Stepping into the warm water, the young woman found it soothing. Her body had been terribly sore from all the manhandling she endured the night before. Though, washing her face was not as relieving. The bruises were tender to the touch and the cut to her neck extremely sensitive.

Once she was done, Catherine got out of the now lukewarm water, drying her skin and braiding her hair with some ribbons weaved into the braid. On the small table in the corner, Erik had placed some things for her to use, like those ribbons and a hairbrush, for example. Wrapping herself into a towel, she walked out of the bathroom, shivering at the change of temperature. For a short moment, Catherine listened to Erik's music and smiled, satisfied he was nowhere near the bedroom and by the intensity with which he was playing.

As Erik had told her, the young woman found a light, old pink dress displayed on the phoenix shaped bed. It was beautiful, delicate and elegant. It was a dress worth for an evening out with a beau. Catherine blushed at the thought. Only then did she realize she did not know what time it was, or how much time she slept… Looking at the small clock on the nightstand, she gasped as it was already six in the evening.

Dressing into the many layers of fabrics that composed the undergarments and dress, Catherine kept listening to Erik's magic music as she finished getting ready for whatever her beloved had planned. After taking several deep breaths, Catherine found it was time to join Erik in the main room. She thought she had made him wait long enough and, knowing him, she was sure he was impatient.

Her heart was beating faster and harder as she neared him. She could see his face in the mirror on the pipe organ. His eyes were closed in deep concentrated passion. When she let a content sigh, it was enough to draw his attention. Erik's eyes opened and Catherine saw them widening as they caught sight of her. She bit her lip shyly, self-consciously.

Erik found that he was unable to breathe. Even with the bluish bruises she tried to dissimulate with a bit of powder, Catherine truly was a beauty. _No, a vision,_ he thought, smiling as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. He could not stop staring and he enjoyed seeing her blush deepening. For an instant, he even wondered if blushing so much was not hurting her bruised cheeks… He brushed the silly though aside, approaching her slowly.

-"Will it do?" She asked in a timid voice, giving him an equally shy smile

-"You are magnificent, what could I want more?"

They fell silent, both blushing as they stood there, looking deeply into each other's eyes. The Phantom was the first to move and he gallantly led Catherine to the gondola. He helped her in, making sure she was comfortable before taking his place behind her, grabbing the pole on the way and rowed out the lair within seconds.

The trip across the lake was calm and pleasant. It went on for about half an hour until Erik rowed to a stop at a small dock he must have built there years ago. The masked man helped his beloved out of the little boat and guided her though a series of cark corridors. It was a bit lugubrious, to say the least. Catherine seized the Phantom's arm tightly when she felt a rat passing by her feet. This amused Erik a bit, he had lived with those tiny animals for so long, he did not mind. Yet, seeing someone frightened by them was entertaining.

As they neared the end of the path, some light could be seen. Erik stopped their advance and turned to Catherine. He could see in her eyes, even if it was quite dark, that she was very curious as to where he had taken her. Taking a deep breath, he took her hands gently, rubbing his gloved thumbs lightly against her knuckles.

-"Do you trust me enough to follow me eyes closed?" He asked, slightly nervous

Smiling, Catherine closed her eyes without hesitation, making him more than happy that she was indeed trusting him blindly. The gesture brought tears to his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Very slowly, he took a step backward, making her follow him as he tugged gently at her hands. She was giggling as she followed his lead, trying her best not to fall over or to not open her eyes. Her good mood seemed to be contagious, for Erik found himself laughing as well.

-"It is so good to hear you laugh." He said before he could help it

-"If you keep teasing me, I will stop laughing to punish you." She grinned, not really knowing where that shallow threat came from

-"Very well then." He said lightly as he came to a stop, Catherine nearly colliding with him. "You can open you eyes now."

Catherine obeyed and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. She and the Phantom were on top of a high wooden staircase. It led to an immense room that looked carved out of the rocks. From what she saw, it looked as though it was a large salon. There was white furniture everywhere. Two white armchairs, two white couches and two white tables, a small one and a large one. On the larger table was set a few music instruments. A flute, a violin and a harp, along with a few scores composed by the Phantom of the Opera himself.

In the middle of the room, on the smaller table, was their meal, waiting for them. From up there, Catherine could tell there were a salad and bread, cheese and wine. She smiled. It would have been impossible for Erik to serve a warm meal, with all the time it was taking coming and going from that place to his home.

Erik began to climb down the stairs, holding Catherine's left hand, unable to look away from her. The amazed expression on her face was fascinating. Not one word was spoken, none was needed anyway. They knew in that moment that they were both content and happy.

Coming around to the small table, Erik gentlemanly made Catherine sit at her place, before taking place across from her, never taking his eyes off that wonderful smile of hers. The silence persisted throughout their meal, but it was far from being uncomfortable. Catherine kept smiling as she savored the simple, yet delicious meal and Erik found himself returning each of her smiles. He followed her every moves, his heart beating faster each time she would glance his way and smile at him. Somehow, she seemed to have blossomed into an even more beautiful woman right under his very nose.

Once she was done eating, Catherine turned to him once more with mischief in her eyes, taking him a bit by surprise. Yet, he liked seeing her like this, as though the previous night was but a nightmare and not actual events…

-"Will the Phantom of the Opera invite his guest for a dance after he is done eating?" She asked playfully

Erik, taken completely by surprise, dropped his fork, suddenly forgetting about the last leaf of salad left in his bowl. Yet, the thought of dancing wither her was not unpleasant, quite the contrary actually. His heart and soul wanted nothing more than make her twirl around a dance floor.

-"Without music?" He asked, wondering what she would answer

-"We are in your world. It is surreal and magic." She smiled, grasping his hand from across the table. "I'm sure if we listen carefully, we'll hear a waltz calling to us."

This was good enough to convince him, not that he needed much convincing anyway. Elegantly rising from his chair, Erik held his gloved hand out in invitation. Catherine blushed as she gave him her hand in return. He led her where there was enough room for them to dance and soon enough he was making her spin gracefully across the imaginary dance floor, following the rhythm of their beating hearts.

-"Where did you learn dancing?" She asked shyly, lost in his golden-green depths, amazed once again by his skills

-"I'm good at observing people. I must admit this is the first time I dance. Up until now, all I knew was the theories. I still have many things to learn and on many subjects…"

Erik hoped she would not notice, but he was blushing furiously under his half mask… Catherine did not comment. All she did was close her eyes, leaning forward until her head rested on his chest. Feeling her against him this way filled Erik with a load of completely new emotions and for the first time in his life, everything felt simpler. He could admit in all honesty that he was truly happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello readers!

I'm so sorry, I'm late for the chapter! My mind's a bit foggy these days and also I am preparing for a math exam and Geometry is tough, even if I like it. lol. I truly hope you will enjoy this chapter. :D

Kaya

**Chapter 23**

After their dance, Catherine and her dear Phantom played some music and she sang to him, to his greatest pleasure. Her voice was never clearer and more beautiful than at that moment, as though it had matured since he last heard her. They spent all night singing to each other. Somewhere during the night, Erik realized how tired his beloved really was and though he did not want wonderful night to end, he had to remember she was still mending from the previous night's events. He sang something soothing to her, pretty much a lullaby and soon, Catherine was dozing off on one of the couches.

Erik never took his eyes off her as he rowed them back to his home. The young woman was sleeping soundly and more important, peacefully. As they reached his lair, the Phantom heard some noise as he docked the gondola. It came from near the pipe organ, but he could not see what it was from his position. He chose to leave Catherine where she was while he took a closer look at his home. He grabbed his Punjab lasso and went to the imposing instrument.

His heart literally skipped a beat at what he saw. There, sitting on a chair by the pipe organ, was Christine Daaé. On her lap was a basket, which she was holding by the handle tightly as she watched him slowly approach, a frown drawn on his face.

-"G-good morning." The viscountess mumbled, holding the basket out. "I brought you some breakfast…w-where's Catherine?"

Since there was no apparent danger, Erik went back to the sleeping beauty still lying in his gondola without caring to give Christine an answer. Carefully, he lifted Catherine's light form from the cushioned boat and silently carried her to his bedroom, not sparing a glance in La Daaé's direction.

The viscountess eyes him warily, panic taking over her as she saw Catherine's still form in his arms. _What has he done to her? _She asked herself. After she had taken a deep, calming breath, Christine told herself that he would never hurt a woman. He never _touched _her, after all. He could have, on many occasions, but never did. The Phantom frightened her to no end and manipulated her in many ways, but he never laid a hand on her, ever.

Erik stayed with Catherine for a while, desperately trying to find the courage to face Christine. He did not love her anymore, that was easy to admit, but facing her after all this time…after all he did to her…it was far from being as easy. Taking a few deep breaths, he came out of his bedchamber and slowly approached the one who caused him so much pain.

-"why are you here?" He asked, monochord voice

-"I-I wanted to make sure everything was alright." She answered, rising her chin

-"You mean: you wanted to see if I kept my hands to myself." He laughed humorlessly. "You…_husband_ sent you here to make sure the monster did not take advantage of a woman in distress. How very brave of him. Well, I fear he will be terribly deceived, because I did not touch her."

They were silent for a moment. Christine did not look like a proud _vicomtesse _anymore, but a child ashamed of herself. Erik let his defenses fall slightly, realizing the girl before him did not mean any harm in coming to his home, but he had to make her understand a few things since she was there and he hoped she would tell everyone else.

-"Catherine is everything to me, Christine. She's all my life, the very air I breathe and all I want is for her to be happy. I don't care what people may think."

-"You must bring her back to the manor." Christine declared rather abruptly. "Raoul will send the gendarmes if she is not back home by lunchtime."

-"Maybe you should go, viscountess, or he will think I kidnapped you too." He frowned, his voice colder as anger rose from within him. "I have to ask you this: Did you ever see Catherine smile, or heard her laugh?"

-"I…no, not really." She admitted

-"Well, she naturally does these things with me." Erik declared, trying to calm down. "I give her the happiness that was stolen from her. I love her, Christine."

-"You also pretended you loved me!" She yelled, tears in her eyes, forgetting about her sleeping friend in the other room. "Are you falling in love with every woman you see, or is it yet another of your sick game?"

Erik clenched his hands into tight fists. How dare she doubt his love for Catherine? He had to show Christine he was a different man and he managed not to let his anger take the better of him, calming down slowly.

-"It was a different story with you." He whispered after a moment. "I was your teacher, the one who was able to make your voice reach heaven. You were also the first one talking to me without fear, as an angel. Not even Elizabeth Giry was able to do that. But it changed once you found out I was no angel. Catherine never feared me. She trusted me from the very first time we met. I was not an angel, or a ghost, just a man, a friend. She saw my face and did not look away. Even after she was told about my past, she saw beyond it and still had affection for me. I never forced her to so anything, never manipulated her, Christine. She came back to me on her own accord and on more than one occasion. I tried to move away from her, to prevent us from suffering, but it just made our feelings for each other stronger. Do you understand, Christine? We have found each other and part of me still can't believe it."

Christine looked away, discreetly wiping the tears from her cheeks with her white gloved hand. She was ashamed for doubting him and deeply touched by his words. Yet, she also felt very sad, as though she had lost something very precious to her…

-"You still must take her back." She persisted, sighing. "We will see what we can do for you both later."

Erik understood and he was a bit surprised by her last statement. Did it mean he had a chance for his love for Catherine to become official? He did not dare to hope and yet… Now he would have to take her back to the _boy_'s home, and it was far from enchanting him, but what choice did he have?

-"Ask Lizzie to come with a coach in two hours." He said dully

-"Alright." She sighed once more

Christine put her basket down and left the house of the lake though the not so secret passage. Once the viscountess was out of sight, Erik returned to the bedroom. Catherine was awake and sitting on the edge of the phoenix shaped bed, looking into nothing, upset. Obviously, she heard what he and Christine talked about. With a sigh, Erik sat beside his beloved, wrapping an arm around her.

-"I don't want to go back there." She whimpered. "I'm sad as a stone in their house. I feel so alone in that huge house…"

-"I know, my love, but there is no other way for the moment." He murmured into her ear, then had an idea. "I will talk to the _vicomte_, tonight."

-"No!" She gasped, eyes wide. "You mustn't. He will…"

-"He won't do anything, _ma chérie_." He assured, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I know what to do. Don't worry. Before long, we'll be together and we won't have to think or worry all the time about what others think."

-"How will that happen?"

Grinning, Erik knelt in front of Catherine, locking eyes with her as he took hold of her hands, entwining her tiny fingers with his bigger ones. He kissed her hands, never taking his eyes off her. Smiling from ear to ear with a new warmth in his depths, he finally spoke out his idea.

-"I will officially ask for your hand."


	24. Chapter 24

Hello readers!

Of course you would understand that Erik wants to ask for Catherine's hand to her family since he wants it to be honorable and everything. He wants _them_ to see him as a gentleman and not as the Phantom anymore. :)

So, I don't have much else to say besides that I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 24**

Catherine stared eyes wide at Erik. Had he just proposed to her? She was not sure if she was not dreaming all this: The Phantom's proposal in marriage, his gloved hand tenderly caressing the side of her face, his handsome smile… It was when he leaned toward her, giving her a light, closed mouth kiss, that she finally realized she really was awake and that the love of her life wanted her to be his wife.

-"We understand each other, it feels not only good, but right and natural to be together." Erik murmured, trying not to show how emotional he had become. "I want to marry you, Catherine, more than anything."

He swallowed hard as he watched and waited for her to react to what he just said. The young woman remained silent and still, her eyes wide open, her lips slightly parted. It was not necessarily a bad sign, but, somehow, he needed to make sure this was what she wanted as well…

-"If…If you do not want to marry me, I will understand." He whispered, closing his eyes as this thought caused him pain. "To society, I am…different…a pariah. You might not want a husband such as me…"

Catherine moved slowly from her still position. Her mouth had closed and her eyes were their normal size as a warm smile was drawn to her face. Erik did not even blink, observing her movements as she drew closer to him. When her arms folded around him, he permitted himself some hope.

-"What are they going to say?" She asked softly into his desperate ear

-"Is that a yes?"

Erik closed his eyes, praying she was not in fact rejecting him when she pulled away. He felt Catherine's fingers slowly peal his mask off his face and he opened his lids, curious. Tears glistened in her black onyx eyes, but she did not look sad, he noticed. Tenderly, Catherine touched her lips to his, smiling inwardly as he returned the soft kiss. It was as gentle and soft as his hand caressing her face moments ago.

As the kiss grew more heated, Erik reluctantly broke the sweet contact of her delicious lips. He did not want to rush anything and he felt his body dangerously reacting to her… Rising up from where he knelt on the floor, Erik helped Catherine on her feet. Silently, he led her where the basket left by Christine laid. They took their breakfast, neither saying anything, just as they had the previous night.

They did not realize time was passing by so quickly until they saw Madame Giry appear from the mirror passage. With a heavy heart, the Phantom escorted his beloved and her aunt to _la rue _Scribe. As they arrived to the door leading outside, Erik placed a caring kiss on Catherine's forehead.

-"Take care of yourself, _mon amour_." He murmured in her ear

The young woman closed her eyes, savoring his words, already missing his presence, even though he was still by her side. She smiled at him, trying to convince him, and herself, that she would be alright, that he did not have to worry. In truth, Catherine did not know how she would manage to even breathe without him near.

-"I will see you tonight." She answered, her throat tightening

Elizabeth was not blind. These two were head over heels for each other. Her heart was breaking at seeing them. It was as though they were saying goodbye, even though they _would_ see each other again. Love…what can one do against its power? Her niece hugged the Phantom one last time and he disappeared in one of the secret passages.

Madame Giry took Catherine back to the manor, where the _vicomte _and his wife were already waiting. Catherine thought Raoul would be angry at her, but instead he gave her a warm smile and a hug. Only then did she remembered that he had not seen her since the other night's events with Brassard, Lafontaine and…Bouchard. The young man pulled away and his eyes inspected her bruised face.

-"Your aunt told us about the policemen." He said with kindness she did not really expect. "I'm glad you are safe and sound."

Catherine smiled somehow shyly and nodded, not really knowing what she should say to that, not really feeling like talking about those events. Nervousness surfaced when she remembered Erik wanted to talk with the viscount. She thought that, maybe, she should prepare Raoul for that meeting… She did not know what he could do out of fear if Erik just appeared on his doorsteps…

-"May we talk, alone?" She asked after a moment of awkward silence

Nodding, Raoul guided Catherine towards his study. Sitting on the couch by the window, trying not to be reminded of what happened last she was in that room, Catherine folded her hands on her lap, taking deep breaths. She was desperately trying to find the best way to tell Raoul about Erik's visit, but he spoke first.

-"Christine told me about the conversation she had with…with _him_. I did not know about her plans and I would have never approved of her going down there. Yet, after what she told me when she returned…and I had finally calmed down…I feel better about not going to your _rescue_."

-"I was never in danger with Erik and you should know that I would have not followed."

-"Yes…I do know." He smiled sadly." Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Catherine's heart was beating painfully in her chest as she tried to gather the right words. From Raoul's expression, she knew he thought it had something to do with the Phantom of the Opera. _Better get it straight out,_ she thought.

-"Erik…he will come here tonight, to talk with you."

She did not have to wait long for the young viscount's reaction. He literally jumped from his leather chair unto his feet. He paced the room with long strides, never looking Catherine's way. She stayed where she was, managing to stay calm and not become angry at his ridiculous outburst.

-"What does he want?" He asked abruptly. "To torture my poor wife some more?"

-"Don't be absurd." She rolled her eyes. "He only has good intentions. He will tell you himself about his reasons to come here."

It did not seem to completely satisfy Raoul, annoying Catherine just a bit more. He only stopped pacing for a very short moment, looking at the young woman briefly before returning to his pacing. Catherine had had enough and stopped him by stepping on his way. When he was about to move around her, she grasped his forearms tightly, looking right into his eyes.

-"I want the two of you to talk to each other calmly, like grown men." She said as firmly as she could. "It is important for me."

-"Catherine, you don't understand…"

-"Yes, I do, more than you can imagine, after what I went through, I understand your reasons more than ever." She sighed. "I am not asking you to make peace, only to call for a truce. Please, Raoul, do this, for me."

-"I will try." He mumbled, defeated. "But I don't promise anything!"

-"This is more than I ask for." She smiled tiredly. "Now, if you permit it, I shall retire. I need some rest."

Raoul nodded and led Catherine to the door. As they made their way to where Madame Giry and Christine were probably waiting, the viscount came to a stop, making Catherine turn around questioningly. He seemed to think for a short moment and he took her by the shoulders, looking deeply into her dark depths.

-"You are like a sister to me, Catherine." He said softly, sincerely. "All I want is for you to be happy. Don't see me like an enemy, please."

-"You see me as a brother does and this is why you are blind to everything that truly makes me happy."

The young viscount stood there, dumfounded as he watched Catherine make her way upstairs. He knew that she was somehow right, but could he admit that fact to himself?


	25. Chapter 25

Hello readers!

Am I the only one who hates getting up early? lol Probably not...right now I just feel that incredible erge to go back under the blankets, sigh and fall back asleep. I'm usually not the "sleeping type", but today I would have made an exception...

Okay well, this is not really important. This chapter is though! ;) I bet you want to know what happens next! Here we go then.

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 25 **

Putting his cloak, fedora and gloves on, not to forget his mask, Erik left the house of the lake more nervous and apprehensive he has ever been in his entire life. What would occur on that night would be life changing, whatever decision was taken. When he finally arrived to the De Chagny manor, the Phantom was not really surprised to see someone was already waiting for him, the front door opening before he had time to even knock.

Madame Giry was the one who waited for Erik. When she was told about this visit, dread filled her entire being. She could only hope he and her niece were right to want this meeting. Elizabeth silently greeted her old friend and let him inside, taking his cloak and hat before she led him to Raoul's study where the viscount was probably already pacing…

Erik had thought it would be Catherine opening the door to him, hoping to be greeted with a smile and a kiss, but she was nowhere in sight. Her absence made even more nervous, if possible, unsure if it was a bad sign or not… He started when he felt Madame Giry's hand on his arm, stopping him in his approach of the study.

-"Why do you want to talk to him?" Elizabeth asked, somehow worriedly

-"You'll know at the same time as him. I want you to be there for it concerns you also."

-"Very well then." She agreed, paling slightly

Madame Giry opened the door to Raoul's study without knocking. The young man stood behind his desk, hands clasped in his back as he gazed through one of the many windows. Erik's anguished feeling only amplified, Elizabeth could tell, even if his features and breathing were calm. It was his clenching fists that betrayed him.

The viscount finally turned to politely greet Madame Giry and that…_man_. He gestured for them to take a seat and he did the same, his eyes never leaving the Phantom, just in case… Then, somehow, his good manners flew out the window and he just could not help but say what was on his mind at that moment.

-"You have a lot of nerves,_ monsieur_, to come here after all you did to my wife and myself." The viscount hissed coldly. "I want to know why you felt the need to come here immediately."

This time, Erik realized that he had little to no power in this place. He was on De Chagny's playground and he would have to thread _very _carefully. He had the hardest time keeping his temper in check, but he knew he had to, for his and Catherine's sakes. And so, Erik looked the young man before him right in the eyes and spoke, at last.

-"Elizabeth is all that remains of Catherine's family and you also treated her as though she was part of yours." The Phantom began rather calmly, though his heard was beating faster with each word. "I came here to ask you both for Catherine's hand."

-"Never!" Raoul yelled, jumping on his feet

Madame Giry rose on hand in the younger man's direction, silently asking him to calm down as she stared at her old friend. There was no malice in his eyes, only desperation and hope mixed together.

-"You really want to marry my niece, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, though she knew the answer

-"With all of my heart, yes." Erik breathed

-"And what does Catherine think about your proposal?" Madame Giry continued

-"I do not have the right to speak for her." Erik answered

-"Indeed." Raoul snickered, his hands shaking with anger. "Please, Madame Giry, would you be so kind as to fetch you niece for us?"

The old ballet mistress nodded and quickly left the study, leaving the Phantom alone with his enemy. The viscount poured himself a glass of whisky, politely asking his…_guest _if he wanted anything. Erik shook his head no, suspicious that his…_host_ might try poisoning him…

-"We'll see if your proposal pleases her." Raoul said doubtfully

-"If she is pleased, will you let her marry me?"

-"If she says yes, I will do everything in my power to maker her change her mind. I still see a possessive, dangerous man in you, Phantom!"

-"If she does not want to marry me, I will disappear from her life, forever. If she accepts my proposition of marriage, I beg you not to take her happiness away."

Those words shocked the young De Chagny, making him calm down but only slightly. It was at that moment that Madame Giry returned with her niece, Christine following close behind. Catherine's face was instantly illuminated by a radiant smile as her eyes fell on her beloved. She ran to him as he rose from his chair, but she chose not to hug or kiss him in front of the others. Instead, they silently agreed to only hold hands.

Raoul silently gestured for them both to sit on the couch as he tried to let the picture of them together sink in. He had to admit, he was amazed by Catherine's change of behavior. Never before had he seen her produce a real smile. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the Phantom the same way Christine's were whenever she would look at himself. He finally decided to break the heavy silence by clearing his throat loudly.

-"This _man_ came here tonight to ask for your hand in marriage. What do you think about _this_?" Raoul asked a little too detached for Catherine's comfort

-"I say that my heart belongs to him and I would truly feel alive once I am his wife and I have the guarantee to be with him forever."

Erik did not expect such a heartfelt answer and his heart swelled with even more love for his beautiful angel. It seemed she wanted to marry him just as much as he did. Tightening his hand around hers, Erik hoped she would look at him, but she did not. Her eyes were locked to the viscount's. She was one strong little woman…and she wanted to marry _him_…_Oh, how I love her._

-"I won't let you marry him." The viscount spat after a moment. "The Phantom is a wanted man, a murderer."

-"He is not that man anymore!" The young woman answered fiercely, her dark eyes filled with anger. "It won't stop me, we'll go where no one can find us…"

Erik had to do something and rose from his chair, taking Catherine by the shoulders. She was shaking with rage and as soon as he found her eyes, he managed to calm her a bit. He smiled tenderly at the woman he loved, taking a deep breath.

-"I can't let you ruin your life by becoming an outlaw like me." He whispered, his heart aching probably just as much as hers. "Maybe…maybe the _boy_ is right."

Raoul huffed from behind his desk but neither Catherine nor her dear Phantom paid much attention to him. She was staring at the man she loved, not believing what she just heard.

-"You mean to abandon me." She murmured sadly, feeling bile rising to her throat. "I don't want to go back to that prison of silence and sorrow!"

This was too much for Catherine, she had to get away from these people. Letting go of Erik's hand, she ran to her room as fast as her tired and painful legs would allow. When she was back in the safety of her bedroom, Catherine headed straight to her closet and chose a bag instead of her heavy trunk. She filled it with some clothes and undergarments as tears of anger spilled from her eyes.

She wanted to run away from this house of despair and sadness. She had no idea as to where to go. There was no way she could go to her aunt's place where Raoul could find her easily, or to the house by the lake, that would only put Erik in more danger. The absurdity of her departure did not even registered, she was way too upset… Catherine almost missed it when someone knocked on her bedroom door. Panicking, she quickly hid her leather bag under the bed.

-"I don't want to see anyone!" She yelled

-"Not even me?" Erik asked as he entered without permission

With her back on him, facing the bed, Catherine bowed her head, suddenly feeling quite exhausted. Erik went to her and as he was about to take her in his arms, Catherine turned and embraced him herself, burying her face in his coat. Folding his arms around her, Erik held her tightly, stroking her hair tenderly as she cried against his chest. It was at that moment that he noticed a leather strap coming from under the bed and he understood what she was up to.

-"Don't run away, _mon ange_." He whispered against her ear. "It won't do us any good."

-"I can't stay here…"

-"But you have to,_ mon amour_." He sighed, pulling back to look into her eyes. "I negotiated an outing for us, on tomorrow night."

-"How did you manage that?" Catherine asked, eying him as he looked down as though embarrassed. "What?"

-"I…kind of begged the boy…" He frowned and she smirked. "So, what do you think? Would it make you happy?"

-"Being your wife is what would make me happy." She answered sadly. "I want to take care of you, give you back what _Life_ took from you. I don't want to be alone anymore as I am sure you feel the same."

-"Yes,_ mon amour_, but we must take things slowly. Maybe they will accept us being together if they see how willing we are to court properly. Be patient, my love."

-"Since when are you the patient one?"

-"Since my hastiness can put us at risk."

-"They hate me…" Catherine decided

-"No, _ma chérie_, they don't. They want what is best for you, they are concerned because they care."

-"You know better what is best for me. They don't see how sad they make me…"

-"They are blind because they love you and I would do the same, you know." He sighed. "I did horrible things in my life, things I am not proud of and they are frighten I might hurt you."

-"Can't they see how much you've changed?" She cried. "Why am I the only one to see your beauty?"

_Beauty_, this word sounded very strange when used in his intention. He was still not used to her acceptance, but his heart was filled with warmth every time she would show it to him. Before he could help himself, Erik took Catherine's face between his hands and kissed her tenderly as tears burnt his eyes of steel.

-"Why?" He whispered against her lips

-"Why what?" She asked softly, pulling back so she could look into his beautiful eyes only to see tears escaping from them

-"Why did I have to fall so deeply in love with such a beautiful creature? I'm but a repulsive ghost, while you are an angel."

-"You are a man, not a ghost." She smiled softly, taking his mask off so she could caress his deformed cheek. "Nor are you repulsive. The true beauty is found within, not on anyone's face. But know this, I want to drown in your amazing eyes. Your voice keeps me from having nightmares. Your words comfort me and your presence is intoxicating. To me, you are the most beautiful creature in the world and this is why I love you."

Erik stood there, frozen by the intensity of her words. _My sweet angel, how I want to take you in my arms and never let you go_. He was just about to kiss her once more, but he was unfortunately interrupted by Madame Giry, who just entered, closely followed by a very annoyed viscount. The Phantom was glad he had his back to the door so he was able to put his mask back on without much embarrassment…he could also hide his annoyance perfectly.

-"I would like to talk to Catherine in private." Raoul declared

Looking back at Catherine, Erik wanted to make sure it was alright with her if he left and she nodded, defeated. He bid her goodnight in a barely audible whisper, kissed her hand and left with Elizabeth in tow. It was only when the bedroom door was closed that Raoul dared to look at the young woman.

-"You really love him, do you?"

-"I don't know in how many languages I should tell you so you would finally understand." She laughed humorlessly. "Yes, I do love him, with all of my heart."

Raoul gave an annoyed sigh as he strode to the French doors leading to the balcony. Catherine kept her eyes on him as he looked out the window as though deep in thoughts.

-"He asked me for permission to take you out tomorrow night." He chuckled. "I actually enjoyed seeing him beg…"

-"…" Catherine sighed loudly

-"He told me where he intended to take you and as much as I wanted to refuse, your aunt convinced me to accept."

Catherine stared at him. He actually agreed to let her out with her beloved…just as Erik told her. She was completely shocked and Raoul immediately noticed her strange expression as he turned to her.

-"I will let him try to prove me he had good intentions towards you." Raoul declared in a business-like tone. "But if he as much as make you cry, even once, I will kill him myself!"

-"He would never hurt me." She answered confidently, ignoring his last comment

-"If it reveals to be the truth, maybe I will let the two of you marry." He granted with a frown. "You will always see me as the enemy, and it grieves me deeply, Catherine. I can understand that, sometimes, people can fall in love with the wrong person…Now, you should go to sleep, it is late."

The young viscount came closer to her and kissed the top of her head and left her to her thoughts. Catherine wondered if she just dreamed the fact he said she could marry Erik. Her heart filled with hope and overwhelming joy as she changed for the night. As she lay in her bed, thoughts of the future with her husband invaded her dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello readers!

Happy Easter! Okay, I know it's a bit early for that, but better be early than too late, no? lol. Maybe I will do some miniatures today, before I go to school tonight...I made some yesterday, I made a Easter basket with painted eggs. I will send pictures on my DeviantArt account, of which you can find the link on my profile where it says :Homepage :)

Alright, here's your chapter for today.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 26**

All day long Catherine waited anxiously for the sun to finally take its leave from the sky, because she knew that she would get to see her beloved once the sun was set. She was looking forward to her evening with her beloved Phantom, one that would not be frowned upon since they were given permission. Catherine had absolutely no clue as to what Erik planned for their night out, no one would tell her, not even Raoul. Actually, she did not see much of the viscount that day… One thing for sure, whatever Erik had in mind, this would be a night to remember, she just felt it.

As night slowly made its way up the sky, Madame Giry came to her niece's bedroom with Christine. They carried everything Catherine would need to look absolutely perfect, from a new dress to many different accessories and powders. The gown was made of black and blue taffeta. It certainly was one of the most beautiful piece of clothing the young woman had ever seen, and she found it hard to believe it was for her.

-"You will look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." The viscountess grinned

Somehow, Catherine did not doubt her friend's words. The two other women helped her take off what she had been wearing all day and was led to the bathroom without as much as a word. She was given only silly smiles from Christine and kind ones from her aunt. After she bathed, Catherine began to put on the many layers of fabrics that consisted in the undergarments and dress.

Christine helped her friend with great pleasure, and though she was not entirely comfortable with the situation, she was glad her former teacher had found _real_ love. Catherine deserved to be loved and happy as much as he did and, somehow, that fact comforted her into accepting their relationship better.

Elizabeth and the viscountess adjusted Catherine's dress on her, doing the laces in her back, then made sure there were no ripples on the fabric, to finally do the young woman's hair. They fashioned it like a true lady would, piling it up her head with a mother-of-pearl comb. When Catherine's hair was done, Christine went to retrieve a small box and gave it to her friend as a present for her first _official _date.

Catherine was speechless, but opened the box when she saw the viscountess' eager face. Inside was a tiny bottle of a very expensive perfume. The tag on it read –_Muguet de Printemps- _Spring lily of the valley, her mother's favorite scent. Madame Giry must have told Christine about this and Catherine was deeply touched by the gesture, thanking her friend with tears in her eyes, smiling to her aunt knowingly, earning herself a wink.

At eight o'clock precisely, the bell to the front door rang, making all three women start. Madame Giry went to answer as Christine put some powder to Catherine's already flushed cheeks and two drops of perfume in the hollow just under her ears.

-"You still want to go, right?" Christine asked with a smirk

-"More than ever." Catherine smiled, her eyes dancing with happiness

Erik was a nervous wreck as he waited in the hall, Madame Giry by his side. He knew fully well she was not only there to greet him, but also to keep him from running upstairs to get Catherine himself… He was in such a hurry to take her out. He dreamed of this all his life, being able to take the woman he loved on evenings. It just felt so…normal, so…wonderful.

Footsteps caught his attention and, as he looked up, Erik saw Catherine gracefully descending the stairs. His jaw dropped. She was the picture of perfection, she had the elegance of a duchess of better of, of a queen! His heart broke in awe at her dark beauty and the thought she chose him as the man she loved. _And she said yes,_ he thought, a smile appearing on his half masked face. The dress she wore made her look so different, but in a delightful way and he was dying to just kiss her breath away.

-"_Bonsoir_." Catherine whispered, taking him back on Earth

Christine and Madame Giry looked at each other and nodded in approval, silently deciding to leave these two alone. _Yes, they are good together,_ they both thought at the same time.

When she was absolutely sure that neither her friend nor her aunt was near, Catherine closed the space between Erik and herself. She looked deeply into his amazing eyes, giving him the warmest smile. Her ears told her that the two other women were far enough, so she boldly kissed her dear Phantom's lips, making him smile back against hers.

-"You are breathtaking, my love." He whispered, kissing her once more

Finally, after Catherine had put her cloak on, they made their way out of the manor, arm in arm and the sight waiting for the young woman took her completely by surprise. At the gates was a beautiful white carriage with a coachman waiting for them, opening the door with a bow as soon as they arrived. The Phantom helped his beloved inside and he sat across from her with a silly grin. It served at making Catherine even more excited about that outing.

-"Will you tell me where we are going now?" She asked, smiling from ear to ear

-"You know just how much I enjoy mysteries." He said mischievously, quite proud with himself

Catherine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but never stopped smiling. Erik smirked, finding this little game very amusing, especially since his beloved had a tortured expression on her pretty face. The suspense was gaining on her nerves and he had to make real efforts not to burst into laughter. From time to time, she would look his way and crack a smile, then would laugh and sigh. He had never seen her being so impatient, it was so much fun to watch. Yet, he found that he was pretty much in the same state of impatience and, somehow, it felt really good.

After about forty minutes, the carriage came to a stop. Erik was the first to come out and helped the young woman join him on the cobblestone ground by lifting her by the waist. He blushed under his mask and he was absolutely sure Catherine noticed. He pulled on his hat in hope to hide his masked face a bit better and cleared his throat.

Gently, Erik took hold of her hand and draped it around his arm in a gentlemanly manner, before they slowly headed toward his surprise. He had asked Madame Giry to tell the coachman to leave them down the street to their final destination so he could enjoy a short walk in Catherine's company. Walking with the woman he loved at his arm was pure joy and it was a pity this could not linger longer. Looking at his pocket watch, Erik found that he had been right, the trip in the couch had taken longer than initially planned…some miscalculation on his part…

-"I fear we will have to walk a bit faster, my love, or we shall miss the beginning of the play…" He exclaimed, increasing their pace slightly

-"The play?" She gasped, having some trouble following him. "You're taking me to the theater?"

As his only answer, Erik grinned as he guided her through the impression golden doors to the well know establishment. They slowed once they were inside and as the ticket office came in sight, the Phantom stopped their advance. Embarrassed, he took an envelop from his cloak and gave it to his puzzled beloved.

-"Can you…would you be so kind as to give the tickets for me…please?" He asked in a whisper, frowning

-"Of course." She smiled reassuringly

Once the task was done, they were taken to their private box. Erik had Madame Giry rent it for them and he had to pay a small fortune since he asked for it on such short notice, but it was worth it. The Phantom helped his _lady_ out of her cloak and removed his, sighing as they were finally out of anyone's curious sight. He had to admit that he did look suspicious, since he did not remove his hat when they entered the theater, as any gentleman would. He just could not risk anyone recognizing him from his…_reputation…_

Just as they sat in the red velvet seats, the play began. Catherine's all attention was on what was happening on stage. The play was in English and even though she was still learning the language, she found that the title to this particular play was far from being hard to find.

_Verona__…Montague…Capulet…_

Catherine smiled widely. There were no more doubts, Erik had taken her to a representation of _Romeo & Juliet._


	27. Chapter 27

Hello readers!

This chapter is very dear to me, as are the few others to come. Well, all the story is dear to me, but, well, some chapters feels more special than others.

Hope you will enjoy yourselves and send me tons of reviews! hehe

Kaya

**Chapter 27**

Catherine watched the play with much attention, feeling many kinds of emotions, from joy to sadness, from angriness to hatred. One thing was for sure, she was quite passionate about this particular masterpiece by Shakespeare. The play was slowly coming to an end and Erik delicately took Catherine's hand, entwining their fingers together.

Romeo made his final appearance on stage, walking through the pillar forest of the set. On the back of the stage, a curtain rose and behind it laid the lifeless body of his Juliet, seemingly as cold as the stone she laid on. Catherine followed the young Montague's every move, barely able to hear his dialogue, overtaken by her emotions. She was more upset by the fact this story reassembled hers and Erik's than the actual play. Discreetly, Catherine wiped a tear from her cheek, hoping her beloved would not see her cry yet again…

Erik noticed her move, his observation skills proving their utility. He understood what she wa feeling at that moment, even if she did not share her thoughts. He might never tell her, but he felt exactly the same and he came to wonder if taking Catherine to a representation of _Romeo & Juliet_ was a good idea… He too was upset about it…

Romeo lay dead near his Juliet, who was desperately trying to steal the last drops of poison from his lips, but her efforts were vain. Taking her lover's sword, she joined him in death. The actress fell to the floor and Catherine tightened her hand around Erik's. While the very last scene was played, the young woman turned to her dear Phantom, her free hand reaching up to tenderly caress his visible cheek.

Unable to repress herself a moment longer, Catherine leaned toward Erik, brushing her lips to his softly. He froze, but only for half a second, before he embraced her, returning the kiss with all the tenderness of the world. In the theater, people were cheering and applauding, but neither Catherine nor Erik noticed, far too absorbed in their special moment.

They missed the end of the play, but they could not care less, they felt way too good. They were drawn back to cruel reality when there were knocks on the door to their box. Only then did the two of them realized that the applauses had stopped and that the theater was nearly empty.

-"Madame, Monsieur…"Came an usherette's voice from behind the door. "We must ask you to leave, we are closing the boxes."

A bit annoyed, Erik grabbed his hat first thing, adjusting it so it would hide his face effectively. He then put on his cloak and helped Catherine with hers. Soon, they were on their way out and all the giddiness they felt since sharing that wonderful kiss practically vanished when they saw it was raining in curtains outside…

As though it was the most natural thing to do, Catherine cuddled against Erik and he instantly tucked her in his warm cloak, wrapping his arm protectively around her. He looked around for a moment and she understood he was searching their transport, but there was nothing in sight besides the people running for shelter.

-"The coachman was supposed to wait here." He growled after a moment

One of the theater's valets saw them and approached. Obviously, he heard what the man with the hat said to the little woman at his side.

-"Monsieur, I think it was your carriage I saw leave, not ten minutes ago." The boy said. "It's because of the rain, you know. And, unfortunately, there is no carriage or horse left for rent in our stables… I'm sorry."

Erik said nothing, so Catherine thanked the valet who immediately ran back inside the building, to warm himself up she supposed. She really could not blame the boy, it really was beginning to get chilly. Erik tightened his arm around her, informing her they would have to walk. Catherine wrapped her arms about his waist and after he adjusted his cloak around them both, they began walking.

They slowly headed for the darkest alley of the street and though Catherine was frightened, she knew the Phantom felt safer in the dark and that he would protect her should anything happen. The temperature kept dropping as the hour grew late and the young woman found herself frozen to the bone.

After more than two hours of laborious walking, they finally arrived at the old Opera Populaire. It was much closer than De Chagny's manor. Erik lifted Catherine in his arms and took the shortest path to his underground home. As they followed the many corridors, they could feel warmth as they neared the lair and its homely scent that always managed to reassure Catherine.

Upon arriving, Erik put his beloved down, quickly taking off his cloak and hat before he helped Catherine with hers. Her cloak had become quite heavy, probably just as much as his, and she was grateful he gave her a hand, sighing once it was off her tired shoulders. She crossed her arms about herself, trying to warm herself up, but it was no use, her clothes were soaked with ice cold water. When Erik realized she was shivering, he removed his gloves, put his warm hands on the bare part of her arms and rubbed them ever so gently.

-"You'll catch your death if you we don't get you changed right away." He exclaimed seriously

Leading Catherine to his bedchamber, Erik made her sit down before he headed to his closet. From it he retrieved a few towels, one of his shirts and his back velvet robe for his beloved, before he came back to her, looking embarrassed.

-"I have nothing better to offer you." He frowned, handing her his clothes

Not even thinking, he knelt before her and promptly unlaced her boots, then removed them gently. He realized what he was doing was improper when his hands came dangerously close to remove her stockings. Rising back on his feet, Erik cleared his throat, making sure his voice would not be too husky before he informed her he would leave her to change. He grabbed some clothes for himself and ran out of the room.

Catherine thanked him silently, smiling at how uncomfortable he had been, blushing at the thought he almost removed her stocking… Once she was sure to be alone, she proceeded into removing her damp dress, petticoat, corset and chemise. Truthfully, being naked felt good after spending hours in wet clothes.

Thinking Erik might return at any moment, she put the shirt he lent her on. It was at least four times too large for her petite form and it left no place to the imagination as to what lay underneath… The robe would serve at keeping all of her _charms_ hidden and she quickly donned it, tying the sash as tightly as she could without suffocating. She looked totally ridiculous, but at least she felt warmer…and she was covered. Catherine then removed her black stockings, trying not to think about what happened earlier, and undid her hair, drying it with the towel Erik left her. She made her hair fall down her back in wavy black locks once it was done. It felt good not to have it tied up.

-"Can I come in?" Erik asked from behind the curtain door to his bedroom

-"Yes." Came her simple answer

Sitting on the edge of the phoenix shaped bed, Catherine tried to hide her bare legs under the robe she wore, blushing furiously. The Phantom finally entered, he too had changed clothes. His hair, usually neatly combed, was now falling carelessly on either side of his masked face. It was kind of funny to her to see him disheveled… Next, she noticed how he was dressed. He wore only a shirt and trousers, his feet bare. She swallowed, trying to ignore the fire rising all the way to her face.

Erik was carrying a tray of food and a bottle of wine. He did his best not to look at Catherine but he did have a glimpse of her legs before she managed to hide them. Somehow, the fact she was wearing his clothes was arousing…_ Probably because she is most likely naked underneath…_ Closing his eyes a short moment, he managed to push the thought away, or so he hoped…

-"I wish I could have taken you to a nice restaurant…" He declared after a while

-"Oh, it's perfect this way." She smiled kindly. "Restaurants are noisy and smoky, I don't really like going to such places."

_She always had a way to make me feel better_. Erik thought, smiling, setting the tray down on the bed between them, then poured the wine. As they began eating their very late meal, they talked about the play and how breathtakingly the main actors pulled their act. The rest of the cast, they had to admit, was chosen poorly. They sounded phony and it was hard to believe they had feelings at all…

At a moment, Catherine imitated them one by one and the Phantom found her acting skills impressive. He even wondered if she was not a bit drunk…until he noticed she only took a few sips of wine from her glass. He realized she was just really happy about her evening and he could not be happier himself. Right then, he thought there were no more barriers between them. Catherine was not the quiet lady she was displaying for everyone else, but a young woman full of life and passions and imagination.

They laughed until their ribs were hurting and on the bring of breaking, but, though new, Erik loved that feeling. It was then that Catherine's joyful attitude abruptly turned to a sad one, her head bowing as though in shame or deep sorrow. Erik could not tell what was happening to her, too shocked by the sudden change. He promptly took the tray off the bed, setting it on the floor so he could get closer to his sad angel.

-"What is wrong, my dearest?" he asked in a caring whisper

-"I…envy them, but also pity them, Romeo and Juliet I mean." She answered, her voice filled with emotions Erik did not recognize. "Everyone…everything, was against them, but they went through conflicts and obstacles together, because they loved each other so much, in spite of their families' choices…"

Erik moved one of the silky locks from Catherine's pretty face and she met his eyes. Her little hands slowly reached up and gently removed his mask, setting it carefully on the nightstand. By now, she knew he did not mind her taking it off without his permission, he trusted her and that meant the world to her. With all the tenderness she could muster, Catherine caressed Erik's deformed cheek, admiring him as he closed his eyes, relishing in the moment. He almost jumped when he felt her lips slowly trail kissed on the part of him he loathed most.

-"I am so scared." He declared before he could help it, still trying to understand how she could stand the sight of his face, bare to touch it, to kiss it

-"Of what are you scared?" She murmured

-"With each moment passing by, I fear you might disappear." He admitted, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "I spent my life hiding from the outside world, hating it for everything it did to me. And you, like a true angel, you were my guide out of this prison of solitude. I am scared to wake up and find out that all this happiness I found at your contact was but a dream. I am scared to see fear in your eyes whenever you look at me, even though I only see trust and love in your depths. I am so scared to find out that you don't even exist…"

Catherine pulled away from Erik so she could look into his eyes, taking his face between her hands. Tears poured down her cheeks as a smile was drawn to her lips. His words were the saddest she ever heard and yet they meant just how strongly he loved her. How could a heart be broken and be so full of love at the same time? Catherine had to make him understand she was not going anywhere.

-"We cannot go against our hearts, my dear love." She whispered in his ear, as she lazily ran her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck. "And mine will be forever yours. I will never leave you, Erik. You will never be alone again."


	28. Chapter 28

Hello readers!

This chapter is certainly my dearest, more so than the one I sent last week. It took me time to rewrite this particular one because I wanted to make it as perfect as I could.

Hope you will enjoy it. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 28**

_-"We cannot go against our hearts, my dear love." She whispered in his ear, as she lazily ran her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck. "And mine will be forever yours. I will never leave you, Erik. You will never be alone again."_

Catherine's words echoed through the Phantom's entire being, his heart aching with even more love for this wonderful young woman and his emotions became quite difficult to contain. His hand reached up on its own accord to touch her smiling face, if only to make sure she really was there.

-"You are so beautiful." He whispered in awe. "And I want nothing more than marry you…but, even if I hate to have to admit it, the viscount is right. For the outside world, I am nothing more than a monster. They won't let us be together…"

-"Erik, just think about that play you took me to."

-"What do you mean?"

-"Romeo and Juliet. There was only one man in her heart, with whom she would truly feel alive and complete. No one can understand her story better than I do."

-"All I want is for you to be happy, my Catherine. I want to be your husband, more than anything, but it would not be…_acceptable…_I will not dishonor you."

-"There is no dishonor in true love." She answered confidently, taking both his hands. "Since the night my parents were murdered…I have lost faith in god. I do believe there is something greater than us…it's complicated. What I mean to say, is that getting married in a church doesn't mean much to me."

Somehow, Erik was surprised by her revelation. Usually when someone went through trials such as Catherine's, they would turn to god for comfort. Yet, he could not blame her. He never was a believer, there was no point since, to most people, he was the devil and part of him believed so for a while. _Until Catherine…_he thought, then realized she was not finished, so he listened more carefully.

-"And weddings before a Justice of Peace does not mean much either." She continued, knowing she had lost Erik's attention but only for a very short moment. "Say you are my husband and I will call myself your wife. We'll be bound by our promise of love and we will know in our heart that we really are united."

-"You would want to do that?" He asked, somehow both hopeful and doubtful. "You think we could do this?"

-"I have no doubt that we could. On a boat, a captain can practice a rudimentary wedding ceremony, why would the Phantom would be unable to marry the woman he loved in his own opera house?"

Erik's eyes shown with renewed hope. His Catherine had a way with words, she was so intelligent…and mischievous in a delightful way. Why couldn't they do it, for real? Their intentions towards each other were clear, what were they waiting for? Taking both Catherine's hands, Erik helped her stand. He walked backward, his eyes locked to hers as they slowly made their way toward the lake. He had read, somewhere, that when a baby is born in a place where there is no priest, one could baptize the child if there is a natural water source nearby. Why would it not be the same for weddings? And what Catherine said was true, captains on a ship could practice a wedding ceremony.

Gently, Erik led his beloved into the water until they reached the very place where Christine kissed him. But this memory was fading away now that he had found true love. Nothing that happened back then mattered, only the present moment and the future. They stood there, not caring the water was cold as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

-"Catherine, my love, my angel. I promise to be a good husband to you, to protect and love you until my dying day. All that is mine is also yours. My heart, my soul, my music, my body, are yours to do as you wish and that forever."

Catherine blushed and she knew his vows would be printed in her memory forever. Now she had to say hers…

-"Erik, my love, my guardian. I promised to be a good wife to you, to do my duties, the first being to love you for the rest of my life. You already own my heart, my soul and my voice, but I do hope my body will soon be yours as well."

To that, Erik swallowed with some difficulties, his throat suddenly quite dry. Her words were surprising, but also very arousing and he though he would burst if he did not kiss her right then and there. _Why not?_ He thought, grinning as he gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly as he leaned down to kiss her. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss they ever shared and it brought tears to their loving eyes.

Catherine was caressing his neck ever so softly, her fingers slowly reaching under the collar of his shirt to massage his shoulder. She loved how hot his skin was and the touch of it made her feel dizzy with a feeling she now knew to be desire. Yes, she desired this man, more than she would have ever guessed. She squeezed his shoulder a bit more firmly, producing a moan from the man she loved.

_Well, I'm not the one who rushes things, after all, _Erik thought, smiling against her lips. He found that he did not feel guilty for desiring her anymore. There was no sin in loving her with all he was, they were married, in their heart at least. Lifting her light body into his strong and protective arms, Erik did not waste time and brought her back to his bedroom.

Setting her on her feet by the bed, Erik took his time to admire the woman he loved. Yet, he realized he was not the only one who was suddenly nervous and, he had to admit, shy. Surprisingly enough, it was Catherine who initiated the first move by slowly taking off her robe.

Erik was hesitant until Catherine took hold of his shaking hands, placing them on her shoulders, not really knowing what else she could do to help him. Since he did not move from there, only staring at her, the young woman decided to take matters into her own hands, boldly reaching for his shirt.

All thoughts of right or wrong vanished into nothingness when she began undoing the buttons. The Phantom felt the sudden urge to undress and finished removing his shirt, almost tearing it off. He thought his heart would stop when she touched his bare chest. It made him slightly nervous when she traced some of his scars with her fingertips, but he was grateful she did not ask about them.

Catherine tried not to show how she felt about those scars. He would surely be angry because she felt pity and she knew he did not want to be pitied, neither did she by all means. Those scars were obviously coming from his tortured childhood and though she felt truly angry at those who caused them, this time was hers and Erik's and she did not want to ruin the moment.

Catherine tenderly placed her hand on his heart. It was beating strongly against her palm, probably just as fast and hard as her own as Erik slowly removed the shirt from her small shoulders, revealing all her in all her naked glory. She blushed deeply as his eyes followed the shapes of her curves.

Erik stared in awe at the young woman he so loved and he just could not help himself a moment longer. Taking her close to him, he kissed her with burning passion. Their tongues met in a dance of seduction, both wondering who would win the battle and invade the other's mouth. Catherine gratefully let her Phantom win as he tightened his arms around her. Erik simply adored the feeling of her warm skin against his own. He was never more aroused than at that moment.

Knowing the moment had come, Catherine leaned back onto the bed as Erik managed to remove his shoes and socks and extirpate himself from his trousers. She did not dare look down at him, conscious it might make her even more nervous than she already was to see a man in…well, an aroused state… Taking his hands, she pulled him over her.

Sheer instinct were guiding then through the unknown paths of love. Erik tentatively explored Catherine's body with his warm and careful hands, his lips feeling like velvet against her feverish skin. She was holding onto him tightly, her small frame moving against his stronger one and Erik knew what he wanted to do…what he _had_ to do.

Caressing her thighs, Erik parted them gently, all the while looking into her eyes to make sure it truly was what she wanted as well. Her lips parted, she must have felt him against her virgin entrance, or at least he thought so. For sure, there was no doubt in her eyes, only love and encouragement. She was ready, and so was he.

Finally, they melted into one. It hurt, to say the truth, it burned and Catherine could tell in all honesty she had never felt so stretched, but her discomfort melted away as Erik kissed her tenderly, whispering words of love and comfort. He knew it would be painful for her the first time, but after a short while, she managed to relax, her beloved helping by not moving.

Erik closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation making love to the woman he adored and adulate produced in his entire being. Their moans merged into one voice as he moved in sync with her. Catherine was most assuredly more comfortable now and he certainly was doing the right things, from all the little sounds she was emitting. Her legs folded boldly about his waist, her small fingers playing in his hair as he kissed and nibbled at her neck, making her trembling from head to toe.

They were both amazed at how good the act of love felt. Neither had ever felt anything such as this and the thought was comforting, because it meant they truly were made for each other. They wished this moment to last forever, but they were quickly reaching their own personal heaven. Catherine held onto Erik for dear life as their pace increased on its own accord. Before they knew it, their world shattered into mind blowing pleasure and it was over…

Erik removed himself from Catherine, lying next to her then gathered her closer. No word were spoken, none was strong enough to describe how they felt. They held onto each other tightly, Catherine kissing his chest as he folded his arms protectively around her. It was, for them both, the best goodnight kiss ever.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello readers!

I thought last chapter would have caught your attention...from the little reviews I got it does not seem so... :( Well, hope you will like this chapter better.

Kaya

**Chapter 29**

_La Ville Lumière_ was bathed with the first lights of day. Paris was slowly awakened by the sun's warmth and the promise of a fruitful day. In the underground home of the Phantom of the Opera, if it wasn't for the clocks, none would be the wiser though. The golden clock, sitting on the nightstand by the phoenix shaped bed, showed 6:30am.

Erik lay, completely naked under the velvet comforter, alone… Sadness and despair made their way to his heart as he came to think he dreamt everything that happened the night before. He frowned, realizing dreaming such things would be nearly impossible. Catherine married him and…gave herself to him. He could not have imagined this union and the way they consummated it. It had been too wonderful, too perfect, too _real_ to be but a mere dream.

It was when he heard Catherine's angelic voice echoing from outside the bedroom that he had confirmation of how truly lucky a man he was. Yet, part of Erik feared to wake up, so he did not move, waiting. The young woman he was so desperately in love with appeared, wearing only his velvet robe. Since the sash was not tied, he could admire all of her charms as he pleased.

Obviously, Catherine woke up quite early and prepared their breakfast. Whatever she was brining on that tray was mouth watering. He could certainly get used to wake up like this. If this could happen everyday until the day he died, he would be one very happy man.

-"Good morning, husband of mine." She smiled happily when she noticed he was awake and blushed when she realized at was staring at her appreciatively

These were the sweetest words Erik had ever heard. He returned the smile proudly as Catherine set the tray on the bed and silently asked for a kiss. He gave it to her with great pleasure. He really could not believe his luck. Pulling back slightly, he admired his wife for a moment more. _My wife…_he thought, tears shining bright in his gray-green eyes. He blinked them away and smiled once more. This moment was too beautiful to let it be spoiled by tears.

-"Will you give me my mask, please?" Erik asked, making Catherine's smile to disappear. "What is it?"

-"Do you truly feel the need to wear that _thing_ in my presence?"

Erik was quite surprised, she sounded as though she was disgusted by the mask instead of what it was designed to hide. Catherine seemed to understand what had just crossed his mind. Sighing, she shook her head as though to reprimand him, stroking his right cheek tenderly as her palm rested against his jaw.

-"You do not have to be the Phantom with your wife." She smiled warmly. "I love _you_, Erik, mask or no mask."

Forgetting about the tray, Erik pulled Catherine into his arms, making the tray fall from the bed. Neither of them really cared. Tears burnt his eyes and she hummed sweetly in his ear, making him sigh shakily. It was as though her voice had the same power on him as his on her…

-"I love you so, so very much." He mumbled, his face hidden in the crook of her neck

It seemed to be reassuring to him to be held like this by his beloved. It was even more comforting when she slipped her small fingers into his silky hair and began rocking him. He loved it and it was calming him slowly. She let him cry on her shoulder all he need, humming one of his songs.

When he finally was calm enough, Catherine took Erik's face between her hands, drying his cheeks in a soft caress. Tenderly, she brushed her lips on the scarred side of his face, trailing kisses until she reached his mouth, taking his lips with hers gently.

After a while, they decided to see what they could save from the food she prepared from the tray, which was still on the floor. By some miracle, only one of the empty cups was broken and none of what Catherine cooked had been spoiled. She could not tell if this was a good thing though…everyone has always cooked for her…yet, she did not struggle too much in the kitchen though, she just could not help feeling nervous about someone eating her food, especially since that first someone was the man she loved… Pulling the tray back on the bed between them, they put everything back into the plates.

-"I fear I'm not as good as you in a kitchen." She said, giggling with embarrassment

-"I guess living alone for so long made me a good cook…" He laughed as she bit her bottom lip. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not that bad. It really smells good."

That last comment earned him a shy smile. Erik served the coffee, which was one of the many things from the tray that was miraculously saved and took a sip from his cup. She certainly knew how to prepare good coffee! He decided to taste the food. It too was good. She really was not as bad as she thought, quite the contrary actually. Everything tasted delicious and he told her so, making her blush, which, he had to admit, he found quite arousing.

Once they had emptied the tray of all food, Erik took it and put it back on the floor. They would clean everything up later. For the moment, he had other things in mind that required immediate attention. Pulling Catherine to him, Erik made her sit on his lap and she gasped. She must have _felt_ what he had in mind.

-"Time for some conjugal duties?" She asked humorously, moving her hips slightly as she took his lips

They both laughed, making it a perfect harmony of laughter, their mouths never parting. As desire took hold of him, Erik boldly removed Catherine's robe and she complied gratefully by helping him. He devoured her with his eyes, as he laid her on the bed, feasted with his hands, savored with his mouth until the rest of him could not take any more of the teasing. They entwined into one being, letting their hearts and bodies think in their stead, sighing and moaning each other's name in ecstasy.

After two hours of love making, Catherine and Erik took some well deserved rest. His head lay on her chest, his arms protectively around her as she played her fingers in his hair. He wondered why all this happiness and perfection was granted to him. He, who always considered himself a monster, the Phantom of the Opera, was happy… Lifting his head so he could look at Catherine, Erik was given one of the most magnificent sights. She was smiling down at him, her cheeks still flushed from their earlier _activities_. It served at making the remaining of his doubts to fade away for good.

-"I love you, my Catherine." He murmured, feeling he could never say these words often enough

-"I love you more." She whispered back, until sadness took over the joyful moment. "I fear I will have to get back to the manor, or we will get in deep trouble…"

-"I am sure your aunt will have guessed what happened last night and I bet she will be here early afternoon." Erik swallowed, trying not to cry again. "We will have to do as though nothing happened."

-"Yes…a secret love…" She mumbled unhappily

Having to hide the fact she loved her own husband was not an enchanting perspective. Just the thought of it was painful. In stories, secret love was always romantic, now she found it truly wasn't. It was the saddest thing in the whole world. Erik held her tighter, burying his naked face in her neck, something she found he would do each time he was overwhelmed with some emotions he could not control.

-"For now, at least." He sighed, placing a kiss behind her ear. "You remain my beloved wife, no matter what."

-"Please, come with me…" She begged

-"I wish I could, my love, but, for now, I don't think it would be a good idea, more so knowing I was supposed to take you back to the manor right after the representation. I don't feel like being chastised by _monsieur le vicomte._"

Sitting up, Catherine suddenly had an idea. She _had _to be with her husband! She promised him he would never be alone ever again. Was she to break that promise because of Raoul and his hatred for the Phantom…? Looking right into Erik's questioning eyes, she smiled hopefully at him.

-"I will buy a house!" She exclaimed excitedly

-"What?" He asked, chocking back a giggle

-"Yes, it might just work." She continued, somehow more to herself. "I will work at _La Rose Bleue_ as often as they ask me and make enough money so we can afford a small villa in the suburbs. It will be only the two of us. They can't say no. I won't even have to ask them for money and…"

-"Slow down, _ma chérie_." Erik chuckled. "Don't you think you're being a bit impulsive?"

-"My love for you is not an impulsion and neither is my will for us to finally be together." She said, then thought for a short moment. "Alright, our improvised wedding was an impulsion, but I will never regret it. So, what do you think? Please, say yes!"

-"Let me thing about it, alright?"

Catherine nodded, defeated. To say the truth, though he found it cute and adorable she wanted to earn money to buy a house, Erik was not very comfortable with her providing for them both… He might be a bit conservative, but this was the man's role… There was heavy silence until the clock rang the first hour of the afternoon. They dressed with much reluctance, fearing the moment they would need to part. They cleaned to pass the time, not saying a single word.

Madame Giry arrived half an hour later, relieved to find her niece there. When it began raining the night before, she knew the coachman she paid would not do his job correctly and leave, she just felt it. Knowing Erik, either he would rent another coach or a horse, or he would take Catherine back home with him. Either way, she knew her niece was in good hands.

The young lovers found it much more difficult and painful to separate than any other time they had to in the past. To them, it was not fair to have to part since they were married in their hearts. Catherine was about to burst in thousands of tears when Erik leaned down until his lips met with her ear. He murmured words of love and a promise. He would join her in her bedroom at dusk.

Catherine smiled but it disappeared just as soon, for she knew she needed to leave with her aunt without a kiss from her husband. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she followed Madame Giry out of Erik's underground kingdom. They would soon be back at Raoul De Chagny's depressing house…


	30. Chapter 30

Hello readers!

This chapter is, how should I say...the beginning of the fun! The good stuff is coming soon, I promise. This story sadly gets less and less attention by the weeks and I must admit I am sad about it because this story is my baby...the rewrite of my very first fic. I guess it's just because I'm going through some hard time that it affects me so much. Oh well, I'll survive...I guess. lol

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Kaya

**Chapter 30**

When Catherine came back to Raoul's manor, she was immediately informed he was waiting for her, rather impatiently, in his study. Upon entering the said room, she found he was not there. Frowning, she went to sit by the window, thinking it wiser to wait for him instead of returning to her bedchamber.

After a few minutes, the young viscount appeared, followed by Laurette, the maid, who was bringing them some tea and biscuits. She settled everything on the table by the hearth. When she was done, Raoul dismissed her with a simple gesture of the hand. She curtsied and left. The viscount served Catherine a cup of tea, which she took without protest, and he sat near her, crossing his legs before taking a sip of the hot drink.

-"So, how was your evening?" He asked calmly

Catherine could not hide her surprise, fully knowing how much he loathed her dear Phantom. At her questioning look and arched brow, Raoul shrugged and took another sip from him cup. Catherine thought of the best way to answer him, remembering how important it was to keep the events of the passed night a secret.

-"I had a _very_ good time." She finally answered, managing not to blush

-"Good. Now we can talk about something else." He sighed, a bit too hasty to change topic for her taste. "A German diplomat was invited at _La Rose Bleue_, he will arrive in a few weeks from now. He is interested in investing in our opera house and it is important he is greeted with all the honors due to his rank. He is not only a diplomat, but a Duke."

-"And where do I take place in this story?" She asked politely

-"I'm coming to this part." He chuckled. "The manager and I thought it would be perfect to give a representation of one of Mozart's opera. And we need the very best singer available."

-"And…that would be me?" She questioned, thinking Christine would not do it due to her pregnancy

-"Absolutely." He grinned, making him look younger all of a sudden. "Catherine, will you do us the honor and accept?"

-"Well…I have nothing better to do these days…besides waiting for the next time I will be granted permission to see Erik!"

-"Won't that be too much pressure for you?" He asked, blatantly ignoring her last comment. "I need to be sure before we begin rehearsals."

Catherine frowned, unsure as to why he was asking her such a question, especially after he said just how much this meant to him. Did he think her so weak now that he feared she would ruin such an important event? She was deeply hurt and she lowered her eyes to her half emptied cup of tea.

-"You don't trust me, do you?" She mumbled, not looking at him, ashamed

-"Oh, sister, I only fear what happened to you _last time_ had traumatized you enough to be…_reluctant_ about this new contract."

Raoul was referring to the night after the grand opening of _La Rose Bleue_, when she was found and then kidnapped by the man who murdered her parents… He knew he had chosen his words poorly by the hurt he saw in her dark brown eyes.

-"It has…nothing to do with…err…Erik." He whimpered, as though saying that name truly was painful

Catherine could not help the silly grin that broke on her face. He really was trying… It was the first time he called her beloved by his name, other than for saying how bad he was for her etcetera, etcetera… She decided she would do what Raoul and Monsieur Jean were asking from her, if only to make her plans about the house she wanted to buy more realistic.

-"I will make you proud." She declared confidently. "Whatever happened is in the past. I won't let you down."

-"I'm glad to hear this." He smiled warmly. "This will be hard work, the opera being in German. I will engage a teacher to tutor you and you'll get to work in our new music room, so you won't have to go to _La Rose Bleue _everyday."

There was a clear opportunity here Catherine could not let pass. If she was to work on such a complicated opera, she wanted to work with only one teacher, one who did not only have talent and wisdom, but one who held her heart tightly against his own. She was about sure Erik would have no problem at all teaching her even the most complicated things, such as an opera in German.

-"You know I am not comfortable with strangers. I could never do Mozart's work justice in such a case." She said confidently, her eyes sparkling with hope

It did not take Raoul too long to understand where this conversation was heading. There was absolutely no doubt Catherine would be happy and most grateful if he accepted the Phantom as her teacher. He really was not comfortable with this relationship between these two, yet, he saw in the young woman's eyes just how important this was to her. Also, she did have a point when she said she could not work with strangers and he absolutely needed that one representation to be perfect.

-"If having _him_ as your teacher is what it takes, then so be it." He sighed

Never had the young viscount seen Catherine's eyes light with such happiness and she took him completely aback when she jumped on her feet and gave him a bear hug. He returned the embrace, smiling in a brotherly way.

-"Thank you, Raoul, so much."

Letting go after a moment, Catherine ran out of the study to announce the good news to her aunt, who was in the sitting room with Christine. She did not even think of how the viscountess would react, she did not really care. She was given permission to work with her secret husband, it was all that mattered.

The rest of the day was spent in a joyful mood, Catherine doing her best to pass the time without thinking too much about her beloved, but it was pretty much in vain. After dinner, Catherine went back to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her and went to change into something…_prettier_. She took her time preparing herself and when she was satisfied, she sat in the comfortable armchair she placed by the French windows. Not five minutes later, she was dozing off.

Once he was sure he could not be seen, the Phantom climbed up toward the balcony to Catherine's bedroom. Making sure she was there and alone, he took a look through the window. A loving smile was drawn upon his lips when he saw her asleep by the door, which he opened as carefully as he could as not to wake her too abruptly. Leaning down, his lips touched her sweet ones, waking her in the gentlest way.

Opening her eyes, Catherine smiled groggily as she saw her dear Erik before her. She reached for him and they embraced, hugging as though they had not seen each other for weeks. What would it be if they truly were separated for that length of time? Neither wanted to think about it. Pulling back, they kissed, probably a bit more passionately than they should have.

-"I have good news for you." She murmured against his parted lips, breathless

Erik had to know what it was about and, even though it was quite difficult, he stopped kissing her, listening to whatever she had to say.

-"I was asked to sing at an important representation held for a German diplomat." She smiled. "I will sing Mozart, can you believe it?"

Erik could not be prouder and he pulled Catherine back into his arms, burying his masked face in her hair, taking in both the wonderful news and her sweet, enticing scent. He was so very happy and Catherine felt just how proud he was of her.

-"Raoul will hire someone to tutor me, to work on that complicated language so I understand what I sing and have the right pronunciation." She said innocently

-"No teacher is worth your talent." Erik frowned

-"Now even you?" She mocked. "That's too bad, I managed to convince _monsieur le vicomte_ that no other but you could do the job…a pity really."

At first, Erik did not understand Catherine was teasing him but when he did, his eyes widened. His breathing increased with excitement but he had to be sure it was what his beloved really meant, for them to work together, with De Chagny's approval. He was just about to ask, when Catherine nodded furiously, grinning goofily.

-"Isn't it wonderful?" She exclaimed, jumping on her feet, dancing about the room. "Oh, my love, it will be so wonderful. We'll work together all day long and no one will say anything about it. We'll be together. Together!"

At these words, the Phantom went to her and seized her by the waist, crushing her body against his, kissing her urgently as he laid her on the bed. He pressed her down the mattress under him, his eyes full of desire as they looked upon her surprised face and she smiled, biting upon her bottom lip in the cutest way as her cheeks turned the brightest shade of red.

-"Would my wife allow her husband to show her just how much he loves her?" He asked playfully, caressing her face

-"Always." She giggled and they let their passion take over them once more


	31. Chapter 31

Hello readers!

I don't have much to say today. I have fever and I feel crappy. lol Though I had a really nice surprise this morning with all the review I got from yesterday's chapter of _Derrière les Masques_. I'm glad I tend to type my chapters in advance, I truly don't know how I would've made it today.... :s

Alright, time for your chapter. Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 31**

The day after Catherine spoke to Erik about the tutoring thing, Raoul met with him, helped by Madame Giry. They negotiated his salary and that night, the young married couple celebrated in their own loving way. The first day of work was set to take place three days from then.

That morning, Catherine woe early, warming her voice as she nervously and anxiously waited for Erik to arrive. Her aunt went to fetch him and they should be there any moments. She felt anguished by the fact her husband and Raoul would be in the same house and she told him so when he joined her in her bedroom the previous night. Yet, her dear Phantom found a very nice way to comfort her…

Today, they would have to be very careful, because everyone thought they had not seen each other for almost a week. While in truth, every night Erik came to her, spending as much time with his wife as he could, sometimes until dawn, making love to her or just holding her. The hardest part, besides the one when they had to part, was to keep silent in the throws of passion… They were both experts in the silent art, under normal circumstances that is…

Ever since she woke up, Catherine's nervousness kept increasing. Now, the only thing she could do was wait, pacing the length of her bedroom, trying to stop biting her poor fingernails off. She was about to work with the man of her life, they could be together all day without having to hide everything they were to each other. They might even get to kiss! _Erik's kisses…_she thought, a silly grin playing on her lips, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

The doorbell rang, bringing Catherine out of her thoughts with a start. Taking a long, calming breath, she left her bedroom to wait in the corridor, too nervous to greet her _teacher_ at the door, knowing Laurette would open to her aunt and secret husband. Erik appeared on top of the stairs soon after, breathless, he had obviously been running. Catherine quickly went to him and was about to embrace him when he held his hand up to stop her. She did, but not without a frown. Erik leaned toward her and lightly kissed her flushed cheek.

-"Don't look too enthusiastic, _mon amour_." He whispered sadly in her ear. "There's a maid not far behind me and I'm pretty sure she was assigned as our _chaperon _by the viscount…"

Laurette did appear up the stairs after a moment and Catherine understood Erik had run ahead of the maid to warn her not to be _too enthusiastic_, as he said… Laurette joined them in the middle of the corridor, eying the tall masked man wearily. Catherine sighed and gave a nod, showing him she understood, but was not happy about it.

-"Come, we have a long day ahead of us." He said, his words sounding uncomfortably like an order

Giving yet another nod, Catherine led Erik to the music room and he immediately took a seat at the piano. Only then did she notice he had brought sheets of music as he displayed them all over the piano. Catherine approached and took a first look at the opera she was to learn. The Phantom chose one of the sheets and handed it to her and asked her to stand before him as straight as she could. Catherine realized Laurette did not follow them inside the music room, it gave the young woman the opportunity she needed to talk to her husband.

-"How did Raoul greet you?" She asked in a murmur

-"He was nowhere in sight when your aunt and I arrived. The maid opened to us and guided me upstairs…until I ran away from her that is."

-"And where is aunt Elizabeth?"

-"She had some errands to run and left immediately after we were opened."

At that moment, someone entered the music room. Catherine thought it would be either her aunt or the maid, but it was neither of them. Christine stood in the doorway and, from the look on her face, she wondered if she had the right to be there. Catherine turned to her husband and by the way he looked, he was asking himself the same question as the viscountess. The former Prima Donna of the _Populaire _and the Phantom stared at each other until Catherine broke the heavy and uncomfortable silence by clearing her throat.

-"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked Christine, a bit rudely and slightly embarrassed by her presence

-"I'm here to keep an eye on the two of you. It is not convenient for a young lady to be alone with a man."

-"But I've been alone with Erik on many occasions…"

-"Don't worry, Catherine." The Phantom interrupted, fearing she might let their secret slip. "If the viscountess is more comfortable that way, we'll let her be. I have always been a gentleman but, apparently, Madame De Chagny does not trust me…"

He then looked at Christine, deeply hurt by her mistrust. She avoided his gaze, knowing what her former teacher was thinking, and a bit angry at Raoul. Her husband was responsible for this, asking her to watch over Catherine while the infamous Phantom was under their roof…

-"Shall we?" Erik asked, bringing Catherine back on Earth and she nodded

She read the partition her masked husband had given her carefully and, when she felt ready, she gestured for Erik to begin playing the song. The first few minutes went smoothly. Catherine was better than she would have thought, considering it was the first time she sang in German. Yet, after almost an hour, she found she could not reach the perfection that was expected of her.

-"NO!" Erik yelled severely. "You are almost one tone under. Again! From the beginning!"

Never had Erik been so harsh toward Catherine and she hurt from it. Christine, who observed them with curiosity until then, was not very surprised with the masked man's reaction. When he used to teach her through the walls of the opera Populaire, he reprimanded her often. She cried a lot because of him and, she had to admit, she was quite impressed with Catherine for not doing the same.

At sunset came the time Catherine had been craving ever since she was yelled at by her husband. _The end of the day, at last_, she thought with a sigh. Erik made her work harder than she had in her entire life. She was exhausted and starving. Silently, he gathered his papers and stood from the piano bench.

-'I shall come back tomorrow at the same time as this morning." He said, monochord voiced

He walked away from the piano and before he could reach the door, Catherine stopped him, looking him straight in the eyes. She did not understand why he was behaving like that with her, all of a sudden. He was so cold and distant it caused her physical pain. She felt as though her soul had been ripped in two. His eyes held no warmth, his face no expression. Catherine turned her back against him and ran to her bedroom in tears. Laurette came upstairs with some supper for her at the same time, but Catherine did not care for it. She curled up on her bed and continued to cry.

An hour had passed since she left the music room, when she heard knocks on the French doors to her balcony. She glanced at it over her should to see the Phantom imploring her to let him in. Catherine put her head back on her pillow, tying to ignore him. She heard a clicking sound and knew Erik had found a way to enter. The bed sank behind her and she felt his gloved hand on her back, sliding up and down slowly.

-"I had to act this way, my love." He murmured, his hand going lower only to stop at her leg. "Christine was there and I had to look as though I was the same teacher she once had, not showing any preference as not to wake any suspicions on her part. Do you understand?"

Catherine shrugged his hand away from her hip. What he was saying made sense, in a way, yet she could not help but be hurt by the way he treated her. Erik made her turn to him. His eyes were different from when she looked into them in the music room earlier. They were desperate and so full of love, she sighed.

-"We have to keep our secret safe, _ma chérie_, or they will separate us forever."

-"Erik…" She sobbed. "I want to live with you, I want to be with my husband. I want to take care of you, love you freely. I want to feel your arms around me at night, have more than stolen moments together."

-"We will find a way." He assured, knowing how she felt for he was going through the same hell. "We have to be patient."

-"I can bear no longer." She cried. "I don't want to end like Juliet!"

Those words broke both of their hearts and Erik did the only thing he felt right at that moment. He took Catherine in his arms, brushing a kiss to her lips, wiping her tears away as tenderly and gently as he could. Lying next to her, Erik covered his beloved with a blanket and sang her to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello readers!

This story gets less and less readers each week...it saddens me. :( Well, I do hopw with the few following chapters it will change since there is some great events coming, promise. :)

I truly hope you will enjoy it and, if you do, it would be nice to get reviews, 'cause I'm really doubting myself about this story now...

Kaya

**Chapter 32**

The rehearsals at the manor lasted for a month, chaperoned by either Christine or the maid. Catherine and Erik would not spend any other moments together than their formal practices of Mozart's opera. She missed him, their conversations, she missed spending her nights with him…

Now that the rehearsals with the rest of the cast had began at _La Rose Bleue_, Catherine had not heard about her dear Phantom. Every night as she returned to her bedroom, she hoped to see the shadow of his tall and strong frame waiting for her behind the window. But he was never there. Had she done something wrong? Did he miss her as much as she did him? _Probably not, or he would come back to me…_

Monsieur Reyer pulled Catherine from her thoughts when he yelled at her, which was very unlike him. He cared a lot for the young woman and there was no doubt in his mind she was one very talented and gifted singer, yet disproved of her lack of concentration and it was becoming worse by the day. At least, it was the end of the day…but he promised himself to have a talk with her should the situation not changing.

The crew and cast members were beginning to leave the stage towards the dining room and dormitories. Only Catherine remained behind, asking permission to work a while longer. Monsieur Jean accepted and told her he would take her back to monsieur De Chagny's home when she was done. Until then he would work in his office, she would only have to tell him when she was ready to leave. Catherine was grateful, this manager truly was a decent man.

Taking a few deep breaths, she went back to work alone. She warmed her voice as though she was beginning rehearsals all over again, closing her eyes. Catherine was known to have an amazing voice, a perfect technique, but, due to Erik's absence, her enthusiasm to sing this wonderful opera faded and her voice did not sound quite the same. She felt empty and it was deteriorating her talent considerably.

The opening night was a week away and Catherine found herself unable to produce the higher notes. Like the first time she practiced with Erik, she was almost a tone under… This opera required her to be absolutely perfect and she could not find the strength and heart to be. She cried as she pushed her voice from her throat, but failed once more. _I can't do this, not alone_, she thought bitterly, a sob escaping her lips as she tried again and again and again.

-"Don't force your voice, _ma chérie_." The Phantom's deep voice said, coming out of nowhere but feeling very close to her. "You might irremediably damage it."

Catherine closed her eyes once more, thinking his voice and presence were but a cruel daydream. She gasped when she felt his strong arms fold about her waist, his gloved hands coming to rest on her stomach. She knew then he truly was there, that he was not some game her tired mind was playing on her. Leaning her back against his chest, she sighed as he buried the unmasked side of his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her there lightly.

-"Dry your tears,_ amour_. Don't think about singing perfection. Sing with your heart, not your mind. Let your spirit soar. Sing, my angel, as you do when we are together."

Her breathing calmed slightly as Catherine put her hands over her husband's. Taking several deep breaths, she started singing from the beginning of the aria she had been trying so restlessly. This time though, she reached the right pitch, her voice sounding as heavenly as it used to. It was strong, pure and soft all at once. None could have ever guessed that, not five minutes ago, she had been struggling so much, singing like a novice.

Closing the aria to an end, Catherine turned toward her husband, making sure to keep his arms around herself by holding on them tightly. She did not dare look at him, not knowing what she would see in his eyes.

-"Why, Erik?" She mumbled, repressing her tears with much difficulty. "Why did you remain silent for so long? What have I done wrong to deserve this?"

-"_Ma chérie_, my dear and sweet Catherine." He murmured, reaching up to caress her face with the back of his fingers. "Don't ever think it was my wish to keep away from you. I did this because I think the viscount had a doubt about us, or he would not have us watched as he did. So, I'm playing low profile, until everything settles down."

Catherine finally looked up into his eyes and saw it was the truth, not that she ever thought he could lie to her. She could tell he felt guilty, she too for doubting him. Lying her head on his chest, she immediately was reassured by the lullaby his steady heartbeat was playing against her ear.

-"The representation will be in six nights from now. Will you be attending?" She asked almost apprehensively and he took her face between his gloved hands, a radiant smile touching his lips

-"Do you really think I would not want to see my wife on stage?" He chuckled and regained his seriousness when she looked down. "Catherine, you were born for such a prestigious audience."

-"So…you will come?" She mumbled, blushing

-"Of course I will, as I did last time." Erik assured, kissing her temple. "I remember when I saw you in the dress I sent to you. Ah, you were so beautiful. You were a jewel, a midnight star in the clearest sky. I am certain that, in six days, you will be just as magnificent."

Letting out a content sigh, Catherine tightened her arms around Erik's waist. They remained there a moment, holding onto each other. They felt complete for the first time since their last rehearsals together. They remained like this until he noticed how late it was. He certainly did not want the viscount to think the Phantom kidnapped the young Diva…

-"Come, it is late." He said, pulling back gently. "I will take you back to the manor."

-"It's alright. Monsieur Jean already said he would." She smiled sadly, knowing time to part had come once again. "He has to see me go, or I might get in trouble and, as you said, you must stay low profile."

-"You're right." He sighed, caressing her face tenderly

-"Will you come to my room, tomorrow night?"

-"I'm afraid not, my love." He frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't endanger us like this anymore. Besides, you must stay focused on your work. I shall see you after your triumph."

Catherine closer her eyes, her heart aching for her husband to be able to love her freely and for her to love him the same. They would not see each other again until next week… Saddened, she asked if she could at least have a kiss.

Erik rose her head to his, smiling down at her, part of him still wondering how such a beautiful creature could bear his touch, to kiss her, to make love to her. Somehow, he didn't care as much as he used to, too much in love. Though, it pained him to see how she suffered from their forced separation. Raoul might have won one battle, but certainly not the war. The Phantom would find a way to keep his angel with him. He could bear no longer to know her far from his loving arms.

Gently, Erik made Catherine close her eyes by touching his thumbs to her lids tenderly. Once they were closed, he kissed her softly but it soon turned into a more passionate, urgent kiss. The kiss was broken rather abruptly and Catherine opened her eyes as quickly as she could, but it was already too late. The Phantom was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello readers!

Great news! I had a math exam last night and I'm officially done with secondary 3! :D Now on with secondary 4. Only Eleven math books left and I'm completely done with math! :D I will have my result next week, can't wait! XD

Finally, this chapter marks a huge turn in the story and I truly hope you will enjoy yourselves during the reading. ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 33**

The day of the most important representation in her life had finally come…and Catherine felt really sick. She had some terrible stomachaches and she had the hardest time keeping any food down. She would throw up after each meal, or every time she was reminded about this exceptional representation. She wished Erik could be there, to put her mind at ease, to tell her everything was going to be alright. But, as he told her six days ago, she would see him only after her _triumph_… What if she was not triumphant after this representation? The thought caused yet another violent fir of nauseas…

The young woman was now sitting at her vanity in the Prima Donna's dressing room of _La Rose Bleue._ Her aunt was doing her hair, looking at her reflection in the mirror from time to time to make sure she was alright. Her niece was much paler than usual. She was told by Christine how sick she had been in the past few days. Her stage fright had taken over her health and it worried Elizabeth. Catherine keeping a hand on her stomach and the other to her mouth to prevent anything to come out, certainly was not reassuring.

The wardrobe mistress of _La Rose Bleue_ entered without knocking at that moment. She carried a huge white box, which she placed on the couch before she left, looking angry. _Exactly like last time_, Catherine thought, a heavy weight lifting off her shoulders…and her stomach. She was suddenly much calmer as she approached the couch, sitting by the husband would appear when she would open the box.

Elizabeth came closer to her niece, recognizing her old friend's touch and she smiled at Catherine's expression as she went to open the lid. The box contained the most amazing costume either woman had ever seen and it bore the Phantom's unique signature only they could recognize. He had the best of taste, only he was worth dressing his wife for such a big event and the thought made the young woman smile brightly.

The action of this opera was taking place in a harem, in Turkey. Erik added some subtle details to Catherine's costume that only she could understand. Those details were telling her just how much he desired and missed her. She did her best not to blush since her aunt was watching her rather closely. There was an envelope addressed to her on top of the pile of the colorful fabrics. Catherine opened it and unfolded the sheet of paper she found inside, barely caring her aunt was reading over her shoulder.

_Ma chérie, my dear Catherine,_

_We shall see each other as soon as the representation ends._

_I'll take you back to the house by the lake so we have a nice dinner together._

_I will see you tonight, my love._

_Yours always,_

_Erik_

Madame Giry's eye widened as she read the note sent by the Phantom over Catherine's shoulder. Realization dawned upon her and sighing she turned her niece toward her so she could look into her eyes.

-"You really love each other very much, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, though it was not really a question. "You can confide in me, child. I won't tell Raoul anything you reveal to me. I have known Erik for a long time and…I just _know _him. You two have seen each other in secret, haven't you?"

Catherine's breath caught in her throat, her heart racing at a dangerous pace in her aching chest, the weight on her stomach returning with alarming speed. Fortunately, she did not have time to answer to say anything for her defense, for someone came to inform then there were only ten minutes left before the curtain rose. Without a word, Elizabeth took the costume her niece was to wear from the box and helped Catherine to change, not speaking a single word.

Before she knew it, Catherine was on stage, her heart beating faster than ever. She had a few things on which she absolutely needed to concentrate. Firstly, she had to keep from fainting in front of all of the Paris nobles…and the German diplomat. Secondly, she needed to keep the little food she managed to eat exactly where it was. Catherine knew her secret husband would be watching and that knowledge gave her strength. She hoped it would be enough to keep her strong for the whole representation.

The curtain finally rose and in a matter of seconds, Catherine was able to analyze the entire theater. On the first row sat the De Chagny household, with monsieur Jean and another man who Catherine figured to be the one responsible for all this… The German duke. Looking away from them, she concentrated the best she could on the task at hand.

The music began filling the theater with an atmosphere worthy of Turkish deserts and Mozart's genius. The air even seemed to have warmed, or maybe it was just her… before she began with the first act, Catherine risked a glance at box number one on her right, the one which her aunt rented. She immediately felt more at ease when she caught sight of a certain white mask. Her dear Phantom was there and she found enough courage to launch this opera.

Catherine finally began the last act of that very demanding opera. She could not wait for it to end and be done with it. She felt terrible, her corset feeling tighter as time went on, she could hardly breathe. It was a miracle she managed to sing this last act properly. Never before had she been so uncomfortable. Maybe it was just the amount of stress she had been in since the whole process began… She could not tell for sure. Yet, her acting skills were such that nobody seemed to notice her distress.

Before she knew it, Catherine was hit by a wave of applauses, she finally was done. The male leading came toward her, but she barely noticed when he took her hand and led her to the front of the stage for the final bow. When the task was done, he led her to the stage wing, where they were greeted by their fellow cast members and the entire crew of _La Rose Bleue_. The young woman was literally facing a river of people who all wanted to congratulate her. On the other end of the crowd, Catherine saw her aunt trying to make her way to her.

When Elizabeth thought she had had enough of the pushing around, she brought her old ballet teacher temper back and the crown parted like the waters under Moses' command. She reached her niece, at last, and promptly guided her to her dressing room, ignoring the people who all wanted a piece of the new Prima Donna. It was way worse than the first time she sang for _La Rose _Bleue. Those who had heard of her back then were anxious to see her sing again and some had heard about her and were curious and subjugated by her talent. Once they were alone, Madame Giry turned to her niece, looking worried.

-"Are you alright, child?" She asked kindly. "You are white as a sheet. Even Erik noticed you were not your usual self."

-"Oh, don't worry, aunty, I will be fine. I am just a little tired is all."

Just as Catherine was sitting on the couch, sighing tiredly, a knock came upon the door. Madame Giry opened and had no choice but to let Raoul enter, followed by his wide and their special guest. Catherine rose from her seat in order to greet them properly, if nor formally, plastering a composed expression upon her tired face. Once again, she was proving just how good of an actress she was.

The young viscount approached Catherine, ignoring Christine and Madame Giry, accompanied by a man the new Diva figured to be the guest of honor for whom she went through all this pain to sing this opera.

-"Mademoiselle Catherine Le François, may I introduce you to Monsieur le Duc Friedrich de Reinhardt." Raoul said as any gentleman would

The duke, who must not have been much older than the viscount of ever herself, took the young woman's hand, placing a kiss on its back, his eyes of ice never leaving hers.

-"_Enchanté_, mademoiselle." The duke said with only the slightest of German accent. "You honored Mozart's memory this night and I must admit I am still shaken from your breathtaking performance."

-"_Merci_, monsieur." She answered politely. "You words touch me."

-"To celebrate your undeniable talent and my contribution to this beautiful opera house, I invite you for a late supper at the _Bistro_." He continued. "The De Chagny family is also invited and so is your aunt, Madame Giry."

-"Well, I thank you, monsieur, for this kind attention, but I am expected somewhere else." She answered, immediately earning herself the coldest stare from Raoul

-"Catherine, you _cannot_ refuse." The viscount said, his kind voice under layered with an obvious order. "Now, get changed. We shall wait for you outside."

As the nobles left, the young woman was so angry at that moment, she could have cried. Silently, Madame Giry helped her niece to change into more comfortable and proper clothes than that stage costume. Catherine's eyes were cold and empty, her body shaking with obvious rage. Being ordered to leave her plans for the night aside was everything but fair and they both knew it. But this was important, or Raoul would not have insisted.

When Madame Giry helped Catherine remove her garment, she distinctively heard her niece sigh with relief. That whalebone garment must have caused her pain for hours. Though, that moment of relief would be short, for Catherine had to put on another corset. Elizabeth decided not to tie it too tight. If they were not going to the _Bistro_, she would have let her niece in peace, but certain standards were expected from young ladies, especially for such a formal supper.

Outside the opera house, Catherine and her aunt finally joined the small party waiting for them. It seemed Monsieur Jean and his wife were added to their group. Glancing over her shoulder, the young Diva looked back at _La Rose Bleue_. The _Duc_ de Reinhardt brought her back to the present moment when he took her hand, guiding her to his personal carriage, helping her inside. He had asked the viscount if he could escort her himself to the famous restaurant. Ironically, Catherine wondered why they were not chaperoned. What did he have that her dear Erik did not?

The Phantom was a bitter witness to what happened outside, hidden behind one of the statues flanking the main entrance to _La Rose Bleue._ He waited for Catherine to join him in vain. Obviously she had plans that did not include her husband… And he saw the way this German noble was acting, taking the hand of _his_ wife, taking her _alone_ to his coach. She did not look overly upset, she did not even protest. Knowing her, she would have argued…

Like Christine, Catherine betrayed him for a nobleman. _Women are all the same_, he thought bitterly. Rich young, handsome men would always win against reclusive monsters such as him. Rage invaded his entire being, boiling his blood. His _wife_ dared doing exactly the same thing as La Daaé…no, it actually was worse, way worse. Staring at the retreating carriages, Erik's fists tightened until his knuckles were white under his leather gloves.

-"Don't think I will let you forget about me, Catherine Le François!" he yelled, his angry voice echoing into the now empty street. "The Phantom of the opera is not done with you yet."

His cloak floating around him like a dark shadow, Erik headed back to his home, lusting for vengeance. He truly thought he would never experience that feeling ever again, but it was back and all because of a foreign duke! Making his way down his lair once he arrived at the old opera Populaire, he banged his fists down the pipe organ's keyboard. The Phantom of the Opera was reborn from the ashes of betrayal…


	34. Chapter 34

Hello readers!

Remember last week when I told you I had my math exam, well, for those who don't know yet, I've been on a high even since I was given the result on Monday. I got a nice 99%! :D I've been telling everyone who potentially wanted to know, I'm just so happy, I never thought I would get such result, especially after all the trouble I had with my pretest and the book in it's entirety. :s

Besides that, I'm not bad, much better than I was last week. And today I'm babysitting so I'm happy. :)

Okay now, today's chapter is a bit shorter than what I used you to. Hope you'll forgive me and that you will enjoy it enough to send me reviews! :) (even if you did not like it, reviews are always appreciated).

Kaya

**Chapter 34**

When the small party finally arrived at the _Bistro_, the viscount and the manager of _La Rose Bleue_, asked for the best table and ordered a real feast. Christine looked pretty excited to be there, while Catherine felt the complete opposite. She wanted to be _somewhere_ else, with _someone _else… Everyone seemed to have fun but her.

After they ate, the duke unexpectedly rose from his seat, holding his hand out toward Catherine, asking the young diva for a dance. She would have refused, but her aunt gave her an encouraging look, while Raoul gave her a warning one, silently telling her she could not say no. She faked a smile and took the hand she was offered, following the young stranger to the dance floor.

Soon enough, the duke was spinning Catherine about the large room. She did her best to ignore her dizziness, tiredness…and heavy heart. _Erik…_ The thought of her husband made her heart ache terribly. They had not been together for so long and, tonight, it was supposed to be _their_ night…

-"You seem…upset, mademoiselle." Reinhardt whispered worriedly, slowing their progress around the floor

-"Forgive me, monsieur." She mumbled, still a bit lost into her own thoughts

-"It would please me greatly if you would call me by my name. Will you let me call you by your name also?" He asked and she nodded, making him smile radiantly. "Now, Catherine, that we are friends, tell me where your heart is."

-"I was expected somewhere else, Friedrich, but everyone insisted I come." She answered, trying her best not to sound bitter. "I know that person is missing me right now and it grieves me to no end."

-"Oh…I am truly sorry I ruined your plans." He smiled sadly, stopping their already slow dance. "If you want, I shall take you home."

Catherine agreed, thinking it might not be too late. Maybe Erik was waiting for her in her bedroom… The duke asked the restaurant's butler for their coats and while they waited he told the viscount he was taking the young diva back to De Chagny manor. Raoul was surprised, but accepted, saying they were staying at the _Bistro_ a while longer. Catherine was nervous at the thought she would return to the manor alone with that German stranger, but what choice did she have? She needed to know if Erik was there, waiting for her. She hoped he was…

Once they were given back their coats, Reinhardt helped Catherine into hers and just as soon, they were on their way to De Chagny's residence. They were silent during the trip, but the young woman could see the duke grinning from the corner of her eye. She was not sure what that grin meant, and she did not really want to know. Anyway, she was too taken with thinking of her husband.

Soon, they arrived at destination. Friedrich helped Catherine out of the coach as any gentleman would, escorting her to the main entrance to the manor. When they stood on the threshold, he permitted himself in taking the young diva's hands, looking straight into her questioning eyes, smiling once more.

-"I am glad we met, Catherine." He murmured, a bit seductive but she did not really notice. "I am already looking forward to our next meeting."

She did not know what to say, but, fortunately, he did not seem to wait for any kind of answer. All he did was leaning down, placing a kiss to her cheek and left without a word more. Catherine was totally shocked by what he did, so much she did not even notice when she entered the house or removed her coat. She was already walking up the stairs toward her bedroom. _Why did he do that?_ She asked herself, frowning.

Shrugging, Catherine entered her bedchamber, immediately aware that the French doors to her balcony were wide open. Smiling widely, her heart racing, she thought Erik would be there, probably hiding to surprise her. She waited a moment, nothing. She called his name, no answer came. She searched, there was no one. Her smile disappeared, deceived her husband was not there waiting for her as she hoped. Yet, when she turned toward her bed, Catherine saw something small lying on the sheets. Approaching, she realized it was a single red rose. Her smile returned but it did not last, for the moment she took the flower in her hands, horror overtook her.

The rose was coated with blood…

In his lair, the Phantom of the Opera was sitting on the edge of his phoenix shaped bed, nursing the bleeding cut on his left wrist. He had sliced through the flesh, not minding the pain, for the pain in his heart was far greater. The blood that poured from the rather superficial cut served to paint the rose he gave to Catherine. He was angrier at her than he had been at Christine that day in the cemetery. It just could not compare.

-"WHY?!" He screamed, his deep voice echoing throughout the house by the lake

_Once she sees my little present, will she understand the way I feel, how much I hurt? My heart is bleeding, Catherine, because of your treachery._ Tears fell down his unmasked face as he grasped the wine bottle he had found for their now ruined dinner…


	35. Chapter 35

Hello readers!

As I said to my _Derrière les Masques_ readers yesterday, I'm off from school for the summer next week, but don't worry, I'll keep updating unless something happens like me unexpectedly going on vacation. If that is the case, I will warn you in advance. :)

I remember, back in 2006 when I first wrote this chapter how I struggled to express what needed to be said, and now that my English has improved considerably, I find that it was not wonder I was struggling. lol. I hope I made it better than the version from that time... So, here's your chapter for today and I truly hope you will enjoy it. :D

Kaya

**Chapter 35**

Weeks passed since anyone last heard from the Phantom of the Opera. He did not give any sign of life, not even to Catherine who truly came to wonder if he truly lover her. One thing she knew, she loved him still and enough to burn the bloodied rose he had given her. No one saw it, or any trace of it. Catherine cleaned everything, crying as she scrubbed the bed sheets while everyone was asleep. She did not understand why Erik did something so terrible to her. She cried a lot as her mind was poisoned with so many sad questions.

Friedrich Reinhardt was visiting regularly, showering Catherine with presents, from expensive French lace to Swiss chocolates, from books to chiseled silver combs. She was far from being at ease, knowing he had feelings for her, while she had none. Her heart belonged to Erik…even if he might not be in love with her anymore. He remained her beloved husband. The duke was a gentle and nice man, but Catherine would never have more than friendly feelings toward the noble German.

That day, the duke asked the young woman to go for a walk with him. He said there was nothing better than a stroll in the park on such beautiful a day. Reluctantly, Catherine accepted, even though she was not feeling very well. She thought it might help her keep her mind busy…and some fresh air would certainly not hurt her.

As they walked down the cobblestone paths through the sunlit park, Catherine's state deteriorated slightly. Dizziness overtook her, her knees weakening and it truly seemed to get darker around her, all of a sudden. She swayed, almost fainting and part of her was glad Friedrich was there, for he kept her from falling on the hard ground. Looking worried, he gently led her to a bench nearby and made her sit.

-"I will take you to a doctor." He said

-"Oh, no, thank you. I will be fine." She assured

-"But…"

-"Please." She interrupted, trying not to vomit. "I will be alright once I am rested. Could you please take me back to the manor?"

-"Yes, yes of course."

Without delay, _Le Duc de Reinhardt_ took the young woman to De Chagny's home in a coach he rented near the park. There was no way he was letting her walk, even if the manor was only a short distance from the park. They both remained completely silent until they arrived. The duke led Catherine to the front door but stopped her before she could enter the large house, looking at her in the eyes.

-"Please, take care of yourself, _chère petite fleur,_ I worry about you. I shall come back in the afternoon to see how you are."

He called her dear little flower…Catherine did not know what to make of it but chose to nod in answer to his pleas. Leaning, the duke kissed her on the cheek, as he had the first time they met, and left. She watched him leave, heavy hearted. She was sad for him, the man was fond of her, it was obvious, but she could never return his feelings. He was such a good man, he needed a woman who would return his affection, but it just could not be her.

Catherine decided to take a nap, hoping she would feel better afterward. Alas, she felt the same when she woke up an hour and a half later. She thought she better heed Friedrich's worried advice… Changing into a less _complicated_ dress, also choosing to wear a corset with eyelets and hooks instead of laces, Catherine sighed, taking a moment to regain her balance once she was done.

Once she finally was ready, the young woman discreetly left the house, intending upon seeing a doctor. She was feeling this way since a few days before she gave that fateful representation at _La Rose Bleue_. It was not normal. She spent a bit more than two months being dizzy all the time, throwing up in the morning, after each meals, or whenever she was upset for whatever reason, that included the day when she could not find the ribbon Erik had given her months ago…

Catherine walked slowly down the streets of Paris, feeling awful, but it was not really out of the ordinary these days… When she arrived at the doctor's office, she took several deep, hopefully calming breaths, before entering. She feared what the man might tell her, she could not afford being sick, not without Erik to reassure her…

The doctor's wife, who also served as a secretary to him, let her in. The elder woman immediately went to tell her husband to see that young woman right away. The other patients would just have to wait. Catherine wondered if she looked _that_ terrible. The doctor agreed with a bored expression on his elderly face. He proceeded into a complete examination without much questioning. When he was done, Catherine noticed how strangely he was looking at her. A frown distorted his brows and shiny forehead, his eyes darting from her left hand to her face then back to her hand.

-"You are not married I see." He said after clearing his throat rather loudly

Catherine shook her head vigorously. There was no way she could tell this doctor about her secret wedding in the middle of an underground lake with a masked man who was searched by the police. Her husband did not even exist, legally talking.

-"And I guess you don't even know who the father of the child you are carrying is." He declared with disdain

The young woman's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her parted lips, ignoring the way this rude doctor just announced her she was pregnant. Her emotions became too hard to contain and she burst into tears. _Erik…oh Erik…I need you so very much. _She truly needed him, and he was not there to hold her hand… All the doctor did was nonchalantly give her a pat on the shoulder. Catherine looked up at him then, her wide eyes pleading.

-"I'm begging you, monsieur, keep it secret." She pleaded, joining her hands in front of her as though she was praying

-"So I was right, you don't know who the father is?" He continued in the same disgusted tone. "I do not want to be part of your…_secret activities._"

-"It is not what you think." She cried, offended and worried. "I do know who the father is and I am deeply in love with him, but no one knows for us…"

-"Is it _monsieur le vicomte_?" He asked suspiciously. "I understand you were taken under his wing…"

-"No, monsieur De Changny is not the father of my child, I would never do such a thing. And I am asking you not to talk such nonsense. I do not want to tarnish his name because of a lie."

Sighing, the doctor nodded, assuring her that none of what was said in his office would spread out. When he became a doctor, he made an oath to protect his patient's privacy. Yet, he did tell her that her _actions_ were against his principles. Catherine thanked him and he mumbled something back but could not tell what it was.

-"Before you leave, I suggest you take good care of yourself. The birth might be difficult, your hips being so narrow. The passage is small…"

-"I won't exert myself." She promised and he nodded.

Leaving the doctor's office, both tired and worried, Catherine lost herself in her thoughts, trying her bet to process in the news she was going to have a baby. She was pregnant, with Erik's child. The fruit of their love was growing inside of her…and she could not tell anyone about her newfound happiness.

That truth hit her in the face like the cold wind of winter. Sadness overtook that blissful feeling to be the mother to her secret husband's child. There would be questioning about her pregnancy. People would ask embarrassing questions for sure. She was in a delicate position.

Catherine decided that the best course of action would be to keep the fact she was pregnant a secret. Both for her and her baby's sakes. Once her _condition_ becomes too obvious, she would run away and hide, disappear with her child, the child of love. The child of the only man she would ever love…

…the child of the Phantom of the Opera.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello readers!

I am sooooo sorry I'm late for today's chapter! Today was crazy and no fun and I kind of forgot! It's 11pm...we're not yet tomorrow. lol So, here's your chapter, hope you'll forgive me for being late. :s

Kaya

**Chapter 36**

Catherine came back to the manor later than she planned. Though it did not really surprise her, she was completely lost between great joy and deep despair. She carried the Phantom of the Opera's child in her womb, he who now obviously hated her for some obscure reason… It had been so long since their last encounter and she was beginning to forget how good it felt to sleep in his arms, now getting used to her cold bed… Yet, the blood rose's image was still burning in her mind. Why did he hate her so…?

Her musing was interrupted when she entered the main hall by Christine, who was smiling from ear to ear at her. Catherine looked at her questioningly and then noticed just how much the _vicomtesse_ truly changed in the past few weeks and only then was she truly realizing it. In a matter of weeks, Christine and Raoul would be parents… Tears burnt Catherine's eyes, but she managed to hide them from the other mother-to-be. It was just so hard to think she would not be so lucky as to have her own husband by her side when she felt the baby move for the first time inside of her, or even for the birth…

-"Come, Catherine." Christine giggled, clapping her hands together like a little girl overexcited. "The duke is here and waiting for you with Raoul in the study."

Catherine had forgotten Friedrich would visit later that day. She was so taken with the news she was pregnant that everything else seemed of little importance.

-"I don't feel like seeing them at the moment. I'm very tired." Catherine whimpered, trying not to be offended when Christine rolled her eyes

-"Nonsense, you can rest later!"

On that, the viscountess grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her to where the gentlemen were waiting, almost pushing her inside the room once they arrived. The duke and the viscount were laughing heartily like two old friends, each holding a cigar in one hand, a glass of brandy in the other. When he saw Catherine though, Reinhardt let the two items aside and went to her, placing a brief kiss to her cheek as he always did, looking down at her. In his pale blue eyes, she could see something strangely close to pride and she did not find it particularly reassuring. Something had changed…

-"It seems you are feeling better than this morning." He said kindly. "I did not know you were out."

-"Neither did we." Raoul declared, looking at Catherine suspiciously, probably thinking she went to see his old enemy

-"I needed some fresh air, so I went for a walk." She said, thinking it was not entirely a lie. "Why did you two want to see me?"

Raoul went behind his desk and asked the duke and Catherine to take a seat. She found he was acting like a businessman and, somehow, she was worried about it. Reinhardt took place beside her on the couch, taking her hand without her permission.

-"_Monsieur le Duc_ came to ask me for your hand, Catherine, and I granted it to him."

The young woman's heart skipped a beat, feeling faint and nauseous all of a sudden. She managed not to show much of what she felt or the duke might be mistaking her reactions for happiness, while she felt quite angry in truth.

-"You have no right over me, Raoul." Catherine said, Friedrich's hand beginning to shake in hers

-"Your aunt placed you under my protection and so it is my duty to see to your well being. Madame Giry gave me _carte blanche_ for any decisions that I deem just and essential for you."

Catherine felt betrayed beyond reason. Her aunt just compromised her freedom and shattered the little hope she had left to one day be with Erik. Tears of anger filled her dark brown eyes, but none seemed to notice…or care.

-"A young lady of your quality should marry a _good _man." Raoul continued

Staring coldly at him, Catherine understood that no matter what, even after the promise he made her, he would have never let her marry her Erik. She knew it! he broke his word and her heart.

-"We will announce your engagement to _Monsieur le Duc de Reinhardt _at the _Winter Ball_ at _La Rose Bleue_, in two weeks from now." Raoul declared. "Now, you may leave. Your _fiancé _and I must talk about a few details such as your dowry."

The Duke stood up, smiling proudly at her, barely noticing the way she was looking at his business partner. Before he had time to give her his usual kiss on the cheek, Catherine tuned on her heels and stormed out of the study. He could only guess it was because she was overwhelmed.

The young woman ran to her bedroom at a complete loss as to what would happen to her now. What would come next? Collapsing on her bed, she permitted herself to let out all the pent up emotions and cried for the longest time. What was she to do now? Trying to calm down so she could at least try to think more clearly, Catherine sat up, leaning against one of the bedpost, devastated.

On the other end of the large bedroom, she saw her sitting reflection in the full length mirror. Her hand reached for her belly, her thoughts drifting to her dear Phantom. He was not going to come back… She could not live in her fairytale anymore. There was another life to think about than her own. She would always love Erik but now her child would prevailed her vain hopes.

Sighing, Catherine took the gravest and most important decision in her entire life. If Erik did not give her any sign of life by the _Winter Ball_, she would marry the duke of Reinhardt. The thought disgusted her, but she did not have much of a choice. Her child needed safety and a father figure. Also, she did not want to dishonor her family's name. If she had a child out of marriage, her name would be tarnish and her baby would never have a normal life and she could not let that happen.

A plan was slowly forming in her tired mind. She must have been only a few weeks along in her pregnancy. A baby could be born before its time was due… Catherine took another hard decision then. As soon as possible, she would have to give herself to Friedrich, in order to make everyone believe, including him, that this child was his.

That plan, though a good one, was painful and would certainly be the hardest thing she ever did in her life. But Catherine had to go through every stage of it. It was not important she would hate herself for the rest of her existence. It was not important that she might never be happy with the duke. What was important was her child to come and she would do anything for him or her.

* * *

**AN: **Stay tuned for the _Winter Ball_ chapter next week! XD


	37. Chapter 37

Hello readers!

I'm in a bit of a hurry. Today I am meeting with some guy who will make me an exercise program to help me rebuilt my strength and strengthen my body. Your humble servant is finally on the way to get better.:d It will take work but, finally, someone is trying to help improve my situation. And those exercises might help me not get tendinitis so often... :| lol

Oh, here's your chapter! :) I bet you're all curious as to know what happens next! XD

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 37**

The _Winter Ball_ came sooner than Catherine would have wished for. It was supposed to be a great and fun event since it would be the first masked ball in town since the _Masquerade_ at the old _Populaire. _For the occasion, Catherine sewed a burgundy dress, embroidered with golden threads and trimmed with lace of the same color at the neckline and sleeves. Christine tried to convince her to have a seamstress do the work, but Catherine refused. The seamstress they usually employed would notice the beginning of a change in her, even if it was only slight.

The young woman worked alone on the garment, practically non-stop during these past two weeks. She did not mind the hard work though, it kept her mind busy from thinking about what would occur on that night… A thought crossed her mind as she put the last details on her costume. The Phantom would be proud of her work, the two of them were equally talented in yet another area… The thought made her cry, even if she tried really hard not to. Since she was pregnant, her emotions were very hard to handle, even more so since she was told the duke's proposal in marriage…

Catherine was preparing herself for the big night, in every sense of the word. She dressed her hair with many golden ribbons, adding a nice effect into her dark brown hair, then put on her dress. It was tighter than last she tried it on, but it did not show. She placed a drop of perfume in the crook of her neck and grabbed her golden mask. She stared at it, thinking of how awful it must be for Erik to feel the need to wear such a thing in his everyday life. He surely did not needed one in her presence though…

Shaking her head, Catherine begged her own mind not to let her think about his man, or it might destroy her resolve… Putting on the mask, the young woman looked into the mirror. It hid her upper face, shadowing her tired and sad eyes, which was a good thing. She could not allow anyone to see how miserable and broken she truly was.

Christine and Raoul had been waiting for Catherine in the hall for a while already. The viscount was pacing the marble floor impatiently, hoping their young friend would cooperate in his plan for tonight and not ruin the ball with her stubbornness. This mundane event was not simply a masked ball, but also an engagement party to a very important man, to his business partner. During the evening, Raoul would announce Catherine and the duke of Reinhardt's betrothal.

The viscountess let out a gasp, catching her husband's attention immediately. Turning, he saw Catherine approaching, slowly walking down the stairs. She was magnificent, worthy of the duke's attention and, later, of his name. He was glad she decided to make herself even prettier for her soon-to-be husband. Obviously, she chose not to make a scene and he could not help but be relieved.

Taking both of the ladies' arms, the young viscount led his wife and the one he came to consider as a sister outside where the driver was already waiting with their carriage. As they sat inside, Raoul noticed how pale and nervous Catherine looked, even though she wore a mask. _She must be anxious_, he thought as the coach finally took off. Maybe she had forgotten about the Phantom…

Madame Giry was waiting for the De Chagny party to show up with her niece in the hall of _La Rose Bleue_. She was a rather patient woman, but due to tonight's event, she was a nervous wreck. The awaited carriage finally entered the court of the opera house, the viscount coming out first, followed by his very pregnant wife and, finally, her niece came in sight. She smiled, her sister's daughter looked very beautiful, though she could tell something was different, but could not quite figure what it was.

Catherine's eyes found her aunt near the main entrance and beside her stood a young blond woman, at the arm of a bored looking man. Since the young blond was the spitting image of her aunt, she figured it must have been her cousin, Marguerite Giry. She did not really care though, she was angry at her aunt for naming Raoul as her protector.

Even though the place was set for a huge and colorful party, Catherine did not show much enthusiasm. This night would seal her fate…and her child's. Meg came forward and hugged her cousin, who returned the embrace but only out of obligation toward what remained of her family. Meg introduced Catherine to her husband, Martin Champagneur, then left to be with him and enjoy the ball. Catherine was relieved, to tell the truth.

They finally made their way to the ballroom, which was already filled with dozens of disguised people. Catherine groaned inwardly when she caught sight of Monsieur Jean. He was talking with none other than Friedrich de Reinhardt. When the duke saw the young woman, he excused himself from the manager and ran to her. He wore a musketeer costume. _Nothing overly original_, Catherine thought as he gave her his usual kiss on the cheek.

As he pulled back, Friedrich smiled down at his fiancée. Part of her wanted to think it might not be that terrible to be married to such a handsome man, while the rest of her hated she even dared thinking about such a thing. She was already married and her husband, though not the handsomest man, was the one she loved.

Reinhardt apologized to her, for he had to leave her for a moment, needing to talk to someone who just arrived. As he walked away, Catherine saw the viscount coming toward her from the corner of her eye. She swallowed nervously, thinking he might order her to do something she probably would not want to do…

-"If the duke asks you for a dance, I trust you will accept with great pleasure." Raoul said in a whisper so only she could hear

-"And what if I don't feel like dancing?" She retorted bravely, provocatively

-"Don't play brats, you won't win." He answered, then sighed. "He will make you happy, Catherine, I do not have any doubt about it."

The thought of running away crossed Catherine's mind, but her child was more important. She would go through with her plan. Erik had not given her any sign of life since he had given her the bloodied rose. She did not have a choice, no other option was presented to her. She could accept the duke's proposal in marriage, she would become a duchess but only so her child can have a father and a roof over its head.

Friedrich came back at that moment, taking Catherine's hands between his and pecking her cheek once more. In her ear, he whispered how beautiful he found her in that burgundy-golden dress. Yet, the compliment did not quite reach her heart, but she managed a smile which she hoped did not look too artificial. Raoul, Christine, Madame Giry, Meg and Martin joined them just in time to sing the traditional song for a masked bal.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face,_

_So the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around-_

_There's another _

_Mask behind you…_

Christine and Raoul kept singing as they danced away from them. Everybody sang, even Madame Giry and Monsieur Jean. Catherine was the only one who remained completely silent. She did not see the point in singing something so cheerful. Under her golden mask, she was hiding sadness, grief and desperation. From the corner of her eye, she could see the duke was trying to follow the song, humming horribly. He might like music, but he could never be a singer or musician.

The song was interrupted, the sudden silence breaking at the sound of a frightened shriek coming from the viscountess. Catherine turned toward Christine, who was further behind her with Raoul and saw what had upset the other woman immediately. There, on top of the stairs at the other end of the large ballroom, clad in bright red and gold, wearing a mask in the shape of a skull, stood the Phantom of the Opera. He was the incarnation of fear and even Catherine was under his frightening spell, though maybe not as much as the others but certainly in a different way. Her eyes followed him as he took the steps down to the dance floor.

-"Why so silent?" He chuckled sarcastically. "Can't the Red Death enjoy himself with dances and laughter?"

Madame Giry felt faint at the sight of her old friend. If he brought the Red Death back to life, it certainly was a bad sign. Something must have upset him, or he would not have reappeared in such a way. Her eyes caught sight of the viscount folding him arms protectively around his scared wife, but Elizabeth realized soon enough that the Phantom was not going in their direction. He was heading straight to her niece.

Catherine's heart tightened painfully in her chest at the sight of her husband. His beautiful gray-green eyes were cold and angry, the same eyes which used to look at her with tenderness and love. Was she truly responsible for such a dramatic change in him?

The Red Death stopped a few feet away from the young woman. The silence in the room was heavy and everyone held their collective breath as the Phantom rose a gloved hand toward Catherine. He looked so coldly at her, some thought he would strike her.

-"Can the Red Death have the honor of a dance with the young _demoiselle_?" He questioned, his voice deeper than Catherine remembered

_Le Duc de Reinhardt_ literally jumped between the masked man and the young diva, shielding her the best he could. His hand reached for the handle of his sword, which had been only a prop added to his musketeer costume until now. The Phantom's answer to this shallow threat was a condescending chuckle.

-"Is prince charming jealous of the Red Death?"

The viscountess began crying from somewhere behind them and Catherine knew if she did not do something, this party was bound to end up in a blood bath. Stepping forward and between the two rivals, she put a hand onto Friedrich's arm, silently asking him to lower his guard. She could tell the audience tensed some more at the strange scene playing before them and she could only hope no one went to fetch a gendarme.

-"I will dance with the Red Death." Catherine declared. "There is no need to fight over a simple dance."

Her voice sounded calm, while inside she was shaking with apprehension, fear rising some more at the Phantom looked right into her eyes. She could tell the duke was both shocked and furious, but she wasn't sure if it was directed completely at her…

The Phantom's heart was racing, his breathing increasing as Catherine stepped closer to him, obviously nervous. He put his arm around her and with a single nod toward the orchestra, he ordered them to play. Soon, he was spinning her into an elegant waltz. Their dance felt so normal to the audience that they began forgetting about them, returning to their partners to enjoy themselves on the dance floor. Yet, there were a few people who did not join the festivities. Christine, Raoul, Friedrich, Elizabeth and Meg were following the strange couple's every move, hoping this would not end badly…

The Phantom never left Catherine's wide eyes. He felt her tremble against him and not in the way she used to whenever they were together before all of this happened. She was shaking with fear and somehow it made him even angrier.

-"Why the Red Death?" She asked after a moment in a murmur, trying her best not to cry. "Are you so angry at me you wish to scare me?"

-"It was that stupid, ignorant, bastard of a duke I wanted to scare." He admitted, swallowing painfully. "Come back to me, my angel."

He could not believe he just said that, not after what she did to him. Wasn't he supposed to hate her. Yet, now that he saw her eyes, how sad they were under her beautiful mask, his anger dimmed slightly. But he needed answers as to what happened with the duke.

-"Why did you leave me for that…_man_?"

-"Erik, what are you talking about?" She frowned

-"The night of your triumph, you went with the German boy, while I, your _husband_, was waiting to take you home to have some nice dinner together."

-"Oh, Erik, if you only knew how much I wanted to be with you that night. But they insisted... I returned to the manor early, hoping I would not be too late, hoping you would be there…But instead of my husband, I found a blood rose in my bed…"

A single tear escaped her eye, finding its way down her face from under the golden mask. Erik kept looking at her and she could tell he was confused. Catherine took a deep breath before she continued.

-"Things are complicated now." She breathed, vainly trying to find some courage. "Erik, know that I love you, and that until my days end. Yet, things are so that I am no longer in control. You left me and it grieves me more than I could ever tell. Tonight…tonight the duke will announce our betrothal. We are getting married in a few weeks, even though I don't love him…"

The news stabbed the Phantom in the heart and he pushed Catherine away from him, so roughly she almost fell on the floor. The music stopped, every hear turning they way. At seeing this, Reinhardt ran toward the young woman, again positioning himself between her and the Red Death.

-"You lie!" The Phantom yelled. "You betrayed me, you love him. I saw you with him time and again!"

-"You don't understand!" She cried

-"The Red Death will come back for you, dear Catherine, very soon!"

The Phantom ran to the grand staircase, followed by Raoul and Friedrich, but they did not find him once they were on top. The Ghost had already disappeared.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello readers!

Hey, I'm going camping for the first time this weekend! :) I'm happy, and incredibly nervous and stressed...whatever. lol

I truly thought last chapter would get more reviews since it was the great come back of the Red Death...but I will put it on the summer's account...Hope this chapter will be more to your liking. :)

Okay, Enjoy! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 38**

Christine remained near Catherine as they returned to the manor. They did not stay at the ball after the Red Death made its appearance. There was no more fun to have. The viscountess took her young friend to her bedroom and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Catherine cried a lot and was exhausted so it did not take her very long.

Once Madame Giry knew her niece was perfectly safe, or as safe as she could be, she returned home. As she walked down the empty streets, she clearly felt a presence behind her, one she knew all too well. She pushed an invisible strand of hair from her face, subtly keeping her hand at the lever of her eyes…just in case.

She walked faster as she reached the _Avenue des Peupliers_ and could not help a sigh of relief when the yellow door to her small house came in sight. She found the place terribly dark and cold when she entered, but it had been this way even since her niece left. Yet, tonight it seemed to weight heavily on her spirit. Closing the door and locking it behind her, Madame Giry felt goose bumps rising on the back of her neck. He was here…

-"WHY?!" The Phantom yelled, his voice echoing in the entire house. "Why did you give her to the German duke?"

-"After what you did tonight, Erik, I no longer doubt my decision of placing her under the _vicomte_'s protection." She answered as firmly as she could, trying not to show how truly scared she was. "You have hurt her to no end tonight…"

-"You and that stupid little _vicomte_ are the ones to blame!" He hissed. "I loved her, Liz. She was everything to me and you took her away from me to give her to that arrogant duke who only sees the beauty of her face and not the beauty of her heart and soul."

-"Catherine deserves more than words. She deserves happiness. She deserves freedom. You have no right to want to take her down with you, away from daylight and fresh air. Think about her!"

-"I DO THINK ABOUT HER!" He yelled and Madame Giry could hear pain entwines with his anger. "It kills me to know her in another man's arms. Don't you understand that she id my soulmate, my _everything_?"

-"Erik, try to think about this reasonably…"

-"Reasonable? You want me to be reasonable?" He laughed humorlessly. "Reason does not go well with love."

-"It is for her own good." Madame Giry continued, trying to sound convincing

-"You know it is not true. I no longer trust you, Elizabeth Giry and don't EVER set foot in my home again. You are no longer welcome!"

The old ballet mistress heard the swooshing of the Phantom's cloak, signaling to her that he had departed. A shiver tan up her spine and for the first time in a long while, since the Christine episode, she was truly frightened about what he might do. She had to protect her niece, now maybe more than ever.

Catherine woke up somewhere during the night. She saw that Christine was still there, fast asleep in the armchair by the window, her hands resting protectively against her swollen belly. Rising up, Catherine put on a robe and left the room as noiselessly as she could, carefully closing the door behind her. She almost let out a squeal when she found Friedrich dozing in a chair beside the door.

Silently, not even breathing, Catherine walked on her tiptoes to the stairs and climbed them down, heading to the back door to the veranda. She was able to breathe when she reached her goal without anyone noticing and she opened the kitchen door leading outside. The air was not as cold as she thought it would be. It was December already, but the temperature was comfortable.

Folding her arms about herself, Catherine looked up at the night sky, stargazing for the first time in a while. A sob escaped her lips as the beauty surrounding her reminded her of Erik. Not that it was very surprising, everything had a tendency to remind her of him. What he did at the ball came back into her mind. She could not hate him for it, he was just as confused as she was, but it hurt her, terribly.

Catherine was brought out of her sad thoughts when she heard the door opening behind her. Turning, she saw Friedrich come out, breathless. He approached the young woman, looking around in alert. He seemed nervous, a hand resting on his sword handle, yet she could tell he was relieved to have found her.

-"You scared me when I could not find you, _petite fleur_." He said, trying to calm himself down. "Your aunt just sent us a message."

-"In the middle of the night?" Catherine frowned and he nodded

-"She asked me to take you away from here, someplace safer."

-"I am not in danger." She declared confidently. "And I won't follow you."

-"You _will_ come with me." He said again, a bit more firmly. "It is for your own good."

-"You might detain the right to marry me, Friedrich, but you have no right over my heart and I decide to stay here. I won't obey to orders, I'm not your wife."

-"Not my wife _yet_." He frowned, frustrated

The duke approached her even closer and he looked so angry that she thought he might hit her. Before Catherine even had time to gasp, Reinhardt lifted her off the ground and put her light body on his shoulder, heading back to the door. She struggled, but he was way too strong. He kept repeating that everything would be alright, that he would protect her. Yet, perched up there, Catherine could not quite believe his words.

A shadow suddenly came out of nowhere, passing over them and landing not far behind them. The duke was so surprised, he dropped Catherine and she landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor of the veranda. She was stunned for a short moment but when she finally looked up she saw Friedrich, face to face with none other than the Phantom. He was not wearing his skull mask as he had earlier that evening, but a black one, covering most of his face save for his lips and chin.

Both men withdrew their swords and Catherine crawled away from them as far as she could, only stopping when she met the manor's wall. The sound of steel clashing was deafening as the rivals began fighting. She could easily tell that the duke was no match against the Phantom. Though more experienced from the look of it, Erik was stronger than him and faster also. He fought with all of his rage and passion.

The fight lasted until Reinhardt's foot slipped on the thin layer of snow covering the end of the veranda. He fell down heavily and the Phantom pointed his sword at him, ready to give the last blow. Catherine rose from the wooden floor as fast as she could, not minding the pain caused by her fall and hugged Erik's arm, keeping him from killing the duke.

-"Please, Please!" She begged, tears filling her tired eyes. "I will come with you, if it is your wish, but I'm begging you, no more anger, no more hatred."

The Phantom looked at her questioningly, panting from the fight. He lowered his swords then put it back into its sheath. Catherine sighed with relief and nodded to herself. She was making the right decision this time, or so she hoped. Looking down at the duke, she saw disbelief drawn on his face and desperation also. She needed to explain him, so she knelt by his side, again ignoring she was in pain.

-"Don't do this, Catherine, for pity sake." The duke whimpered

-"My life here never was as I wanted it to be." She declared kindly. "And though I consider you a good friend, it was never my wish to marry you. You deserve a wife who will love you with all that she is. Understand, Friedrich, it was _my _decision. I chose to give my heart to this man a long time ago…"

-"Don't leave me, _ma petite fleur_. " He murmured, sounding broken

Closing her eyes for a brief instant, Catherine rose up, returning to the Phantom's side. His eyes of steel never left her and now they were wide as she neared him. The young woman looked back at the duke, who was still on the ground, one last time and gave him the kindest smile.

-"Please, would you tell my aunt and _monsieur le vicomte_ that I finally followed my heart. I don't want anyone to come after us. I won't come back, I don't want to. Please, tell them that."

-"Catherine, no." Reinhardt tried once more but she ignored him, turning back to the Phantom

-"I'm ready." She said softly to the masked man

The Phantom did not hesitate. He opened his cloak and she entered its warmth without hesitation, which surprised him slightly. He lifted her up easily and she naturally folded her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. They crossed the garden at a rapid pace, until they arrived where he would usually leave his horse when he used to secretly visit her. He put her on the horse's back and after he had made sure no one was following them, he climbed up behind her.

Once again, he folded his cloak around Catherine so she would not be cold and laced an arm about her waist, securing her against him. Tiredness soon took over her and before she could help herself, the young woman laid her heavy and sleepy head onto her Erik's chest and dozed off from exhaustion caused by such an overwhelming night.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello readers!

First of all, I would like to answer to **Lady Wen**'s review to the last chapter. Since It directly concerns this story I chose to answer to her here instead of privately, for the benefits of everyone. Here we go: I do not think making the lead female falling asleep in the arms of the man she loves is weak. When you feel safe and comforted and at peace, you can let go of your defenses. Feeling safe and comforted in the man you loves' arms is not particularly weak, in my opinion. :)

That's all I had to say about that review. :)

Now, on with today's chapter. Since I don't have much else to say I will let you read in peace. ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 39**

Erik walked slowly down the new paths he designed under the old _Populaire_. He locked all of those which were known either by Madame Giry or Christine…just in case they would have the _brilliant_ idea of coming down there for Catherine. The young woman was sleeping securely in his arms. He kept thinking about what she said the German boy. She did tell that man she never wanted to marry him, so why did she tell the Red Death that she would? He was confused, but it was not important anymore. Catherine was with him and never again would he let anyone take her away from him. Now he knew he made a mistake when he let her go the day after their secret wedding. It was an error he was not about to repeat.

Catherine groaned as she came out of the strangest sleep she ever experienced and she realized she still was in Erik's strong arms. She could not tell though where they were, her mind still blurry from this disturbing nap. From this position, she could only see his chin and part of his jaw and she remembered he was wearing a black mask and not the half one she was used to. No matter she could not quite see him in this darkness…

-"Do I need to fear the Red Death tonight?" She asked in a whisper, almost fearing what he might answer

The phantom sighed, fully knowing how much he must have scared her and he truly hated himself for doing such a thing. Yet, it was all worth it, for she was back with him because of his actions.

-"There is no need to be afraid anymore." He murmured, his arms tightening slightly around her. "We are together, its all that matters. I'll make you a better home and I promise you will be comfortable with me."

-"I do not have any doubt." She assured with a sleepy voice, then yawned. "I hope everything comes back the way they were between us."

Folding her arms around his neck as she had earlier that night, Catherine fell back asleep against his chest. Erik had a hard time understanding what game she was playing. She ignored him after her triumph in favor of the German boy and now she was curled up against him pretending she wanted things to be as they used to… He truly was confused.

When they arrived at the house by the lake, Erik headed straight to his bedchamber and laid the young woman in the phoenix shaped bed. Carefully, he helped Catherine out of her robe, trying his best not to wake her and covered her with warm blankets, thinking she might be a bit cold after such a journey.

-"I will do my very best to make you happy, my Catherine." He whispered to her sleeping ear as he passed his fingers lightly though her almost black hair. "I will make you forget the pain I have caused. I will make you smile again."

Taking off his cloak, suit jacket and vest, Erik stretched out beside the young woman, watching over her as she slept. He had been so angry at her ever since he saw her with that duke outside _La Rose Bleue_. And now, he felt a strange mix of emotions. Did Catherine reject the German boy in front of him because she was afraid of him? Or was it sincere when she told the duke she could not marry him because she never loved him? In any case, the Phantom regretted bitterly what he did to her. He missed her presence so much, it was painful not to be able to touch her at the moment. He did not dare come closer to her.

Catherine let out a groan and winced, but did not wake. Erik so wanted to take her in his arms, yet he knew they both needed time for things to come back to what they used to be. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, landing on the Phantom. They were wide with what he thought was fear and it angered him at first, until she smiled. He sighed with relief.

-"Is it morning yet?" She asked as though nothing happened

-"It will soon be dawn." He answered calmly, somehow puzzled by the way she was acting

After she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Catherine tried to turn toward Erik, but she stopped herself, wincing with pain. She was hurting more than she dared to admit and fear crept into her, fearing the worse for her unborn child. She tried to look down at herself, she did not seem to have lost blood, which certainly was a good thing. It could only mean her baby was alright and still asleep in the safe vessel of her womb.

-"Are you hurt, angel?" Erik asked worriedly, sitting on his haunches, staring into her eyes

She did not really want to answer. There was no muscle that did not ache. She tried to move once more and they both realized that the worse of the pain came from her weak leg and hip. Before he knew what he was doing, Erik pushed down the covers and Catherine's nightgown up to her thighs and examined the leg she broke twice. A purple bruise had formed and though he did not want to hurt her, the man knew he had to touch it. She winced again the moment his fingers met with the tender flesh.

-"It's not broken." He declared as he began massaging her calf

-"I probably was hurt when…"

-"When what?" He frowned

-"When Friedrich dropped me…" She continued, hoping he would not notice she called his rival by his first name. "I landed quite roughly on the wooden floor…"

The Phantom was raging once more but this time it was at himself. It was his fault the German boy dropped Catherine, he was the only one to blame…beside the duke's obvious weakness. Silence fell between them and Erik thought it might be the right moment to get some answers to his numerous questions.

-"Why, Catherine?"

-"Why what?" She asked back

-"Why did you deny me for that…that _man_?"

-"Don't you remember what I told you at the _Winter Ball_? Were you not listening to what I said to the duke tonight?"

Bowing his head, Erik nodded, silently telling her he did remember, but that it was not a good enough answer. She understood the message and sighed.

-"I will tell you everything, Erik, but you must control yourself. Please, stay calm."

He was ready for the worse if Catherine feared his reaction so. Stopping his calf massage, he covered her with the blankets once more and looked right into her eyes in a silent promise he would behave himself. It was a promise he hoped he could keep though. It certainly did not reassure him when she paled…

-"That night, after Mozart's opera, they forced me into accepting the duke's invitation to the _Bistro_. I told him I was expected somewhere else when he asked me why I was upset and he finally brought me back to the manor. It is as I told you at the ball. I then found the rose and it broke my heart right through my very soul."

Tears poured down her white cheeks as she recalled that tragic night into its tiniest detail. Erik wanted to apologize, knowing how wrong what he did was, but chose to let her continue.

-"I burnt the rose and washed and scrubbed everything that was stained with its blood. My greatest fear was for someone to discover what you did…along with the reasons why you did it…"

_She actually protected me?_ Erik thought, shocked, his heart tightening. Catherine covered for him. After what he did he would not have been surprised if she had told her aunt or the viscount. But she didn't and his freedom was proving it…

-"Weeks passed without words from you. I did not understand what wrong I did to deserve such punishment." Catherine continued, closing her eyes. "The duke began courting me, and I must have been quite naïve not to notice it, at first at least. My heart belonged to someone else and in my mind no one could court me. I can't really explain it…"

Opening her eyes, Catherine paused to look into Erik's. She saw guilt in his depths and he could not maintain her gaze, bowing his head, ashamed. Biting her bottom lip, the young woman came closer to him and she could feel how nervous and unsure he was.

-"Can you…" She began tentatively. "Could you…take me in your arms?"

Catherine so needed to be in his embrace, to feel warm and safe once more. He was hesitant and the moment she thought he would refuse her request, his arms slowly folded themselves around her. She cuddled as close to him as she could and cried. Feeling more confident, Erik pulled her onto his lap and began rocking her as though she was but a small child. She felt comforted, he was so gentle, the man she remembered and she found it in her to finally calm down.

-"Angel…" He began, not really knowing what he could or should say

-"No, Erik, I have to tell you the rest…" She said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "One day, Reinhardt and I went on a stroll in the park. I did not feel very well and almost fainted. He took me back to the manor immediately."

Erik's eyes widened at that as he kept holding her. He worried he might be the cause of her fainting spell and it made him even angrier at himself. What he did not know what how nervous Catherine was, since the part of her story where she found out she was with child was nearing. Yet, she did not know exactly how to tell him, so she kept on with her story precisely how everything happened. She would cross the bridge once she arrived.

-"I rested for a while then decided to go see a doctor without anyone knowing. When I came back, Friedrich and Raoul were waiting for me in the study."

-"Was he there to ask for your hand."

-"Yes." She answered simply

-"The _vicomte_ has no right over you!" He fumed. "Elizabeth…"

-"Aunt Lizzie passed her rights to Raoul, making him my protector." She admitted bitterly. "He has every right and he rightfully gave my hand to the duke. And I had no other choice but to accept…"

Though he was more jealous than ever, Erik knew it was not Catherine's fault. He was furious at the viscount but even more at Madame Giry for practically _selling _her niece… Something puzzled him though. Catherine said she went to see a doctor, but she seemed a little too prompt to avoid the topic. What was she told? He was scared…

-"What did the doctor tell you?" He asked

Catherine sighed and slowly pulled away from him, turning away to hide her expression. Part of her thought she could not tell him she was having his child. How would he react?

-"I…I'm not finished yet." She mumbled. "I was angry at my aunt and Raoul. Not at the duke, because he did not know about you and he seemed sincere… I ran back to my bedroom and thought for a while. I took an important decision then, one that broke my heart. If I had no sign from you before the _Winter Ball_, I would marry him…"

-"That's what you meant by _thinking about the future_?"

When Catherine nodded, Erik rose on his feet and began pacing the room like a caged lion. More questions surfaced in his already busy mind. He could not help but wonder if she gave herself to the duke just as easily as she had given her innocence to him. The thought made him sick in his stomach, his blood was boiling with rage. His hands were cold and sweaty. He wanted to kill that German bastard…then finish up by strangling the equally hated viscount.

As though she knew everything Erik was thinking, Catherine raised from the bed and made him stop pacing by standing on his path. She tried to look into his eyes of steel, but Erik would not let her, looking away, his fists clenching.

-"Our betrothal was supposed to be announced at the ball, buy your appearance changed the duke and Raoul's plans."

-"Are you sad about it?" He asked, almost sarcastically, but fearing the answer

-"I could not be more grateful, Erik." She assured. "I would have made a terrible mistake otherwise. I had planned to…"

-"Planned to what?" He frowned and saw her swallow painfully

-"…To give myself to him…"

Erik's breath caught in his throat and came out in short pants and he looked at her in such a way, she feared he might want to hit her. He grasped her by the shoulders, locking eyes with her. Catherine was silently crying, but he could not care less and shook her so she would continue to tell him her disgusting story.

-"Don't think this is what I wanted." She implored, her voice broken. "I would have hated to be in his arms. But…"

-"But what?" He hissed, shaking her once more when she said nothing. "ANSWER ME!"

Catherine fell on her knees, her body trembling with sobs. The Phantom truly was frightening when he wanted to, but she deserved it, maybe just as much as he needed to be told the truth.

-"But I would not have done it for me, Erik." She said weakly

-"You would have done it for _him_ then?" He yelled

-"No!" She gasped. "Never for him!"

-"Then it was just to make me suffer even more?!"

-"You truly don't understand. There is a life I need to protect any way I can."

-"What are you talking about?" He frowned and she took a deep breath

-"Erik, that day, when I went to see a doctor…he told me…" She interrupted herself, shaking as it was not the way she wished to tell him

-"He told you what?" He hissed. "Stop the suspense, the joke's wearing thin!"

-"It is far from being a joke…" She cried

-"Then tell me, for goodness sakes!"

-"The doctor told me…" Catherine breathed and looked straight into his eyes. "Erik…I'm pregnant…"


	40. Chapter 40

Hello readers!

I'm hurrying, my internet connection might fail me once more. lol Hope you enjoy this rewritten chapter. :D

Kaya

**Chapter 40**

The Phantom felt air leave his lungs as he stood there, dumbfounded, shocked. Turning his back to Catherine, he walked away from her, at a complete loss. His heart clenched painfully and cold sweat surfaced under his black leather mask.

Catherine saw his fingers tightening into fists and she was worried, not to say she was scared, now thinking she should not have told him, that he hated her even more now. She began crying, her heart breaking as she looked at his unmoving form on the other end of the small room. She needed to do something and in order to do that, she absolutely needed to calm down. As she was just about to do that, loud noises could be heard from beyond the gate guarding the lake. Erik did not waste a second and quickly grabbed his sword, then turned toward Catherine, briefly locking eyes with her.

-"Stay here!" He ordered firmly

Coming out of the bedroom, the Phantom held his blade at the ready as he heard some water splashing. He knew then it was not some rodent making noises, someone was there, probably vainly hoping to bring Catherine back to the surface. Soon enough, he saw Madame Giry appear, an axe in her shaking hands, which she probably used to break her way through his lair. She was closely followed by a nervous looking viscountess. He did not notice how heavily pregnant she was when he went to the _Winter Ball_, his attention only on Catherine. Even if the sky would have fallen on the Earth, he would have noticed nothing else but his lost angel.

-"Erik, you must give her back!" Elizabeth declared breathlessly, fear easily readable in her voice

-"She has chosen, she stays with me." He growled, defying them to approach

-"P-please, listen." Christine mumbles from behind Madame Giry, then took a few steps forward, thinking he would not hurt her. "Her fiancé will come for her. Raoul knows perfectly well where you are hiding."

-"_Fiancé_?" He chuckled. "This…_presumptuous_ duke thinks he can take Catherine from me? I am curious to see him try. Let him come, I will show him a thing or two with a blade."

-"You're insane!" The viscountess yelled at him, bursting into tears

Catherine heard everything from the bedroom and decided she had had enough, joining Erik to where he stood, taking his left hand. He was almost surprised by the gesture, but folded his fingers around hers nonetheless. He did not look at her, his eyes of steel fixed upon the intruders.

-"Listen to me, aunt Lizzie, Christine." Catherine began, dead serious. "Erik and I will stay together, no matter what happens, because we love each other. We have been separated long enough."

Erik's heart fluttered at her words and he folded his free arm around her protectively, if not a bit possessively, still staring at the two other women standing in the middle of his lake. At that moment, they heard the water being disturbed once more, signaling the Phantom there was some more…_visitors_ coming.

The _vicomte_ was there, along with the duke who approached closer than everyone would have considered safe. In one hand he held a sword, in the other was a pistol. Reinhardt pointed his weapons toward the one who he now knew was the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

-"Now, sir, give me back _my_ fiancée." Friedrich yelled. "Or I will kill you and don't think I would hesitate to do so because women are witnesses."

Catherine tried to put herself in front of Erik to shield him, but he did not let her, pushing her further behind him. She was scared more than she had even been and she turned to the viscount with pleading eyes, silently begging him to end this madness.

-"You said you would let Erik marry me if he proved himself." She frowned at Raoul. "Was it a lie?"

-"He threatened you, then kidnapped you. This is proof enough not to let you within his keep."

-"Can't you see that he did that out of love? He was hurt, anyone would be angry for what you have me do! Can't you see that we truly love each other?"

-"Things have changed." Raoul continued

-"Why? Because some rich man with a title fell in love with me?" She asked bitterly. "Or because it could help your business to grow if the investor to _La Rose Bleue _married the Prima Donna? Is this the real reason why you want me to marry a man I don't even love? I'm sorry Raoul, but I am not a whore you can order around or sell."

These words surprised and shocked Catherine's audience, yet no one was hurting more than the young duke. They were all used to see a well behaved and respectful young lady. But it seemed she was stronger than they thought. Only Erik knew about her true nature, her temper, but even then he was surprised with what she said and he certainly did not approve of such language. He would talk to her about it later, he needed to deal with those fools first.

The duke came closer to them and though he had lowered his weapons, the Phantom did not. He pointed his sword threateningly toward his rival, until he felt Catherine's hand on his arm, silently asking him to calm down. Reinhardt looked at her and she clearly saw tears of desperation in his icy eyes.

-"_Petite fleur_, I love you so much…" Friedrich mumbled, vainly trying to look strong and self confident. "I can give you everything you want. You would have a nice home and would never suffer with famish."

-"I can offer her just as much." Erik declared. "I am far from being poor, monsieur. For the past twelve years I…_received_ a salary of twenty thousand francs each month. Now do the math. I am wealthy enough to provide for Catherine's needs."

Everyone turned to the Phantom, shocked by what he revealed. Though they all knew he extorted money from the former managers of the _Populaire_, they never thought he was _that_ rich. Only Madame Giry remained completely neutral. She knew about his fortune, for she was the one who used to take the money back to him. Erik stared at the two men in front of him, suddenly very calm and confident. Since no one seemed to have anything to say, he decided to continue.

-"Catherine will have a happy life with me." He said softly, pulling her against him and kissed the top of her head as she laid it on his chest. "Money is not only what matters. One needs love to be truly whole and happy. I love her and it is my guess that she loved me the same, after all she has said. We're kindred spirits, soulmates."

-"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CRIMINAL!!!" The duke screamed on top of his lungs

-"Catherine, I know I told you that you could marry this man if he made his proof." Raoul intervened. "And I thought if I accepted you would come to see him as he truly is and change your mind."

-"Love is like fate, none can pretend to control it and you, above everyone else, should know about this. If none of you is ready to accept that I love this man, then I shall go and none of you will ever see me again." Catherine said with tears burning her eyes, turning toward her secret husband. "Not even you, Erik. If I need to go away to protect you, then I will, even if it breaks my heart."

The Phantom looked down at his angel, his heart burning even harder with the radiant flames of love. It felt good to know she loved him this much, yet he was hurting terribly from it, as though he was stabbed. She loved him enough to live away from those who wanted to live her life in her stead and he knew it was not a shallow threat. She would do it if she had to.

Dropping her axe in the water, Madame Giry ran to her niece without thinking, pushing passed the men to take her in her arms. She held the young woman as though she was told she was about to die. She embraced her for a while, until Catherine pulled away.

-"I am ready to be hated by you and the others." The young woman said to her aunt. "But you must know the truth."

-"What truth, child?" Elizabeth asked, fearing she might have a secret such as the one she kept after her parents were murdered

The Phantom approached the two women and one look at Madame Giry told her he needed some space. As she stepped back, he took Catherine's face between his hands, looking deeply into her dark eyes. He knew she was about to reveal their secret union and he smiled supporting her, placing a kiss to her forehead in encouragement.

Taking a deep breath, Catherine began with the night she was taken to a representation of _Romeo & Juliet _by Erik and the rain that followed and him taking her back to his home for shelter. She then told them that she and the Phantom decided to bind their destiny into their own conception of marriage. She did not go into much detail, only assuring them that their vows were sincere and pure and that they consumed their union into the tenderest and loving way. She decided not to tell them she was pregnant in order o let the first part of her story sink in.

-"Erik is not to blame for such a singular idea, it was my idea to marry him in such a way for I knew, deep down, that none of you would let us be together in the end."

Sighing, Catherine turned to stand before Erik and he placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing down at her lovingly and she smiled.

-"We love each other." She continued for the others, never taking her eyes off of him. "And none will ever be able to pat me from my husband. You might physically try, but our heart and soul are bound for as long as we live."

-"Why did you take the Red Death back?" Christine asked harshly from behind the others

-"Because…I was jealous of the duke." Erik answered truthfully but calmly, looking at said man and back to the viscountess. "I thought a nobleman was taking what I loved from me yet again."

The _vicomte _sheathed his sword and raised his hands up, showing he meant no harm as he headed toward Catherine. The two old nemeses stared at each other for a moment until the Phantom nodded in a silent permission for him to come closer. Raoul finally stopped, facing the young woman he had come to see as a sister.

-"Will you ever forgive me, for what I did?" He asked, surprising everyone, including himself. "Though I am still uncomfortable with the situation, I see how wrong I have been to want to separate the two of you. The brother I wanted to be failed you…"

Catherine let out a sob before she could help herself. She just could not believe this, it was simply too good to be true. She felt like she was stuck in the middle of a dream. She had hoped for these words for so long and now that she was hearing them, they sounded surreal.

Nervously, Raoul approached Catherine closer. Seeing the Phantom was not stopping him, he took the sobbing young woman into a careful embrace. Pushing a strand of hair that clung onto her damp cheek, the viscount looked deeply into her eyes. He smiled at her as Catherine hiccupped her last tears, then looked at his old enemy, now seeing him under a different light. Yet, he still had a hard time understand how Catherine fell in love with this man…

-"Monsieur, I need a sincere answer here." Raoul said, the most serious expression drawn on his young face. "Will you take your responsibilities towards this young lady?"

Erik wanted to smile, but he knew he had to remain serious, it was crucial. He could tell he was not the only one who had a hard time believing it was true, and that included the duke, who now was but the shadow of himself. Yet, Erik permitted himself a sigh, truly hoping he was not dreaming all of this.

-"_Oui, Monsieur le vicomte_. I engage myself into taking care of the woman I love, to cherish and protect her."

He wanted to add: _Until death do us part_, but he felt the word "death" would not be received very well by his audience. Raoul nodded at him and held his right hand out and, oddly enough, Erik did not hesitate to shake it. Catherine hoped this was the beginning of a new friendship, or a truce, at the very least.

Friedrich Reinhardt looked at the scene playing before him, heavy hearted, broken and bitter and soundlessly left the home to the Phantom of the Opera.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello readers!

Sorry it took me longer than usual to send my chapter. I've had problems with my internet connection all week, and today it simply did not work and I had to wait until my sister's return from work to finally get it "repaired". So, now I'm back on air and ready to send you today's chapter.

I hope you will enjoy yourselves and share your thoughts about it. :D Reviews are always appreciated and motivating!

Kaya

**Chapter 41**

The three women, Catherine, her aunt and Christine, stood there, in complete disbelief. Raoul De Chagny and Erik the Phantom, actually made a deal… They then proceeded into making arrangements. There were a few conditions on Raoul's part Erik needed to accept, respect and observe. Firstly, he and Catherine were to be officially and _adequately _married, before a priest and in a church. Neither Catherine nor Erik felt very comfortable with that particular condition, but they were ready to do anything so they could finally be together.

Secondly, Catherine would return with them to the manor and Erik would visit with her in the _traditional _way, as any gentleman _should_, until they were married before god. That also meant they were not to sleep together, but none implied such things. The Phantom on the other hand had other plans. He intended to visit her as he used to and secretly climb to her balcony at night. He almost giggled just thinking about disobeying De Chagny's so called orders. _Giggling?_ He thought. _How weird…she truly is changing me…_

-"From this moment on, the Opera Ghost is nothing but a memory. What happened between us is in the past." Raoul declared, surprising his audience even more. "You are Erik…hmm, I guess you'll have to think about a surname…"

-"I will." Erik sighed

-"Know one thing. I am not doing this for you, but for Catherine who I will always consider as my little sister. I want her happiness and can deny your ability to give it to her no more. I want to hear her laugh as she never did in my presence."

Raoul gazed at Catherine for a moment, smiling to her sadly. There was guilt in his eyes and regrets also, but he would make amend, she felt it, even though he was still very much uncomfortable with the Phantom being in their lives.

-"Now, it is time to go." The viscount announced. "We will wait for you outside, young lady."

On that, he pecked Catherine on the cheeks and left the lair with his slightly shaken wife. Madame Giry remained behind and took her niece in her arms once more. This time though, she embraced her without fear of losing her. The hug was one of a mother.

-"I knew something had changed with you." She murmured into her niece's ear. "My heart told me."

Catherine said nothing, but Elizabeth was now convinced her niece was with child. They way she was sick the day of the representation at _La Rose Bleue_ was proof enough. Everything was clear now. Yet she remained silent about it, just in case Erik did not know. It was not her place to announce such a news. She kissed Catherine's forehead as she would have her own daughter and joined the De Chagny party outside.

Once they finally were alone, Erik took his beloved in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. Tentatively, he bent down and touched his lips to hers, kissing her for the first time in what certainly felt like forever.

Catherine thought she would faint, the kiss triggering intense emotions through her. The feeling he was producing in her was incredible. This contact, the first in so many weeks, felt so good and warm, she never wanted it to end. Alas, Erik chose that moment to gently break their sweet contact. Taking her by the hand, he led Catherine back to the bedroom, sat her on the bed and knelt before her.

Blinking twice, Erik hesitantly placed a hand on her stomach, caressing it tenderly, thinking about the little being growing inside of the woman he was so desperately in love with. Fear suddenly veiled his eyes with frozen tears. Catherine immediately felt the change in him and she placed her hand on top of his.

-"What is it, _mon amour_?" She asked softly

Erik shook his head, tears spilling on his mask which Catherine did not hesitate to remove so she could see his real face. Taking it between her hands, she caressed his cheeks tenderly, silently telling her he had nothing to fear and to answer her question.

-"There might be a possibility for this child to be…well, like…like _me_." He chocked, tears now trailing freely down his unmasked face

-"Our baby will be perfect, Erik, as you are to me." She said with conviction, her fingertips following the curves of his scars as though to add weight to her words. "This child will be happy, because I love it already, with all of my heart and it will not be surrounded only by unconditional love, but also music that reaches perfection."

Taking Catherine in his arms, Erik wept in the crook of her neck, feeling safe in her loving embrace once more. He buried his face in her hair, comforted by her sent, by her warmth. How he missed her… She caressed the back of his neck and he knew she truly was for real and so was all that happened this morning… Realization finally sank in.

-"I'm going to be a father." He said into her hair, a grin slowly drawing upon his face as he looked back into her eyes. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Bursting into laughter and tears of joy, Erik easily lifted Catherine from the bed and into his strong arms and made her spin across the room. He kissed her repeatedly, saying he was going to be a father between each one of them. Never before had he felt so wonderfully blessed, save for the moment Catherine entered his life.

This time, when parting time came, they were not torn as they used to be. They were anxious to see each other again and now, they truly were promised to each other. No one would try to separate them ever again. Erik kissed his beloved one last time and escorted her safely to where the others were waiting.

The trip back to the manor was silent but not uncomfortably so. Raoul lent his coat to Catherine since she was only wearing a robe and nightdress. She was very tired and still sore from the previous night, when she landed on the frozen veranda, along with all the emotions she experienced in so little time… All she wanted now was to take a warm bath and nap until lunch time.

As the party entered the hall of the De Chagny impressive home, Christine came to an abrupt stop and everyone looked at her questioningly. Her hazel eyes widened with both horror and shock. Alarmed, Raoul went to his wife, taking her hand, examining her face as though it could answer his question on its own until he realized he actually had to ask.

-"What is it, Lotte?" He questioned softly

-"The…the baby…it's…on its way…" She whimpered, then gasped loudly, looking down to see a small pool of water at her feet. "Oh god…Raoul…oh…"

Her shaking hands reached for her enlarged stomach and groaned. Apparently the contractions were already beginning and Christine was a bit panicked. Madame Giry ran back outside and found the coachman and ordered him to take her to a doctor right away. Catherine, for her part, headed to the kitchens where she found Laurette and a few kitchen hands. She asked her to boil water and bring clean towels and linens to the master bedroom as quickly as possible. The servants looked at Catherine dumbly, unmoving.

-"_Madame la vicomtesse_ is having a child at this very moment." Catherine hissed in exasperation. "Does what I say make any sense to any of you?"

Laurette finally nodded and panic ran like wild fire among the servants as they immediately busied themselves with boiling water and questing for freshly cleaned towels and linens as they were asked. Catherine, not thinking about how tired she was, climbed the stairs two steps at the time toward her bedroom to change clothes. The bath and nap she planned would just have to wait. She ten went to the master bedroom and gave three knocks on the door. A breathless Raoul opened and pulled Catherine inside.

-"Stay with Christine while I am gone." He said suddenly

-"But…where are you going?" Catherine asked with a frown, thinking he sounded a bit panicked

-"Find a doctor, of course!"

-"Raoul, calm down, go back to your wife." Catherine smiled reassuringly, pressing a gentle hand to his tensed shoulder. "Aunt Lizzie is already on that mission, she should be back any minute."

It was the first time the viscount saw the young woman smile in such a way and he found it strangely comforting. Giving a nod, trying to regain composure, Raoul returned to his wife's side, Catherine staying behind, standing in the doorway. Christine's face was distorted with a grimace of pain as a new contraction came. Knowing she was not necessarily at her place, Catherine decided to give the parents-to-be some privacy, informing them she sent for boiled water and clean towels, but she was about sure neither Raoul nor Christine understood a word she said.

Closing the door behind her as she left the room, Catherine chose to wait for her aunt to return with the doctor downstairs. As she made her way down the corridor, she saw her aunt appear on top of the stairs, closely followed by the same doctor who revealed to her she was pregnant… When their eyes met, he frowned, which did not really surprised her…

-"Mademoiselle Le François." He assessed not so politely

-"Monsieur." She nodded at him, then gazed at Madame Giry. "Aunt Elizabeth, if you don't mind, I shall retire to my room to take some rest. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

With a final bow of the head, Catherine retreated to her bedroom. She could not stand up any longer, she was just so tired and if she wanted to be of some use later or simply be there when the child would be born, she needed to sleep a bit. She had to admit seeing and hearing Christine's pain made her fear the moment she would give birth to her own child. In something like five months and a half, it would be her turn to have a baby…

Changing her mind, Catherine decided upon a bath before going to bed. She went to her private bathroom and washed as quickly as her tired body would allow. Once the task was done, she dressed into a clean nightgown and went straight to bed. As Catherine was getting under the covers though, a knock came to her door. She gave permission to enter and her aunt came in. Catherine sat up and Madame Giry came to her side, taking her hand as a kind smile was drawn to her usually stern features.

-"So, the baby…" The ballet mistress began. "For when exactly is it due?"

Catherine swallowed hard and blushed the deepest shade of red. Was her pregnancy already obvious? Her aunt did not look angry so she supposed it was a good sign… Elizabeth chose that moment to take her shaken niece in her arms.

-"Was it the doctor who told you?" Catherine asked, embarrassed

-"No, he did not tell me but now I understand his change of behavior when he saw you." Madame Giry assured. "I figured it out when you told us you and Erik were…well, together."

-"Oh…" Catherine sighed. "Then, to answer your question, the baby should be there in five to six months, more or less. Aunt Lizzie…?"

-"Yes?"

-"Are you…angry at me? Please, don't be mad at us. Erik and I…"

-"Catherine." Madame Giry interrupted and chuckled. "Do I look angry at all? Though, I need to know one thing. Did you tell Erik?"

-"I told him before you and the others came to the house of the lake and we talked a bit about it when you joined the others outside."

Madame Giry nodded, reassured she was not the only one to know about it. It was decided then that Catherine would tell Raoul when the moment was right. They would let him enjoy being the father of a newborn for a few days, then the young woman would tell him, though she found the idea absolutely terrifying. Elizabeth gave her niece a reassuring hug then looked into her deep, tired eyes.

-"I have to go and see if the doctor needs any assistance." She said to a yawning Catherine. "Now, you need to rest. You must take care of yourself if you want the little fellow you carry to be strong and healthy."

-"Thank you, aunty." Catherine smiled tiredly. "Will you wake me up when Christine's baby is here? I would like to be by her side but at the moment I would not be of much comfort or help."

-"Of course, child. Do not worry."

Madame Giry helped her niece lie back down and covered her before leaving the bedroom. Catherine curled up on her side as one of her hand reached for her stomach. She caressed it tenderly as she hummed one of the songs her husband composed, slowly drifting into a calm sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello readers!

Some of you knows I was supposed to go out yesterday. Well, the weather did not permit it so it was postpone to today. It's sunny and it should be nice though I bit too hot for my taste...Oh well, can't have everything. So, got up early again this morning and I must admit I am exhausted... :'(

Alrighty! Here is your chapter for today!

I truly hope you will enjoy yourselves.

Kaya

**Chapter 42**

Erik easily found his way back to Catherine's balcony. He had missed those stolen moments so much… At the moment, he found it hard to stop watching her sleep. She was lying on her side, and on the right of the bed, as though she was waiting for him to join her. He could not refuse such a tempting invitation and he entered as silently as possible. Taking his cloak and hat off first, then his suit jacket, he locked the door to her bedroom and lay behind his Catherine, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. He buried his masked face in the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of lily of the valley.

The young woman felt the presence of her husband the moment he entered her bedchamber. She did not hesitate to let him take her in his arms, she missed him too much. When he buried his face in her neck, she knew he was there for real. Catherine let Erik enjoy himself for a short moment, but the temptation was simply too great, she had to kiss him and she turned her head, their lips practically connecting on their own accord.

The kiss quickly turned into a more heated one and she thought it might not be the right moment to reunite in such an intimate way, besides, she was just too tired… Catherine gently broke the kiss. Erik frowned at her and his featured distorted with anger.

-"You would deny me, now that we finally can be together?" He asked, hurt and deceived

Catherine shook her head, sighing as she slowly pealed the half mask off his face, smiling as she touched it. Tenderly, she placed several feather light kisses to his uneven cheek as she kept caressing it.

-"I would never do such a thing, my love." She assured. "It is just that…well, I am very tired…"

-"What if I promise not to exert you too much?" He tried, nibbling at her earlobe, pulling her even closer to him

-"No, Erik, someone might come this way."

-"We'll be quiet…"

Catherine sat up, having no other choice but to stop him. It was too dangerous, they could not compromise what they were granted that morning. They finally accepted for them to be together, Erik simply could not break any of the conditions imposed by Raoul, it would mean the end of everything. She could tell her Phantom was greatly displeased, hearing him groan angrily from behind her and she sighed once more, bowing her head.

-"Please, my love, don't be angry with me." She whimpered, just as frustrated as he was. "Someone is bound to come here, I just don't know when."

-"I don't understand." He groaned

-"Christine is giving birth to her child as we speak and aunty Lizzie will return to give me news about them…"

The Phantom exhaled, thankful and reassured her rejection was not because she changed her mind about them. He was still so insecure about their relationship… Standing from the bed, he walked to her and knelt down so he was at lever with her. He stared at her for a moment and lovingly, almost shy and hesitant, Erik put his right hand on her belly. His thumb caressed it tenderly and a smile slowly broke on his unmasked face.

-"How does it feel, to carry a child…?" He asked, his voice above a whisper. "_Our_ child…"

Catherine smiled back, placing her hand on top of his. She told him about the morning sicknesses and minor discomfort, though she knew it was not really what he meant.

-"I know I am creating life from the love we shared and it feels wonderful to know he or she is growing inside of me."

-"Is…is it moving yet?"

-"It is still too little." She answered softly, looking down at their entwined fingers. "But it should begin moving in a matter of weeks, maybe days, I am not entirely sure."

Erik simply could not repress himself from pressing his ear to Catherine's stomach, his fingertips tracing invisible patterns onto it. His free hand reached for hers and they entwined fingers without a word.

-"Your papa is here." Erik murmured to his unborn child, tears of joy forming in his gray-green eyes. "And I will always be there for you and your _maman_. Make sure she never forgets it. I will be there for you both, forever."

As Catherine caressed his neck tenderly, just about to tell him how much she loved him, a knock came on the door. Startled and scared her beloved might be found, she made him stand, reluctantly breaking that wonderful moment. Quickly, she gathered his things and ushered him to her closet. It was the only rather safe place where he could hide. Making sure she was presentable and putting on a robe so she was decent, Catherine unlocked and opened the door.

-"Why did you lock the door, child?" Madame Giry asked suspiciously, her eyebrows raised, then chose to drop the subject. "It doesn't matter. Christine is asking for you."

-"Is the baby born?" Catherine asked excitedly and calmly at the same time

-"Now yet. She wants her friend to hold her hand."

Surprised and touched beyond belief by that request, Catherine did not waste time and all but ran to the master bedroom, hoping Erik would understand why she left. Knowing him, he probably heard what was happening. He was intelligent enough to, at least, figure it out. She did tell him she was waiting for her aunt to give her news about the new baby.

Elizabeth watched as her niece disappeared down the corridor and entered her bedroom unnoticed. She took a look around, but did not see much in the darkness and so she lit the oil lamp resting on the bedside table and sighed.

-"Do you really think, after all these years, I would not notice your presence, old friend?" She whispered, trying to find him in the dim light

-"Will you keep my presence a secret?" He asked, his voice both menacing and pleading

-"Yes." She assured calmly

Taking a deep breath, the Phantom came out of his hiding place and sat on the bed, wondering if Madame Giry was angry at him or not. To say the truth, Erik was lost in his thoughts.

-"We did not do anything wrong." He declared after a moment

-"I am not angry with either of you, my friend." She sighed and took a seat beside him. "But it seemed you did do something wrong before the two of you were _legally_ married…"

Erik blushed deeply under his half mask, turning slightly so he could face Madame Giry, trying his best not to look weak or embarrassed in front of her and, most important, he did not want to look _guilty_. He had no regrets regarding his intimate moments with the woman he loved. Elizabeth looked at him seriously and he knew she was not only referring to the many nights he spent in her niece's bed.

-"So…you know about the baby?" He mumbled, not really sure it was the right thing to say

-"Yes." She answered simply

-"I did not dishonor Catherine, Liz." He explained, trying to make her understand his point. "To us, we really were married and there was no fault loving each other."

Elizabeth chuckled as he desperately tried to explain he did not mean anything wrong. She decided to put him out of his misery and hugged him tightly. The gesture surprised him to no end and he remained still, unsure as to what to do, until he thought the most natural thing to do would be to return the embrace and he finally did.

-"Take good care of my niece, Erik, she might not be as strong as she looks."

-"W-what do you mean?" He asked, a bit worried now

-"When I found out she was with child, I managed to pry some information from her doctor, who also happens to be Christine's. I wanted to know if everything was alright."

Erik swallowed hard, his vision blurred by tears. It surely had something to do with him and the seriousness of the conversation told him something was indeed wrong with the baby…_ My child is not normal, it must be it. Oh god! I gave Catherine a monster like me… _Before he could ask Elizabeth any of the many questions that painfully surfaced in his mind, the woman hushed him and continued.

-"The baby seems to be in perfect health. It is not the problem." She declared, a reassuring hand on Erik's shoulder. "You see, my sister almost died when she gave birth to my niece and I wanted to make sure Catherine did not inherited the same problems as her mother. Alas, as it was for Anna, the passage is small and fragile and there could be complications during the birth…"

The Phantom began shaking with fear and shear panic. His beloved could die giving life to their baby. He could not lose his Catherine. He could tell in all honesty he was never more frightened in his entire life. Madame Giry held on him tighter, trying to calm him.

-"She will not die, Erik." Elizabeth whispered. "Just make sure she does not do anything too tiring and does not lift any heavy charge and everything will be fine."

-"I-I cannot lose her…" He whimpered

-"Catherine loves you and you love her in return. That will make her stronger."

-"I won't survive if she goes away."

A sob escaped his lips and Erik wept on his friend's shoulder. Madame Giry did not mean to scare him that much, yet she had to make sure he was aware of her niece's fragility and hiding the truth from him would not do anyone any good.

-"We might worry for nothing, Erik." She murmured in an attempt to reassure him. "The doctor told me she should be fine if she takes care of herself."

-"I want to marry Catherine as soon as possible." He declared firmly, drying his tears. "Only once we officially are husband and wife will I be given the right to take care of her."

-"I will talk to the _vicomte_, in a few days."

Erik actually winced at the thought De Chagny was in charge of their wedding… He did not particularly like that idea but he did not have any saying about it. It was part of their conditions… With a nod, he stood from the bed and headed to the balcony door.

-"I will take care of it." He assured

-"If it is what you wish." She nodded

-"Please, tell Catherine I had to go…tell her I love her." He said, then stopped a moment to think. "And tell Christine…well…hmm…"

-"Congratulation, perhaps?" Madame Giry smirked

-"Yes…something like that." He agreed, then frowned. "But, wouldn't that raise suspicions about my presence here?"

-"Trust me, I will find a way."

Satisfied, the Phantom left, disappearing into the night.


	43. Chapter 43

Hello readers!

Had a rough day yesterday... :s So today I a bit drowsy and groggy and a all bunch of words that ends with a "Y", lol. Alright, instead of saying stupid things, I will let you read today's chapter and hope that you will enjoy it and share your impressions about it with me in reviews! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 43**

Catherine held onto Christine's hand tightly as she whispered encouraging and reassuring words into her ear. She was focusing only on her friend's face and not on what was going on around her. Christine was nearing her sixth hour of labor and she was very tired. Catherine was thinking about her own pregnancy and, truth was, she was scared. She knew giving birth was far from being painless, but now that she saw her friend's face distorted with pain, she was becoming nervous. Would it be the same for her?

-"Push!" The doctor ordered firmly. "Push one more time, and do not stop until I say so!"

Christine clutched at Catherine's hand tightly, her nails digging into her skin as she pushed with all the little strength she had left. After some three minutes of intensive and painful pushing, she was rewarded with the first cries of her baby. It was a relieving music after so many hours of contractions. The doctor handed the newborn to a pale and shaken Raoul.

-"Congratulation, _monsieur le vicomte_." The doctor said, finishing his work on the young mother. "You got yourself a little boy."

Trying to get the news to sink in, Raoul rocked his son carefully, slowly realizing he was indeed the father of that beautiful baby boy. Gently, he sat beside his tired wife and gave her the already sleeping infant, kissing his forehead, then Christine's.

-"My little Lotte…" He whispered. "We have a son."

The viscountess held her child in the safe cradle of her arms, gazing upon him with pride and amazement. He was rather big, no wonder she had such a hard time giving him to the world, but at least he was healthy and that was huge comfort. His baby-indigo eyes opened and he stared up at his _maman_. Christine smiled and gestured for Catherine to come closer. Her friend approached, taking care not to move too roughly. Raoul smiled at Catherine and took her hand.

-"_Sister_, will you do my wife and I the immense honor of becoming our firstborn's godmother?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear

Without a word, Christine placed her child in Catherine's arms and was immediately helped by her husband and the doctor into a sitting position. Catherine did not know what to say, too shocked. Gazing down at the baby boy, she smiled warmly, caressing his chubby cheeks and he began nibbling at her little finger.

-"What is my godchild's name then?" She asked softly, tears of joy making her deep dark eyes to glow with even more warmth

The new parents shared a long, meaningful look, and smiled at their friend's acceptance. It was in one voice they shared their son's name with Catherine.

-"Gustave Phillippe Antoine De Chagny."

Yes, this was a name fit for a future viscount.

In the following days, Christine and her son passed most of their time with Catherine. She was taking care of them until the viscountess was strong enough to leave her bed. In those moments, they talked a bit and Catherine learned the origins of the newborn's name. Gustave was the name of Christine's late father, Philippe was the name of Raoul's brother, who was also a count, and Antoine was his father's. Christine also admitted she missed her father greatly and was sad he did not live long enough to see his grandchildren. Catherine certainly could understand that… But Gustave Senior's memory would not die, Christine singing songs which used to lull her to sleep as a small child to her son.

An entire week passed since the birth of little Gustave. Christine was now able to walk almost normally. Catherine entered the nursery with clean diapers and sat across from the young mother. She could not help but stare at the lovely scene playing before her. Christine was humming softly as she fed her son and Catherine found herself caressing the small bump beginning to form right underneath her navel, which was effectively hidden by the many layers of fabrics she wore.

-"Christine, I know this might not be the best timing, but…can I talk to you…about something?" Catherine asked after a moment

-"Yes, of course." The viscountess smiled as she finished feeding her son and began rubbing his small back. "What is it?"

Catherine took several deep breaths. She had no idea as to how to tell her friend she was with child…and out of wedlock, to top it all… _Better say it the direct way…_she thought, closing her eyes.

-"I'm pregnant." She blurted out and opened her eyes to see Christine's reaction

The viscountess' eyes widened and she paled, but it did not last. As the shock wore off, her cheeks turned into a pinker shade and a radiant smile broke on her face. She did not say anything as she stood from the rocking chair. She placed her dozing baby in his cradle and ushered Catherine out of the nursery, following close behind, then led her to the master bedroom. Once they were alone and the door was closed, Christine squealed and took Catherine in her arms.

-"Oh this is such wonderful news." The young mother said, then looked into Catherine's eyes, more seriously this time. "Wait. Did you tell Raoul?"

-"No, not yet. I wanted to tell you before I tell him. I'm…scared…"

-"Don't be." Christine smiled kindly. "My Raoul can be understanding when he wants to. When are you going to tell him?"

-"I hear he is in his study at the moment. I thought I would tell him today… Besides, I cannot wait too long, I am already beginning to show."

-"I did notice you looked a bit tighter in your dresses." Christine laughed, but quickly regained composure. "Do you want me to be by your side?"

-"It is nice of you to ask, but no, thank you. I will be fine. Besides, Gustave might not sleep for very long. He might need you soon."

-"That is so true…"

They came out of the bedroom and both headed to the study, Christine deciding she would support her friend for as long as she could and Catherine silently accepted, grateful. Stopping before the closed door, Christine gave her friend a reassuring hug and wished her good luck. Before she had time to knock on the door though, Catherine heard the _vicomte_ talking to someone. She was unable to decipher what he was saying through the thick oak door though. She decided to wait.

After five minutes or so of waiting, Catherine heard another, very familiar voice. Deep, rich and warm, she recognized it as the Phantom's. Not wasting a moment more, she gave the door a few urgent knocks, not caring if she was interrupting something. She waited anxiously until she was given permission to enter and when she was, she entered and saw her husband standing by the viscount's side. Erik greeted her with a smile and before she could help it, Catherine threw herself into his arms.

Raoul cleared his throat a few times, mentioning the two others he still was there and Catherine brutally came back to reality, blushing profusely.

The Phantom was worried when he saw his wife run to him like this. She had to take care of herself, as Madame Giry said. Yet, he was happy to see her and decided not to aggravate her with what he was told about the risks of her pregnancy.

-"Please, Catherine, have a seat." Raoul said, gesturing for her and Erik to sit on the couch by the window as he sat behind his desk. "Your _fiancé_ and I were discussing about the urgency of your wedding…"

Catherine swallowed and blushed deeply as Erik placed a gloved hand on her stomach, smiling softly, silently telling her the viscount knew about the little fellow growing inside of her. Raoul seemed serious, but not overly angry. This was a good sign, though she was nervous as hell.

-"Monsieur Lavoix…" Raoul began, looking at his old nemesis

-"Lavoix?" Catherine interrupted, confused and her beloved smiled once more at her, his hand still on her belly, his thumb caressing it tenderly

-"_Mon amour_, this is the surname I chose for our family, since I never knew my real one. It seemed perfect for us."

-"May I continue?" Raoul asked abruptly. "So, as I was saying, Monsieur Lavoix just told me you were with child and though I am not particularly proud about this new situation, I understand why the wedding must be hurried. Don't take me wrong, Catherine, I am happy for you, but this is not the way it should have been done…"

The young woman nodded then smiled. She was to marry Erik soon, nothing else mattered. Now she almost hoped they would tell her a priest was hidden in one of the many closets in the house and that she only had to find him to finally get married, legally that is, to the man she loved. The _vicomte_ was the one taking her back on Earth…

-"We came to a satisfying arrangement." Raoul declared, back to his business mode. "I will provide a respectable dowry and he gives you a decent house, then you two can marry. The wedding ceremony is set for next week. Does that sound good to you, Catherine?"

With tears of joy in her eyes, giggling with excitement, the young woman stood up and went to the _vicomte_ to hug him with all of her gratitude. He gently pulled back, a little redder than his usual. He became very emotional, but managed to keep those new feelings for himself. He simply was very touched with Catherine's obvious happiness.

-"If your house is not ready by the time you are married, you two can stay to the manor." Raoul informed, a bit more relaxed. "You may inform Christine if you wish and your aunt also when she comes later this afternoon. As for now, your _fiancé _and I still have much to discuss."

This was his way to politely dismiss her, but Catherine did not mind. Turning toward Erik, she smiled and went to him. He permitted himself in placing a soft kiss on the forehead, offering her the tenderest of smiles, assuring her he would see her once they were done. Now she could breathe. Bowing her head with both respect and gratitude, Catherine left the men to their talking, anxious to tell anyone who would hear it she finally would marry the man of her dreams.

Raoul waited a moment until he was sure Catherine was out of earshot and approached erik, sighing.

-"Does she know about the risks of her pregnancy?" The viscount asked

-"She is aware, yes, but I do not know to what extend. She doesn't know though that her aunt told me. I guess she would not want to alarm me…or to be pitied."

-"Yes, she is a proud young woman. She is courageous. She went through so much already, she proved her strength on many occasion. I have no doubt the baby and its mother will be alright."

-"I hope you are right…for once." Erik smirked

-"you should know I am always right, _monsieur_."

To that, the masked man rolled his eyes, but refrained a biting comment. Raoul went back to his desk with a sigh. Erik watched as the younger man took a piece of paper and scibbled what looked like a name and an address and was handed the note soon after.

-"This is the name of one of the best doctor in France." The _vicomte_ said. "He is quite famous in his own domain. He has his office in Marseilles and his services are quite expensive, but you can count on me if you need money for this."

-"I can afford my wife's health care. Erik answered dryly, but managed to calm down rather quickly. "Yet…I thank you. This is much appreciated."

-"As I told you before, I won't ever do anything for you. This is for her. She is my foster sister, if I can call our relationship that. I care for her. I could give my life for her and Christine."

Erik nodded, this was good enough for him. He did not seek for any kind of friendship with the De Chagny boy. The important thing was that he was the closest Catherine ever had to a brother and, should anything happen to him, she would always have someone looking after her. Without a word more, the men shook hands and Erik ran upstairs to join his beloved.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello readers!

Catherine and Erik's wedding has finally come to you in the shape of this new, rewritten chapter! This is far from being the end of the story, were only half way through! :D I hope you will want to read more. :)

_**Special Announcement **_**: **Since I had lots of spare time during the summer, I began writing a new fic. So, every **Friday **you shall have an update of this new fic, beginning on **August 14th 2009** (tomorrow). It is a **Twilight **fic, you'll be able to find it on my profile, as I said, on Friday. The title will be **Slànaighear** and it means **Savior **in Scottish Gaelic. I truly hope some of you, readers, will follow me in this new adventure. :)

Now, here is your chapter for today, in hope you will like it!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 44**

There were only two days left before Catherine and Erik's _official _wedding. She could not tell how she managed it, but she convinced him to stay away from her until the ceremony. She wanted to keep some surprises from him, like her dress for that big day and, knowing him, he would have tried to find what she was preparing in secret. She and Christine went to many stores to find the right fabrics and to find a seamstress able to make a wedding dress worth of a young lady on such short notice. Finally, they found someone willing to do it and she and Catherine discussed the details together for many hours.

The day when Erik and Raoul talked together about the urgency of this wedding, Catherine almost had to drag him to the nursery, where Christine was taking care of her son. She had formed some kind of plan and for that she needed the viscountess to accept her part. Catherine first asked her if she trusted her former teacher enough to let him see the baby.

-"You want to see how he behaves with a baby?" The young mother asked

-"Oh, you don't have to be afraid." Catherine assured quickly, she did not want Christine to panic. "There is no way Erik could ever hurt your son. He can be the tenderest of man, you know."

-"I know, Catherine." Christine smiled. "Alright, bring him in."

Catherine returned soon after with Erik. He had no idea of what she had in mind, until they had made it to what seemed to be the nursery. His nervousness was amplified ten fold when he heard a baby crying. Erik stiffened and pulled his beloved away from that frightening door.

-"You do not mean for me to enter that room, do you?" He mumbled

-"The infamous Opera Ghost is scared of a small infant?"

The stiffness of his shoulders revealed to Catherine it was indeed the case. Biting her lip in a silent apology for her mockery, the young woman hugged her tall beloved. Erik sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed now for reacting this way and he embraced her back. Pulling away and taking his hand, Catherine led Erik back to the nursery door and knocked as lightly as she could. Christine gave permission to enter soon after and Catherine practically dragged her scared Phantom inside.

The sight offered to them was one of a young mother cradling her son against her breast, rocking him tenderly. It was simply lovely and touching. The masked man was terribly uncomfortable. It showed just by the way he kept fidgeting his gloved fingers, and slipping hid hand from time to time behind his neck as though he was trying to relieve some of the tension.

Christine was surprised to see him so shy and unsure, he who she knew to always be in control. She gave him a kind smile, trying to tell him this way that everything was fine. Slowly and with much care, the viscountess stood up and approached her old maestro and his fiancée. Without a word, with simple touches, she showed him how he should place his arms. He did not seem to understand her intentions as she positioned his limbs like a cradle, until she carefully placed the baby boy into them.

As Christine's hands retreated, leaving him entirely on his own, Erik gasped. It was the first time he held a child, he was nervous as hell. The boy was so little, what if he _broke_ him? But then, as he thought about giving the child back to his mother, Erik naturally found a more comfortable position and everything seemed to fit together. Nervousness seemed to fade some and he smiled, slowly rocking the newborn, humming the song of the _Angel of Music. _

Erik looked up into Catherine's eyes and she clearly saw tears into his own. He was smiling and she knew that at that moment he was thinking about the day when he would hold his own baby. She could not wait for that day to come, for him to sing lullabies to their child. She was now confirmed just how much of a good father he would be. He might be unsure and insecure, at first at least, but he would be a great father nonetheless, she just felt it into her very soul.

Erik was finally realizing he was not only a strong, enigmatic and ill tempered man, but also a caring and kind one. There was something else in his life that deserved to be learned and it was love and fatherhood.

Catherine finally came out of her daydream, or rather out of her memory of that day, to continue prepare herself for the wedding. Two days left and still so much to do… Only forty-eight hours and she would get to be with her beloved husband for the rest of her life. The murder of her parents was far behind and though not forgotten, the pain had dimmed greatly. Never again would she have to hide her voice. She would never have to fear for her life ever again, not with her dear Phantom as her protector. In two, short days, she and the father of her unborn child would finally get to be together without the need to hide.

The wedding day finally arrived and Catherine had much trouble sleeping that night. The word _excited _was an understatement to express how she felt. It felt like the moment she was asleep, it was already time to get up. Her aunt came to wake her with a huge breakfast tray.

-"Good morning, child." Elizabeth smiled, setting the tray on the small table by the French windows and helping her niece into a sitting position. "Ready for the big day?"

-"Do you really want to know?" Catherine laughed dumbly

-"But of course." Madame Giry said, amused

-"Well…to day the truth…I'm nervous…terrified would not be too strong a word…"

-"Do you have any regret?"

-"No. No! Absolutely not! It is not the wedding that scares me…but the day itself. I don't know how to explain it…"

-"I think I understand what you mean. Most women feel the same on their wedding day. And' believe me, I'm sure Erik is pacing the length of his home wondering what he should wear…"

The Phantom was indeed like a caged lion in his lair. He did know what he would wear though. He chose upon a traditional black suit with royal blue vest and cravat. He was simply too nervous to stay put… A few days earlier, he bought the rings and he was quite proud of himself. They were white gold and inside was carved their names with their two wedding dates. The one in the lake and the _official_ one. It was perfect for them.

Catherine did not eat much of what she was brought by her aunt. She felt a bit nauseous and could not tell if it was because she was so nervous, or if it was just a fit of morning sickness. After breakfast, a perfumed bath was prepared by Laurette. Christine and Madame Giry helped Catherine wash her long dark brown hair, bathed her with much care and finally helped her out of the large tub. They learned soon enough to keep their moves relatively slow, Catherine vomiting each time they did not…

An hour or so later, the viscountess and the ballet mistress had dressed the bride's beautiful hair with white ribbons and lilies of the valley. The flowers had been very hard to find, since it was not the season, but Laurette, who had a cousin who was a florist, helped in their quest for Catherine's favorite flower. They added some to her bouquet of white roses also.

Christine and Elizabeth then gave a hand to Catherine with her dress, since she could not put it on by herself. She could not stop smiling, she was finally to marry the only man she would ever love. No hiding anymore. She sighed, content, nervous and happy all at one. _At last, my love, we can be together…_

Standing before the full length mirror of her bedroom, the young woman stared at her own reflection, hoping Erik would approve of her look. She could not wait for the moment they would finally leave for the church. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Elizabeth answered. Raoul entered, his eyes widening at the beautiful bride of the Phantom of the Opera.

-"May I have a moment with the young mademoiselle?" He asked playfully

Catherine nodded shyly as the other women left the room wordlessly. The young viscount approached her, a warm smile drawn on his juvenile features. From the pocket of his jacket, he retrieved a long, but small box, then looked Catherine right in the eyes.

-"I am proud of you." He declared softly, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. "I have something for you."

Opening the small box, Raoul showed Catherine what it contained and she gasped. Inside was a beautiful pearl necklace and assorted tiny earrings. Without a word, he took the necklace from the velvet box and placed it around the young bride's neck.

-"My mother always said that when a daughter marries, parents should always offer her a pearl necklace, as a sign of love and blessing." He smiled, gesturing for Catherine to put the earrings on since he did not want to hurt her by doing it himself as he had with the necklace. "Mother lived long enough to give hers to Christine and I am giving you this one I had made especially for you. I know I am not your father, but I would be honored to walk you down the aisle. This present is to show you just how much I care for you, little sister. And…I wish you could forgive me my attitude…well, toward Erik…"

Chocked by tears, Catherine could not speak, not after such a touching speech. The only thing she could do was taker him in her arms and she did, hugging him tightly, sobbing in silence. He proved her he truly was a big brother and one of the most caring man she knew, coming second right behind her Erik, of course. What he did in the past to supposedly protect her, was erased and forgotten and she hoped this taboo topic about the Phantom would never come up ever again.

Soon it was finally time to leave for the church. Catherine and her aunt, the viscount, his wife and their baby son, were all in the came carriage. The young bride gripped at her bouquet with much anticipation, her stomach making somersaults and threatening to escape from her body via her mouth. The carriage came to a stop and Elizabeth and Christine were the first to come out, along with little Gustave. Raoul followed and gentlemanly helped Catherine out and she sighed, relieved they were there, at last. It seemed she had waited for this moment all her life.

Erik stood nervously before the altar, repressing the urge to pace, not feeling at his place at all. Besides, the wait was killing him! He wanted to run away and yet he would remain exactly where he was because he was simply too happy to finally marry the woman he had waited for all his life. He tried to focus on the only part of the ceremony interesting to him, beside their relationship made official, and that was the part of the sealing kiss. Yes, he would focus on that, he was so looking forward to it, for it would also announce the end of the ceremony.

The place was making him nervous…and the priest kept staring at him in the oddest way… He never cared much about religion and never really prayed in his life and he knew it was pretty much the same for Catherine, especially after her parents were murdered… She had lost faith in god on that tragic night. Why would god allow her parents and their unborn child to be killed so brutally?

Catherine and the others stood before the church's closed doors. Her hands were clutching at her bouquet so hard now, her knuckles had turned white. She barely registered when Raoul asked if she was ready to enter. He only caught her attention when he pried one of her shaking hands from the bouquet to fold it about his arm. Finally, she nodded at him, silently telling him she was ready and they entered.

When Erik saw his beloved enter, his breath caught in his throat and he had much difficulties repressing a sob. She was simply gorgeous, her beauty glowing and shining like sunrays on snow. And he could tell in all honesty that he never saw his Catherine smile in such a way. Nothing existed but her, her radiance plunging everything else into some mystic mist. He could only see her, his beloved and his heart sang with joy and danced with even more love.

Catherine was walking way too slowly for Erik's taste and yet it gave him all the time he wanted to admire her grace. She truly was magnificent…and soon to be entirely his! Once she finally reached him, the priest began to read the sacraments and blessings. Yet, the old man's words were lost to them, too busy looking into each other's eyes, relishing in the moment. Soon came time for them to speak their vows. They chose to keep the ones they already pronounced at their secret wedding months ago, only slightly modified since they now had an audience.

"Catherine, my love, my angel, I promise to be a good husband to you, to protect and love you until my dying day. All that is mine is also yours. My heart, my soul and music are yours to do as you please and that forever."

-"Erik, my love, my guardian, I promise to be a good wife to you, to do my duties, the first being to love you for the rest of my life. You already own all that I am, my heart, my soul and my voice, I shall give you happiness in return, forever."

Came time for them to exchange their rings and Erik produced them as though coming out of thin air. They placed them on their respective fingers and smiled. And, finally, the moment Erik had long for all day came, the kiss. He leaned down and though he knew a passionate kiss was not appropriated, he simply could not help himself. He dared to say it was probably the most perfect kiss they ever shared.

The priest coughed loudly…twice…trying to get the newlyweds' attention, just to remind them where they were. A church certainly was not the right place…for something so…so intimate… The couple broke their perfect kiss, much to their disappointment.

-"May I introduce you all for the first time to Monsieur and Madame Lavoix!" The priest announced

The small crowd, constituted of Madame Giry, the viscount, viscountess and their baby and the few servants working at the De Chagny manor, applauded.

Finally, Erik and Catherine were _officially _married.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello readers!

Today I'm going to get new glasses! Yep, I finally decided I was tired to see everything in a permanent blur, lol.

I thought last chapter would get more attention since it was the wedding... Well, maybe this one will be more to your liking.

Don't forget to check out my new Twilight fic, **Slànaighear****. **

Here's your chapter for today!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 45**

Festivities were organized at _La Rose Bleue_ to celebrate the wedding by the viscount. There were only a few guests: Monsieur Jean and his lovely wife, Julien Coulais, the male lead, Monsieur Reyer, who almost had an attack when he found out who Monsieur Lavoix really was, a few ballet rats and the manor's staff.

Erik was nervous, being surrounded by so many people. Some were aware of his former identity, he could feel their fear. As for the rest of them, they kept staring at his mask. He could not wait for this day to finally be over. It comforted him though to have his wife by his side. Holding Catherine's white gloved hand into his black one, they reached the ballroom to the opera house together where the banquet would be held.

Sitting together at the table of honor, Catherine and Erik held their breath as everyone else entered and took their places. After a time, each guest came to them to offer their presents and congratulations, most of them only looking at Catherine as they did. Even her cousin Meg was there with her new husband. They married in secret two weeks earlier. Catherine felt a bit jealous about that, that wedding did not cause much of a fuss compared to her own secret wedding… At least, Martin Champagneur seemed to be a good man and she was happy for her cousin.

Minutes passed by, the formal congratulations lingering endlessly and everyone was glad there were not more guests. Erik was tenderly caressing Catherine's hand under the table and she looked up at him. They longed for some privacy. They could not wait to finally be alone, together at last. As for now, they had to be patient just for a little while longer…

Trying to show her dear husband she felt the same as he did, Catherine put her head on Erik's shoulder and sighed. It was so good to know they would finally get to be together always, she felt that not even Death would dare approach them. They belonged with one another. She looked into her beloved's eyes once more and smiled. They did not talk, they did not need to, the moment was theirs and none of the congratulations and well wishes reached their thoughts.

Came time for the new husband and wife to open the dance floor. Erik nervously led his bride toward the middle of the large room. They entwined fingers and began their own dance. They danced together on more than one occasion, though not always happy ones, but the _Winter Ball_ was long forgotten. This new one was marvelous and gracious. They stared into each other's eyes, unaware of the other dancers gathering around them. There were tears of joy in their eyes, everything was so perfect it was surreal.

Erik forgot about those who looked at him with fear or stared at his mask, it suddenly did not matter. He thought only of the lovely creature he just married, the angel he held in his arms.

-"_Je t'aime, ma Catherine, de tout mon coeur."_

-"I love you too, my Erik, with all of my heart_._"

The festivities went on until nightfall. Some would have wished for it to linger well into the night, so they went to the _Bistro_, without the De Chagny clan, the Giry women and the Lavoix newlyweds. Catherine was exhausted and so was Erik. It was time for them to retire and they were grateful to have the viscount's support.

On the way back to the manor, neither Catherine nor Erik said anything. Madame Giry was with them while Raoul, Christine and baby Gustave were following in their own carriage. The old ballet mistress was smiling at the thought she would have to consider the infamous Phantom of the Opera as her nephew from now on…

Once they were finally arrived to the De Chagny home, Erik was the first to come out of the coach. He first helped Elizabeth out, then took his bride in his arms with no intention of letting her go before they reached her bedroom. Without as much as a goodbye to Madame Giry, or the others who just arrived, Erik hurried upstairs, eager for some time alone with his wife.

Madame Giry could not help but giggle as Christine blushed like an innocent girl and Raoul cleared his throat in indignation. They all knew perfectly well what would occur between the newlyweds. The young viscount only hoped they would remember they were not alone in the house and that there was a baby who needed his sleep. He sighed as he led his wife inside. Madame Giry was invited to stay the night, but she politely declined, requisitioning the viscount's carriage to return home.

Erik's loving eyes never left Catherine's as he placed her on the bed. He stood behind her and slowly, almost lazily unlaced the back of her white dress. As he revealed some skin, Erik trailed feather light kisses down her neck and shoulder. Never before had he been so_…patient_. He was teasing her on purpose, taking his time, savoring their first time together in months, their first time as husband and wife.

Somehow, Catherine managed to remove Erik's mask without him really noticing. It felt amazing to feel her skin against his ravaged cheek as he lightly rubbed it over her naked shoulder, kissing the sensitive area right behind her ear as he did. Her dress fell of her upper body and he was pleased she did not wear a corset. It was highly improper thing to do in society, but he really did not care about it at the moment. The less he had to remove, the faster they would be skin to skin.

Once again, Catherine managed to remove something from him without his notice. This time, it was his suit jacket and vest. She must have taken them off at the same time… She was now working on his shirt but the buttons caused her some trouble. His patience wearing thin, Erik tore the white fabric from his chest and kissed Catherine passionately, his tongue invading her sweet mouth in conqueror, without mercy.

It was Erik's turn to undress Catherine without her noticing anything. Her chemise came off along with the rest of her undergarments. His eyes were immediately drawn to the little bump of her stomach, smiling as he thought about their baby sleeping in there. Kneeling, he placed butterfly kisses all over her belly, making her giggle as she was a bit ticklish. It was unbelievable, incredible how this simple gesture meant the world for them both. They were together, as husband and wife, and no one would ever blame them for loving each other ever again.

Erik made his way up to Catherine's full lips, his never really leaving her skin, almost magically removing his shoes, socks and trousers. His body covered hers as he laid her down, his hands caressing whatever they could reach. Looking into her eyes, he smiled softly.

-"_Mon amour_, did I tell you just how gorgeous you were when you entered the church?"

-"No." She laughed as he lightly tickled her sides

-"Well, you are, by far, more beautiful right now." He declared, kissing her again. "I still cannot believe I was given such a treasure."

-"You better believe it, my love, for I am yours, forever."

With a sigh and the most tender kiss, their bodies joined as one, entwining into the most perfect and warm embrace. Deep moans expressed their satisfaction and relief before long. It was the first time, in that bed, they could make sounds out of their pleasure. This time, they did not care if they were heard. There was no guilt or fear anymore, they were free and that knowledge was arousing them even more, intensifying each sensations ten fold, at the very least.

Never before had they felt such perfection and bliss in their love making. It was fulfilling. It lasted for hours and though Erik and Catherine were exhausted, they repeated their act many times during the night, not wanting it to end, ever.


	46. Chapter 46

Hello readers!

I don't get much reader for this story and it saddens me...but I will put in on Summer's fault. lol. This chapter marks the beginning of Erik and Catherine's new life, now as an _officially _married couple. I hope you will like today's chapter. :)

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 46**

The first rays of dawn warmed the bedroom with its comforting light and it was enough to wake Erik fully. Catherine was curled up against him, her beauty shining just like the first sunrays. Never had he felt so blessed, it was the most magical sensation the Phantom ever experienced. To wake up with the woman he loved, with the sun pouring through the windows, it was simply wonderful.

He realized he could never hide in darkness ever again. His wife and child deserved to live in the light and so did he. After all he went through, living aboveground was a fair reward, he thought. The Phantom enjoyed darkness because it felt safe. He did not need it anymore…

-"Is it morning yet?" Catherine asked sleepily

-"Yes." He smiled down at her. "But this time I do not have to flee. No more hiding."

Catherine beamed up at her husband. This was the most perfect morning ever. Cuddling even closer to him, she kissed his chiseled chest. Gently, Erik turned her onto her back and traveled down her body until he was at level with her baby bump. Placing an ear onto it, he let his wife caress his scalp as he listened carefully. To know there was a life growing inside of his beloved, a life he helped creating, made his love deepen. Tears of joy escaped his gray-green eyes. He simply could not help himself each time he was thinking of his unborn child.

-"Boy or girl?" She asked playfully, trying to calm the emotional atmosphere

Erik smiled against Catherine's naked skin and resumed his place beside her, giving her a lingering kiss and embracing her. He seemed to think seriously about her question before he finally gave an answer.

-"It truly doesn't matter, my love. All I want if for that baby to be healthy and…well, unlike me." He said into her hair, taking in her sweet scent, then smiled. "Yet, I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

-"How can you tell?" She laughed, trying not to think about what he said before that playful sentence

-"I don't know…just a feeling."

Catherine was about to add something, when a knock came on the door and it was followed by Laurette's voice. She informed the newlyweds that breakfast was served and they were expected to attend. Catherine let out an unladylike groan that sounded like something the Phantom would have emitted, which made him laugh.

-"Why don't we go live at your place?" She asked, snuggling onto his chest, not wanting to get out of bed

-"De Chagny made me promise not to take you down there. It was part of the conditions to let us marry." He answered calmly, gently trying to pry himself from her arms. "Besides, the house of the lake is not convenient for my pregnant wife."

Erik produced a silly grin. He loved taking care of his beautiful Catherine and their unborn child. They were the most important things in the world and he felt too good being a husband and father to repress from taking care of them.

Once they finally were out of bed, Erik helped Catherine to dress, though she did not really need help. She had to admit it, she liked to be pampered by her husband and it was confirmed when he brushed her hair into a fashioned braid.

-"Only a few weeks more,_ mon amour_, and we will be alone, together, in our own house." He whispered in her ear as he tied a silk ribbon at the bottom of the perfect braid

Catherine let out a sigh, the perspective of them having their own home was bliss. She wondered what it would be like once they moved there, what it looked like, or even where it was. Her dear Phantom was keeping everything secret, a surprise he said. He would tease her often about it, but he was far too proud of himself to divulge anything to her about it.

Once they were ready, or as ready as they could be at least, Erik and Catherine left their bedroom and headed downstairs. In the dining room, the De Chagny family was already sitting, waiting for the newlyweds. Raoul indicated for Erik to take place across from him, on the other end of the table. Catherine sat on her husband's right as she should. After they shared their good mornings, they began eating.

-"So, are the two of you ready?" The viscount asked

-"Ready?" Catherine frowned. "Ready for what?"

-"You honeymoon, of course." Christine giggled, rocking her son as she ate

Catherine's eyes widened. She never thought there would be a _lune de miel_… Erik turned to her, looking deeply into her surprised eyes, grinning at her. Truth was, he wanted to take her to that doctor in Marseille but, knowing her, she would argue, or at least not be very cooperative. And so, he made up the whole honeymoon thing. Of course, Erik _did _want to take some rest there alone with his wife, to visit a bit, but it was not the main reason.

-"Ever seen Marseille, _amour_?" The Phantom asked playfully, kissing her flushed cheek

-"No…" She admitted, biting her lip in anticipation and his answer was a smile

-"Well then, I shall have Laurette prepare your luggage." Raoul said as he waved for a maid standing by the door to pass on his orders

-"I can pack my things on my own, you know." Catherine replied

She was annoyed and slightly irritated with all of the men's over protectiveness. Why were they acting as though she should not do anything? Erik placed a warm and gentle hand on her stomach, his lips brushing against her ear as he murmured into it.

-"You have my baby sleeping inside of you." He said softly. "You must take care of yourself…and of _her_ as well."

-"Her?" Christine asked, her earring better than ever since she gave birth

-"He is convinced our baby is a girl." Catherine smiled, placing her hand on top of Erik's

Soon after they had their breakfast, the newlyweds were on their way to Marseille. It was not a long way from Paris, but certainly far enough from the noisy City of Light. Catherine simply could not take her eyes from the wonderful scenery displayed out the carriage's windows. She did not get to visit Paris and its surroundings since she arrived in France. It was the first time she was traveling so far through the city and outside of it.

Her surprises were not over yet. When they arrived at their hotel, they were taken to the presidential suite. Erik informed Catherine it was part of De Chagny's wedding present to them. Though he wanted to say it was only for her the _vicomte _did all of this, but he kept the comment for himself. He had to admit it, the boy had good taste. This was the best hotel in town. But as for now, the only thing that mattered was his wife and he wanted her to take some rest.

-"I'm not tired, Erik." Catherine said, annoyed

-"That may be true, dear love, but maybe our daughter is. If you do not rest, she won't either." He answered firmly, then grinned

Even though it could be annoying at time, Catherine had to admit it felt good to have someone to take care of her. It truly was comforting to have such a caring husband. And he loved their unborn child already, he would be a great father. She truly was blessed.

The room they were in was, in a word, huge. There were high ceilings, painted in white and golden shades, and the white wood furniture was beautiful. Erik paid the boy who carried their luggage, the poor lad trembling as he received his payment. The Phantom knew he was intimidating, with his mask, tall frame and cold eyes. He sighed and gave the boy another franc so he would leave.

Once they finally were alone, Erik was relieved. Yet, having people scared of his appearance did not matter much anymore. He had his loving wife and it was all that truly mattered. When he turned his attention back to his Catherine, she was staring at the city through the bay window. Approaching slowly, Erik folded his arms around her waist, placing his hand protectively on the slight swell of her belly.

-"It's beautiful, don't you think?" She whispered

-"Not as beautiful as you, angel." He said softly, his lips tickling her ear, making her shiver with the warmest sensation. "It is time for a nap now."

Erik did not leave time for Catherine to protest, scooping her up into his arms carefully and he gently laid her on the bed. She was pouting and it made him chuckle. He removed her shoes and made sure she was comfortable, then sat by her side. Taking her hand, he smiled down at her.

-"I'm not tired at all." She whined, sounding very much like a child who did not want to take its afternoon nap

-"You will do as you are told, my love." He said seriously, though kindly. "It is for your own good, and our baby's."

Removing one of his gloves, Erik placed a warm hand on her stomach. Seeing Catherine was indeed not very sleepy, he decided to help her and on that he began to sing. Her eyelids grew heavier with each note. She wanted to fight against his hypnotic voice, if only to show him she did not want to sleep, but he was stronger than her at that game and she fell asleep a few minutes later.

As soon as her breathing was slow, deep and even, Erik knew Catherine was fast asleep. He slowly removed his hand from her belly and leaned to kiss it tenderly and then kissed her parted lips as she sighed in her sleep. Satisfied she would not wake, Erik put his gloves back on, took his hat and cloak and silently left their suite. He had made plans for the day. First of all, he wanted to meet with the doctor De Chagny referred to him before he took his wife to his office. He would not leave his wife in the care of someone he did not know! His wife and baby needed the best!

After some ten minutes of walking, the Phantom arrived in front of a building which was, architecturally talking, more modern than the others on the streets. By the door there was a golden sign and on it was carved the name of the famous doctor. _Dr Pierre Dumont._ He was at the right place. Taking a deep breath, Erik entered.


	47. Chapter 47

Hello readers!

I don't have much to say today, only that I hope you will take the time to review if you read this chapter, if only to prove me I'm not rewritting the whole story for nothing...

Hope you will like this chapter.

Kaya

**Chapter 47**

Erik was terribly nervous as he entered Doctor Pierre Dumont's office. The secretary, a woman short on her legs in her mid sixties, greeted him with a fake smile, a smile she must have produced for decades of new patients. That was until she could see him more clearly as he approached, a horrified expression replacing her previous act. Swallowing back her fear, after what felt like forever, seeing he was finely dressed into expensive clothes, the secretary finally asked the strange masked man what she could do for him.

-"I am here to see Dr Dumont." Erik said, trying his best to remain a gentleman, though he found the woman staring at him disrespectfully annoying. "Is he in his office?"

The secretary eyes him, wondering if this man knew that her husband, the doctor, was an obstetrician… She had to ask and when she did he gave an annoyed sigh, telling her he was well aware of the fact he was a man and as such he did not need attention from such a specialist as Doctor Dumont, not for himself at least.

-"I want to meet with him before I bring my wife here." He explained, as calmly as he could

-"Oh, well, in this case, you may see him now." She answered, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Please, wait here, I will announce you and see if he is disposed to meet with you."

Erik nodded then sat, wondering if the secretary would tell the doctor about his mask. _Most likely_… The woman disappeared through a door and he could hear her tell the doctor there was a strange man in the waiting room who wanted to see him. Erik _supposed _she was talking about him… The doctor said it was fine and the woman came out, gesturing for the Phantom to follow her and soon he was in the doctor's stuffy office.

-"_Merci, Claudette_." The doctor said and the secretary left, closing the door behind her. "So, you are Monsieur…?"

-"Lavoix, Erik Lavoix." The Phantom answered, shaking the hand of the elderly Dr Dumont

-"And you are here for…?" The doctor prodded, taking place behind his desk as the masked man took a seat across from him

-"My wife is with child and there are reasons for us, her family and myself, to believe there might be complications…"

-"Oh…well, I can't really tell if it's the case if I don't see her. You must be aware of that fact…"

-"Of course I am, I'm not stupid." Erik hissed, finding it real hard to keep his temper in check, then cleared his throat. "I came to see if you are as good as your reputation."

-"I see…"

-"My wife is very precious to me and so in my unborn child. I want for them to receive the best of cares and in order to have that, I need to find the best doctor."

-"Then, monsieur, you've come to the right place." Dr Dumont declared, seeing the masked man in a new light

-"My wife doesn't know yet we came to Marseille to meet with you." Erik continued and sighed. "My wife's aunt told me that her mother had problems during the birth. She lost a lot of blood and almost died. My wife's doctor back in Paris told her aunt it was most likely she will have the same complications. I am here to make sure my wife and baby's lives won't be at risk. I can't lose them."

-"Well, monsieur Lavoix, if there were such problems in your wife's family…" He began, but could not tell this man there was nothing he could do before he even met with the patient. "Let me see your wife and maybe the prognostic won't be as alarming as you may think."

-"Thank you, doctor." Erik sighed, feeling like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. "When can you meet us?"

-"This afternoon, at two o'clock there is a place."

The Phantom shook the doctor's hand once more and left the office as quickly as he could, eager to return to his Catherine. Now though, the hardest part was to come. He had to tell her about their appointment. He would have to be subtle and gently talking her into what was best for their family. He could only hope she would not take it too bad.

Catherine was already awake when Erik came back to their suite. She was knitting little stockings for their baby. He stood by the door for a while, observing her as she worked. She was so into what she was doing, so concentrated, she did not even notice his presence. He removed his cloak and hat and only then did Catherine found out he was back from his errand.

-"How long have you been awake?" Erik asked softly, smiling down at the woman he so loved

-"Long enough to miss you, my husband." She grinned, placing her knitting onto her lap as she looked at him

Erik became serious, knowing he could not avoid what was to be said. Kneeling before Catherine, he took the knitting needles from her lap, placing them on the table beside her and locked eyes with her. He could tell she was nervous, she must have felt he had something important to tell her. Gently, he placed a hand on her belly, caressing it tenderly.

-"What did your doctor in Paris tell you, when you were told you were with child?" He asked calmly, carefully

-"N-nothing important." She lied, looking away, ashamed of herself for lying to her husband

-"Don't you dare lie to me about something so important, Catherine Lavoix." He said firmly, though calmly. "I know it is not true so please, please, tell me."

Though he already knew what that doctor in Paris told her, Erik needed for his wife to tell him herself. She needed to be honest with him. It was his child too, after all. Catherine knew she had to tell him. He was right, she could not hide something so important form him. She simply did not want him to worry about her…to pity her…

-"The doctor told me the birth might be difficult…that my hips were too narrow, making the passage small. I guess he was trying to tell me my body was not ready for a pregnancy…"

A tear escaped from Catherine's eye and Erik immediately reached up, wiping it tenderly with a gloved thumb, caressing her cheek as she leaned into his gentle touch. He was relieved she did not try to hide the truth to him.

-"Your aunt told me your mother had similar problems." He admitted and she sighed with relief at seeing he was not angry with her for not telling him sooner

-"I…I'm so scared, Erik." She sobbed and he took her into his embrace

-"I know,_ mon amour_." He whispered, then looked back into her teary eyes. "This is part of why we are here."

-"What do you mean?" She frowned

-"De Chagny gave me the name of a famous doctor. While you were asleep, I went to his office and we talked about you. We have an appointment this afternoon."

-"Oh." She swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden, and a bit annoyed everyone knew about her problems. "I…I don't want to go…"

-"_Chérie,_ this is important." Erik said, pressing both hands to her swollen stomach. –"If you don't do it for yourself, then do it for our child. I will be with you, no matter what happens. You have nothing to fear. I only want to make sure you and my daughter are going to be alright."

Erik helped Catherine on her feet, placing a tender kiss to her forehead as she nodded in acceptance. She did not have the strength to talk, feeling she might burst into uncontrollable tears if she did. He led her to their luggage and opened one of their trunks, retrieving a simpler dress so she would be more comfortable for their appointment.

Gently, he helped her change dress. As he buttoned it, he caressed her back and nape, trying to get her to relax a bit. He then folded the silk sash about her waist into a perfect bow, slightly revealing the swell of his unborn child. Turning Catherine so she would face him, Erik placed a soft kiss to her lips, then took her face between his hands, tracing her cheekbones with his thumbs.

-"My dear love, I know you are afraid, but everything is going to be alright." He assured, his voice warm and comforting. "This is why we are seeing this doctor, to make sure all will go fine. He's the best, you know."

-"Thank you, Erik." She murmured, taking him into her arms and hugging him tightly. "I love you, my husband, more than words can tell."

Catherine burst into tears, as she feared, breaking under the hormonal pressure in her dear Phantom's arms. These words were sweeter than honey to Erik's ears every time she spoke them. He would fight a thousand wars for his beloved, defeat Death in a dual to protect his angel and their baby. He rocked her in his warm and reassuring embrace and after a moment on comforting silence, they headed to Dr Dumont's office.


	48. Chapter 48

Hello readers!

This is the "appointment" chapter, with Dr Dumont. Since I'm not quite versed in the medical language in English, though I made a few researches, I hope you will forgive me if there are mistakes. This chapter was one of the hardest to rewrite, for some reasons.

Well, I hope you'll like it. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 48**

Erik sat nervously before the doctor's desk as Catherine was in the other room, being examined. As much as the Phantom insisted to be with his wife, Dr Dumont would not let him enter. He had the hardest time sitting still. His hands felt sweaty under his gloves and could not keep his legs from shaking annoyingly. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

Meanwhile, Dr Dumont was carefully examining Madame Lavoix. At first, Catherine was very much against leaving a man, other than her husband, touch her in her most intimate areas. She had to remind herself many times that he was a doctor, a professional, the very best from what Erik told her. Her nervousness only increased when the doctor remained completely silent.

-"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Catherine asked fearfully, shaking

The old doctor said nothing. He finished with his examination, washed his wrinkled hands and helped Madame Lavoix into a sitting position. Wordlessly, he gave her a hand to step down the examination table and led her back to his office. Catherine did not find him particularly sympathetic…

Erik paled considerably under his half mask when he saw his wife's worried expression and he quickly jumped on his feet and to her side, taking her in his arms protectively, trying his best to be reassuring, though he too was nervous and scared. The doctor then gestured for them to take a seat as he himself sat down behind his large desk, sighing gravely.

-"I will be honest with you." Dr Dumont began as he folded his hands onto his desk. "There are indeed some risks."

Catherine buried her face against Erik's chest, dreading what the doctor would say next more than ever. Her husband stroke her hair, trying his best to remain strong for her, though she could clearly feel him shake. She knew he was just as scared as she was…

-"Your child's life is in no danger as of yet." Dr Dumont continued. "If Madame Lavoix takes good care of herself, we have no reason to fear a pre-eclampsia or strong hemorrhaging. Again, with care, mother and child should be fine."

The doctor scribbled a few words on a piece of paper, then handed it to monsieur Lavoix, who did not waste a second to read it.

-"This is a prescription for a tonic I designed." Dr Dumont said, pointing at the paper Erik was holding. "It will give Madame Lavoix strength and provide the needed nutriment to keep her and the baby in good health. Give the prescription to my secretary, she will give you a bottle of the potion. Madame Lavoix must take two spoonful everyday, one in the morning, one in the evening."

Erik nodded, reading the note once more. Dr Dumont gave him a few more advices. Catherine was not to make any efforts, it was very important and she was not to walk for more than five minutes in row. For five minutes of walking, she was to rest for five minutes before she could walk for another five minutes, etcetera. Those were strict orders from the very best obstetrician in France, so the Phantom promised to make sure she obeyed, holding her against him tightly. Catherine, on her part, remained silent.

-"Now, if you do not have other questions, I think my next patient has just arrived."

-"We do not have questions, doctor, everything was very clear." Erik said as he and his wife stood up and he shook the doctor's hand. "We thank you, your expertise was welcomed."

Dr Dumont nodded and led the Lavoix couple out to the secretary's desk in the front room and disappeared soon after with his other patient. _He is a man of a few words_, Catherine thought with a frown. Erik led her to a nearby chair and sat her down, obviously already taking the doctor's advices very seriously. He gave her a look she understood as his way to tell her she was not to move from that chair, to which she gave a weak smiled. She was still shaken from everything that happened in that office.

Going back to the secretary once he was satisfied his wife would not move, Erik gave the doctor's prescription to the elderly woman. She read it silently, nodded then rose on her feet. She reached the pharmacy behind her, opened it with a key and read the labels on the many bottles there. After some ten minutes she finally found the right one and handed it to the strange masked man. Erik read the bottle, just to make sure she gave him the right one. One was never too prudent! He thanked her.

-"It will be two hundred and ten francs, monsieur." The secretary said

Catherine was startled out of her thoughts when she heard how much her medicine coasted. Forgetting about her husband's order, she rushed to him, grabbing his arm before he could reach inside his suit jacket for his wallet, looking up at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

-"It's too expensive, Erik." She cried, embarrassed. "I could never repay you."

-"I would never ask you to repay me, angel." He assured softly. "You know I am wealthy enough and, also, this is for you and the baby's good. You are my wife and it is my job, as a husband, to provide the best for my family."

The Phantom found his wallet and retrieved the right amount of notes. He gave the two hundred and ten francs to the secretary, who frowned as she counted the money. Erik did not understand what was wrong, until the old woman informed him it would coast him a hundred more, for the consultation. Sighing, Erik counted a few more notes and handed them to her. He had known, from the _vicomte_, this doctor's services were quite expensive. He was glad he thought about taking some extra cash with him before they left Paris. But it did not matter. It was his wife and unborn child who were important, not the money. He would give away all he had for his family's welfare. _My family_, he thought with a grin he had the hardest time to repress.

-"Thank you, monsieur." The secretary said, with a fake smile, her eyes never leaving the money she was counting once again. "Have a nice day."

Neither Erik nor Catherine answered, eager to leave this place and return to the comfort of their hotel room. The Phantom hailed for a coach and helped his wife inside. They were glad this was done with. Now they knew what they had to do. Take is easy.

The coach was slowly driven back to the hotel and as soon as they arrived, Catherine curled up on the bed of their suite, rubbing her stomach, worried sick. As though her fear and worry was not enough, her right leg was hurting rather badly. It pulsed as though the blood was not running freely, like it feel asleep for too long and just woke up.

Removing his gloves, Erik sat behind Catherine and ribbed her back gently. He began unbuttoning the back of her dress and before he could pull the fabric off her shoulders, the young woman turned to him. Her eyes were red with unshed tears and his warm hand reached for her cheek, caressing it tenderly, soothingly.

-"I…I am not in the mood to…well, you know…" She mumbled, hoping he would not be angry at her for _refusing_ him

-"Do not worry, _mon amour_." He smiled kindly. "It was not my intention to make love to you. I only wanted to remove your dress and help you into your nightgown, so you are more comfortable."

-"Oh…" She made, embarrassed now

Biting her lip, she nodded, telling him she understood now. Catherine could not help but smiled. Her dear Erik was taking such good care of her, she was touched from all the attention. Sitting up, she took her husband into her arms, holding him more tightly than he thought possible. They spent a long moment in that position, taking deep, calming breaths together, as though they were one.


	49. Chapter 49

Hello readers!

Yerrrr... I'm on a strict diet and I can't eat the only thing I'm addicted to... Sunflowers seeds! Yeah, me it's not the chocolate, like some people, but that tiny little thing in it shell. I can eat one fourth of cup every two days or so... While I was more used to 2 cups a day... :'( Yeah, it's silly, but I find it harder than cutting my portions in two...I'm not that big to need a diet, but I put on lots of weight in the past three years and it's heavy to carry on my bad legs.

So, now you know a bit more about myself! lol Now let's talk "business", mwahahah.

This chapter marks a new turn in the plot. I hope you will enjoy the rewrite of this chapter. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 49**

A week passed by since Erik and Catherine's arrival in Marseille. Taking the doctor's advises at heart, the Phantom made sure his wife would get plenty of rest and that she took hr medicine every morning and evening. Everyday, they would go to the park near their hotel, even though Erik was still very uncomfortable to be out in broad daylight. He was doing it for his beloved, he wanted her to get fresh air as much as possible. They would sit under the trees for hours on ends, reading and singing to each other. It was so exalting to do something so _normal_, that Erik managed to ignore the strange stares he was given by the people passing nearby.

After two weeks in Marseille, came time for the Lavoix family to go back to Paris. Erik would have stayed longer though, just so he did not have to go back to the De Chagny's manor… He had become used to be alone with his wife…and unborn baby. Catherine was sitting beside him in the coach, dozing against his shoulder. Erik had asked the coachman to drive very slowly as not disturb his beloved. Catherine was talking in her sleep, she truly was cute. She was obviously dreaming of their child and it made Erik smile, his heart warmed by her love.

Meanwhile, he was reading a medical book about pregnancy, from delivering to nursing. It really was an interesting book. The chapter he was currently reading treated of the proper way to make a diaper and how to clean the baby. He was a bit surprised the way to clean was different between a boy and a girl. It made sense to him though. Yet, that part was scaring him a bit, actually… Even though society took for granted it was a woman's duty to tend the babies, Erik wanted to be there for his part, at every step. Even if it meant changing diapers in the middles of the night and cleaning messes…

After a moment, Erik realized, with much embarrassment, that Catherine had woken up and was observing him, a grin drawn upon her tired features. He put his bookmark between the pages and carefully closed the book.

-"What?" He asked innocently

-"You looked very concentrated…and disgusted. What were you reading about?" She prodded

-"Oh…errr…"

-"Come on, husband of mine. It can't be _that_ terrible."

-"Well…hmm, I was reading about the proper way to change diapers…" He admitted, looking away as he blushed under his half mask

-"And the infamous Phantom of the Opera is scared of diaper changing?" She laughed

-"Yes." He frowned at his own admittance, and her reaction. "So what?"

-"So you were reading this, thinking you would change diapers someday soon?" She questioned, still chuckling

-"I do not see why I would not help my wife see to our child's wellbeing."

-"But this kind of chore is supposed to be a mother's duty." She smiled playfully. "Do you also intend breastfeeding our baby?"

This time, Erik joined her laughter. Now he could see why his Catherine found it absurd for him to learn about such things, but he still intended on helping his wife. Erik took his beloved in his arms, repeating her how much he loved her and they kissed for a while.

Their coach arrived at the De Chagny manor later that day, Raoul immediately asking for the Phantom to meet him in his study, probably waiting for some report as to how it went with the doctor he referred them to. Meanwhile, the young woman went upstairs, to the nursery to see how Christine and little Gustave were doing. She searched them a moment until she was met by Laurette who told her they were not at home. They were visiting with Madame Giry. Shrugging, Catherine told the maid she was going to take a nap, should her husband look for her. Laurette nodded, curtsied and left.

Catherine entered her bedroom and gasped as she heard yelling and screaming. Her chambers were right above Raoul's study. He and Erik were fighting, which was a very,_ very_ bad thing. She could not tell what they were arguing about, but she had a doubt it had something to do with her… She lay on her bed, rubbing her stomach tenderly as she worried about this new feud.

A few minutes later, a door was banged closed and soon after there were hurried footsteps coming toward her bedroom. Erik stormed in, his shoulder tensed and his fists clenched. Catherine did not like that and her worry did not dim when her obviously furious husband retrieved a huge trunk from the closet.

-"What's happening" She asked, at last

-"We are leaving this _place_." He snapped, his last word full of disdain

-"Why?" She frowned

-"I'm not in the mood to argue, wife!" He hissed, his eyes cold and angry. "You will do as you are told and obey without protesting!"

Catherine could not repress a sob from escaping her lips. Never had he been so harsh, not since they were back together at least. Erik left aside what he was doing and came closer to her. After some hesitation, he sat beside her, obviously ashamed with how he behaved toward his pregnant and, let's face it, weak wife.

-"I'm sorry, my love, to have lost my temper." He whispered, drawing circles onto her baby bump with his gloved hand. "My anger was not turned against you."

-"W-why d-do w-we have t-to lea-leave?" She sobbed

Erik did not answer other than letting out a long sigh. Getting up, he opened the dresser and began packing their belongings in the trunk. Catherine remained silent as he emptied drawers after drawers off their clothes and usual objects. An hour was enough to pack everything they possessed and take everything downstairs. Half of their stock was already packed anyway, because of their trip to Marseille. They did not have time to unpack when they returned. Erik sat Catherine by the front door as the coachman packed up their carriage while Erik made sure the man was doing his job properly.

Hearing footsteps, Catherine looked up to see Raoul approaching rather hesitantly. She gestured for him to come closer, that all was clear, the Phantom was nowhere in sight. The young viscount ran to her, knelt by her chair before taking her in his embrace.

-"Take care, little sister." He said

-"What is going on, Raoul?" She asked fearfully. "What happened?"

-"Your…_husband_…might want to tell you himself how a bad man I am." He answered bitterly, then handed her a sealed envelope

"What is it?" She frowned, more confused now than ever

-"It is some money, should you need anything. Don't tell _him_ about this. It's yours."

She nodded, tears burning her eyes, and heart. Their quarrel must have been worse than she first thought. Yet, she could not help but despise the envelope in her hands because, to her, it truly meant there would never be any kind of trust between the Phantom and the _vicomte_.

-"I will always be there for you, Catherine." Raoul continued. "You will always be welcome here."

Just as he said that, Erik reappeared, not looking particularly pleased to find the De Chagny boy so near to _his_ wife. He growled at him and the viscount stood back, shaking his head as though telling his old enemy none of what happened between them was divulge to the young mother-to-be. The Phantom said nothing as he carefully scooped his pregnant wife in his arms and passing the doors without as much as a farewell or goodbye.


	50. Chapter 50

Hello readers!

Had to get up early this morning...yerrr...got about 45 minutes of sleep last night. Yeah, let's talk about a good night's sleep. :| So, I'm taking the time to send this chapter, even though I'm a bit in a hurry...

Yesterday I sent the very last chapter of my story _Derrière les Masques_, and I'm a bit shocked with all the reviews I got. I'm still a bit in some kind of haze, if I may call it that. I hate ending stories, yet, everything has to end someday and I felt it was time to end this one.

Okay now, on with today's chapter for _A New Life for a Ghost, rewrite_! Hope you enjoy it.

Kaya

**Chapter 50**

Erik's anger against the viscount dimmed as the distance between the De Chagny manor grew larger. He had quite a fight with the _boy_, but he would not talk about it to his wife. She was upset enough as it was about that said fight. He promised himself it would be the last time De Chagny made him lose his temper.

Since they left, Erik had kept his dear Catherine on his lap, but now that she was asleep, he put her on the velvety seat of the coach and covered her with his cloak to make sure she was not cold. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible since he knew their journey might be a few hours long. This was not how he had planned everything, but it was too late now…

Barely a few minutes before dawn, the carriage finally came to a stop and the coachman informed the Phantom they had made it to their destination. Taking a look out the window, he was quite happy with what he saw, and also relieved. Though it was not finished, everything seemed to have been done as he required. Slowly, Erik knelt beside his wife, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his gloved hand. Seeing it was not enough to wake her, he tenderly brushed his lips to hers.

-"Catherine, my love, we're there." He whispered, chuckling as she groaned in protest. "Come on, sleepy head."

With some difficulty, the young woman reluctantly opened her heavy eyelids, only to see her dear husband smiling down at her. Leaning down, Erik gave her the most passionate kiss he had in a while. He broke the lustful contact too early for her taste though. He helped her into a sitting position and tucked her in his cloak with care.

-"Where are we?" She asked with a yawn as he lifted her into his arms and out of the coach

-"We are home, angel." He murmured, nodding at the house where they were heading

Catherine gasped. _Home?_ Somehow, she did not expect that. Not that she expected anything after Erik and Raoul had their fight. The house standing but a few feet away was not as big as the De Chagny manor, but it was certainly large enough to raise a family in comfort. A smile was drawn to her sleepy face as she admired her surprise and Erik found it impossible to keep from kissing her.

Keeping Catherine in the safety of his arms, Erik unlocked the front door and stepped over the threshold and into their new life. The first lights of the early morning poured through the house and the young mother-to-be could tell it was a luminous place. It was painted in different shades of blue and white, her favorite colors.

Her husband brought her to each rooms, though it was still dark and most of the curtains were closed. He promised they would have a better tour later, but he did want her to see how large the rooms were. There even was a music room with all of their favorite instruments, save for the imposing pipe organ… The place was not made for such a large instrument. Besides, soon there would be a little baby sleeping nearby…

Erik was quite proud with himself when he showed his wife the nursery. He had ordered the best furniture carved by a master. They were made in white wood, vines and flowers carved on the headboard and legs of the cradle as soft pink blankets were folded into it. There were shelves and loads of toys and storybooks. In a corner, there was the tiniest white piano Catherine had ever seen. It was absolutely adorable.

-"My daughter will be happy in this room." Erik murmured into Catherine's ear, nibbling at her earlobe playfully

-"She sure will…if she is indeed a _she_." The young woman laughed

-"You should know that your husband is _always_ right, my dear." He mocked. "She will learn music and sing like her _maman_ and make her _papa_ very proud."

Catherine smiled. He was going to be a very attentive father. Erik closed the door softly, as though there already was a baby sleeping in there and headed further down the corridor. When they finally reached the master bedroom, Catherine saw it was even sunnier than the rest of the house. Erik lay his wife lovingly in the huge four poster bed he had made especially for her and himself and sat beside her, removing her clothes with all the gentleness he was given.

-"Our room is facing the East, so we will wake up with the sun." He whispered

-"Soon, we'll be woken up not only by the sun, but our child." She smirked

-"And it will be a joy." He grinned

-"We'll talk about that when we will have months of sleepless nights behind us." She laughed and he joined her, then he became serious once more

-"I want my wife and child, hopefully children, someday, to live in the light. You and our little ones will never live in darkness as I have…"

-"No more talk of darkness, my dear Erik." She said, removing his mask and caressing both sides of the face she had come to love so much. "There will never be a say with darkness ever again."

On those heartfelt words, Erik found back his strength, and assuredly his boldness, and kissed his wife passionately, urgently.

-"I love you, my sweet Catherine."

-"And I love you, my handsome Erik."

When Catherine woke up later that afternoon, it was before her husband did. She took that time to watch him sleep and she could understand why he loved doing that so much. He looked as he never had when awake. He was peaceful, a smile grazing his full lips from time to time. He was dreaming, and it was no nightmare. The sight brought happy tears to her eyes. She wanted to always see him thus. She cuddled closer to him, capturing some of his warmth and sighed contently.

-"_Bonjour, mon ange_." He murmured in a sleepy voice, kissing the top of her head and folding his arms around her

-"Good morning, husband of mine." She smiled, tilting her head up to give him a proper good morning kiss. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

-"I see no problem with you waking me like this every morning if you want." He answered brightly, nibbling at her neck, with which he was rewarded with a moan on her part. "So, you did not tell me if you liked the house…even if the outside is not quite finished yet…"

-"I like it, very much." She laughed as he tickled her

Catherine moaned once more, but Erik stopped himself, to which she groaned, deceived. He sat up and looked down at her, right in the eyes. She thought she would see desire in his depths, love and warmth, as she was used to, but instead he looked cold and dead serious. She wondered what was wrong, all of a sudden.

-"I want you to write to Madame De Chagny." He said firmly, deliberately not pronouncing Christine's name. "You will tell her that, though the house is not complete as of yet, you like it nonetheless. You shall describe everything you like about our new home."

-"Why are you _ordering_ me to do this?" She frowned

-"The…_vicomte_, doubted me and I will not have it."

-"Is this why you two had a fight, why we had to leave?"

-"Partially, yes. But I don't want to talk about it. Now, are you hungry?"

Catherine nodded, though she was not only hungry for food at the moment… He had worked her in quite a state… Yet, she did not have time to share her naughty thoughts with her husband, for something happened. She gasped and touched her stomach in surprise. Erik immediately got concerned and gently pressed a hand to her belly, hoping nothing was wrong with their little baby.

-"I-I think our baby just moved!" She said, a bit shocked

Erik smiled proudly. _That's my girl_, he thought happily as he leaned down, placing an ear on the medium size bump that was his wife's stomach.

-"Come on, my little one, move again for papa." He murmured, kissing and tickling Catherine's belly in an attempt to stimulate the baby

-"Maybe if you sing for our daughter, she will applaud her daddy." She chuckled

-"What a wonderful idea!" He laughed, then cleared his throat. "What should I sing?"

-"Whatever comes to mind." She smiled

Nodding, Erik chose to sing _Greensleeve_, intending to make it just as beautiful as Catherine had when she first sang it at _La Rose Bleue_, a year ago. She hummed it to him, when they were in Marseille and now he was emotionally singing it to their unborn child and it brought new tears of joy to Catherine's loving eyes. Erik ended the beautiful, poignant song and as though Catherine had truly been right all along, their baby moved once more.

-"See, your daughter loves your voice, probably just as much as I do." She whispered, playing her fingers in his hair as he kept his head down on her belly. "And neither of us will ever tire of hearing you sing."


	51. Chapter 51

Hello readers!

I don't know if where you live it's beginning to get cold, but over here, in Quebec, it sure does! The colors are beginning to change in the trees, it's beautiful. But so cold and humid...:s My favorite season...save for the pain in the joints because of the cold humidity, lol. It's my birthday soon...yerr...I'll be twenty-six already... I hope I won't have to suffer the presence of some unwanted people this year...wish me luck. lol

Some old characters comes back in this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 51 **

Catherine was almost six months pregnant. She was never one to attach too much importance to her appearance, but these days she truly felt fat and ugly. Everyday she had to cope with new changes and she just felt awkward. Erik kept repeating her she was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe, that he was very proud of her and that he loved her. It comforted her, but he still had to repeat these words often. He certainly did not mind and he _did_ find her gorgeous.

It was dawn, the first lights painting their bedroom in different shades of yellow and orange, as it did every morning. In the past few days, Catherine began waking up before Erik. With the baby dancing and bouncing in her belly, it was hard to sleep sometimes. Their daughter, if what her husband thought was true, was quite agitated, as though she did not have enough room to play. _What will it be in three months from now? _She thought. For some reason, it made the father very proud and he would brag about it often to anyone who would hear it. That was her or Brigitte, their maid.

Rising from the bed carefully, Catherine put on a robe and went down to the kitchen. She had one of those strange cravings… Right now, she would kill for some rye bread with lots of butter and fish! She giggled at the thought of that particularly disgusting breakfast. She wondered if Erik would approve though… When she arrived to the kitchen, Catherine sat down for a bit, remembering she was not to stay on her legs for too long. When her resting period was over, she made her breakfast.

Just then, as she was cutting and generously buttering some bread, the young woman noticed a note left by Brigitte. She blushed at the thought the maid knew about her morning escapades to the kitchen… Along with the note, there was an envelope…with the De Chagny crest. Her breath caught. What could it be about? She did not waste another second and read Brigitte's note.

_Madame,_

_This letter arrived late last night and, _

_since Monsieur Lavoix ordered me not to _

_disturb either of you after eight in the evening,_

_I chose to leave it on the counter_

_should you come down to eat something._

_Have a nice day,_

_Brigitte_

Catherine found the young maid very nice. In the little time they had known each other, they had become good friends. Yet, she could not get Brigitte to call her anything but _Madame_… Such formalities always made Catherine uncomfortable especially between friends…and also because they were almost the same age… Taking the letter, she took a bite of her snack and carefully opened the sealed envelope. She did not receive anything from Christine in weeks. Since they left the De Chagny manor, Catherine and Christine would write to each other every week. They had become close, even though their husbands were enemies once more… Now, Catherine was worried about her friend and anxious to know what had been going on to keep her from writing.

_Dear Catherine,_

_I truly am sorry I did not write to you in a while. _

_We have been having troubles at _La Rose Bleue_ and _

_not only to find a new Prima Donna, but also with_

_one of our business partners. It is the duke of Reinhardt. _

_He has not been the same since you two separated. He _

_never digested your rupture and you marrying Erik._

_He still lives in __Paris__ and he pretty much _drinks_ his _

_money away. He spends his time in __Montmartre__ and_

_you know what they say about the Moulin rouge…_

_We need him. _La Rose Bleue _is struggling and we fear _

_we will have to close its doors if nothing happens._

_I know I should not have told you about this. I guess_

_I needed to vent some of my frustration out. My _

_husband tried to hide the problems our opera house was_

_having to me. He is sure I could not handle it well. _

_I guess he might have been right, to some extend. Though,_

_he doesn't know that I know. I am not as naïve as he _

_might think. _

_As for the rest, all is well. Gustave and I are fine. My son is_

_always smiling and he bring me joy in these hard times. _

_Raoul is out again today. He is desperately trying to repair_

_Reinhardt's mistakes and tried to find new investors. _

_I do not want you to worry, my dear friend. My little boy _

_cheers me up with each of his smiles. I will only ask this: _

_pray for us, for everything to come back to normal. I _

_hope you are doing well and that we will see each other _

_soon. Give me news as soon as you can. I miss you._

_Yours, _

_Christine_

Catherine folded the letter back into its envelope and sighed. Christine did not want her to worry, but it was way too late… The desperation in her words were enough to have her worried for her friends and _La Rose Bleue_. Catherine did not finishe her food, it did not appeal to her anymore.

Pensive, she slowly returned to the master bedroom. She wanted to do something about _La Rose Bleue._ She felt responsible for what was happening. Catherine did not hear about Friedrich in months and now, most likely because of her, he was putting her friends' opera house in danger…

Returning to bed, thinking she could use a couple more hours of sleep, Catherine tried not to wake her sleeping husband as she got under the blankets. Erik stirred, opened his arms, but did not wake. She settled in his warm embrace, feeling safe and she sighed. She liked that even in his sleep he was possessive and over-protective. But even though the atmosphere was favorable for her to fall back asleep, the young woman could not stop thinking about Christine's letter…

A few days passed, Catherine took that time to form a plan. Erik needed to return to Paris. He wanted to retrieve a few items from the house by the lake. It was still early and her husband was sleeping. She would go ahead of him. She wrote him a note, telling him she needed to run a few errands in Paris too and would join him in his old lair once she was done so they could return home together. She did not tell him what real purpose she had to want to go to the City of Light. It would upset him needlessly.

Catherine intended to visit with Friedrich Reinhardt and attempt to convince him to put himself back together. A man of his rank should never behave like he had. He was ruining everyone's life, including his own. She had enough affection for him still not to want him to destroy himself thus.

Silently, Catherine put the note on the nightstand, beside Erik's mask where he was likely to find it and left the house. She hailed a coach and before long she was heading to Paris. She was terribly nervous and the baby must have felt it, for it kept boxing her insides as though warning her of some sort of danger. The young woman also felt bad for lying to her dear husband, but she promised to herself to tell him everything once it was done.

Trying to calm both her little one kicking in her belly and herself, Catherine sang one of Erik's newest compositions. It was a song he composed especially for their child. It was the first time he wrote a lullaby and he swore it would not be the last. Catherine smiled at the thought. The song was soft, pure and so peaceful, it was hard sometimes to imagine it was the infamous Phantom of the Opera who composed it.

She could not help but think what he would say once he found her note. Would he be angry at her for leaving on her own? For sure, once she met him later at the old _Populaire_, Erik would remind her that she was pregnant and fragile. He would certainly show his possessive side rather than his protective one. It did not matter though, she loved him either way.

After almost two hours, the carriage finally came to a stop at the gates of the Duke of Reinhardt's manor. The young mother-to-be was very anxious to meet with her former betrothed. What would be his reaction when he sees her? Would he be angry with her still? She remembered what Christine said in her letter, about Friedrich _drinking_ his money away. Would he be drunk? Would he be violent?

Maybe it was not such a good idea to have come to his home alone, but Catherine's mind was set and there was no turning back now. She needed to help the duke, and her friends at _La Rose Bleue_. Before she could talk herself into renouncing, Catherine's feet were leading her past the gates and to the main entrance of the large mansion. Catherine pulled at the doorbell and soon after a young, scared maid opened. They both started when a male's voice boomed from behind the servant.

-"MIREILLE!" Reinhardt yelled through the house. "COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THAT BLOODY KEY OR SO HELP ME!"

The maid shook, so Catherine assumed it was Mireille. She kept looking behind her, as though she feared the duke might erupt out of nowhere and strangle her. Catherine swallowed, scared too now. She did not expect that…

-"Oh hmm…" The maid mumbled, turning back to the visitor

-"I am here to see _Monsieur le Duc_." The young mother-to-be said formally

-"Hmm…Madame, the master…he isn't…_disposed_ to receive any visitor…" The maid continued uncomfortably, with a shaky voice

-"THE KEY, FOR DEVIL'S SAKE!" Reinhardt screamed, making Mireille jump back

-"Do you have the key he is yelling about?" Catherine asked gently and the maid nodded. "Then give it to me, I shall return it to him myself."

-"Ohh…n-no, Madame. He's violent when he's drunk and…" She began, her eyes darting down to Catherine's rounded stomach. "And in your condition…it would not be wise. No, Madame, I can't let you do that…"

Catherine looked at the maid firmly, though kindly and held her hand out, waiting for the said key. She gave a reassuring smile and Mireille nodded, reluctantly giving the visitor the key, then led her to the drawing room where her master was currently _redecorating_… The maid left, not to say _fled_, and Catherine stood in the doorway a moment, staring at the mess, sadly observing the man whom she was supposed to marry months ago.

Friedrich had his back on Catherine as he was desperately searching for the mysterious key. He broke everything he thought was in the way, which was anywhere his furious hands were. When he finally turned in a growl, the young duke froze when he realized who was observing the raging storm of his drunken anger.

-"Cat-Catherine…is that really you?"

The young woman tried to smile, but found that she couldn't. She blinked tears away and slowly made her way into the war field that had become what must have been a lovely drawing room at one time. Ever so carefully, Catherine took Friedrich's surprised hand and placed the very object that had triggered today's anger. His eyes widened when he saw it was what he had been looking for so violently.

-"Mi-Mireille stole the key to the liquor closet…"

He interrupted himself, realizing it was pretty much useless to explain why he had been destroying his own house. His attention turned back to Catherine and his eyes drifted to her swollen belly, a tear escaping one of his blood injected eyes.

-"A…a baby…" He mumbled

-"Yes." She answered simply

-"For when is it…" He swallowed, unable to finish his sentence

-"In about three months."

Catherine gasped when Friedrich's fingertips touched her stomach, but at least the contact was brief, she was relieved. The young, broken duke met her eyes, at last and she found they were reddened from both alcohol and unshed tears. It truly broke her heart to see him so miserable. Reinhardt on his part was lost in her dark depths, until he fell on his knees with a sob.

-"I-I wish it would have been mine…" He whimpered

Not knowing what else she could do, feeling utterly torn, Catherine knelt beside the young man, stroking his back affectionately. He cried like he probably never had in his adult years and the mother-to-be murmured for him not to be sad, begging him not to ruin his life and those of others.

-"I-I loved you so, so very much…" He sobbed

Turning suddenly, Friedrich took Catherine against him, placing his heavy head on her shoulder. She was terribly uncomfortable in this position, and not only because he was holding her tightly, but because he was drunk and this was very improper thing to do. Besides, she needed to have a serious talk with him and she felt it was impossible in this awkward position. She pushed him away and looked back into his blood injected eyes.

-"You need to listen to me, Friedrich." She began firmly, though calmly, hoping she would have some influence on him. "You have to put yourself back together, or else _La Rose Bleue_ will close its doors… You are much stronger than that, my friend, I know you are. Everybody, including you, will suffer if you don't do something quickly."

-"I do not want _you _to suffer." He whispered, tears trailing down his unshaved face. "I still love you."

Catherine had to put a stop to this. She got up on her feet and walked back to the doorway. She heard him get on his feet behind her and she let out a shaky sigh.

-"I am happily married, _monsieur_, if I may remind you." She said, a bit more coldly than she intended. "Take care of the opera house and don't dishonor your name any more. Now I must go."

-"No, wait!" Reinhardt yelled, grasping Catherine's arm


	52. Chapter 52

Hello readers!

Sorry it took me so long to update today... The site was not working properly and, well, I just could not upload my chapter. It was very frustrating actually. So, was last week's chapter not to your liking? Yeah, I know, I left you with a cliffie, but you know how I am. I like torturing my readers sometimes! :D You know you like it! lol

Okay well, here's your chapter for today (or rather tonight since it's now passed 9pm...)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 52**

-"No, wait!" Reinhardt yelled, grasping Catherine's arm

Her eyes drifted to his hand gripping at her tightly. Anger replaced compassion and sadness. His expression also changed, as did his breathing. She did not like it and she looked at him with daggers in her dark brown eyes.

-"Did you come here only to torment me…? Or did you come for…something else?" Friedrich asked, his voice husky and not only from the alcohol he absorbed

-"I came to rescue a dear friend who was drowning himself in whisky." She retorted firmly

The young duke closed the space between them, trapping Catherine against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her, making it impossible for her to escape. This time, the tears forming in her dark eyes were not compassionate, or angry, but fearful. Catherine never thought Friedrich would ever act like this. She hated him for that change.

-"I need you, _ma petite fleur_." He whispered, pressing himself even closer to her, if possible. "Leave that _freak_, stay with me. Oh, I need you so much…"

Catherine truly felt threatened by his strange behavior and she tried to push him away as he pressed his tearful face in the crook of her neck, but it was in vain. Even drunk, Friedrich was much stronger than her. She gasped in horror when she felt his tongue on her skin, then bruising kisses. She truly made a huge mistake by coming there to see him. Now he was pressed against her, pawing at her lustfully. She attempted to escape once more, but he pushed her roughly back against the wall, her head hitting it rather hard.

-"P-please, Friedrich, no!" She cried, hoping someone in the house would hear, though she doubted Mireille would risk herself

Instead of stopping, Reinhardt continued, only more forcefully. With one hand, he grasped both of hers and held them firmly above her head, ignoring her pleases and cries as his free hand tried to hike her skirts up. The young duke needed to relieve some of the pain and frustration he had felt these past few months, and only his beloved _petite fleur_ could do that for him.

Catherine's fear merged with horror and anger as she felt Friedrich's hand on her legs. This could not be happening! He pushed against her, she could feel him try to free himself from the confine of his trousers.

-"STOP IT!" She screamed on top of her lungs. "You're hurting me and my baby!"

The young woman clearly heard the duke gasp. Was he finally realizing what he had been about to do? Apparently it was indeed the case, for he loosened his grip on her, quickly turning away. Reinhardt's shoulders were quivering, he was weeping. Yet, Catherine could not find it in her to feel pity for him, not this time, he had gone way too far.

Straightening her skirts quickly, wrapping her arms as protectively as she could around her belly, Catherine fled the study and ran out of the mansion as fast as her legs would allow. She kept glancing over her shoulder, scared the duke might follow her and it came as little relief when she realized he would not.

Catherine soon arrived in a park, some three streets away from Reinhardt's residence. She sat on a bench, out of breath, her legs shaking. She had run for more than ten minutes and she was conscious now that, in her delicate condition, it was the most intelligent thing to do. But how else was she supposed to react? The duke almost raped her! Her emotions became too much to handle at that thought. Hiding her face between her shaking hands, Catherine cried without any restraint, not caring she was in a public area.

If only Erik could be there… She so needed him by her side right now. Yet, part of her knew that, if he saw her in that state at that moment, there was no doubt he would want to know what happened and he would kill the duke without hesitation. Though she hated Reinhardt for what he did to her, she did not want her husband to have his blood on his hands.

About fifteen minutes or so later, Catherine rose from the bench, conscious many people around her witnessed her outburst. Slowly, she walked back to the street to find a coach. The rational part of her knew she had to go to the old Opera Populaire to find her husband, so he could take her home.

-"Mademoiselle Le François?" A voice called from behind her. "I mean, Madame Lavoix!"

Catherine turned in surprise, only to see Monsieur Jean, the manager of _La Rose Bleue_. His old eyes widened when he noticed her obvious pregnancy and did not waste time, congratulating her immediately, though a bit sadly. She knew what he was thinking. The baby meant she would be unable to work for him and it truly saddened him, more so counting the fact they had problems at _La Rose_. But then, after he had observed his sadness long enough, he finally noticed her state of distress and he got concerned.

-"What is wrong,_ mon enfant_?" He asked in a fatherly way

-"I…I am very tired." She whispered simply

It was not a lie, but she truly did not feel like explaining to him that one of his _patron_ tried to force himself upon her half an hour ago. Catherine was glad Monsieur Jean did not seem to want to have more information. He simply nodded, giving her the kindest of smiles.

-"Come, I will take you back to your home." He said, holding his arm out

-"Oh." She made, shaking her head. "That is very kind of you, Monsieur, but if you could take me to the old _Populaire_ instead, it would be appreciated."

-"The…old opera house?" He frowned, not sure he understood

-"Y-yes. My husband and I were supposed to meet there."

Monsieur Jean nodded and Catherine was grateful he did not ask for any explanation. He led her to his carriage down the street and had her comfortably installed while he told his driver where to go. The young woman closed her eyes and though she wanted to cry, she did not. She had to keep what happened to herself. She was ashamed. No one would ever know what happened that day at the duke's house.

After only a short moment, the carriage came to a stop into the _populaire_'s old court. Catherine had had no idea how close to the place she had been… Monsieur Jean came out first and gentlemanly helped the young woman out of the coach and safely onto the pavement.

-"Take care of yourself, my child. You look tired…"

-"I will, monsieur." She promised. "Thank you very much, for you kindness."

Giving a final bow of the head, the manager got back into his carriage and Catherine watched as it rolled away. As soon as it was out of sight, she entered the old building, making her way through the dark dusty corridors of the burnt opera house towards the Prima Donna's dressing room. She was simply in no condition to take the path of the Rue Scribe. She would take the mirror path to join her husband at the house by the lake.

Glad she had a good memory, Catherine used Erik's trick to open the mirror to the secret passage to his underground kingdom and the mirror slid freely to the right. Catherine followed the walls, her hand pressed to the cold and damp stone. The baby was moving frantically in her belly and it made walking more difficult for her.

Unable to make another step, Catherine sat down, pressing her aching back to the wall, not minding one bit how dirty it must have been. She really did not feel good… She had a hard time catching her breath and her bad leg was hurting and she came to wonder if she did not break it for a third time, though she knew it was not likely.

Knowing she could not stay like this, Catherine took a deep breath and threw her voice loud and clear into the dark tunnels. She made a few vocalizes, thinking Erik would hear her and figure that it would be her. She then sang one of his songs. It was not only to guide him to her location, but also to give herself some courage. She truly did not feel good and she wondered if she was dizzy because she did not sing in so long, or because of everything that happened that day…

After a few minutes though, Catherine had to stop, exhausted, the baby more agitated than ever. Her heart jumped with relief when she heard noises, then clear footsteps. Looking up, she first saw the white of his mask, then the rest of the Phantom's strong form.

-"What a nice way to call upon me." Erik smiled as he knelt by her side

The smile did not last though, and was quickly replaced with a concerned expression. Catherine was so relived to have him there, she threw herself into his arms, searching for his strong, steady heartbeat and warmth to reassure her. As he folded his arms around her, Erik could feel his wife trembling. He tightened his embrace and enveloped her in his cloak, worried now.

-"What's wrong, _mon amour_?" He asked softly

Catherine could not bring herself to tell her beloved what truly happened and only shook her head as an answer. Erik repeated his question, a bit more firmly this time and she told him she was very tired in a weak murmur. He did not like the sound of that and, without another word, he lifted her from the damp ground and into his arms. The Phantom wanted to take his wife back to his old home, where she would be warm, where she would be able to rest.

Catherine felt lightheaded as she leaned her heavy head on her husband's shoulder. Her back was hurting rather badly and… _Oh!_ The young woman suddenly let out a gasp as pain shot though her violently. Her hands fisted the fabric of Erik's suit jacket and he immediately changed direction, running up the corridors she had taken down moments ago. He knew that pain had something to do with the baby.

-"I'm taking you to you aunt's. Erik decided, feeling her shake more with each passing seconds

-"Oh! It hurts…" She whimpered. "There...there's no time to t-take me to…oh…to aunt Lizzie's home."

Erik cursed inwardly. This was not good! Opening the mirror of the dressing room, he took a quick look around to make sure it was safe, then settled his wife on a dusty couch. Taking off his cloak, he covered her with it, then put a gloved hand on her belly.

-"Everything will be alright, my love." He whispered, trying to be reassuring as beads of sweat pearled on his forehead and behind his half mask. "I'll find a doctor, I'll be right back. Try to breathe calmly and don't rise you legs, don't bent them, and, most important, don't push!"

Catherine nodded, but breathing calmly revealed to be harder than she thought. Erik kissed her forehead and ran outside. He needed to find a doctor, right away, even if going out in the open asked everything out of him. It truly did not matter now. He did not want to lose his wife and his baby. He _could_ not lose either of them! He prayed god to protect them, his first prayer since he could remember. He hoped the bearded divinity would hear his pleases…


	53. Chapter 53

Hello readers!

Some of you knows I've been following a treatment for pain in the past few months... Well...we discovered that the treatment, though taming some of my pain, actually makes me sicker... So, now I'm in the slow process of cleaning my system of that poison and I guess the right word would be "withdrawal". Needless to say I'm going through some rough times. This is really hard on me and I miss plenty of school, which sucks...

Now, I hope my chapters does not contain too many mistakes, concentrating has been really hard. Some of you will ask me: _Why the hell do you write when you feel like this?_ Well, the answer is simple: I need to write in order to keep a small semblance of control. Writing is like the air I breathe and I can't keep it from my lungs. Now you know. ;)

Okay now, here's your chapter for today. :) Truly hope you will enjoy yourselves! xD

Kaya

**Chapter 53**

Catherine was breathing as calmly as she could, talking to the baby as she caressed her belly with shaking hands. She was telling him or her that though she was anxious to see its face, now was not the time to come to the world. But the pain persisted…

Half an hour later, a breathless Erik came back with a doctor, who also happened to be the one announcing to Catherine she was pregnant six months ago. The man was obviously unnerved by Monsieur Lavoix's singular appearance and he had a doubt concerning his true identity and not only because of the mask he wore, but because of the place where he took him.

As soon as they arrived, Catherine sobbed with relief, unable to help herself. Erik knelt by her side, placing a hand on her stomach, the other to her sweating forehead. First thing he did after that was to tell her how much he loved her.

-"I-I d-don't want t-to lose our b-baby, Erik. I d-don't want to d-die. I c-can't leave y-you alone…"

-"Shh, shh, calm down,_ mon amour_, it's going to be alright."

He did not sound all that convincing. He was unable to hide the fear he felt in his trembling voice. During that time, the doctor rose Catherine's legs, bending her knees and examined her without as much as a warning. The young woman was given her husband's hand which she squeezed tightly as she felt the man's cold fingers touching her.

-"Is my b-baby alright?" She finally asked with a shaky voice

-"It was a shock that caused the contractions, obviously." The doctor said after a moment, staring at the Phantom suspiciously. "But was the cause emotional, like a quarrel, or physical, like a fall or a punch in your stomach?"

She hesitated for a moment or two. Catherine could not tell the doctor it was the duke of Reinhardt's fault she was so upset, not in front of her husband. Yet, lying would help no one, especially not her or the baby.

-"The former…" She answered, swallowing hard, not giving any details

Erik actually gasped and stared at her. He was not only angry, but deceived. She was supposed to run errands, not quarrel with who knows who. He thought she was going shopping, or something of the sort, for their baby. She certainly would have told him if she went to see her aunt or Christine…unless she went to meet with the viscount, then she would have said nothing to him. That probably was it! Now he wondered what the _boy_ did to upset her so much it put his child's life in danger…

-"Well, it was quite irresponsible of you." The doctor growled. "Not that I expected anything else from you…"

-"Will my wife and baby be alright?" Erik asked, ignoring the older man's nasty comment

-"I cannot be one hundred percent sure, of course, but the child should not keep any sequel from this." He answered, cleaning his hands with a clean cloth from his bag. "Though, Madame Lavoix will need to stay in bed for the remaining of her pregnancy. The simplest effort could provoke new contractions and this time nothing would keep that baby from being born. That means, no walking, and no…_intimate relations_…with your…_husband_."

The nasty doctor glanced in the Phantom's way when he finished his not-so-subtle sentence. It made no doubt in his old mind that the masked man was responsible of this all. Erik, for his part, did not care about what the other man was obviously thinking. His wife was the only thing important to him, along with their baby.

Catherine's eyes had filled with tears at hearing the man's words. This was all her fault. Why did she go to Friedrich Reinhardt's home anyway? He probably did not even listen to anything she said and now she would have to stay put for three months. She would hate herself for the rest of her life if anything happened to her child!

-"I'll take care of you, my love." Erik murmured in her ear as he folded his arms around her shaking form, trying to forget about his anger

-"Now, take this." The doctor interrupted, handing Catherine a foul smelling potion. "It should stop those superficial contractions and relax you and the baby. If you spend the night without any contractions, the baby should be born in this in three months."

Nodding, Catherine hoped he was right. She gulped up the smelly mixture, trying not to be sick at the bitter taste.

-"What are the two of you doing here anyway?" The doctor asked rudely

Erik stood up, tall and dangerous, eyes narrowed. He could not suffer some people's curiosity. This old man had no right and the reasons why they were there certainly were none of his business. Just as he was about to answer something nasty, Catherine's shaky voice emerged from behind him.

-"M-my husband and I…had a _rendez-vous_ here." Catherine explained, trying to sit up and Erik immediately came to help her, massaging the small of her back tenderly, carefully. "It was easier to meet here, since I don't know the city enough to find, for example, a restaurant or a park…"

-"Oh." The doctor made, not really convinced. "Well, you cannot stay here. Do you have a carriage?"

-"I have just a horse." The Phantom answered with a frown

-"Your wife, monsieur, cannot ride a horse in her condition, even less now than before." He sighed. "Alright, come with me, my coach is right outside. I shall take you back to the De Chagny's. You still live there, do you?"

-"No." Catherine answered, rising her chin. "I moved to my husband's home, outside Paris. But if you could, please, take us to my aunt's, we would be grateful."

Erik had to admire how his wife handled this and going to Elizabeth's place certainly sounded better than going to the _vicomte_'s. Carefully, he tucked his precious wife into his cloak and lifted her into his arms. The contractions had stopped, thank goodness, but Catherine was still crying silently in the crook of his neck.

Catherine could not stop thinking about what might have happened that day. She could have been raped by someone she once considered as her friend and worst of all, she could have lost her baby, she still could, nothing was sure, as the doctor said… _I'm so sorry, Erik_, she thought, her heard breaking a little more, hating herself for being so stupid.

The doctor did not offer much help as he led the Phantom and his wife to his coach. It was a chance Erik was strong… Soon enough they were on their way to Madame Giry's home. Catherine could not stop her tears and it tore her husband's heart. They were both relieved her aunt's place was not very far from the old _Populaire_.

Madame Giry had quite a shock when she saw Erik and her niece, in his arms, in a bundle of black fabrics and tears, on her doorsteps. Her heart actually skipped a beat._ What happened?_ Without even asking the question which was burning on her lips, she quickly let them inside and the Phantom immediately brought Catherine to her old bedroom.

Erik laid his beloved on the bed, dutifully removing her shoes and stockings, making her wince in pain. Though it pained him to see she was hurting, he could not help but be relieved it had nothing to do with their baby slowly calming in her womb. He knew the pain came from her bad leg. Removing his gloves, Erik warmed his hands and began massaging her calf and knee tenderly. It was then Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. She sat beside Erik, watching her niece she as grimaced with pain.

-"What happened?" Madame Giry asked, at last, trying not to show how worried she was

Erik did not answer immediately, humming softly and, soon, Catherine was nodding off. He stopped his lullaby, but not the massage on her leg. He sighed, turning to his old friend, doing his best not to burst in tears.

-"She almost lost the baby." He mumbled in a whisper. "The doctor said it was because of a shock and she revealed she quarreled with someone."

-"With who?"

-"She did not tell…" He frowned

-"Stress is not good in her condition." Madame Giry counted. "Where were you in the mean time?"

-"Not with her, obviously." He hissed, not liking what his old friend was implying. "She left home before I even woke up."

-"And you did not look for her?"

-"She said we would join each other at the house by the lake, where I needed to go later…" he continued. "Don't make me feel even guiltier, Liz, I really don't need that at the moment…"

-"E-Erik…?" Catherine's sleepy voice whimpered

-"I'm right here, angel." He whispered, leaning closer to her, kissing her lips lightly

Madame Giry decided to take her leave and once the door to the room was closed, the Phantom lay beside his wife, placing a protective hand on her swollen belly. Tears trailed down his face, not stopping at the mask. He had been so scared. Even knowing that this was not the right time, Erik decided to ask what had happened to upset her in such a dangerous way. Catherine did not answer her husband's question. She simply could not tell him about Reinhardt's reprehensible behavior. Not now, at least.

-"P-please, my love." She mumbled. "Can we go home?"

Erik's serious face softened, he did not have the strength to deny her something so simple. He would question her on another moment, when she was rested and calm. Kissing her, he then left the room promptly, running downstairs where he found Elizabeth waiting. He asked her to find them a coach that would take them home. She accepted to do as he asked but stopped him before he could return to his wife.

-"Can I come with you?" Madame Giry asked and he nodded without much hesitation

-"I could use your help." He said. "Besides, Catherine might prefer the company of her aunt instead of her short tempered husband, from time to time. Maybe she will confide with you…"

Half an hour later, a coachman was at the yellow door, waiting for his passengers. Installing his wife in the carriage, surrounding her with many pillows, covering her with several blankets, Erik sat beside her on the carriage's floor. Madame Giry took place across from them, staring at her pale niece, trying to hide her worry behind her mask of cold ballet mistress.

Erik was tenderly caressing Catherine's rounded stomach with one hand, massaging her hair with the other, hoping she would fall back asleep. She turned her head toward him, her eyes red and swollen from all the crying. She found that his own were not better by much. _And this is my fault_, she thought, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her once more.

-"I love you." She murmured huskily. "If something had happened to the baby…"

The Phantom effectively interrupted whatever Catherine was about to say with a soft kiss on her parted lips.

-"Nothing happened and nothing _will_ happen." He whispered. "And if it had been the case, I would and will take care of you and love you, no matter what."

Kissing her once more, Erik began singing softly, trying to sooth and calm her. With each note, he felt her breathing calm down. She slowly fell asleep and Erik sighed. _If anything happens to either of them, I will die_, The Phantom admitted to himself, a tear pouring from under his mask. Then his thoughts turned to the mysterious quarrel… If he ever found out who did _this_ to his wife, that person would suffer his wrath. He calmed slightly when he felt the baby move under his hand. It reassured him and he permitted himself to doze off.


	54. Chapter 54

Hello readers!

Well, I had a pretty rough week. Also got in a fight with my big sister and I feel bad about it... Let's say that it will make it heavy at my birthday supper this weekend. Truthfully, I'm not looking forward to it, it makes me nervous...Why does everything has to be complicated all the time? Oh well...

Okay, let's get to serious stuff, lol. Here's your chapter for this week. Hope you will enjoy it! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 54**

When Catherine finally woke up, it was to find herself in her bedroom, alone. She could hear music and she knew Erik was in the music room, trying to pass his nerves on something, by the sound of what he was playing. She wanted to join him so badly, to tell him everything was going to be alright, to show him just how much she loved him and how sorry she was for being such a fool… But she could not. This bed would be the only place where Catherine would be allowed for the next three months.

Sighing, the young woman closed her eyes. She was wondering how she was supposed to survive twelve weeks of immobility, without…_intimate moments _with her husband. They were bound to be very frustrated… Did she deserve to be punished thus? Catherine knew she should not have gone to see the duke. Why punishing her and her baby? Closing her eyes, tears fell down her white cheeks. It was no use blaming herself, or even Reinhardt.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Madame Giry slowly entered with a tray, trying to make as little noise as possible. As she placed what she was carrying on the nightstand, she smiled when she saw her niece was awake. Yet, that smile mixed with two feelings which were relief and sadness. What happened truly scared her. Elizabeth could not tell how she would have reacted if she had lost her niece and the little one she carried.

-"Good evening, child." Madame Giry said warmly, carefully helping her niece into a sitting position, placing the tray on her lap. "How do you feel?"

"Sore…shameful…regretful…" Catherine mumbled, staring at the food as more tears formed in her tired eyes. "Is Erik very angry at me?"

"Angry? Oh, no, child, he is not angry, but, understand, he had the scare of his life… He could never be angry with you… If anything, he is angry at himself because he was not with you…"

-"He should not…" Catherine murmured, turning away

-"You scared me too…" Elizabeth admitted and, before she could get swept with emotions, she motioned for the tray. "You should eat/"

-"I'm not hungry, aunty."

-"You _will_ eat, Catherine." Erik said, appearing in the doorway, arms crossed, resting his back against the door frame. "You need all of your strength. Eat, unless you want me to feed you…"

Erik's voice was strong and rather cold and it was not hard for Catherine to tell he had cried. She could not see his eyes clearly from where he stood, but she knew him enough to figure it out just by the sound of his voice. Slowly, her husband approached, sitting beside her, looking straight into her eyes, practically emotionless as though he spent all he had left…

Madame Giry thought it best to leave them a moment, she would come back for the tray later. Erik took the tray, took a spoonful of broth and guided it toward his wife's slightly reluctant mouth. Catherine ate in silence, waiting for Erik to finally talk to her. Once she was finished, he rose from the bed, set aside the tray, then walked to their dresser to find one of his wife's nightgown. Erik returned to her shortly and cautiously undressed her then dressed her into her night clothes. When he was done, he braided her hair. The silence truly was heavy, the tension palpable…

-"Please, Erik, say something." She begged, worried about his silence

-"I don't want to talk, angel." He answered simply, monochord voice

He helped Catherine lay down, removed his clothes, only keeping on his briefs and slipped under the covers next to his wife, keeping his back to her. _He hates me…_ she thought, her heart breaking, wondering if she truly needed to be punished more than she already was.

-"Erik…"

-"We'll talk on another time, Catherine." He whispered. "Now, what you need is to rest."

No more words were spoken from either of them. When Catherine finally fell asleep, it was with tears in her eyes and her heart broken.

Two days had passed since the _incident_ between Catherine and the duke. Erik did not speak much to her other than to tell her to eat or rest. He looked like he did not get much food or sleep himself… Madame Giry was still there, often trying to convince her niece her husband was not angry with her. Catherine found it really hard to believe. She could hear her aunt arguing with Erik from time to time, but she could never decipher what they were saying.

As Catherine tried to sit up when she woke up, alone, their maid, Brigitte, entered the room with a basin of hot water, towels and washcloths. She would give her mistress a sponge bath and Catherine welcomed the idea. As the servant settled everything on the nightstand, she suddenly remembered about something. From the pocket of her apron, Brigitte pulled out an envelope. It arrived earlier that morning. She immediately handed it to the mistress of the house, since it was addressed to her.

Catherine became anxious at the sight of the letter. The last one she received led her to pain and tears and fear… IT was sealed with the De Chagny crest. Taking a deep breath, the young mother-to-be finally opened the crisp white envelope, shaking slightly as she unfolded the letter she found inside. It was from the viscountess…

_Dear Catherine,_

_I could not wait to tell you the great news, _

_I even paid the messenger twice the usual cost _

_to deliver this missive to you faster. _

_I just came back from the doctor. Gustave is_

_going to have a sibling! Raoul could not be happier._

_The baby should be born in seven months. We cannot wait!_

_Also, this morning, _monsieur le Duc de Reinhardt_ made an _

_appearance. He looked as good as new. He decided to _

_repair his mistakes, he said. Thank goodness, he came _

_back to his senses. _La Rose Bleue_ will finally return to what it _

_was at the beginning. We can all breathe normally. It is a _

_great relief. _

_Raoul will come home for dinner now that everything _

_is arranged, as he used to. He will take care of his son _

_until it is time for him to go to bed, then he will take care of his _

_wife. I truly missed him during those hard times. During those _

_dark days, my husband would often shout at us and _

_return home late into the night… I even wonder how we_

_managed to make another baby. _

_Changing topic, is your husband still angry at mine? I _

_know Raoul is. It is strange. Do you know anything about _

_their feud? I often interrogate Raoul about it, but he _

_would never tell me. I suppose Erik did not say anything_

_either, he always was the silent kind… _

Catherine stopped reading, sighing. Christine could not have been more right about her masked husband being the _silent kind_… Wiping a tear from her eye, the young woman continued to read her friend's letter.

_I truly miss you, Catherine. How is the pregnancy going?_

_Have you any cravings yet? I know I had the strangest envies _

_when I was pregnant with Gustave. Now though I am_

_more into morning sicknesses…_

Monsieur le Duc _asked about you this morning. He almost_

_looked worried, I don't know why. Maybe he thought _

_you were still living with us… One thing for sure, he was _

_acting strangely._

_Write to me as soon as you can. Maybe we could work _

_on you visiting us? I know my husband misses you as well._

_You are more of a sister to us than a simple friend. _

_Take care of yourself,_

_Christine_

By the time Catherine was done reading her friend's strange letter, Brigitte had began cleaning her legs. She put the letter back into its envelope and let the maid finish cleaning her. As Brigitte was gathering the wet cloths and basin after she was done, they heard Erik scream somewhere downstairs. Both women jumped, Catherine's hand reaching for her heart and the servant nearly dropping the basin full of soapy water.

They both stared at the door as they heard running footsteps coming from the corridor. Barely a moment later, the Phantom stormed into the bedroom. With only one cold look he ordered Brigitte to get out of there and she did as quickly as she possibly could.

When the door was closed, Erik stared at his wife, then threw a sheet of paper at her as he began pacing about the room like a caged lion, his eyes never leaving her. Worried and with a sickening feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, Catherine took the sheet he threw at her. Her heart actually skipped a beat. This was the letter Christine had sent to her a few days earlier, the one telling her about the duke making problems at _La Rose Bleue._

-"Reinhardt!?" He yelled

Catherine swallowed hard, trying not to let her furious husband see her fear through her eyes. She could not help the shaking wracking all over her body though.

-"Don't think I am stupid, _woman_, I am no fool!" He hissed. "You went to him the other day, didn't you?"

The Phantom had puzzled out part of what happened, obviously. He unmasked her and Catherine truly was scared about what he might do now.


	55. Chapter 55

Hello readers!

I got older this week. Yep...I'm now 26! ... ... ... I don't really have much else to say about it!, lol. Is everyone ready for Halloween? ;) I'm not, but I don't _have _to get ready since I don't have anything planned for the occasion. I miss it, truthfully. I love making costumes... There's pictures of two of the costumes I made on my Deviant Art account. You can check them out if you want, you only have to go to my profile and click on **Homepage**. :)

I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :) There's lots of tension in this one too... CLIFFIE ALERT! lol

Kaya

**Chapter 55**

Erik spotted the other letter in his wife's trembling hands and, with lighting speed, he took it from her. He quickly read Christine's second letter, not even noticing she was announcing them she was with child, his eyes immediately drawn to one, single name. _Reinhardt!_ Angry as he had not been in months, maybe even more, if possible, he growled and tore the offending paper in hundreds of tiny pieces. He let them fall on the floor as his fists turned into tight balls of whitening knuckles.

-"Now, you _will_ tell me the truth, wife, or you might witness just how angry I can be!" He hissed through clenched teeth

-"Would you go as far as hurt me?" Catherine asked before she could help herself

Frowning, the Phantom looked at his wife. He did not answer, he did not have the strength to. He knew it was wrong to direct his anger at her, but he could not help it. He wanted the truth, even if it was horrible. He wanted to know if he could still trust his own wife. He wanted…no, _needed_ to know what happened. He felt betrayed. Many questions irrupted in his mind and not the most joyous ones. He was doubting everything now…

-"Tell me what this is all about." He continued, feeling faint as he decided to ask what had been weighting on his heart since he found the letter. "Did you _betray_ me with that man? Is it really _my_ child you carry?"

Catherine gasped in horror. It would not have hurt more if he had stabbed her in the chest. Tears fell down her cheeks and though she wanted to hide her face in her hands and weep until she passed out, she knew she could not. For all she knew, Erik could take the gesture as an affirmation to his accusation. She looked him right in the eye.

-"How dare you ask something so terrible, so impossible to me?" She murmured, unable to speak louder, feeling incredibly weak

-"I am asking myself many questions, Catherine. Why else would you go to Reinhardt?" He continued, taking her by the shoulders abruptly. "Answer me!"

Catherine gave her husband a nod and he let go of her. She took several deep, almost painful breaths, knowing she needed to tell him, to some extent at least.

-"I _did_ go to his city house in Paris." She began. "I wanted to talk to him, to convince him to pull himself back together and save _La Rose Bleue_."

-"As I read in Christine's second letter, your…_negotiations_ seemed to have been fruitful." Erik growled, not yet convinced his wife was innocent. "What did you give him to have him change his mind so drastically?"

Before Catherine knew what she was doing, her right hand met with the left side of his face in a fair slap. His hand rose and she truly thought he would hit her back, but only for a short moment. He gasped, stopping his hand in mid air, and pushed himself away from her with all of his might. He recoiled, his eyes wide with realization. Turning away, he stormed out of their bedroom.

Catherine screamed his name, just as she heard the front door slam shut. Madame Giry came running into the room and the young woman did not repress herself this time and wept freely. Her aunt took her in her arms, trying to reassure her, caressing her niece's hair in a motherly way.

-"Hush. It will be alright, child." Elizabeth murmured, though she did not know what happened. "You must calm yourself. Think of the little one in your belly…"

Catherine knew her aunt was right, but calming seemed nearly impossible. She cried some more, until she managed to reason herself. She tried to breathe more slowly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

-"He hates me now." Catherine whimpered huskily. "And for something I have not done…"

-"He was always impulsive, he'll come around." Elizabeth assured. "I knew him for longer than you did and though he might be hurt about something, he _will_ come back."

Catherine nodded, trying to believe her aunt. She knew Erik had come really close to hit her and that he left as not to hurt her more than she already was, scared of what he almost did. It was not his fault, she hit him first and all his life he had to fight back those who hurt him. It was just his way to defend himself. She truly tried to understand and convince herself about what Madame Giry said.

But, why was her heart hurting so badly? The last time she had felt such a rip in her soul, was when she woke up in her cousin's old bedroom with her aunt telling her she could never see Erik, the love of her life, ever again. Was he gone for good? Would she ever get to hold her beloved husband in her arms again? Did she lose him? It was on those dark thoughts Catherine fell asleep.

When the young woman reopened her eyes, it was to find herself in a darkened room. She knew there were people surrounding her, but she could not see them. She tried to move, but to her horror she could not. Catherine was tied to a chair! She was trembling with fear, cold sweat pearling on her forehead.

Suddenly, a man came out of the darkness and into the feeble light. Her already fast beating heart skipped a beat. The man was none other than Claude Bouchard, her parents' murderer! How could this be? The man was dead! Then, his two accomplices, Lafontaine and Brossard, also appeared. It was impossible! The Red Death took care of them months ago! They each held ropes and knives and fear just became worse on her part at the sight.

-"LET ME GO!" Catherine screamed, just as scared as she was the night Bouchard killed her family

-"Why, tell me, would I do such a thing, _lady_?" He spat disdainfully

Claude pulled a long knife out of nowhere and approached the young woman, the scariest expression drawn upon his evil face. She wanted to scream, but could not, frozen by fear.

-"I will kill you, just the same way I killed your bitch of a mother, whore!"

To her horror, Bouchard's face suddenly transformed before her very eyes and turned into Reinhardt's. He looked mad with his hair disheveled, his unshaved face, crooked smile and blood injected eyes. Catherine regained her senses and screamed for dear life!

Catherine woke up. Yet, it did not keep her from screaming once more, the image of _that_ duke burning in her memory. The bedroom door flew open and two strong arms engulfed her in a protective embrace. It was too dark for her to see who it was and she did not dare hope it was her husband. She did not have time to ask, for she fainted.

A few hours later, it was her own tears that woke Catherine up. She had had yet another nightmare. This one was not as violent as the previous one, but just as disturbing. When she finally became aware of her surroundings, the young mother-to-be realized she was cradled by those same arms which embraced her earlier. Could it be…?

-"It is alright, _mon ange._" Erik whispered reassuringly in her ear. "It was only a bad dream."

Catherine let out a long, shaky sigh. He was back, her dear husband was back! Her heart did not feel so heavy all of a sudden, but she could not help but wonder what had him return. He did not seem angry at her anymore, he even sounded worried. Erik pulled back slightly from her quivering form and looked into her dark, worried eyes. She could barely see him, but she could tell he had cried…again.

-"What did you dream about?" He asked, calmer than he had been hours earlier

The way he was looking at her told Catherine there was no way she could avoid the question. She _had_ to answer him. And so, she related the dream about Bouchard, not revealing he turned into the duke at some point, just that he intended to kill her the same as he had her mother. Erik's hand reached for her face, tenderly caressing her cheek, she sighed once more. His hand then traveled down until it rested at the junction between her neck and shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes to ask her what has been weighting on them both since their argument.

-"Now, will you tell me what happened with the duke?" Erik asked, though it truly sounded more like an order


	56. Chapter 56

Hello readers!

This chapter begins exactly where it ended last week. :) I truly hope you will enjoy it.

*hugs*

Kaya

**Chapter 56**

-"Now, will you tell me what happened with the duke?" Erik asked, though it truly sounded more like an order

The Phantom used his voice and eyes to lull Catherine's mind into compliance, only to make sure she would not evade answering him. He used such tricks with Christine...often, back when he was tutoring her, and he absolutely hated himself for using it with his wife now. He just needed to know what had happened and maybe if she was hypnotized it would not upset her too much. He made her suffer more than enough in the past few hours.

Catherine stared at nothing, her voice coming out shallow and barely above a whisper as she answered her husband.

-"I went to...to the duke's mansion...He was drunk...disheveled...angry...because his maid hid the key to his liquor closet..."

Stopping herself, Catherine tried to swallow, but her mouth was simply too dry and her throat was hurting. Erik noticed her discomfort immediately and handed her a glass of water from the nightstand pitcher. She felt a bit better after that. Her husband helped her to lie down and he took her hand, not once breaking eye contact.

-"Tell me what happened next, _ma chérie_." He whispered, caressing her hand tenderly to keep her calm and pliable. "I need to know."

-"I...I told him that...that _La Rose Bleue _needed him...And then..."

Catherine interrupted herself once more, tears burning her eyes. Erik felt like hitting something. He was beyond angry. _What has he done to her to upset her like this?_ Rage boiled his blood and yet, he had to remain calm or his influence on his wife's tired mind would fade. Taking several deep breaths, the Phantom continued questioning his beloved.

-"What did he do to you?" He asked at last, then came to what was really bothering him. "Did...did he _touch_ you?"

Erik instantly felt Catherine tense. His blood froze this time. This reaction could only mean the duke had indeed touched his wife. He was shaking and it really asked all of his will power not to scream and curse Reinhardt's very name.

-"He...he tried." She mumbled, at last, tears drawing hot wet trails down her white cheeks. "I...I told him he was...he was hurting me and the baby... He seemed to realize what he was doing, or trying to do, and stopped himself. I fled as fast as I could..."

A sigh escaped Erik. At least he knew Catherine escaped from being violated by his nemesis... He hated the damn duke, more than ever. His hatred for the De Chagny boy was nothing compared to how much he loathed Friedrich Reinhardt. One thing he was sure about, the young viscount would have never gone as far as the duke had. With his free hand, Erik reached for Catherine's damp cheek, gently wiping off her tears in the tenderest gesture he could muster. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

-"You don't have to be afraid anymore, my love." He whispered, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm here to protect you and our child. No one will _ever_ touch you again and live. You are mine!"

The Phantom felt his wife nod as he enfolded her in his protective, possessive embrace. He was glad she did not resist telling him everything. If part of her did not already want to reveal what happened to her, the hypnosis would not have worked.

-"Now, my love, what you need is rest. You've had enough emotions to last a lifetime. You will now fall asleep and you will feel relief from talking to me sweep through you."

Catherine felt heavier in his arms and the Phantom was glad his old tricks were still working as his wife fell sound asleep in a matter of minutes. Tenderly, he lay her down, adjusting her head on the pillows and pulling the blankets all the way to her chin. He kissed her lips, then her round belly and exited the darkened bedroom. A plan formed in his angry mind. The Phantom of the Opera would pay a little visit to a certain duke...

Standing alone in his study, staring at the bright moon, a glass of brandy in his left hand, holding a bible in the other one, the Duke Friedrich of Reinhardt prayed. He would give everything he owned to repair his unforgivable mistakes. He had hurt Catherine, the only woman he ever loved, badly.

For many hours, he begged god to forgive him for his many sins, to make the love of his life forgive him too. Yet, he knew perfectly well he did not deserve any kindness. It had been a few days since he cowardly _attacked_ her...threatened to... No, he preferred to repress those memories. Guilt was eating at him like hungry maggots feasting on his dead flesh.

Friedrich spent the hours after Catherine escaped his home...and him...to sober up and then he tried to do as she asked. He took care of _La Rose Bleue_. It was the least he could do, after what he did to her... All was back to normal at the opera house, but it came as small relief. Nothing could make what happened any less terrible. No matter how many good actions he performed what he did to Catherine was a ticket straight to Hell.

Sitting at his desk, Reinhardt sighed, a tear escaping his bloodshot eye. He set his strong drink and bible aside. He took his quill and inkwell, retrieved a fresh piece of parchment and thought a moment. Though he almost emptied a bottle of whiskey, his thoughts were pretty clear. Clearer actually than what they had been lately. Taking a deep breath, the young duke began writing.

_My dear Catherine,_

_Many hours, maybe days, has passed since_

_my cruel attempts on you. Know that I will _

_never forgive myself for what I did to you, nor_

_will I ever ask you for your forgiveness. Men _

_such as me does not deserve anything... I am_

_evil..._

_I do hope that you do not hate me too much,_

_that you will always remember me as your _

_friend, not as the vile man I turned out to be._

_From I heard, you truly are happy with your_

_husband, I am glad. You, beyond anyone else,_

_deserve happiness. And to think I nearly _

_destroyed this, my heart breaks more at the _

_thought of it._

_I loved you, _ma petite fleur_, I still do and _

_dreamed on so many occasions you were _my _wife,_

ma Duchesse de Reinhardt_. _

_I know that it will never happen and the heir _

_you are carrying is not mine... I will carry with _

_me the good memories we shared. I will try_

_to cling to those, the period when I thought_

_you would be mine. _

_Now, everything is in order and as it should be, _

_and I am _ready_. _

_I love you, always._

_Friedrich_

The cloaked shadow lurking about the duke's manor suddenly heard the very distinctive sound of a gunshot. Silence fell upon the private property, only to be interrupted a moment later by the scream of a woman, probably a maid... It did not take long to the Phantom to understand what had just occurred in there. The duke had committed suicide... He did not linger there, there was nothing else to do than return home to his wife.

When he came back home, Erik cleaned up first and then went straight to the master bedroom. Upon entering, he found his wife curled up on her side, hugging his pillow, sleeping just as she had when he left her earlier that night. He smiled, she looked more peaceful now. Was it because a weight was lifted from her shoulders when she told him the truth? He certainly hoped so. Joining her under te blankets, he cautiously wrapped an arm around her.

-"Erik...?" Catherine mumbled sleepily

-"Shh, I'm here." He murmured in her ear

Unable to resist and just needing to, Erik placed several kisses to her face, until his lips reached for hers. Catherine responded to him immediately, but he knew he needed to stop this before they went further. The doctor in Marseille had forbidden them to be intimate, as did the doctor back in Paris after the..._events_ of the other day...

With much reluctance, Erik pulled back, Catherine understood but she could not help but feel frustrated. She would have needed comfort from her husband, after all that happened...He sang a lullaby and soon she was filling asleep once more.


	57. Chapter 57

Hello readers!

I've had some trouble typing this chapter (and this little note...). My ring finger on the left hand is in a splint and it really gets in the way when I type, lol. Besides that, I'm slowly (very slowly) getting better. I truly am going through some rough times because of my health...but I should be better in a month or two...

Okay well, enough of that! Here is your chapter for today! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 57**

A week passed by, marking the visit of Madame Marguerite Champagneur, also known as Meg or, as Erik would _still_ call her, little Giry. Catherine was quite surprised, after she was done with her lunch, to see her cousin appear in the bedroom. She was not told about the visit, but it did not matter, Catherine was happy.

Meg brought with her many presents for the upcoming baby, some for the mother-to-be as well. She wanted to cheer up her cousin a bit. Her mother had written to her about everything that happened lately. She received the letter the previous evening and early that morning she went shopping and hurried to her cousin's home.

Meanwhile, Meg's husband, Martin, was sitting with his mother-in-law and the strange masked man his wife's cousin married under such strange circumstances… They sipped at some tea, in a rather uncomfortable silence. Martin did not know what to say, they obviously had something else then their visits in mind…

It was true, the Phantom and the old ballet mistress _did_ have their minds somewhere else entirely. Three days ago, the newspapers from Paris let out the news that one of the patrons of _La Rose Bleue_, the duke Friedrich Reinhardt, was found near death in his study. _Near death…_ Erik frowned. In his hands was a letter addressed to Catherine, written by his nemesis himself. The duke's staff probably found it a good idea to send the last letter their master wrote to the only woman he ever loved…

Erik never told his fragile wife what had happened to Reinhardt. It was as though she had forgotten about what he did and if Erik told her about the duke, it was sure to bring back all the bad memories of what occurred almost two weeks ago. And yet, it was Catherine's right to know…

Meg sat on her cousin's bed, trying to make better acquaintance. They did not know much about each other, but one thing they figured out rather quickly was that they enjoyed each other's presence. The former ballerina, former because now that she was married it was not necessarily proper to dance, not since her husband had such important business to run, unpacked one of her many presents. Undoing the silk ties about the elaborate, slightly rounded box, Meg revealed a weird looking hat. The last fashion in Paris, she said. It took Catherine everything she had not to laugh at the ridiculous amount of feathers and fabrics.

The second present was some pre-cut lace Meg brought back from her husband and she's last trip in Belgium. It actually made Catherine smile. She missed her native country terribly. She wished she could go pray on her parents' graves and ask them to make her stronger and give her a healthy little baby. But she could not, even if she wanted… Her bed truly turned into a prison…

The third package was for the baby. It was a white cashmere blanket with tiny yellow flowers embroidered on the hem. It was delicate and soft, perfect for a newborn. It truly was a lovely present.

-"Since we don't know yet if you will have a boy or a girl…" Meg began, smiling. "I thought yellow and white were the perfect colors."

-"Pink would have been better!" Erik exclaimed from the doorway, making both women start

Meg watched with wide eyes as the infamous Phantom of the Opera sat carefully beside his wife. She was still a bit uncomfortable around him, but she could not deny there was true love at work between him and her cousin.

Erik was slightly nervous now that he was facing the present moment. He and Madame Giry decided it might be better to tell Catherine the truth about what happened to the duke of Reinhardt. Or else, it might just be worse later if she came to learn about his suicide attempt from another source. Yet, he chose to wait until Meg was done giving her gifts to her cousin.

-"Why pink?" The _blondinette _asked, raising one of her perfect blond eyebrow

-"Because, little Giry, my wife carries a girl." Erik smiled confidently, if not a bit mischievously

He placed a protective hand on his beloved's rounded belly, where he supposed the head of his child was situated…or maybe it was its little bum…he could not tell for sure…

Catherine cuddled closer to her husband, always feeling better when he was near her. Though she kind of liked her cousin, she was a bit too…_shallow_…for her comfort. Beauty, latest fashions, a rich and prosper husband, seemed to be very important to Meg, she understood as much. And there was no way she would wear that ridiculous hat Meg had given to her!

-"How can you be sure it will be a girl?" The former ballerina prodded

-"Father instincts, my dear." He said mysteriously as though it was the most obvious answer

Meg shrugged, then kept unpacking the remaining of the presents she brought for the baby. Soon, there were toys, story books, rattles and baby clothing scattered everywhere about the room. Thinking she was done, she left the couple, feeling that the Phantom needed to speak to his wife. Erik thanked her and she just nodded, waving as she left.

He sighed when the bedroom door finally was closed. Little Giry, now Madame Champagneur, was nice, but discretion and subtlety were not on her list of qualities… The bedroom looked as though a storm just left…Catherine chuckled in her husband's ear, fully knowing how he _venerated_ order.

-"Brigitte will clean up later." She assured

-"Very well." He murmured, still frowning at the mess Meg left behind her

Catherine felt her husband tense up and worry overtook her. If he was like that, it must have been because something was bothering him and she had a feeling it had nothing to do with her cousin... Erik turned to face her, his eyes serious and she swallowed hard, wondering what was wrong.

-"My love, we need to talk." He began. "But I am asking you to stay calm."

The young woman's eyes widened, thinking the worse had happened. Did someone die? Did Christine lose her baby? Did Raoul have an accident? Did _La Rose Bleue_ caught on fire?

Seeing the worry in Catherine's questioning eyes, Erik placed a gentle hand to her cheek, caressing it tenderly. Taking a deep breath, he then proceeded in telling her what had happened to the duke...

Catherine was trying her best to let all Erik told her sink in. Friedrich tried to kill himself and a painful thought crossed her mind. _This is all because of me..._ She cried as her husband related everything. He told her that, from what he learned, the duke was in a deep coma, with little hope to wake up someday. He then read the letter addressed to her. She had made Erik repeat it a few times. _If I had married Friedrich, none of this would have happened..._ Yet, she could not help feeling guilty at the thought. She loved Erik, none other would have ever made her happy, none other existed. She never regretted her marriage to the Phantom of the Opera and never would she.

Half an hour later, though it felt as though it had taken much longer than that to hear the whole story, Madame Giry joined her niece and old friend. Her daughter and son-in-law had just left. She carried a tray with some herbal tea. Erik created it, based on some of the works he read. It was designed especially for his pregnant wife and would not harm their baby in any way.

Catherine was grateful, fully knowing her husband's potions were always efficient. It tasted sweet, slightly spicy, but she could not quite put a finger on what the ingredients were. She did not care really, the important thing was that it worked. Soon enough, the young mother-to-be was asleep. Erik decided to lay a moment beside his wife. Elizabeth chose to take her leave. She patted her niece's hand, then left quietly.

As his beautiful wife slept, the Phantom could not stop himself from placing his ear to her stomach, his fingertips tracing soft patterns against it. His child was moving lazily, as though it was stretching after its nap. It comforted him to know his baby was alright, safe in the warm vessel of its mother's belly. He was sure of one thing, if he and Catherine were to have more children, which he prayed for, he would make sure his wife remained out of trouble... Stress was dangerous for both mother and child... Now, Erik wished for peace, at least until their baby was born.

Thoughts of the day the baby would finally come to the world crossed Erik's mind. He had read many books on pretty much everything there was to know about pregnancy and babies. He was ready...or as ready as he could be and yet he was insecure and nervous. The only baby he ever held was little Gustave De Chagny and it was only for a short moment... He had a cat, at one time, but it certainly was not the same. Before the baby was there, Erik would practice his diaper changing skills on one of the five dolls he bought for his _daughter_.

-"I'll make sure you are happy." He murmured, his attention back to the large belly under his ear. "I will sing for you and, in my old days, you will sing for me. Oh, my little baby, you will have a life like no other. A life of light, music and, most important, full of love. I will make you laugh with my magic tricks and reassure you when you have nightmares. Your _papa_ will be there for you, always."

-"So will your _maman_." Catherine whispered, folding her fingers through her husband's hair

-"Did I wake you, _mon amour_?" He asked softly, rising his head just enough to look at her with his chin lightly resting against her belly

-"Not really." She smiled sleepily. "I was listening to my wonderful husband talking to his unborn baby."

-"Oh,_ je t'aime, ma Catherine_."

-"And I love you, my Erik."


	58. Chapter 58

Hello readers!

Monday I have the first math exam I've had in a while. Makes me incredibly nervous and it's the first exam of Secondary 4. Though my "practices" were very good, I'm still nervous about it... Wish me luck! ;)

Okay now, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 58**

A month and a half had passed since what happened between Catherine and the duke. Madame Giry had returned to her home _Rue des Peupliers_. She would visit often, sometimes offering what news she was given about the duke by Christine.

Friedrich was no longer in the coma, no one knows by what miracle, slowly recovering from his suicide attempt. He could not speak, nor could he walk on his own. He would have to relearn the simplest things all over again. Catherine did not know about that part though. She was only told what was positive and that was about it. Truthfully, the young mother-to-be really did not need to know any more about the man, Elizabeth and Erik thought the man had caused enough trouble without upsetting Catherine more.

Everyday, the young woman's body observed changes, her belly had gotten bigger lately. The baby was stronger and would often wake the young mother-to-be during the night or afternoon naps, which Erik insisted upon. On the Phantom's part, life was never more beautiful than now that everything was back to calmer times. He was smiling often and he would laugh loudly every time the baby would react to his voice as he sang to his wife's belly. His inspiration increased and bloomed, dozens lullabies were composed in a matter of days. Sometimes he would compose for his wife. His songs were no longer dark but full of happiness, joy and love.

Catherine woke up at dawn that morning at the feeling of her stomach twitching in the oddest way. Sitting up, she touched her belly, waiting for the strange feeling to happen again. The movement had Erik stirring and wake up. He rose into a sitting position, looking at his wife questioningly. She had the strangest look upon his face. It was not like they never felt the baby move before...

Smiling at her husband, Catherine took his hand, tenderly placing it where she felt the repetitive twitching of her belly. Erik's eyes widened, coming closer to examine the phenomenon more seriously. He was not overly worried, just really curious.

-"The baby has the hiccups." She giggled

The Phantom looked at his beloved, quite surprised. Catherine found his expression very funny and absolutely adorable. He was concerned and amazed about the fact their unborn baby could have a fit of hiccups. They waited until it passed and Catherine sighed, not sad it was over and needing to ask something to her beloved.

-"Erik...?" She began, biting her lip

-"What is it?" He asked, never leaving his post, waiting for the baby's next move

-"Today...could we...go outside?"

Erik turned his attention back to his wife, his eyes locking with hers, a hand still protectively on her belly.

-"If you do not agree, I will understand." She continued quietly, looking away

Erik observed his young wife for a few minutes. He could see how much she wanted to leave the bedroom. A plan quickly formed in his mind. Truthfully, he did not see why he should deny her such a simple demand. She looked so sure he would refuse, it broke his heart. Taking her hand, he waited until their eyes met once more.

-"I will tell you something." He began, giving her one of his warm smiles. "I will have Brigitte prepare us some breakfast, while I go place cushions and blankets in the garden. Then I will come back and carry you outside and we will have our breakfast in the garden. What do you think of that?"

Catherine's face lit and Erik felt good about it. He had not seen her so happy in a while. Before he left to do as he had told her, the Phantom came even closer to his wife and gave her a long, passionate kiss from which they were both left breathless. He pulled back before he could not resist taking this further, leaning his forehead to hers. He kissed the tip of her nose and left the master bedroom, trying to forget about the tightness of his trousers...

Erik soon came back, telling his young wife everything was ready. Catherine could not stop grinning. A picnic in the garden with the Phantom of the Opera sounded most interesting. Erik changed his wife into warmer clothes and lifted her into his strong arms, slowly and carefully making his way downstairs and to their garden.

In the past few weeks, since what happened _with _the duke and _because _of the duke, Erik was doing everything in his power to make Catherine forget about the ordeal. He wanted her to forget his behavior of that night also...

Erik sat Catherine gently on the blanket he placed under the canopy formed by the many trees of the small garden. He sat across from her and Catherine realized her husband had brought his violin and she smiled.

-"It has been a while since was last sang together." He smirked hopefully. "Would you do me the infinite pleasure to sing with your humble servant?"

Catherine smiled and promised to sing after breakfast but only if he played something to her first. The Phantom's eyes sparkled as he picked up his precious instrument and began caressing the strings into a soft aria. It was the same music he played when they first met and it filled her with the exact same feeling. The baby had been quite agitated today, but its father's music seemed to sooth him or her.

Brigitte interrupted that moment of pure bliss. She felt guilty as she shyly put the breakfast tray she carried between her employers. The Phantom stopped playing and thanked the quickly retreating servant.

Catherine and Erik ate slowly, staring at each other lovingly. An hour later, the air got colder and the young woman winced as wind began blowing. The change of temperature caused her bad leg to hurt. Right now, she would have given just about anything to be given the possibility to walk. Erik felt that need in her and he watched her closely to prevent any attempt.

At that moment, Erik decided it was time to get back inside, trying not to show his wife how sad he was they did not get to sing together as planned... As he settled his beloved in their bed, Erik gently undressed her, beginning with her shoes, then stockings. Once she was changed into her nightgown, he reached inside the drawer of the bedside table, he retreived a balm he designed. He took some of the cream into his hands, warmed it and tenderly massaged it into Catherine's painful leg. When he touched her knee though she winced and Erik frowned.

-"Is it truly _that _painful?" He asked softly

-"Yes." She admitted, closing her eyes as her husband kept working. "It was hurting when I was walking for too long, and now it hurts because I don't walk enough..."

-"I understand... Well then, I shall massage that nasty leg twice a day." He smirked playfully. "It's only a matter of circulation, you should feel better very soon."

Catherine smiled, her heart full of love for her dear Phantom. A thought crossed her mind. Why on Earth did Christine shun his love? Alright, there was the fact Erik was driven half mad because of the now _vicomtesse _De Chagny... He almost killed the _vicomte_, after all. But the Phantom was no more and Catherine was grateful Christine did not accept Erik's love, otherwise. Catherine and the Phantom would have never found each other.

The young mother-to-be thought about what her life would have been without him. She would be scared and mute... Her parents' murderer might be after her still... She would be lifeless, unhappy. Erik was her life, her joy and soon their baby would join in their happiness. She made a wish then, that served more as a prayer to her parents.

_Please, papa, maman, if you are listening to your daughter, make my baby strong and healthy. Give my husband the little girl he so wish for. Make everything be alright when time to give birth comes. Make me strong for my family..._

Catherine drifted to sleep as the Phantom's massage helped her nerves to settle some. She could not fight that overwhelming urge to close her eyes, even if it was not even noon yet.

Erik covered his wife with a blanket, kissing her forehead, then her lips to end with her belly, as he always did every time he was given the opportunity. It comforted him, somehow. It made all he was given since he met Catherine more real. There were no more crying alone into the night in his cold, dark lair. Now he was in a house, warm, full of life and love, a place he was more than happy to call his home. With his beautiful wife and, soon, with his child.

A tear fell from his eye, touching his smiling lips as he gazed upon his napping Catherine.


	59. Chapter 59

Hello readers!

This chapter is just a tiny bit shorter than usual...hope you'll forgive me.

Tonight I will get me math exam results! I so can't wait! :D

Okay well, obviously I did not have much to say, so I will let you read and wish you will enjoy it.

Kaya

**Chapter 59**

_Erik paced the length of the living room, waiting anxiously. Madame Giry, her daughter and son-in-law were present, so were Christine and her son, the Phantom had left the _vicomte_ outside... Erik could not bear to have so many people under his roof. They were surrounding him, while there was no one upstairs with his Catherine. His poor angel was with the doctor and midwife in the bedroom. _

_Heart freezing screams could be heard coming from upstairs. Erik had enough and ran to his wife's side, taking the steps three at the time. The sight greeting him when he arrived there was the doctor and helper running away from the master bedroom. Worried sick, the Phantom entered the bedchamber only to find his wife laying in a pool of blood, a screaming baby squirming between her open legs, the umbilical cord still attached to it. _

_Erik looked up at his Catherine. Her eyes were half opened, glassy...lifeless... She was dead... _No...please...no..._ Shaking, feeling faint, the Phantom came closer and took his first look at his child. A gasp escaped his quivering lips... His baby's face was twice as terrible as his..._

_-"You!" Catherine's deadly voice hissed. "You killed me! This is what you deserve! A monster for a monster!"_

Erik woke up with a start, covered with sweat, his heart beating at an alarming pace. He sat up, trying his best to stop shaking. He looked down to Catherine's side of the bed, if only to make sure she was there and alive. She was curled on her side, her hands fisted under her chin, a soft, peaceful smile drawn upon her full lips. He was thankful she did not seem to notice him having nightmares. He was glad he thought about giving her some of his herbal tea last night. In the past few days, Catherine experienced some problems finding sleep.

Getting out of the bed carefully, he went to sit in the new rocking chair he had made by the window. He was still shaking, he had been so sure of what he saw in that terrible dream. Keeping as silent as he possibly could, Erik wept, only hoping this nightmare was not a premonition, a bad omen. _Why did I have to fall in love with this angel...? I endangered her with my seed... _His thoughts were painful... What if he gave his precious wife a monster...?

-"Erik...?" Came Catherine's sleepy voice

At seeing her husband on the other side of the room, the young woman almost came out of bed, but he was faster than her. Erik was by her side in the blink of an eye, gently making her lie back down, sitting so he was facing her.

-"What is it?" She asked in a whisper, fearing the worse

-"Bad dreams, nothing to worry yourself." He answered with a weak smile, placing a hand to her growing belly

Catherine held her arms out to her shaken husband and he did not hesitate, engulfing himself into her warm embrace. Erik rested his head to her chest as she massaged his scalp tenderly. She placed several kisses to his temple and deformed cheek as she felt him weep. She sang one of his lullabies. It had been a while since she had sang to him, her promise at the picnic of the other day was somehow forgotten and she felt guilty about it.

Erik calmed under the influence of Catherine's soft voice. His nightmare was slowly turning into a faint memory. This felt strange, to be the one comforted by the voice of his beautiful angel for once. Erik felt the baby moving against his chest as he listened to his wife's steady heartbeat. It meant both his beloved and baby were alive and well. He was so relieved, the Phantom drifted to sleep in his Catherine's embrace.

Morning came early enough and the young woman woke up first. Erik had moved over without her noticing somewhere during the night. Catherine sat on the edge of the bed, sighing tiredly. Her back was killing her, burning with raging fire. Being seated seemed to be a little less painful.

-"Don't you dare stand up." Erik chided from behind her

Catherine could not stop herself from chuckling. Her overprotective husband never ceased to amaze her. She tried to turn to say good morning and have a kiss, but her back _refused_ to cooperate and she winced in pain. Erik seemed to understand immediately what the problem was and she felt one of his palms settle against the small of her back. He made a slight pressure ad it helped, producing a moan on her part and a sigh of relief.

-"I know..." He said simply, being as supportive as he could

Erik did not need Catherine to tell him she was tired and in pain. He wished he could do more. He kept massaging her back, until he could feel her muscles relax under his hands and only then did he stop.

-"Only a couple weeks more, my love." He whispered in her ear

-"Yes...about two weeks before I give birth...that is if I don't die from pain before that..." She mumbled sarcastically

Erik turned Catherine toward him, looking into her eyes seriously. He obviously did not enjoy jokes about death... She understood what his eyes were saying and felt guilty about what she said. As though there was some sort of signal between them, their lips connected into a kiss full of need, full of passion. Catherine's hands drifted down to his night pants, practically on their own accord.

Gasping, the Phantom immobilized his beloved's wandering hands. He kept them firmly into his own, trying to calm himself, calm his body... They were both flushed and they were panting. Catherine leaned her forehead against Erik's shoulder and cried. He had to admit, he felt on the verge of tears himself. They were both very frustrated...

-"This is unbearable..." She whimpered

-"I know, angel." He murmured shakily. "Believe me, I know..."

-"I want to feel your skin against mine, your warmth spread into me..." She cried and he embraced her as tightly as he could with her large baby bump between them

-"Soon, my love, soon." He whispered huskily in an attempt to comfort her...and himself. "In a few weeks, when you are completely healed from the birth, I promise I will take you to other levels of pleasure."

Catherine could not repress a giggle to escape her lips at his sweet promise. She was looking forward to that moment. Erik still wondered how it was possible to ignite desire in a woman and yet he was proud he could do it. They missed each other so much, he knew they both ached for caresses and physical tenderness. Even kisses were becoming pure torture now since they knew they could not go further. He gently rocked his beloved and soon they were both calmer.

-"I love you, my dear husband." She whispered

-"And I you, my beautiful wife."


	60. Chapter 60

Hello readers!

Since I could not sleep, I decided to send this new rewrite now. It's 2:30am so it's Thursday, so, in theory, I'm right on schedule, lol...well, just a bit _ealier_ than usual.

In hope that you will enjoy it, have a good read...and I'll try to sleep a bit now. ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 60**

Madame Giry, Meg and her husband, Martin, were in Paris to do some shopping. They wanted to buy a few more presents for the baby, who would be there _very_ soon, and also for the well deserving parents. Meg wanted to buy her cousin a new dress, colorful and full of ribbons and laces. She found Catherine's wardrobe rather boring… Elizabeth never noticed, until that particular day, how her daughter lacked in taste… Martin, for his part, not knowing these people very well, chose upon something any respectable gentleman would enjoy: expensive brandy and cigars.

Madame Giry decided upon a small silver bowl with a cup and a spoon. They were chiseled with delicate floral patterns. She thought it perfect for her niece and the Phantom of the Opera's child. Erik had high standard tastes and only the best would suit his baby. Besides, it would fit either a boy or a girl. It simply was perfect and Elizabeth thought it would be more appreciated than a fluffy dress or a strong, priceless drink.

They spent about three hours in town before they decided to head back to Madame Giry's house _Rue des Peupliers_. They were only a few blocks away when they met with the De Chagny family. Raoul had little Gustave in his arms and Christine held her husband's arm. They had not seen each other in a while and Madame Giry bit her lip…they did not know about what Reinhardt did… Erik, Catherine and her decided not to talk about it to them, they did not even know about hr niece's condition. They had enough on their shoulders already.

Reinhardt's suicide attempt brought many questions and almost put _La Rose Bleue _in disgrace, but the _vicomte_ and his family seemed to have overcome this ordeal rather well. They also managed the business without the duke and his money. That was miracle enough.

Madame Giry smiled at Christine, she was already beginning to show. _Her second child…_ Elizabeth thought with a smile. They too were in town to do some shopping for their upcoming baby. Gustave was giggling as Raoul made him bounce in his arms. When Christine spotted her best friend and old ballet mistress, she waved cheerfully at them.

They all embraced and chatted happily. Gustave held his chubby arms out for Meg to take him and she gladly did. Christine asked news of Catherine to Madame Giry. She had sent many letters, but only got evasive answers. Meg, Martin and Elizabeth glanced at each other nervously. Raoul frowned, he was no fool, he sensed something was wrong and suspected it was about Catherine.

-"Did that…that…_man_ harm her in any way?" He asked, all but yelling as he thought of the Phantom harming Catherine. "Is there a problem with the baby?"

Madame Giry sighed, not having much of a choice but to tell the truth about what truly happened to her nice. Erik was likely to be angry at her once he found out she told the viscount. They all followed the old ballet mistress to a small _café_ around the corner and once they were all seated, she began relating everything that happened with the duke and the events that followed…

When Madame Giry was done relating the whole story, Raoul's fists were clenched and Christine was pale, crying silently. Meg was silent, she was never told the story in details… Martin held his wife, he was upset too, even if he did not really know his mother-in-law's niece. Anyone would be disturbed by such a terrible story.

-"The bastard!" The viscount exclaimed, startling his dozing son on Meg's lap

-"Madame Giry, tell me the truth, please." Christine whispered. "Will Catherine be alright?"

-"Yes, my dear." Elizabeth answered tiredly. "Her husband is taking good care of her."

-"I want to see her." Raoul said seriously. "Without _him_ around."

-"He hardly leaves her side…" Madame Giry said. "He is very…"

-"Possessive?" Raoul interrupted

-"Protective!" Elizabeth rectified firmly. "Erik has a family now and he will protect it, no matter what. If you absolutely want to see Catherine, I will ask him and see if it is alright with him first."

-"He will refuse, for sure. He hates me probably just as much as I despise him."

-"Monsieur, can you not understand that he is scared?" Madame Giry frowned. "You once tried to separate him and Catherine…"

-"And you agreed with me back then."

-"Yes and once I realized what a big mistake it was, I made amends." She sighed. "Let me talk to them. If Catherine wants to see you, Erik won't deny her wish. He can never deny her."

Raoul sighed. He doubted the Phantom would let him come close to his wife, but grateful Madame Giry would try anyway. He really wanted to see Catherine now. He had missed her a lot more than he thought he would in the past few months, but now that he knew about what happened to her, he could not see her soon enough. He had to make sure, with his own eyes, that she was alright and safe.

Christine wanted to see Catherine as well. She missed having someone to talk to. Meg was just not the same since she married Martin… Catherine and she were more alike, they had more in common. She now intended to buy presents for her friend and the baby, she would spoil them a bit.

The Phantom paced in his study, Madame Giry was visiting and just shared the most absurd idea with him. She dared proposing a visit from the viscount and his family. He could not believe his ears. Was she jesting? She wanted him to greet that _fop_ under his roof? Risk losing _everything_?

-"Erik, please, try to understand." Madame Giry sighed. "They are incredibly worried about Catherine and the baby. They _need_ to see her."

-"I will _never_ let that boy enter my house!"

-"Erik! That's enough, for goodness' sake. Think about my niece, she's bored up there!"

-"That's not true!" He yelled. "I sing for her, read to her and play the violin. I do magic tricks, compose music for her, with her, and you think she is bored?"

-"Don't be so thick! I'm sure she loves your attentions, but there is no doubt she would enjoy seeing other people, her friends. She has not seen them in months!"

Erik resumed on his pacing, he really did not want to see the _vicomte_, and yet he knew that his Catherine wanted to see Christine…and alright, maybe she was to see that boy again…

-"Alright." He growled. "But I don't want to see him."

-"Does that mean you will leave the house while they are visiting?"

-"Oh and give him the chance to steal my wife away?" He snickered, then frowned. "I don't think so!"

-"Stop acting like a child!" Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "He won't steal her from you, as you said, your wife won't go anywhere in her state anyway. I will stay with her, if it can put your mind at ease."

Closing his eyes, as though he was trying to swallow something rather heavy and painful, like shards of glass, Erik finally nodded. Madame Giry always had a gift to win arguments… He walked back to the master bedroom, slowly, to give himself enough time to calm down. Catherine could get upset rather easily and if she saw him angry, she would sense it right away.

Upon arriving upstairs, Erik heard Catherine's voice. She sang a song from _Les Noces de Figaro_, by Mozart. Her aunt brought it to her a few days earlier. He waited for her to finish the aria and only then did he find the strength to enter the bedroom.


	61. Chapter 61

Hello readers!

We have snow! :D It's beautiful...as well as a bit annoying, but at least we'll have a white Christmas in Quebec. :) Christmas without snow is not really Christmas to me... It's even more depressing when the streets are gray and the trees bare...

Don't forget to read the note at the end of the chapter! :) (...after you've read the chapter, of course). ;)

Okay now, here is your chapter for today! :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 61**

Erik talked to Catherine about what Madame Giry suggested the day before, about the viscount wanting to visit with his family. Her reaction was answer enough, she gave him a radiant smile. She was happy to get to see her friends. They would arrive any minute now. With much reluctance, the Phantom left the house after breakfast. He agreed for a two hours visit, not one minute more.

Catherine sat in her large bed, trying to find a comfortable position, wearing the new nightgown and robe Erik brought her the other day. She had wanted to wear a dress to greet her guests, but her husband was strictly against the idea. He insisted she should be comfortable and if the viscount could not understand that…it was his problem!

The doorbell rang and Catherine heard Brigitte rush downstairs to open the front door. A few minutes later, a head appeared in the doorway and another smaller one. It was Christine with little Gustave in her arms. The viscountess smiled brightly at her friend. She actually giggled like a little girl who's happy to get to play at her friend's. Christine put her son on the floor with a few toys and went to sit by Catherine's side, touching her belly gently?

-"How are _the both of_ you?" The _vicomtesse_ asked softly

-"Well…_we_ are tired of staying in bed. _We_ want to get some fresh air…_we _want to walk… But _we_ are fine." Catherine smiled tiredly, pressing a hand to her back to try to sooth the ache she felt there. "Where is your husband?"

Just as Catherine asked her question, she and Christine heard footsteps coming from the corridor and there was a knock on the door before Raoul actually entered. He had a huge bouquet of colorful flowers in his hands, which he handed to his wife so he could give a hug to Catherine.

-"I missed you, little sister." He murmured

At that moment, Catherine truly felt as though Raoul was her real brother. He called her sister on many occasions, but only now did she feel as though it was true. She returned the embrace, smiling.

-"I missed you too, brother." She whispered with tears in her eyes

Catherine pulled away slightly as she felt the baby kick and she fought the envy to roll her eyes. Her unborn child was already too much like its father… She would hug whoever she wanted! Raoul smiled at her and looked at her large belly.

-"Can I?" He asked rather shyly and she nodded not without blushing

Gently, he placed a hand on her baby bump and just then the child gave another kick and it was hard enough to make Catherine wince and grimace. Raoul grinned and Christine giggled, neither noticing their friend's expression.

-"That is quite a strong baby you have in there." He laughed. "I bet it's a boy!"

-"Oh Erik would certainly not agree with you." Madame Giry declared from the doorway

Since Raoul could absolutely never agree with the Phantom, and being stubborn, he shook his head and swore that baby was a boy! He decided that his old enemy would not be right this time! Everyone seemed to know what was on his mind and the women all burst with laughter.

Gustave, who was still playing on the floor, looked up from his toys at the strange scene and join in the fun, laughing and clapping his little chubby hands. Raoul reached for his son and scooped him up into his arms, tickling him a bit, making him laugh even harder.

-"You are supposed to be on your daddy's side, little man." He said, amused

His kissed his son's head. He was so proud of his little boy. He looked so much like Christine when he was laughing like that. They had the same dimple in their left cheek and the same curly, chocolate colored hair. Gustave's eyes were his, blue, not brown like his mother.

Madame Giry came closer to her niece. She had brought some of the strengthening and calming tea Erik gave his wife regularly, especially these days since she was closer to the delivery date. Raoul eyed the fuming cup, doubting its effects. At seeing his expression, Catherine explained what it was, the same way Erik did for her. Raoul nodded weakly, defeated. Of course he knew the Phantom would never hurt his wife and unborn child…even if he had a hard time admitting it.

Catherine drank the potion slowly, it felt warm and good as it fell down her throat. But then something else that was just as warm happened and it did not feel good, not at all. Her eyes widened. She felt a slight pressure down her back, much worse than what she experienced earlier and the warmth she felt revealed to be wet and coming from between her legs.

Madame Giry, Christine and Raoul all saw Catherine grow suddenly very pale. The viscount took the cup from her hands, placing it on the nightstand, wondering if she would be sick.

-"What is it, child?" Elizabeth asked her niece worriedly

-"A-aunty Lizzie…I…think…my water just broke." Catherine mumbled

-"Oh my god!" Raoul exclaimed, he too becoming quite pale

At that precise moment, Catherine gasped, experiencing what she knew to be a contraction. She had felt slight discomfort in the past couple of hours, but she thought it was just because she was tired. Lately, she had been unable to find comfortable positions to sleep, not even her husband's arms could help and Erik felt a bit insulted by that, even if he never admitted it. Now everything was clear though, she had been gradually going into labor and it had been so slow, she barely noticed the characteristic symptoms.

Madame Giry, who had thought of a plan of action with Erik and Brigitte, should Catherine go in labor, called for the maid. Raoul, on his part, went to find Catherine's doctor while Christine stayed behind. A midwife would simply not do, he wanted the young woman to have only the best of care.

The maid was told to run to the kitchens and boil some water, then to come back to the master bedroom with some fresh water and clean towels. Elizabeth returned to her niece's side, kissing her forehead, promising that everything would be fine.

-"I want Erik, aunty." Catherine cried as pain shot through her body with alarming speed and strength

-"He will be here soon, dear. He would not miss the birth of his baby." Madame Giry said, he would indeed show up soon

The viscount was already on his way back with the doctor and as soon as he came out of the coach, a strong arm caught him, spinning him to the side of the carriage chest first.

-"Why are you still here, viscount?" Erik growled angrily from behind him. "Did I not give you _only _two hours?"

-"There is no time, Phantom." Raoul chocked out. "Catherine is having her baby as we speak!"

The arm suddenly left Raoul's back and when he turned he only got a quick look at the Phantom's cloak floating as he disappeared through the front door. The doctor followed promptly and Raoul entered last, suddenly wondering if he was at his place here… He truly did not know if he and his family should stay for the birth or not… He decided upon staying, thinking it would be what Catherine wanted.

Erik stormed into the master bedroom, closely followed by the doctor who immediately settled between his patient's legs, telling her without delay that she would be ready to push in just a few minutes. Catherine's face lit with a weak smile at the sight of her slightly breathless husband. He gave her the sweetest kiss on the lips, telling her he loved her. Truthfully, he was a bundle of nerves and did not quite know what to do with himself.

-"It hurts, Erik…" She gasped, as another contraction stroke. "So much…"

-"I know, my love." He whispered softly

The Phantom could almost feel her pain and he suffered to see her hurting so much. Her usually calm features had turned red and distorted. She was shaking, tensing. He knew only one thing that might help her calm down and it was not a potion, but his voice. He began humming to her softly, one of her favorite songs. It did manage to sooth his wife and she sighed, grateful.

* * *

**AN: **_Baby's on the way! XD We are already through half of the original story. This chapter, in the original _A New Life for a Ghost_ was chapter 99...and I wrote 200 chapters. I merged some of the chapters together and that is why we have only 61 chapters now. ;) It was 200 small chapters. I would send one everyday, sometimes twice a day, back in 2006. Well, I hope you still enjoy this story. :)_


	62. Chapter 62

Hello readers!

I have a cold! :( No fun! And it's about all i have to say about that, lol.

You will finally meet with Erik and Catherine's child in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy yourselves! :D

Don't forget to read the author's note at the end. ;)

Kaya

P.S. Silly me just noticed it is almost Christmas...lol. Since I won't be able to update on Thursday 24 and Friday 25, I decided to take a brak for the holidays. I shall return on January 4th. :) So, I will wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. :)

**Chapter 62**

Christine, Raoul and their son were seated in the drawing room, waiting anxiously. They did not have their place up there, as the doctor pointed out, but it was hard to stay there without knowing what was happening to Catherine. The doctor also told Madame Giry to leave, but her niece and the Phantom were against the decision and insisted she stayed. The doctor was too busy to argue.

Erik held his wife's right hand as Elizabeth held the other one. It had been five hours or so now since Catherine went into labor and she was getting weaker by the minutes. It had begun so quickly, they were all a bit surprised it was not already over. She had been ready to push, but the contractions had lessened some, only to come back full force an hour or so ago.

By now, Erik had stopped singing, he was not even talking, only whispering words of encouragement to his beloved whenever the doctor would tell her to push. Truthfully, in her state, he was not sure Catherine could hear him, so he offered his comfort by his presence and love.

As the hours passed, the Phantom's mind was haunted with the memories of the nightmares he have had lately. He did his best to shake the frightening thoughts away, holding on his wife's trembling hand as she was assaulted with more painful contractions.

Two hours more passed by. Catherine prayed silently to her dead parents to give her strength to live long enough to give birth to her baby. She could feel her strength fading more quickly now and it scared her. What she did not know was that her aunt was doing a similar prayer.

Everyone had forgotten for how many hours this had been going on. It had been dark for a while outside, so it must have been rather late. Erik kept glancing at what the old doctor was doing. He did not say much on how everything was going. He kept ordering Catherine to push regularly, but it was about it. When he took another look, a while later, Erik's eyes widened as he saw the top of his baby's head slowly coming out of his wife.

-"Angel! I see hair!" Erik exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. "There's a head down there!"

-"Only...the head?" Catherine asked breathlessly. "Are you...sure? I feel like...like I pushed...out a carriage..."

-"Only the head, Madame Lavoix." The doctor assured. "But now comes the most difficult part. The shoulders. I need for you to push as hard as you can, Madame."

Catherine took a deep breath and pushed with all of her might. The pressure intensified and so did the pain, but she did not stop pushing until the doctor told her so to take a few deep breaths. When he did, Catherine turned to her husband.

-"What...time is it?" She managed to ask before resuming on her pushing

-"It will be dawn in a few minutes." Erik answered

-"Open...open the curtains." She gasped, taking another breath then gave another firm push

Madame Giry quickly did as her niece asked. The room was on the east side of the house and they could already see the sky turning pink above the horizon. Catherine pushed a few more times and as the sun rose and spread its rays into the bedroom, they were finally granted with the baby's first cries.

-"Congratulations, Monsieur and Madame Lavoix, you are the parents of a..."

-"A girl?" Erik interrupted excitedly

-"Yes, monsieur." The doctor chuckled. "A beautiful and healthy little girl."

Erik froze and his eyes widened with realization that he had been right all along. They had a little girl. He followed her with his eyes as Madame Giry took her in her arms to clean her up, while the doctor took care of the afterbirth. When Elizabeth was done, she carefully placed the precious bundle into the father's arms which practically placed themselves on their own accord to greet his daughter.

Erik's lips parted in silent awe. No book could have ever prepared him for this beautiful, wonderfully blissful moment when he first realized he was a father for real. Catherine could not help but smile at the tenderness and pride she saw in her husband's eyes. She wanted, more than anything, to have her daughter in her own arms, but she felt incredibly weak and she had the hardest time keeping her eyes open.

The doctor and Madame Giry helped the young woman into a sitting position and Erik carefully sat beside his wife once more, never taking his eyes from his dozing daughter.

-"Look at her, _mon amour_." He murmured, incapable of speaking louder. "Look at how beautiful she is."

-"Yes." Catherine smiled

-"You gave me an angel." He whispered in awe

The little one truly was perfect. She had a mane of black hair, like her father. As Erik began talking to his daughter, at how beautiful she was and how she was the sweetest baby he had ever seen, she opened her eyes and stared at him. Her newborn indigo eyes locked with her father's. Tears sparkled in his grey-green eyes and a huge smile formed on his full lips.

-"Hello, little cherub." He said brightly, his voice barely above a whisper

Catherine smiled too, more in love with her amazing husband than ever and proud of her daughter already. Erik leaned toward his wife and kissed her forehead, then looked into her eyes.

-"I have to show her off a bit." Erik grinned

-"Alright, you do that, monsieur." The doctor said. "While you are gone, we shall make your wife a bit more comfortable."

The doctor, who had been very cold ever since he met with Catherine, was now nice. Everything that had taken place in the past few hours, proved him how much he had been wrong towards these people and especially to the masked man. This was the most happily married couple he even encountered.

Erik wandered down the corridor, taking this time as he made his way down to the drawing room where the De Chagny family was waiting. He was careful as he walked, holding his daughter with much precautions as not to drop her. She was fast asleep, her little pink fists resting against her cheeks.

After a moment, his daughter changed position slightly and Erik noticed something. Part of her left ear was blood red. He sighed deeply. She was not as perfect as he first thought, but it really did not matter. If it was the only deformity he gave her, he was glad it could be one that could easily be hidden. With time, her hair would hide it. She would never need a mask.

-"You won't ever have to hide the way your _papa_ did." He murmured, more to himself

A little sound came from her mouth, bringing him out of his thoughts. He grinned as he reached the living room, puffing his chest with pride.

Christine was the first to see the Phantom entering the drawing room and she rose from the couch. Her son had dozed off a while ago in his father's arms, who also was asleep. As gently as possible, she woke Raoul and as soon as he opened his eyes, he looked at his old enemy and the small bundle he carried so carefully. He put his son on the couch and rose up.

Erik could not erase the silly grin he had on his half masked face as he presented his daughter to the _vicomte _and_ vicomtesse_ De Chagny. _My daughter_, he thought and he almost giggled. He was just so happy, so proud, so blessed.

-"May I introduce you to Mademoiselle Lavoix." He said brightly

Christine clapped her hands together and grinned, pointing at her husband and Raoul rolled his eyes.

-"You owe me five francs, my love." She said happily, holding her hand out to her husband as he took the money out of his pocket

-"You took a bet on my baby?" Erik frowned, repressing a growl since he did not want to scare his daughter

-"Oh don't be angry, Erik. We needed to do something to pass the time." She smiled and held her arms out. "Can I hold her?"

Erik considered that for a short moment. Would Christine be able to hold _his_ daughter? He sighed. Of course she would. He saw her with Gustave, she certainly was capable. Cautiously, he placed his fifteen minutes old baby in her waiting arms and the moment she had her, Christine sat down. Raoul sat beside his wife and gently caressed the baby's tiny hand.

-"Hello, little one." The viscount murmured softly

Madame Giry appeared in the doorway at that moment, telling everyone that Catherine wanted to see them. Christine gave the little beauty back to Erik and his smile returned. He felt like he could breathe normally again. They made their way back to the master bedroom. The doctor was leaving and Catherine was now clean and changed and she greeted them with a bright, though a bit tired smile.

* * *

**AN:**_ Well, just a little soemthing I wanted to share. It took my mother 22 hours to give birth to me! lol Poor woman, she was exhausted when I finally decided to show up. ;) And I was only 7 pounds...imagine if I had been 9, 10, 11 or 12 pounds. :| _


	63. Chapter 63

Welcome back, readers!

Oops, I said I would be back on January 4th but...well...errr...sorry for the mistake...just noticed it *blushes*, hope you'll forgive me.

Did you have nice Holidays? I half did. Christmas was weird, but we had fun on New Year Day...it was what happened in between that makes me sad and worried. Mom had a second mammogram, she was told there was something on the first one and there had to take new shots... They found something... She had breast cancer six years ago... Now it seem it has come back... So...I feel weird. Mom is rather calm, but I'm scared...

Well, it won't keep me from writing. Writing helps me a great deal. If mom indeed has cancer though, I might take a few weeks off to take care of her, but I will tell you in advance, don't worry.

Alrighty, here is your chapter for today. In hope you will enjoy it,

Kaya

**Chapter 63**

Catherine was very weak and tired. The labour had been long and exhausting. She had lost a lot of blood but much less than expected from both Madame Giry and the doctor. Her recovery would take time, maybe more than other women, but the important thing was that she _would_ recover and that her baby was alive and healthy.

The doctor finally was leaving when Raoul, Christine, little Gustave, Madame Giry, Erik and their daughter appeared in the doorway. Her husband led the group inside the room, smiling proudly He held their baby with pride and Catherine smiled back at them.

Just as he was leaving, the doctor told the Phantom just how impressed he was with all the potions and herbal teas he designed and that it most certainly helped keeping his wife in good health. Erik puffed his chest with pride as the doctor continued by telling he probably was of more help than any doctor would have been. The older man held his hand out for Erik to shake it, but there was no way the Phantom would remove even one hand off his baby. The doctor seemed to understand and the men exchanged respectful nods and the doctor left.

Erik came closer to his wife, grinning as he carefully placed the tiny little girl on Catherine's chest, so her head rested in the crook of her mother's neck. He kept one hand on the baby's back, because he felt Catherine could not hold her on her own at the moment, being too weak. She placed her hand over her husband's, holding her baby without actually use her own strength.

Raoul, Christine and a still dozing Gustave came on her other side, offering the new parents their congratulations. Madame Giry sat on the foot of the bed, observing the touching display with love and pride.

-"So, what is the little lady's name?" The _vicomte_ asked with a smile

Catherine's eyes widened. Truthfully, she had not thought about it and by the look on Erik's face, neither did he. Then, she had an epiphany and a grin was drawn on her lips. She had found the perfect name for their beautiful daughter. She glanced at her newborn, then up at her husband, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

-"How about Juliette?" She asked in a murmur. "What do you think?"

Erik gave an ear to ear grin, finding this beautiful name for his baby absolutely perfect. After all, she was conceived on the night he took her mother to a play of Romeo & Juliet, and made her his bride...for the first time and not in the most conventional way. He would cherish those memories forever and having his daughter named Juliette was a perfect reminder of how much love was put into her conception.

-"It sounds wonderful, _mon amour_." He answered softly, kissing his wife softly

Raoul cleared his throat lightly, just to remind the couple they were not alone, and smiled. He stood straighter as though he was preparing himself to say something very important.

-"To celebrate the birth of my niece..." The young viscount began. "...I shall throw a party and..."

-"Who do you think you are to call _my _daughter _niece_?" Erik interrupted, frowning

-"Don't you know that I consider Catherine my sister?" Raoul retorted

-"I don't _really _mind you considering my wife as your sister, since she accepts this relationship. But, my daughter had not made the choice and, until she can, _I_ will decide what is good for her." Erik continued. "As for the party, I shall organize one _myself_ if I want. I do not need you, _vicomte_!"

-"Erik, please." Catherine whimpered, tears threatening to spill out

-"See!" Raoul intervened. "You are making Catherine cry _again_! I should have asked Reinhardt to take her away with him back then!"

By then, Juliette was screaming her lungs out and a startled Gustave joined in. Erik jumped on his feet and at the viscount's throat, gripping at it with bruising force. Christine and Madame Giry pulled at the angry Phantom's arms. What Raoul said was terribly wrong, but it did not excuse Erik's reaction. He finally let go when he heard his wife weeping and daughter crying. He returned to them and sat back down, trying to hush them tenderly.

-"Come, Christine." Raoul growled, rubbing his now sore neck. "I won't stay a moment more in the same house of that mad man."

-"Raoul..." Christine cried

-"No, love." He frowned, turning toward Catherine. "Write to me, should you need anything."

Catherine nodded, tears sparkling in her dark, tired eyes as she rubbed her daughter's back lightly.

-"She won't need you!" Erik hissed

Christine, holding her son tightly, followed her angry husband out of the room. Madame Giry stared at her old friend with disbelief, angry at him for what just occurred.

-"Go, Liz." He sighed. "I'm not in the mood for anyone else's company than my wife and daughter."

Elizabeth nodded with a sigh, part of her wondering if her niece and the baby would be safe. An angry Phantom was a dangerous Phantom. Yet, she knew there was no way he could hurt them. She closed the bedroom door and headed downstairs, praying for them.

-"I'm sorry, angel." Erik murmured, calming down slowly, helping Catherine since she needed to feed their daughter

-"W-why did you do that?" She asked shakily, not daring to look at him

-"Firstly because I could not bear having this presumptuous _boy_ taking decisions for _my _family." He sighed once more. "Secondly, there was what he said about the duke..."

-"He was wrong for saying that, but the party...he was just happy for us..."

-"I probably overacted." He frowned, not liking this admittance. "But don't think I will apologize..."

-"Please..." She whispered. "Let's not talk about it right now... What is done is done and there are more things important..."

Catherine motioned for their daughter, who was suckling greedily at her mother's breast. Erik touched her small hand as it clutched at her mother's nightgown. He felt guilty for ruining that moment, but just thinking about what the viscount said about Reinhardt made his blood boil with rage. He had no right to say something so terrible...

On her part, Catherine wondered if she would get to see the De Chagny family ever again...


	64. Chapter 64

Hello readers,

I'm sorry I did not update last week...I have been in hospital for three days, passing tests and such because I was pretty sick. Now I'm under antibiotics treatment. I wondered for a while if I should send a chapter today, if I felt like it... This morning, we got a call confirming my mother needed a biopsy... I'm a bit beside myself, both because I'm stone because of the strong medication I take and the fact my mother has breast cancer for the second time. I chose upon sending a chapter today only because it kept my mind busy, at least for the few minutes it takes to write down this message and send the actual chapter.

I did not have the heart to proof read my chapter, I hope you will forgive me if there is any mistake and that you will understand my lack of enthusiasm. At least, since the chapter was typed a while ago, you know that the writing style isn't any different because of my mood.

I truly hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I shall wait eagerly for your reviews, for they might brighten my rather dark day.

Kaya

**Chapter 64**

A week passed since the birth of little Juliette. Catherine was still mending, but decided it was time to check if her legs were still working. She simply could not wait a moment longer. It was still early in the morning and Juliette was not up yet. Erik was fast asleep. He rocked their daughter part of the night for she had colic and the only thing that seemed to really help was her _papa_'s arms. He had a way with her Catherine had not. Juliette was daddy's little girl and the young mother loved it.

Most men usually were oblivious to children needs. It was considered to be exclusively a woman's job to tend to babies. Erik was different though. He was proud of his daughter, of simply having his own child, that he wanted to do everything he possibly could. Anyway, Catherine could not help much since she was still recovering, but it was about to change.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, Catherine suddenly felt two strong, but gentle hands coming on her shoulders.

-"Do you think you are ready for this, my love?" Erik asked softly, sounding concerned

-"I need to..." She admitted, her legs feeling numb as she put her feet on the floor

-"Wait a moment, angel."

Erik got out of bed and faced his wife, taking both her hands into his and locked eyes with her. Catherine blushed, a bit ashamed she actually needed the help... She felt like a small child who was learning how to walk. She hated feeling so helpless...

-"Would you like me to give you a massage before we give this a try?" He asked

Shaking her head no, Catherine pulled on her husband's hands, hauling herself up on her feet. A sob escaped her lips, the effort much worse than she anticipated. It had been three months since she last was up on her legs...no matter it was tough...

Erik held his wife close to him, giving her body time to adjust to this _new_ position and also as not to have too much weight pressing on her limbs. He knew perfectly well that her fragile and under exercised legs were likely to hurt badly in a few hours, maybe in a few minutes even and the right one would be worse...

Erik took a step back so Catherine could put one foot before the other. She truly was relearning to walk... Her husband was going slowly and she was grateful and was very careful, giving her all the time she needed and she was grateful. He was so sweet. He would not have her fall.

-"We will walk to the chair by the window, then we will stop for a moment." He instructed. "When you are rested, we will return to the bed. We have to take this slowly."

Catherine nodded, she could not have taken this fast even if she wanted anyway... She truly felt ashamed... She was a grown woman and she needed someone to walk. She had to remind herself she had circumstances...and that it was temporary... She just hated feeling so vulnerable.

-"One more step, Cathy, and we're there."

-"Cathy?" She laughed. "Since when are you calling me that?"

-"Well, I needed to get your attention." He smirked. "It worked it seems."

Catherine laughed even louder and she had to remind herself that Juliette was still asleep... Before long, she was seated in the chair by the window, just as planned. Just as Catherine was regaining her breath, Juliette woke up, crying rather softly, as though she was shy to ask for her meal already.

Erik smiled as he went to the small cradle by their bed. He carefully lifted his daughter into his arms, bringing her back to his wife. On the way, he kept making funny faces and Juliette stopped crying immediately. Catherine chuckled, rather amazed. Seeing the Phantom of the Opera making silly grimaces was both amusing and incredibly sweet. She loved her husband, the wonderful father of her child.

On her fourth week of life, Juliette had become perfectly known to both her parents. They knew the meaning of each of her sounds. From the way she was crying, they knew if she needed to be changed, fed, or if she simply needed some attention, some cuddling time. She truly was a wonderful baby.

Erik was gone on some errands and Catherine was alone for the first time with their daughter. Her husband had wished for her to be able to walk again before he felt he could leave the house. It had taken a while for her legs to work remotely normally again, but Catherine was now able to walk on her own. She limped a bit because of her right leg, but it did not matter. She had the cane Erik sculpted for her soon after their first meeting and it helped a great deal.

Catherine asked Brigitte to bring the cradle from the master bedroom to the music room, while she brought the baby, and to place it near the piano bench. She did not play in a long time and now she wanted to prepare a surprise for her husband. She wished to compose something for him, as a present. It was to thank him for being there for her. The only way she found proper to do it was through music.

Meanwhile, Erik walked about his old lair under the _Populaire_. He missed the place, somehow, but most of all, he missed playing his old pipe organ. He used to play the huge instrument all night long. And yet, he was glad he did not have these nights anymore, because it meant he did not need them. He had a wonderful wife and a beautiful baby girl, he did not need the rough music of the pipe organ to fill the void anymore. He could still hardly believe his luck. The Phantom's sad light seemed so far behind him now.

Retrieving some of his belongings, Erik stacked them in several trunks and closed the house by the lake, possibly forever. Part of him hoped he would never need to return, while another part thought that he would at least have a place to hide, should anything happen. But, what could possibly happen to have need of this place? He had a family now, a home, happiness, what could turn wrong?

Catherine heard the front door open and close, signalling to her that her husband had returned. Quickly, she hid the music sheets, and barely a moment later, Erik appeared in the doorway. He looked quite surprised to see his wife in the music room. He sat the box he was hooding on the floor and immediately approached Catherine. He kissed her lips tenderly. When she tried to deepen the kiss though, Erik turned his attention toward their sleeping daughter.

-"Hey!" Catherine frowned

Erik turned back toward his wife and realized, not without shame, that he neglected her. Juliette began crying and the thought of kissing left both her parents. Catherine picked up their daughter and fed her. They were silent as they watched their baby suckling her meal greedily.

Truthfully, Catherine was a bit depressed. She was beginning to wonder if Erik still desired her at all... Did he have any desire left for her? Alright, she had changed, physically, in the past few months...but was it so terrible he did not want to be with her anymore? She could only hope her shape would return to its normal shape...and soon!

Catherine decided she would try to talk to her husband later in the evening, try to work things out. She wanted him to hold her in his arms so bad, she was physically hurting. That night, she would know for sure if he still had any desire for her...


	65. Chapter 65

Hello readers,

I did not write much lately, save for my original story which I up will end up as a book next year. This week has been full of emotions, let's say. We got a call yesterday to tell my mom she would have her biopsy at the end of February. I don't know but it makes the whole "cancer is back" situation even more real to me and it's hard to take... And the wait will be long and stressful. Mom is preparing herself and so am I, in my own way.

Alrighty, I suppose you're more interfested in having your chapter than have me pour my emotions at you? lol Be assured that I still can laugh and do silly stuff!

Here's your chapter for this week! Now I better star rewriting a few others more or next week I won't have anything to send! lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 65**

It was soon bedtime for Juliette. Catherine fed and changed her before she rocked her a bit and put her into her cozy cradle. Once she made sure her baby daughter was perfectly and peacefully asleep, the young mother left the nursery and went on search for her husband. They truly needed to talk and…well, to be together in a more _marital _way. She needed to know if he still loved her, desired her.

Erik was not in the music room, nor was he in the kitchen, living room, drawing room or study. Where could he be? He would usually tell her if he had to go out. The only place left was their bedroom. Brigitte had retired for the night, so she could not ask her if she had seen him… Catherine walked back to the master bedroom through the darkened house, truly hoping her elusive husband would be there. If he was not, Catherine knew she would cry.

-"_My love_…" Erik's disembodied voice called

Catherine started. She could not tell where her husband's ethereal voice came from. She looked around, thinking he might be right behind her, knowing him, but he was nowhere to be seen. This really made her curious…with a tad of frustration. She wanted to see him now!

-"Where are you?" She asked at last in a loud whisper as not to wake up the baby

Walking down the corridor, Catherine stopped as she passed near their bedroom. The door opened suddenly and a strong arm appeared out of nowhere, folding around her waist. First thing she knew, the young woman was in her dear Erik's embrace and he was leading her to the bed. He lay her down carefully, never taking his piercing, loving, _lustful_ eyes off of her.

-"What's the meaning of this?" She asked rather innocently, feeling her heart beginning to race with anticipation

-"How is my beautiful wife feeling tonight?"

Erik's voice was deeper and richer than usual and Catherine knew exactly what it meant and instantly got excited. She did not feel thus in a long time…

-"Your wife is in great need of attention from her handsome husband." She answered quietly, fearing she might burst into tears if he did not kiss her this instant

The Phantom smiled charmingly, wickedly. Their intentions were obvious and neither felt like being reasonable or subtle. Erik sat down next to his Catherine, placing a gentle hand on her stomach, which was already beginning to return to its normal size. She felt the warmth of his hand through the many layers of fabric and it made her entire body tingle with need. Leaning down toward her, Erik did not kiss Catherine as she thought he would. Instead, he brushed his lips lightly against her cheek, then her ear, which made her shiver pleasantly.

-"Does my wife feel up for her husband to fulfill the promise he made a few days before she gave birth?" He murmured huskily, resulting with her closing her eyes and moan quietly

Catherine's breathing increased, her eyes closing on their own accord and that was answer enough for Erik. He lazily nibbled at his young wife's earlobe, then trailed his lips down her neck with butterfly kisses. Catherine's lips parted, waiting anxiously for Erik's to connect with hers. When he finally had kissed her, he pulled back, smiling down at her.

-"I love you, my angel." He whispered

And so, their night of pure and well deserved love began. Catherine was a bit nervous at first. She had wanted this so bad, but now that they were facing their first time naked before each other in a while, she was scared Erik might not like the changes she suffered from the pregnancy and birth. All he did, was reassure her, telling her that the changes did not matter, for it was proof that they now had a family. This was the fruit of their love, the sign they were meant to be together and, he pointed out not so subtly, that she just had a little more to love than before and he loved it. She had laughed at this and he resumed on his love making. Her moans promised the both of them extended pleasures and a sleepless night.

Weeks passed and Catherine and Erik finally were able to rediscover themselves as a couple, to remember the true extend of their love. Juliette was already sleeping her nights, which left the young parents plenty of time to enjoy themselves and also take some well earned rest. That was if Erik was not in the mood for some _silly stuff_, as Catherine called it.

Juliette was developing rather quickly. She could turn over on her own and would babble random sounds whenever she would see her parents, but differently between her mother and father. She recognized them and it was amazing to see how she reacted toward each of them. Erik was about sure he could teach his daughter music before she could walk!

Once again, Erik had left the house to run some errands before Christmas. Catherine already missed him, but since Meg and Martin were visiting today, she did not have time to miss him. The young woman decided to dress her baby girl in one of the many outfits her cousin had given her. She laughed as she desperately tried to put the tiny socks on Juliette's miniature feet.

Her daughter seemed to find it particularly funny to give her _maman_ a hard time, that or she decided that having exercises at that moment was a good idea. Juliette was pedaling her tiny feet in mid air frantically. Catherine could not be annoyed or frustrated, her daughter was simply too cute!

Once she finally finished dressing her baby, Catherine heard Erik's muffled voice downstairs, then Brigitte's. She smiled, her husband was back already. The voices quieted and the house fell back into silence…until Juliette cooed. About five minutes later, new voices could be heard. It was the Champagneurs. Catherine could not decipher what was being said though.

The young woman got suspicious…probably because it was nearly Christmas and everyone seemed to be hiding something from her. It would be her first _real_ Holiday since her parents died. She would get to spend these days with family. Her last Christmas had been terribly sad, at the De Changy home, but, thank goodness, she barely remembered it.

Catherine went to the music room with Juliette. She had told Brigitte to take her guests there once they had arrived and so she waited. Soon enough, the maid led Meg and Martin inside. The young woman was rocking her very awake daughter on the couch as they shared their _Joyeux Noël_. Juliette's naptime had come, but her eyes were wide as she did not seem to want to miss anything happening around her. She was a very alert baby, to her father's greatest joy. Madame Giry told Catherine that Juliette was her complete opposite. She liked napping often at that age, like most babies, if not a bit more. So they all guessed it was a trait the little girl got from her _papa. _

Meg's face radiated with the silliest grin. Martin's expression was a bit more _sober_, but was smiling nonetheless. Their arms were full of Christmas presents for their cousins and the new baby. They would not be there on Christmas day, they were visiting with the Champagneur family. Meg gave a few more _fluffy _dresses to her cousin, along with a few useless knickknacks, but at least one present truly was appreciated. It was a little, white baby basket, so Catherine could carry Juliette around more easily. The young mother thanked her cousin and immediately placed her still very awake daughter in it.

Catherine's arms felt numb and she was grateful for the rest. Juliette began cooing in what sounded oddly like disbelief. It was as though she was wondering where her maman's arms were, but she did not cry, like most baby would at the loss of such comfort. Soon enough, Juliette began playing with her feet and forgot about the _ordeal_. Meg, Martin and Catherine laughed.

-"Well, she certainly has her daddy's energy." Meg said

Catherine almost blushed as she thought about her husband's last display of his stamina. She said nothing about it, it was not proper thing to say anyway, only nodding to her cousin.

Erik sneaked into his own house. He and Madame Giry spent the morning shopping all over Paris to bring home everything he _thought _he absolutely needed to give his family the perfect Christmas. He even managed to ignore the stares from people moving around. This was far more important than his comfort, he decided. Unpacking what he bought asked for many rounds between the coach and the house. On the first trip, he arrived just in time to greet his wife's cousin and husband, then went for another round.

His orders for Brigitte were rather simple. She had to remain subtle about what he intended to do. Even Meg participated by keeping his wife occupied while he prepared everything. Celebrating Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter, never was a priority for the Phantom. But now that he was Monsieur Lavoix, that he was a father and a husband, it suddenly became very important and he felt this could not be less than perfect!

Madame Giry gave her old friend a hand, not only with the shopping but once they were home. They decorated downstairs, grateful the music room was upstairs. Even if Christmas was only in a few days, Erik wanted everything to be ready in advance, so they would get plenty of time to enjoy themselves and he truly wanted this time to be magic for Catherine.

Two hours later, Catherine was beginning to feel tired…and she really missed Erik. She wondered why he had not come up when he returned. He probably was busy…Meg and Martin thought it might be time to leave when they saw Catherine actually stifle a yawn. Yet, they had no way to know if the Phantom was done… As though reading their minds, the said masked man appeared in the doorway to the music room and headed straight to his wife and daughter. She smiled up at him, happy he was home, but he could see she was tired.

-"I have a surprise for you." He whispered, smiling as he took her small hands into his gloved ones

-"What kind of surprise?" She asked, sounding rather childish and Erik was glad tiredness in her eyes was replaced with stars

-"You'll have to follow me if you want to find out." He answered simply, kissing her lips tenderly

Before they left the music room, Erik insisted upon carrying his daughter and certainly not in that basket. She was no egg! And she was much more secure in the safe cradle of his arms! The small party descended the stairs, Meg holding her cousin's hand, excited for her. Once they were near enough to the living room, Erik asked Catherine to close her eyes. Martin helped by opening the door and guiding the young mother inside. When she finally was given permission, Catherine hurried in opening her eyes.

Gasping in complete awe at the sight greeting her, Catherine felt her eyes watering. There was a Christmas tree in a corner, surrounded with tons of brightly wrapped presents. There were also tinsels on the walls and golden ornaments on the fireplace a leaf crown on top of it with a red bow.

Catherine had had a doubt Erik would do something special, but she never thought it would be something so beautiful and extraordinary. She had to remind herself who the man she married was. The Phantom of the Opera never did anything less than perfection. All he touched could be made a piece of art. She thought her baby was a good example of what magic he could work.

Turning toward her husband, who was currently holding their daughter in the safe cradle of his arms, Catherine took Juliette and placed her into her cousin's arms. She simply needed to give her husband a proper hug and a kiss. She did give him a kiss, but he was the one who deepened it, not minding the fact there were people there.

-"Thank you so much." Catherine whispered once Erik broke the kiss

-"No, thanks to you, my love, for giving me a family. There is nothing in this world that could make me happier than be with you and our beautiful daughter."


	66. Chapter 66

Hello readers,

First of all, I want to thank those who sent me their encouragements and kind words, concerning my mother and I. Your support means a lot to me.

So, I finally was able to register at school last Monday. Was unable to go during the week, but next Monday I should be able to go back :for real", at last. Was supposed to register on January 7th, but there were some problems with the administrations...my file had half dissapeared... My teacher worked on it and everything was ready for my registration the next Monday. I arrived there and there were too much people already waiting. I was told to come back during the week to register, but the next morning I was taking to hospital and was there the rest of the week, as you know... ... ...When something want to get complicated... lol So, yeah, now that weight is taken from my shoulders!

Okay now, here's your chapter for today. :)

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 66**

It finally was Christmas day. Erik was the first to wake up and he chose to stay exactly where he was: in bed, contemplating his sleeping wife. As he leaned to kiss Catherine's cheek, he heard Juliette cooing in the nursery. His wife would usually wake at the slightest sound, but she was far too tired to wake up so easily. The previous night, they had some _quality time_ together and she was utterly and thoroughly spent. Part of him was quite proud with himself.

Rising up from the bed carefully, as not to startle his sleeping Catherine, Erik went to his daughter's chambers. As soon as Juliette saw her father, her patented cooing turned into heartfelt giggles and a dazzling, toothless smile.

-"Hello, little cherub." He grinned, lifting her up into his arms, placing her head in the crook of his neck, where he found soon after she was born was the spot she liked best

Returning to the master bedroom, Erik found his wife awake, stretching and yawning. He wondered if she was aware he was not even in bed with her…her eyes were still closed, so he guessed not.

_-"Joyeux No__ë__l, mon amour."_ He said cheerfully

Catherine started slightly, she had indeed not noticed her husband was missing. She would usually be aware of his presence, or lack of it for that matter. Yet, that morning, she was far too exhausted to notice his absence. Leaning down, Erik kissed Catherine's lips tenderly, licking them teasingly, which made her moan.

Stretching out beside his wife, Erik carefully placed their daughter between them and Juliette began pedaling in the air, her favorite game lately. Both parents placed their hands on her small stomach as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Catherine then sat up and got out of bed, a silly grin playing upon her full lips. Catherine quickly left the room and it was not hard for Erik to understand that he had to stay where he was… He wondered what was going on his wife's mind.

-"What has gotten into your _maman…_?" Erik asked to his still pedaling daughter

As her only answer, Juliette grabbed one of her father's fingers into her tiny fist and nibbled at it, a sign she would need to be fed soon. The young mother came back at that moment, carrying a leather portfolio. She had had someone make it especially for her husband, but it was only a part of his present. Her real present was in the pages hidden inside. Sitting beside her husband and daughter, she handed the file to him and took Juliette in her arms.

-"_ Joyeux No__ë__l_, my beautiful husband." She smiled and he did the same

Curious and choked by emotions, Erik unfolded the leather portfolio and his eyes widened at what he found inside. There were sheets of music, bearing Catherine's delicate yet sophisticated print. She composed music…for him?

-"Angel…" He breathed, looking at her then back at the music notes forming a music he never thought his wife possessed

-"I wanted to give you something special for our first Christmas as a family." She whispered. "Will you do me and your daughter the immense honor of playing this humble partition to us?"

_Humble?_ This was not the word Erik would have chosen to describe something so beautiful, so heartfelt. He knew he would truly feel honored to play this wonderful and unique piece of art. He gathered the two most important women of his life in his arms, kissing his wife to thank her.

Catherine fed Juliette as Erik beautifully played the music she had composed for him with so much love. It sounded so much better under his skillful fingers than when she played it herself. His eyes were closed and a serene smile was drawn upon his full lips. He would smile thus only for two very distinct reasons: while he played a piece he particularly liked or…well, in bed… This was a sign of passion, nothing else. Catherine found it unbelievable her composition could ignite such emotions in her husband.

Erik ended the song and sighed deeply. Silence filled the music room and the Phantom bowed his head. Catherine became nervous and she placed Juliette in her basket, which had remained in the music room since her cousin visited, before she went to see what was wrong with her beloved. She truly wondered why he played with such passion if he did not really liked it…

Approaching slowly, Catherine placed her hands on his shoulders. Erik immediately turned on the piano bench and folded his arms tightly around her waist, burying his unmasked face into the lace of her nightdress. Catherine clearly heard a sob escape his lips. Tenderly, she caressed the back of his neck and hair with one hand, his back with the other.

-"Thank you, thank you so much, my love." He whispered

Things were clear now. Her husband was touched by her present, deeply. Catherine knelt before him, taking both his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles before she brushed them against her cheeks.

-"No, my dear Erik. It is I who needs to thank you." She smiled. "You saved my life, on many occasions. When you found me unconscious before the hearth back at my aunt's, when those men kidnapped me. When I first heard your music and when you spoke to me for the first time, I knew then I no longer had control over my heart."

Erik cried freely, embracing his wife tightly, his face hidden in her neck, as it was one of his great comfort. His deformed cheek was pressed against her perfect one and that contact was enough to make him relax slightly.

-"_Joyeux No__ë__l, monsieur Lavoix_."

-"Merry Christmas, Madame Lavoix."

The Lavoix family sat in the living room, a good fire burning in the hearth as they enjoyed their first Christmas as a family. Of course, Madame Giry had joined in the festivities, else she would have been alone on this day, since Meg was out of town with Martin and neither Catherine nor Erik could have that!

As a present, Erik had bought a new hat to his old friend, which surprised Elizabeth greatly and made her blush. She truly did not expect him to give her anything, nor would have she ever thought he could be so nice. Yet, now she knew he was the Phantom no more, he was making her niece so happy and their love resulted in the most beautiful baby girl…aside from her little Marguerite, of course, but that was a long time ago…

Erik was overjoyed to give his daughter his very first present to her. It was a rattle, next came a variety of toys which were all making different type of noises. He wanted to wake her abilities, her hearing so one day she would become a great musician like him and an extraordinary singer like her mother.

His present to his wife was a new wardrobe and undergarments she would have preferred to be given in private. Catherine blushed deeply and Madame Giry smirked. The young woman gave a look to her husband which meant he was going to pay for embarrassing her thus. His grin was telling her he was actually looking forward to it.

The day went on in quiet happiness and a little before four o'clock rang, there was a knock at the door. Brigitte went to answer the front door to see two delivery boys. They each were carrying presents addressed to Madame Catherine Lavoix. The maid tipped them, bid them a _Joyeux No__ë__l _and they left. Brigitte returned to the living room with the packages where the small family were enjoying themselves.

-"Madame?" The maid interrupted. "You received these."

Brigitte placed everything on the coffee table and left. Catherine rose up to assess what she was brought, closely followed by Erik and her aunt. The first package actually was a basket, full of fruits. It was unusual to find these at this particular time of the year. It must have coast a great sum… There was a note attached to it and Catherine opened the small envelope promptly, quite curious.

_Merry Christmas, dear Catherine._

_My wife, my son and myself wishes you and Juliette the best for the new year._

_We hope to see you someday soon._

_Come visit with us whenever you want._

_Your brother,_

_Raoul_

Catherine smiled and Erik grasped the note from her hands, frowning at it. The _vicomte_ gave his best wishes to his wife and daughter, but not to him, of course. He did not mind really_, _but it certainly did not help dim his hatred and anger against the boy. Catherine only shrugged at his absurd reaction.

Opening the second present, the young woman clearly heard her husband curse under his breath before he retrieved his daughter from Madame Giry's arms. Catherine discovered a medium size casket and a smaller box. She opened the small one first. Inside was another note, but it did not come from the viscount, apparently, and also a small key, attached to a thin golden chain. They key obviously was for the casket… Catherine decided upon reading the note first and she noticed the handwriting was rather clumsy…

_My dear Catherine,_

_Let me wish you a Merry Christmas, or in my language _

fröhlich, vergnügt.

_There are things for which I will never forgive myself for…_

_I did many mistakes, the first was to let you go and _

_the second being when I laid my hand upon you…_

_I am not asking for forgiveness, for I do not deserve such grace._

_Yet, I shall try to make amend. _

_Inside this locked casket, you shall find what I would have given to you_

_if your child had been mine. It is my wish to provide for your well being._

_I wish your son, or daughter, is in good health and that you are doing well._

_Remember that, should anything happen, I will always be there for you,_

ma petite fleur.

_Yours forever,_

_Friedrich_

* * *

_**AN: **Ohhh, suspense here! lol. Just so you know, for Friedrich's German quote, I used an online translator, I know those are not always accurate, but it was all I had. Hope there's no offending mistake! :)_


	67. Chapter 67

Hello readers,

Last chapter did not seem to have been to your liking...It got loads of readers...one review... I will try to do better, promise.

I know some of you finds this story very long. Well, the first version to this story had 200 chapters, about four years ago. This one will have much less. I "merged" many chapters together, since many many of them were very short, as to make longer chapters and less of them. Up until now, I've cut the chapter number in half. I'm around chapter 115 of the original, while we're at chapter 67 today. This story had to be long, in a way, because there can't be a sequel and I wanted to feel it is "complete".

Alright now, here's your chapter for today. I hope you will like it better than the previous chapter,

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 67**

Catherine was terribly pale as she read the letter sent to her by none other than the duke of Reinhardt. She did not recognize his handwriting at first, it simply was not the same. It no longer was a refined and graceful print. It probably was due to the _problems_ occurring after his suicide attempt… But it certainly was not the worse to her. The man was still in love with her…

At seeing her expression, Erik snatched the note from his wife's now quivering hands and read without wasting a moment, before she even had time to think about protesting. His eyes narrowed and darkened with anger. He took the key to the casket mentioned in the letter from Catherine and promptly opened the unwanted locked box. Inside there was a lot of money, to say the least. He counted quickly. Fifty thousand francs!

Looking back into Catherine's uncertain eyes, Erik felt he was ready to burst. He knew he had to get out of there, before he did something he might regret. He gave the key back to his wife, not too gently, then ran to the music room, locking himself in. A moment later, they all heard the Phantom scream in angered agony, making Juliette cry and Catherine tremble.

-"Aunty? Could you watch over Juliette a moment?" Catherine asked, feeling faint. "I will try to reason him."

-"Is it really wise, child?" Elizabeth frowned, concerned and worried for her niece

-"Not really…but I must try." She sighed, before taking a few deep breaths. "I am the only one who can calm him…I don't want him to close in on himself…"

Madame Giry nodded, thinking she was right. He could not go back into that dark place in his mind where he had been most of his life…

Erik was pacing the length of the music room, trying his best not to break anything. He could hear his daughter crying, he knew it was his fault and he felt even worse. Though he long to reassure and comfort his baby, he was in no disposition to do it at the moment. The last thing he wanted was for his little girl to be scared of her papa…

Trying to find a good reason to stop his pacing, he went to the window, watching the snow lazily falling from their clouds. From the corner of his eye, he saw the score his lovely wife so beautifully composed for him and he sighed. His anger was not directed at her, though it might have looked like it. He was just so scared of losing her at the hand of Reinhardt. Part of him could not believe he still was afraid to lose her… They were happily married and had a wonderful little girl, why should he doubt?

-"Erik?" Catherine murmured from the doorway

He wondered how she opened, since he had the only key to that door, but, in all sincerity, he could not care less at the moment. Turning toward Catherine slowly, he watched her approached carefully, as though she was scared. His head bowed with shame, hating igniting such feeling in his beloved's heart.

Catherine caressed the unmasked side of his face, removing the mask with the other hand. Only then did Erik notice his face was damp with tears. She tenderly kissed his cheeks, her sweet lips grazing the sides of his and he closed his eyes, letting out a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

-"The duke had no right to send you all this money." The Phantom muttered, trying his best to remain calm

-"Listen, my love." Catherine began softly, yet firmly. "I know it does not please you, I am not comfortable either. This money is for Juliette, we must think of it like that. Let's save it for her studies. We can ignore that money for years."

-"I do not need _his _money! Why can't anyone see I can provide for my own?" He protested with a frown

-"I know you can, my love." She sighed. "But…if neither of us has a job…your savings won't last long, neither will mine…"

-"What do you want me to do, Catherine?" He asked, frustrated, his pride wounded because he knew she was right. "Do you really see me working at the market, selling fruits and vegetables? Or maybe I should become a show maker. No, wait! I've got a better idea, I could become a butcher!"

Frowning at his sarcasm, Catherine took a deep breath, desperately trying to repress from slapping him across the face. She looked at him straight in the eyes, taking both his hands into hers, feeling them shake slightly and she sighed.

-"You could be what you were born to be, what you always were as an anonym, a composer." She smiled tenderly, continuing before he could stop her. "You are a genius, my beloved husband. Send one of your scores under Erik Lavoix's print. There aren't much people who know who you really are."

-"Enough people knows and it would soon be known in all France that Erik Lavoix actually is the crazy Phantom of the Opera."

-"France is not the only place in the world where good musicians and composers are needed, my love." Catherine said confidently, hoping he would get her meaning

-"You would…you would be ready to move to another country?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes wide as he stared at his smiling wife

-"Absolutely." She answered softly, sincerely

-"You would leave behind the only family you have left and the little friends you have made…only for me?"

-"Of course I would, without regrets." She said firmly. "Your happiness means more to me than anything else. You and Juliette are all I need to be happy. Also, I could write to my aunt, cousin and friends and they could visit sometimes."

The perspective of visits from the viscount was not too enchanting to Erik, but the rest did sound like the most wonderful idea. _Moving from __France__…_ This would certainly offer the possibility of a new beginning for their young family. Erik wanted this new dream to come true, he knew he could believe in it.

Gently, Erik took Catherine in his arms, kissing her with all the passion and tenderness her music ignited in him that every morning.

A decision was made that night, after dinner and the beginning of a plan was formed. It was decided that, as soon as Juliette did not need to be breast fed anymore, the Lavoix family would move to Belgium. The young mother truly was happy Erik suggested they moved to her native country. She would get to visit her parents' grave, after so much time…

Yet, part of her truly was sad they had to leave France. She wondered how Raoul and Christine would react to the news… Her aunt, though greatly saddened to see them go, understood why they had to move and promised to visit…if her boss at the school where she worked let her…

It was spring and the snow had melted long ago. Catherine sat in the blooming garden, Juliette on her lap, her gray-green eyes wide with curiosity and scrutiny. The little girl had her father's eyes and strong will, of which Catherine was quite proud. This little girl was already very intelligent and both parents were more than happy to see her develop so quickly and well.

Erik had left early that morning, to go to Paris, at the old _Populaire_. He wanted to dismantle the pipe organ with the wish to take it with them to Belgium. He simply could not bear to leave it behind. Catherine understood, of course. She knew he missed, playing that particular instrument. He would rebuild it in the basement to their new house.

-"_Bonjour, petite fleur._" A familiar voice said behind the young woman

Catherine's blood froze and a gasp escaped her lips. Shaking, she turned her head to see Friedrich Reinhardt, standing but a few feet away. Catherine clutched her daughter closer to her, looking at the duke fearfully.

-"What are you doing here, Friedrich?" She asked as calmly as she could

He looked confused, for a moment, then he took a tentative step forward, slowly coming closer to her. Catherine stood up and recoiled. The duke seemed deeply hurt from her reaction and bowed his head somehow sheepishly.

-"What are you afraid of, Catherine?" He asked, as though he had forgotten his acts from a few months ago. "I would never hurt you, or your child. I love you far too much to…"

-"Stop it, Friedrich!" She said firmly. "You will only hurt yourself more."

Nodding, somehow defeated, the duke asked her if he could come a little closer with only one look. Catherine, though feeling uneasy, did not have the heart to refuse this to him and nodded in acceptance. He was careful not to walk too fast as he approached as not to frighten mother and child. For a moment, he stared at the pink bundle in Catherine's arms and gave a warm smile.

-"A girl." He whispered in awe. "What is her name?"

-"Her name is Juliette!" Erik hissed from behind them. "And she is _MY_ daughter!"


	68. Chapter 68

Hello readers,

It's the Olympics! :D I love Olympics! :) Well, I don't have much else to say, other than that I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all those who took the time to review up until now. This story if far from over! ;) There's more to come! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 68**

The duke turned to stare at the angry Phantom of the Opera. Hatred emanated from them both and Catherine shook with fear. She was scared they would fight. The men glared at each other a moment longer, until Erik broke the heavy silence.

-"Take our daughter inside." He ordered to his wife, who hesitated a moment, until he shot her a look which told her to do as she was told. "_Monsieur le duc _and I must talk."

Holding her baby girl closer, Catherine returned to the house, entering from the kitchen door. She prayed her husband would not do something stupid, like trigger a fight… They truly did not need Friedrich's intervention now… Yet, it only proved to her they really did need to move to another country to finally find peace.

The Phantom's blood boiled with rage. What was that bastard doing there? The last he heard of the duke, he could barely walk or speak. He did not look like he used to, but he still was there, on his feet, speaking! Erik found small comfort in the fact the man actually had to walk with a cane. Yet, it did not dim his anger one bit.

What the Phantom did not know what that Reinhardt was just as angry at the masked man, for the interruption. He wished he could have had more time alone with Catherine and her daughter. He wished he could have taken them in his arms, wished he had had the strength to take them away with him…

-"You should have died, that night, duke." Erik hissed through clenched teeth. "If only I had known your pathetic suicide attempt would fail, I would have finished you myself and none would have been the wiser!"

-"And how would you have done that, Phantom? You were not even there!" Friedrich yelled

-"This is where you're wrong!" Erik smirked dangerously. "I was right there, right outside your filthy manor. I had just found out how vile your truly were…and what you did to _my _wife!"

Reinhardt bowed his head in shame, frowning. This man hated his for good reasons, he supposed…

-"I am sorry for what I did." He whispered, his German accent thicker than ever

-"Oh because you think this is enough?" Erik chuckled evilly

The Phantom felt like killing that bastard, he certainly was ready, but he would not do it, for many reasons, one of them being that Catherine was watching through the kitchen window and she would not forgive him, for sure. He could see her from the corner of his eyes. At least he knew she could not hear them from where she stood.

-"Nothing you could ever say, will ever begin to repay the wrong you did." Erik growled. "Because of you, I nearly lost my wife and child!"

-"W-what do you mean?"

-"Let me explain, you stupid man. Catherine was so scared, after what you did to her, she ran as far as she could from you. The result was that she nearly lost the baby. After you attempted to force yourself upon _my_ wife, she had to remain three months in bed in order to keep from having a miscarriage, which would have killed her."

-"Oh my god…"

The duke could not breathe. What had he done to his _petite fleur_? He nearly killed her and her baby. His love could have destroyed them both… He felt nauseous… Falling on his knees, the duke lost the little dignity he had left, to the Phantom's delight, and sobbed uncontrollably.

-"I could have lost my angel and little cherub." Erik murmured. "You are a monster, Reinhardt."

-"I…I did not know…" The duke whimpered. "Please, let me see her, let me apologize…"

Erik could not take it any longer and took that bad excuse of a man by the fancy collar of his shirt then hauled him back on his feet.

-"My wife had the kindest of hearts, but how could she ever forgive you for nearly costing her life and baby? How could she forgive you for these crimes?" The Phantom asked, his face barely an inch from the duke's. "Now listen carefully. If you _ever_ come close to my wife or daughter ever again, I will repair the mistake I made when I let you live and, believe me, I won't be gentle!"

Erik let go of the duke and the man fell down. He clumsily got on his feet, helping himself with his walking stick. He nodded at the Phantom, not saying a word. Reinhardt looked around, a bit lost. He saw Catherine looking at him and her husband from a small window. He did not dare acknowledge her presence… Turning on his heels, he left, heavy hearted, not to say broken…

Catherine waited until Friedrich came out of sight, then turned away from the window with a sigh of relief. She had known, deep down, that her husband would not hurt the duke, but she had that need to make sure by observing them. Even though Friedrich did many wrong things, Catherine did not want to see him hurt…

Erik entered the back door a moment later and saw his wife there, with their daughter in her arms. At the sight, he instantly calmed down and he held his arms out to them. Catherine handed their baby to him and she cuddled against his side, pressing her head against her husband's shoulder, feeling tired and nauseous from the whole ordeal. Tenderly, she caressed Juliette's head, finding much comfort in that simple contact.

-"We will move in a week from now." Erik declared, folding his free arm protectively around his wife's waist

Catherine nodded, thinking it to be the best decision. They had been right to choose to move. There were too many bad memories attached to France, and it was not said Friedrich would not try to see her gain as he did today… They needed peace. Also, Erik was not happy here and, truth be told, neither was she… They needed not only peace, but a sense of normality, something they could not have here, not with the Phantom's story still looming around the country.

A few days later, Madame Giry came over to help her niece and friend to pack. When she arrived, Brigitte showed her to the nursery where Catherine presently was, taking some while Juliette played on the floor with the toys her _papa_ made for her.

-"Hello, aunty Lizzie, how are you?" Catherine smiled, then yawned not so subtly

-"I am quite well." Madame Giry answered, eying her niece. "But you, my dear, look exhausted."

-"Probably because I am…"Catherine chuckled, then sighed. "Erik wants to leave next Wednesday, so we spent the last few days packing… We did not get much sleep…"

Madame Giry shook her head disapprovingly, swallowing the lump which was quickly forming in the back of her throat. She would miss her niece very much. She had come to love her as a daughter and now she was moving far away… She would miss Juliette and even Erik and his temper!

-"Will you…write to me?" Catherine asked softly, shyly, biting her lip

-"Of course I will, dear child." Elizabeth answered, taking her niece into her arms

Both women found themselves crying as they held each other. They knew this was for the better. Nevertheless, they would miss each other very much.

Erik heard everything from his hiding place. He could tell his wife and friend were sad, but he felt their departure was the only way he could keep his wife and daughter safe from grief. He felt that if they stayed in France, the Phantom of the Opera could reappear in their life and haunt them. It could put them in danger, eventually. The only way to prevent this fate was to change their lives. Elsewhere, he could be a real husband, one who provides for his family.

Soon, they would be safe in Belgium, in Brussels. No more De Chagny. No more duke of Reinhardt. No more Phantom of the Opera!


	69. Chapter 69

Hello readers,

Today will be long and hard on me. Mom has just left, a few minutes ago, for hospital. She has her biopsy today and...well, it makes me nervous. I remember how it was, six years ago, and I hope it will go better than it did last time. For now, I need to wait. It can take between 2 and 4 hours, depends on how much they have to sample... I wish I could have been with her, but my health did not permit it. At least I know my sister is there with her and it's a comfort.

I decided to send my chapter today anyway, even though my mind is feeling rather blurry right now. At lesat, it was typed a few days ago... I wanted to send it so it would keep my mind busy a moment. I really am a nervous wreck right now...

Alright, here's your chapter for today. I truly hope you will like it,

Kaya

**Chapter 69**

It was two days before the departure. Pretty much everything was packed, they had worked quite hard to make it in less than a week… Erik went with Madame Giry to the harbor to secure the last details of their moving. Meanwhile, Catherine and baby Juliette were on their way to Paris. She could not leave for Brussels without saying goodbye to Raoul, Christine and little Gustave.

Of course, Erik did not know the details about this visit. She would tell him once she was back… All he knew as for now was that she needed to take some fresh air and might run some errands while she was at it. If he had known she was going to the De Chagny manor, he would have forbidden it for sure. She really intended to tell him, once she was back home, so there was no lies between them.

The coach came to a stop and the coachman kindly helped the young woman out and refused to be paid, for some unknown reason. Walking slowly, heavy hearted, Catherine reached the front door to her friends' manor and rang the bell, waiting anxiously for someone to answer. It was Laurette who opened the door and she could not repress a grin when she saw Catherine and her baby girl on the doorstep.

-"Oh, _mademoiselle_… I mean, Madame Lavoix." The maid giggled. "_Madame la Comtesse_ will be so happy to see you!"

-"_Comtesse_?" Catherine asked, confused

-"Oh, you do not know?" MonsieurPhilippe, Monsieur Raoul's older brother, died a few weeks ago, so there is no _vicomte_ anymore…until monsieur Gustave comes of age. Oh, but where are my manners? Come inside, take a seat, I will tell _Monsieur le Comte_ and _Madame la Comtesse_ you are here. Oh, they will be so very happy!"

The giggling maid all but bounced away as Catherine walked into the drawing room. She sat down with her daughter sleeping soundly in her arms. Only a few moments later, the young woman heard small footsteps coming from the corridor.

Soon, little Gustave appeared in the doorway. He looked rather shy, but he obviously inherited his mother's curiosity for he approached Catherine, though carefully. Christine came in a second later, all smiled as she saw her friend sitting there. Catherine carefully placed her daughter on the couch and hugged the countess, who was now heavily pregnant, ready to burst actually.

-"Oh, Catherine, I'm so happy to see you!"

-"So am I." She smiled

Raoul chose that moment to join in and not even bothering to greet Catherine like a proper gentleman would. He simply went straight to her and hugged her tightly. Pulling back, he smiled brightly, but his face slowly grew more serious, his eyes searching for hers as she lowered them.

-"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Did _he _do something to you or Juliette?"

-"Calm down." Catherine frowned, annoyed with Raoul's ever suspicious behavior. "Know that Erik is a very loving and caring husband."

-"Then what? I can tell there is something bothering you." He pressed

-"I came here to say goodbye." Catherine declared with a sigh

Christine actually let out a gasp and Raoul clearly paled. Catherine sat back down, taking the hand of her sleeping daughter. The count knelt before the young woman, as his wife sat on her other side, taking Gustave on her lap.

-"Goodbye?" Raoul asked. "What do you mean?"

Gustave wriggled from his mother's lap and approached Juliette just as she was waking up. She turned to him slightly as he observed her with what could be described as amazement and great interest. He smiled when she stared at him with her bright gray green eyes.

-"Look _maman_ baby!" He declared, pointing at Juliette excitedly

-"Yes, she is." Christine confirmed, still waiting for Catherine to answer her husband's question

Raoul gave an annoyed sigh and took his _sister_'s hand, redirecting her attention back to him so she would finally give him and answer.

-"What did you mean by _goodbye_?" He asked once more. "Did _he_ forbid you from seeing us?"

-"No, it is nothing like that." She said sadly. "We are moving to Belgium in a couple of days."

-"What?" He hissed, not believing his ears. "Can I do anything to keep _him_ from taking you away?"

-"Now it is my turn to ask you what you mean?" She frowned

-"What I meant is, do you really want to go?"

-"Raoul, your suspicion really is getting ridiculous and offending." Catherine answered, rather angry, but surprisingly calm. "Of course I want to go. We need a new start, that is all. Are you trying to separate us again? I simply don't understand…"

-"The duke came here, the other day." Christine said. "He told us Erik threatened him…"

-"Christine, you above everyone else should know my husband protects the ones he loves." Catherine sighed. "The duke appeared at our doorsteps and Erik was scared. Have you forgotten already that I almost lost my baby because of Friedrich Reinhardt? Erik only tried to protect his wife and daughter!"

-"Is this why _he_ wants to take you away from your family?" Raoul growled rather ungentlemanly

-"It might come as a shock to you, but I actually was the one suggesting that we move." Catherine exclaimed, rising from the couch

The young count felt guilty, all of a sudden. He obviously insulted and hurt the one he considered as a younger sister. Catherine would not lie to him, not even to protect the Phantom. Raoul grasped her hands before she could take her daughter back into her arms.

-"If you or Juliette needs anything, we will always be there for you." He declared and Catherine rolled her eyes

-"You always say that when we see each other… Erik truly is taking good care of us, I assure you."

-"I will believe in your words,_ petite soeur_." He smiled. "I do can see the changes he has brought in you. When you used to live with us, you would never smile. But since you two married, you are a new woman. I guess I am just protective over those I love, just like your husband."

-"And I do appreciate the efforts. "She whispered. "Even if it means you and Erik will always be at war…"

Catherine could not help but laugh. Their war had truly turned into something ridiculous. Christine understood her thought and joined in. Raoul, after the shock, laughed as well. At feeling the new cheery and joyful atmosphere, the baby girl giggled and the little boy clapped his chubby hands together.

Their goodbyes were not so sad, after all.


	70. Chapter 70

Hello readers,

Some news about my mom: the biopsy went well, all the calcification were removed, now we wait to know if they are benign or not... Thanks to those who spared a thought for us, it was immensely appreciated.

I had to get up early today so that's why you get your chapter earlier...obviously, lol.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 70**

Erik and Madame Giry were on their way back from the harbor. The Lavoix family decided to go by boat and not by train. It might take a little longer to get to Belgium, but at least they would not make an uncomfortable voyage. They did not feel like being tossed around in a train wagon… Besides, Erik thought it might bring back bad memories to his young wife… She arrived in France by train, with one of her parents' murderer's accomplices… Also, he truly wanted to see the ocean, even if it would be only for a short moment. He was sure Catherine would like it.

It had taken them most of the day to make all the arrangements required for their moving. Erik wanted this trip to be perfect for his family. They deserved as much. When he and Madame Giry arrived home, Brigitte informed the master of the house that mademoiselle Juliette was taking a nap and that Madame Lavoix was resting in the master bedroom, feeling unwell. Erik immediately worried for his wife.

Elizabeth went to look after the baby while Erik sprinted upstairs. He found Catherine sitting by the window. He noticed how pale she looked, yet she was smiling radiantly and it widened when she saw her husband approach. Erik knelt before her, taking her small hands into his gloved ones, tenderly kissing her fingertips before he pressed one of her palm to the unmasked side of his face.

-"Are you feeling well?" He asked softly

-"Just a little weary." She smiled tiredly

Erik then remembered she went out while he was gone and only now was he realizing she probably went to see Christine and that _boy_. He sighed deeply. He did not like the fact that she hid this from him, but, somehow, he could understand why she did it. He could not blame her, really.

-"How is the _vicomtesse_ doing?" He asked softly, as to let her know he was not blaming her and she smiled

-"The _Comtesse_ is doing well." She answered

When Erik frowned at the mention of Christine's _new_ title, Catherine explained to him that Raoul's brother, the _Comte Philippe De Chagny_, had died and the title was passed on to his young brother. Just as she was done explaining, she closed her eyes and winced. Erik frowned once more when she became even paler.

-"You do not look well… Is it because of your visit that you feel so bad?"

-"No." She smiled and he gave her a questioning look

-"Then why?"

Catherine bit on her bottom lip as her eyes filled with both happiness and apprehension. She did not know how he would react…it might simply not be the best moment… _Oh well…_she could not do much about it…

-"It is because of morning sicknesses." She said simply

Erik's frown deepen even more, if possible, not understanding why she looked so…_happy_ to be sick…in the morning? Why would she talk about morning sicknesses while it was late afternoon? His breath caught as he suddenly remembered what that particular term meant. He gasped as his face lit up with the same kind of smile she had when he found her five minutes ago. His yes questioned hers and she grinned.

-"Yes, my love." Catherine whispered. "I am with child."

Erik could not help himself from taking his wonderful wife into his arms and embraced her tightly. Part of him never was happier, while the other part was concerned. Her first pregnancy had been rather perilous, would it be the same with their second child? _Another baby._ He smiled, feeling quite virile, but then his thoughts returned to the worried part. Juliette's birth was long and difficult, but, at least, nothing bad happened. Catherine needed time to recover from the blood loss, but, overall, everything went well. His daughter was healthy and his wife recovered much faster than anyone expected. These thoughts calmed his concerns a bit and he turned his attention back to the present moment.

Pulling back slightly, though keeping his arms around her, Erik looked into Catherine's eyes. She was smiling, yet he noticed anxiousness and a tidbit of anguish in the deep brown of her depths. She shared his fears, apparently. Quickly removing his gloves, Erik caressed Catherine's cheeks. Once she was looking back at him, he pressed a gentle hand to her still flat belly.

-"There will be nothing to disturb my wife and unborn child, this time." He smiled warmly

Catherine smiled as well, her eyes now filled with love and relief. She placed her hand on top of his, lacing their fingers together as she stared back into his amazing gray-green eyes.

-"What do you think we will have this time, a boy or a girl?" She asked with a smirk

-"It really does not matter,_ mon amour_. Boy or girl, the moment this new baby is as healthy as Juliette, I will be happy." He smiled

-"Are you…scared?" She questioned, her voice barely above a whisper, then bit on her bottom lip

-"I can see that you are. We both have our fears and concerns, but I have faith everything will be fine, angel. Soon, we will be in our new home, with our family, undisturbed and in peace."

Sighing, Catherine nodded, cuddling closer to her husband as he carefully lifted her off her chair. As he carried her to their bed, a knock came on the bedroom door. Erik gave permission to enter and Madame Giry entered, carrying a crying Juliette. Catherine held her arms out and her aunt gave her the distressed baby. Juliette instantly stopped weeping, snuggling against her mother, gripping at her bodice tightly.

Placing a warm hand to his daughter's small back, Erik smiled when Juliette turned her big green eyes to him and grinned. He thought it meant it was his turn to hold her. He gently pried her from his wife, sat down and placed Juliette on his lap. Suddenly, the little girl looked at her hands. It seemed utterly fascinating to her. Erik placed one of her tiny hands into one of his and her eyes widened. She looked amazed with how much bigger her _papa_'s hand was compared to hers. Juliette only was a few months old, but she was already showing how intelligent and advanced she was. The young parents truly were proud of their little girl.

Catherine watched her baby and husband lovingly. They were her world and she knew Erik felt the same. Though Juliette's left ear was not like the other one, as it was blood red, neither Erik nor Catherine cared. To them, she was perfect, she was hers and Erik's beautiful daughter, made of the purest love and it would be the same with the new baby sleeping in the safety of her womb.

Catherine touched her stomach, smiling at the thought of their second child. This time, there would be no drunken duke to assault her, no traumatizing events…she hoped. There would be nothing to separate her from her family. They were finally going to have peace!


	71. Chapter 71

Hello readers,

Well, it is 7:30am, I'm getting ready to go to the doctor with my mother to have the results of her biopsy. My hands are shaking as I type and my vision is blurred with tears of anxiousness. My mom is rather calm, much calmer than me at least. She did not want me to come at first, saying she prefered I sleep while she was gone. But I could not sleep and convinced her. I thought it was important at least one of her daughters was there with her and since my sister came, it is my duty to be there to support her. So, now, to pass time (and nerves) I decided to send this chapter. I would have done it anyway when we come back, but...I thought that, maybe, I would not feel like it later, if you know what I mean...

The story is now offially more than 200 pages long. The "original", at this point, was 123 pages, to this chapter I mean (chapter 71 of the rewrite used to be chapter 121). And the entire story was not even 175 pages long... I think this rewrite is much richer than my original, don't you agree (for those who read the original, of course)?

Alright, here comes today's chapter. Hope you will like it. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 71**

A day before the Lavoix family departed for Belgium, they were told Meg and Martin would accompany them. Monsieur Champagneur had had some businesses there. Meg retired from the ballerina corps and was now her husband's secretary and followed him on every business trip. Now though, she had another good excuse: her mother wanted her to keep an eye on her cousin. She thought she did not look so good and with the new baby, she needed to make sure she would get to Brussels in one piece. The Lavoix clan did not mind.

Catherine lay in bed, waiting for Erik, Juliette sound asleep beside her. In the last couple of days, her baby girl had some trouble to find sleep, as though she knew there were some major changes coming into their lives. Juliette whimpered and Catherine hummed softly, massaging her daughter's tummy gently. The little girl calmed down immediately and Catherine kissed the side of her head lightly, and continued singing softly.

This was how Erik found his wife and daughter and it brought a warm smile to his lips. He decided to join his voice to Catherine's. Turning to him, she smiled. Erik lay down beside them, taking much care as not to disturb his sleeping daughter. Taking one of her tiny hands, he caressed it softly and kissed the top of her head as his wife had a moment before.

-"Are you…nervous?" He asked in a whisper

-"About what, our moving to Belgium or the pregnancy?"f

-"Both…" He admitted

-"Well, I am not, concerning our trip." She sighed, placing a hand to her stomach. "About the baby…yes, I must admit that I am, a little…"

Just then, Juliette stirred and woke up, beginning to cry, effectively cutting through her parents' conversation. From the not so subtle smell, they knew it meant their daughter needed to be changed… Erik gently offered to do it. Before Catherine could say anything, both her husband and child were disappearing into the nursery. She decided to follow them, trying to remain unnoticed. The Phantom of the Opera changing diapers was quite an experience to watch and she would never tire of it.

Catherine smiled as she observed Erik. He was leaning his head over his daughter, whispering words of pride and love to her, kissing her tiny nose and small forehead from time to time as he cleaned her. He had removed his mask and one of Juliette's tiny hands was resting on his marred cheek. It made him smile. The young mother knew he liked the fact their little girl would never be afraid or repulsed by him, because he was her _papa_ and she knew _him_ for him!

-"I love you, little cherub." He murmured as he finished the task at hand, dressing Juliette back into a fresh camisole. "I cannot wait to meet your new sibling. What do you want, a brother or a sister?"

As though she truly was answering his question, Juliette babbled and cooed, making Catherine chuckle, revealing her presence inadvertently. Erik smiled at his young wife and gathered their daughter back into his arms. He all but ran back to Catherine, stealing a kiss from her and she cuddledf against his side.

-"I love you, my beautiful angel." He said in her ear, kissing her once more

The Lavoix family, though anxious about what was to happen the next day, spent a rather good night. Now, they were making ready to go. Madame Giry arrived to their home early that morning, so she could see them all before their departed for the harbor. She simply needed to spend as much time as possible with them before they were gone for good.

They were heavy hearted and silent as they were driven to the harbor, where they would meet the Champagneur family. When they arrived, Catherine took her aunt into her arms, promising she would write to her every weeks. When she finally pulled back, Erik gave Juliette to her mother and he too hugged Madame Giry, taking everyone aback with the friendly gesture…including himself.

Meg and Martin were already on board and they waved for the Lavoix family to join them since the boat was about ready to depart. They were a bit late…Catherine and Erik wanted to share one last intimate moment in this home and…well, let's say they got carried away… They embarked and, soon after, the boat moved away from the dock, Catherine silently crying as she waved France goodbye.

Soon, the Lavoix family was led to their cabin. Juliette was sound asleep in the safe cradle of her father's arms. About an hour later, someone came to inform them they would be delayed. They would spend the night on the boat. Catherine was not too enthusiastic about it and she began to wonder if they should not have taken the train instead…she had the strongest nauseas she ever experienced. She guessed it was caused by the strange mix of morning sickness and the lulling boat… Juliette did not seem bothered by it thought, she did not sleep so well in a while…

-"Come, we will take a stroll on the deck." Erik declared, more as a gentle order than a suggestion

Gently, Erik placed his baby girl in the small cot, which was supposed to be their bed…for the three of them…then practically forced Catherine into her coat. When he was satisfied she would not be cold, he put on his gloves, hat and cloak, then wrapped Juliette in as many blankets as possible. He held her closed to his chest, so she would not be cold.

-"I don't want to go outside." The young woman whimpered, feeling bile rising to the back of her throat

-"Angel, you are not the baby here and you whine more than her!" Erik chuckled, wrapping his free arm around his wife. "Come one. Fresh air will do you some good, you will see."

Nodding, defeated, Catherine followed her dear husband out and they walked down the corridor to the main deck. It was sunset and the sight they were greeted with was breathtaking. They could say, in all honesty, that they had never seen anything so beautiful…aside from their daughter. It was then they saw Meg and Martin kissing…rather passionately…in a secluded corner, probably thinking no one would see them… This made Erik chuckled in Catherine's hair.

-"What about we go back to our cabin and mimic them for a while…and maybe take it a bit further…" Erik murmured huskily into his wife's ear, making her blush

-"What about we return to our cabin and just cuddle and sleep into each other's arms?" She smirked

The Phantom gave a theatrical sigh, bowing his head in defeat and Catherine chuckled as he guided her back inside.


	72. Chapter 72

Hello readers,

So, last week you might remember we got my mother's results for her biopsy? GOOD NEWS! She doesn't have cancer and all the calcifications which were found during the biopsy were removed and benign! :D We're all releived of a huge weight! My mother will now have to be followed closely by her doctors, have more regular exams: every six months instead of every year. But all in all, mom's well! :) She still hurts from the biopsy though, but it should be better in a few weeks.

Alright now! :) Here's your chapter for today! Hope you will enjoy it! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 72**

Catherine was sick for most of the trip toward Belgium. Even now in the coach taking the Lavoix family to their new house, she felt like expelling the rest of the content in her queasy stomach. During the voyage, Erik had taken care of Juliette most of the time, so Catherine would get to rest as much as possible.

Meanwhile, Erik thought about how the people on the boat were not staring at his mask, but rather at the bundle he carried around. It was unusual, in this society, for a man to take care of what they deemed to be a woman's business and duty. But the Phantom could not care less. Taking care of his daughter was the most natural thing to do. He was a father and a good one, of that he was sure. It was the other fathers who were wrong not to experience their fatherhood to its fullest.

-"I was never that sick when I was pregnant with Juliette…" Catherine mumbled as she closed her eyes

She pressed a hand to her mouth and rubbed her stomach in an attempt to sooth it. Erik was seated beside her, his free arm wrapped about her shoulders. Catherine gratefully took comfort in his warmth and she leaned against his shoulder and she could not keep in a sigh.

-"Maybe…maybe you feel like this because you are pregnant with my son." Erik murmured, grinning from ear to ear, liking the sound of that very much, all of a sudden

-"The great magician has another premonition?" She chuckled tiredly

-"Mock me all you want, angel, I still was right the first time!" He smirked and she hugged him

After two hours more, in an uncomfortable journey inside the tumbling carriage, the Lavoix family arrived to their new home. Catherine and Erik smiled at the sight. The house was absolutely lovely. It was not as huge as the previous one, but cozy nonetheless. Large fields surrounded the property. Erik wanted his daughter to have lots of place to play. He did not know he was having a second child when he bought the house, now his girl would have a playmate and it was all the better. He also thought it would be nice to have enough room to build about whatever he wanted. He never really had that _luxury_ before…not in the open at least…

Catherine had Juliette in her arms while her husband led her to the front door to their new home and opened it enthusiastically. Another coach stopped by their house. It was Meg and Martin. They were closely followed by two large wagons containing all the Lavoix' belongings, making it all the more real that they really were home, somehow.

-"Welcome home, my lovely angel wife!" Erik said joyously, his deep voice echoing throughout the empty house

-"The acoustics are wonderful here!" Catherine squealed with delight. "Eh oh!!!"

Her voice echoed perfectly and Juliette seemed to like it as well, clapping her chubby hands frantically and giggling. Erik laughed and Catherine thought it was the richest sound that ever existed. _Yes, we will have peace here_, she thought with a relieved smile.

In the following weeks, the Lavoix family slowly settled into their new home. There still were a few items to unpack, but most of it was already in place. As planned, Erik rebuilt his pipe organ in the basement. It was deep enough under the ground so he would not disturb the rest of the house with his music. There still was a small music room upstairs, with their piano and other instruments, this was for the family to play together. The basement was his, a private haven. Catherine was kind enough to understand, though he promised he would not spend all his time there. Anyway, he liked his family life too much to remain secluded as he once was…

Catherine was nearly four months pregnant and the morning sicknesses were still very present. She could barely eat and when she did, she could not keep it in for long. Her husband tried to convince her to let him prepare her something, like one of his potions, but she always refused. It hurt Erik's feelings that his wife would not trust he could help her, but he had to remember her hormones were all messed up and that it most likely was nothing personal.

Catherine was taking a nap when Erik entered their new bedroom. He was holding Juliette on one arm, a rose in his free hand. He placed the baby girl on the bed, then sat beside his sleeping wife, watching her a moment. Gently, Erik caressed Catherine's cheek with the petals of the rose. Her lips twitched into a sleepy grin, but she did not wake.

Juliette looked up at what her _papa_ was doing and decided to participate in waking _maman_ up. She crawled closer to her mother and touched her cheek with her tiny hand. This time, Catherine stirred. She smiled when she saw her daughter's big gray-green eyes staring back at her.

-"It's lunchtime, my love." Erik said softly. "I prepared something good for you."

-"I'm not hungry." She whimpered

-"It will nourish you more properly than the biscuits you have been eating lately. It will sooth your stomach."

-"Erik…"

-"No." He said a bit more firmly, but then smiled. "I am your husband and you will do as you are told."

Though it clearly was an order, Catherine knew her beloved was doing it for her own good, so she would obey. He was only trying to take care of her, and she would not _sabotage_ his efforts any longer.

-"Oh, and I have a surprised for you." He continued, his smile never faltering. "Actually, it is Juliette who has a surprise for you."

Catherine sat up, truly intrigued. Her husband took their daughter onto his lap and looked at her seriously.

-"Come on, little cherub, do it again." He whispered, shaking her affectionately

The young mother truly wondered what this was all about, observing her little girl carefully, waiting. Juliette smiled then opened her mouth.

-"_Papa_."

The word came out of her parted lips loud and clear and Catherine gasped as she and Erik clapped to their daughter's triumph. The young mother had tears of joy in her eyes. She held her arms out to her daughter and Juliette happily crawled into them. Catherine hugged her daughter, she was so proud of her and so happy she chose _papa_ as her first word. Catherine knew most children would choose this one as their first, but in their family, it had another signification. Erik would think of it as a proof of love from their daughter, of complete acceptance.

-"Try to say _maman_." Erik pried softly, grinning

The toddler put her index finger in her mouth and chewed on it for a few seconds before she parted her lips once more. It felt as though she was testing her speaking voice, making a few sounds first. Finally, Juliette found courage enough and tried.

-"_Mama_." She murmured tentatively

-"Almost perfect." Catherine said proudly

Both parents hugged their beautiful and so very intelligent daughter. A group hug really. Erik had his arms folded tightly around his two loves. _No, three loves_, he grinned at the thought, truly and thoroughly happy.


	73. Chapter 73

Hello readers,

I'm sorry this chapter has come a bit late. The past few weeks were crazy and when I opened my files I realized I did not type today's chapter. So, I had to do it first, now I can send it. :P

Hope you will like it! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 73**

Juliette would learn a new word every day. Now she could not only say _papa_ or _maman_, but a whole bunch of rather useful words, such as milk, apple, food and poopoo… It was pretty good for a ten month old baby.

Catherine was in the living room, tenderly caressing her five month baby bump while Erik read to her one of her favorite books. She was a bit bigger than she had been when she was pregnant with Juliette. It served at giving her husband the certitude she was carrying a little boy. Juliette was playing on the floor with toys her father invented especially for his brilliant daughter. It looked pretty much like a small stool, with forms cut in it and blocks the same shape as the holes in the stool. It was designed to make Juliette learn dexterity and to make her appetite to learn to grow also.

The doorbell rang and Brigitte went to answer. The maid followed her employers to Belgium a few weeks after they departed France. A messenger boy brought a letter for Madame Lavoix, saying it was urgent. The maid frowned, dismissed the boy and quickly took the missive back to her mistress, but decided against telling her it was urgent… Master Erik said his wife was not to be stressed. She feared though that what was in this note would upset the young woman anyway…

Catherine was happy to receive a letter and all the more when she saw the De Chagny crested seal. She wondered though why it was not Christine's handwriting, but Raoul's. He would usually pass anything he had to say to her through the messages his wife would send to her… Part of her was curious, while the other part was worried. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach…

_Dear Catherine,_

_If your husband can let you out of his sight for a while, _

_I am asking you to come to Paris as soon as you can._

_Christine needs you and I must admit your presence could help me _

_me as well. _

_We lost our young son, Robert, two nights ago. My wife is hysterical._

_I tried to help her, to sooth her, but I am just as devastated as her._

_Marguerite cannot come, she and Martin are in London. Madame Giry _

_cannot leave the school where she works long enough to be of any help. _

_I offered her money, but you know your aunt, far too proud to accept._

_Catherine, my dear sister, you are our only hope._

_Your room is ready for you and Juliette. Give me an answer as soon as _

_possible. Please, don't leave me in ignorance and send a messenger _

_over as soon as you receive this letter. I am counting on you._

_Your brother in soul,_

_Raoul_

With slightly shaking hands, Catherine put the alarming letter back into its envelope. Erik gazed at her intently as she rose up, his eyes questioning. When he saw tears pouring down her face, he got worried and took her in his arms. He waited to see if she would tell him what was wrong, but all she did was hand him the letter she was brought by Brigitte. He read it without hesitation and it took him all of his will power to hide his own tears. He cared for Christine far too much not to be touched by the news.

-"I will take the first train as soon as I am ready." Catherine stated, trying to dry her tears, without much success

-"I am going with you." Erik said firmly

-"Raoul does not want you under his roof." She answered a bit more abruptly than she intended

-"And I don't want to live under his roof either." He sighed. "Your aunt will take me in, or I will go to a hotel. There is no way I am letting you go on your own, least of all in your condition!"

-"Alright." She agreed, snuggling closer to him

Catherine, Erik and Juliette were on their way to Paris. They took the train and though they were rather uncomfortable, it was faster than the boat trip. Catherine did not write back to Raoul, for she knew they would be there before any messenger could. There was no way she could wait to go visit her friends anyway, they needed her too much.

Once they finally arrived in town, they went straight to Madame Giry's house. The old ballet mistress was only half surprised to see them, knowing Raoul had written to her niece since she was the one giving him the address. She was only surprised the Lavoix family already were in Paris.

The young mother left her daughter to Erik's care. She did not have a doubt about his abilities as a father, he knew how to take care of their baby on his own. Should he need any help, Catherine knew her aunt would give him a hand. Even if it was nightfall, the young mother chose to leave immediately for the De Chagny manor. She was way too worried to stay in place until morning…

It barely took a few minutes for the coach to arrive at destination. After she rang the doorbell, it did not take long for Catherine to be answered. As soon as the door opened, Laurette pulled her inside and into a tight hug, taking Madame Lavoix _totally _by surprise.

-"Oh, we are so desperate here, Madame." The maid cried. "_Monsieur le Comte_ will be so happy and relieved to see you. He is in his study, though he has forbidden anyone to enter…"

-"Thank you, Laurette." Catherine sighed, trying to be strong. "The Count wrote to me and if he doesn't want to see me, then I will go back the way I came."

The maid nodded and the young woman quietly made her way to the study. Her hand shook as she reached up to knock on the door.

-"I SAID I WANTED TO STAY ALONE!" Raoul yelled from beyond the door

Catherine sighed, trying to swallow back her tears, to be strong for her friends. She never heard him acting this way and it grieved her. It reminded her of the way she found the Duke…but she knew her brother would never hurt her, as Friedrich had. Quickly making up her mind, she carefully opened the door, entered, then closed it back behind her. She heard Raoul groan with anger before she could see him. He stood across the room, his back to her.

-"I THOUGHT MY ORDERS WERE CLEAR!"

He interrupted his angered screaming when he turned and finally saw who had entered. A hand flew to his mouth at the sight of Catherine, standing there. He choked back a sob.

-"Hello, brother." She whispered


	74. Chapter 74

Hello readers,

Okay I have some news for you people. I'm currently preparing a new fic, based on the 1994 movie _The Crow_. It should be ready to be sent in a few weeks. :) Besides that there isn't much new.

Here's today's chapter! :) Hope you will like it!

Oh! Happy Easter! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 74 **

-"Hello, brother." Catherine whispered

Raoul immediately went to her and hugged her tightly. Her presence relieved him of such a weight, he could not help but let out all of his pent up emotions. Sobbing on his foster sister's shoulder seemed to be the right thing t do. He repressed his tears ever since his son died. Now that Catherine was there, he could cry and not feel guilty.

After a moment, Raoul pulled away and he seemed to notice her baby bump for the first time. He smiled, but it was sad. He was happy for her, of course, but this was a bitter reminder of what he and his wife had lost. Raoul cleared his throat, trying to regain a semblance of countenance.

-"Where is Juliette?" He asked, his voice low and hoarse

-"She is with Erik and aunt Elizabeth."

-"Is he here?" He frowned. "I told you I don't want…"

-"Calm down." She sighed. "I will stay here while he stays at my aunt's. He would not let me leave Belgium alone, proving he is a good husband."

The young count nodded. She was right about the Phantom and even he could not deny that. Gently, he grabbed Catherine's, leading her out of his study. He truly did not know how to handle the rest now, so he simply took her upstairs, hoping she was ready to see Christine.

Catherine was not sure she wanted to do this so soon after she arrived, but she had to. She knew it was not going to be easy. Her friends lost their second child, she could only imagine their pain. _Poor Christine… _A baby she carried for nine months…the flesh of her flesh… Their happiness was destroyed overnight…

Raoul warned Catherine that his wife had changed a lot in the past few days. Christine did not eat since the death of their son… Also, she asked for no one to disturb her, pretty much as the Count had. He bid Catherine good luck, kissed her cheeks and left as she slowly turned the doorknob. The young woman entered the dark room, as silent as possible.

Christine woke up from her restless sleep when she heard someone enter her bedroom. She did not want to see anyone, but she did turn to see who it was, out of curiosity. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw her friend, slowly approaching. Catherine sat on the edge of the bed and hugged the _Comtesse_ tightly. Christine could not help herself and, though she thoughts she did not have one tear left, she cried.

When she finally had calmed down, after long minutes of heartbreaking sobs, Christine managed to tell Catherine the terrible story in its entirety. Her friend let her, even if it pained her to no end to hear about Christine finding her lifeless baby in his crib.

-"I was asleep in Raoul's arms when I woke up with the strangest feeling. Something felt horribly wrong. Robert, we named him after Raoul's father, used to ask for his meal every three hours. It had been five hours. I should have woken up…"

-"It was not fault, Christine." Catherine whispered

-"Yes, it was!" The countess cried, clutching at her friend's bodice, sobbing once more on her shoulder. "I went to the nursery, it was too silent… Then I saw him…his face blue, his lips purple…cold…lifeless… Oh my baby, my poor little baby, forgive me!"

Catherine let Christine cry some more, then pulled back and held her at arm's length, so she could look straight into her sad eyes.

-"Now, you must listen to me, Chrissy." Catherine said firmly. "It could have happened to anyone."

-"No…I'm just a terrible mother, Cathy. I did not even go to Robert's funerals, can you believe it? How could I ever hope for his forgiveness? I did not say goodbye to him when they took him away in his tiny white casket…"

Catherine felt her pain in her very soul. Taking a deep breath, she took Christine back into her arms, hugging her tightly.

-"Tomorrow, you and I will go to the cemetery, so you can make peace." She whispered softly into the countess' ear. "I will be there with you, to hold your hand and we will pray for your son. Alright?"

Christine's eyes widened at her friend's heartfelt suggestion. She knew Catherine was not a believer and the gesture touched her all the more. Slowly, with a shaking hand, she wiped her tears and sighed heavily, as though a huge weight was taken off her heart and soul. She nodded in agreement to Catherine's kind proposition, unable to speak.

After Christine had fallen asleep in her arms, Catherine went to her old bedroom. She was very tired and her belly felt like it was weighing a ton, no less. She wondered how it would feel in four months from then… Sighing, Catherine went to change for the night. When she walked from behind the changing screen, the young woman gasped when she saw Erik lying on her bed, legs stretched out, arms crossed behind his head. She laughed, he looked so calm, as though it was perfectly normal for him to be there. It reminded her of the old times…

-"Where is Juliette?" She asked softly, then came back to reality when she heard Raoul weep in his study, losing her smile

-"With your aunt." He frowned. "How is Christine?"

Catherine got in bed beside her husband and related the entire horrible story Christine told her. The Phantom said nothing, just listening with a broken heart, tears filling his eyes of steal. Christine had hurt him in the past He once hated her for abandoning him…but then she came back into his life, as a friend and she certainly did not deserve such grief. Was there anything more terrible than the loss of a child? He did not think so…

Erik's thoughts then turned to his daughter, his little cherub, his beautiful Juliette. She probably was sound asleep in her mother's old bedroom. Suddenly, worry gripped at him and bile reached his mouth. Rising up from the bed, he threw his cloak over his broad shoulders.

-"I-I should check on Juliette." He stated. "Just in case…"

-"Calm down, Erik." Catherine whispered, knowing how he felt. "My aunt is taking good care of her, I'm sure."

-"I'm her father!" He exclaimed with a frown. "I should be with her. What if she has nightmares? She is in a place she does not know, she could get really scared…"

Catherine tiptoed toward her wonderful husband and kissed him tenderly, caressing the back of his neck gently as she held his hand. Erik deepened the kiss, but only for a short moment. Catherine could feel him shake. He was worried, so she pulled back, smiling reassuringly at him.

-"Go, my love, or you won't be at ease." She said softly

-"What are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked

-"Christine and I are going to the cemetery, to say goodbye to her son. It was the only right thing to do, I think."

Erik nodded, thinking it was indeed for the best. He kissed her one last time, caressed her belly tenderly, then bid her and their unborn child goodnight. He left and Catherine closed the balcony door behind her dear husband, then immediately went to bed. As she lay down, the young woman folded her arms protectively around her swollen stomach. She was worried about Juliette as well now… One thing was for sure, this night would be one of the longest she had in a long time…


	75. Chapter 75

Hello readers,

I'm trying to study for a math exam and I'm finding that I really hate geometry! lol Nothing much's happening these days. My health sucks, but that's the usual. Alrighty, here's your new chapter for today!

Kaya

**Chapter 75**

As soon as she was up and dressed, Catherine went to find Laurette in the kitchen and asked her to prepare a light breakfast for the Countess and herself. Since Christine did not eat in many days, she did not want to upset her stomach. On her part, Catherine felt nauseous and she was not sure if it only was because of the pregnancy…

While the cook was fixing their morning meal, the young woman went to see how Raoul was. She wanted him to know she and his wife would go to the cemetery. She found him in his study, looking rather awkward. He was disheveled, unshaved. His hair and clothes were a mess and it was obvious he had had quite a few drinks…The room smelled of alcohol. He was snoring, sprawled across his leather couch.

-"Raoul?" She called softly, but since he did not move, she added a little more _power_ to her voice. "RAOUL!"

Her yelling woke him up instantly and he was rather angry at first. But when the young count saw who dared pull him out of his alcohol induced slumber, his mood softened slightly. He put his hands on either side of his head. It was pounding.

-"Raoul, you must pull yourself back together, you have to be strong, for Gustave." She said softly, then she realized she had not seen the toddler since she arrived. "Where is he, anyway?"

-"My…my son is with my uncle… He always was like a father to me…"

Catherine sighed with relief. At least, Gustave was somewhere safe and could not see his parents in such a mess… But it still felt wrong to her…

-"Your son doesn't need someone to play the father for him. He already has one and a good one at that." Catherine said firmly. "Listen to me now. Christine and I are going to the cemetery today. While we are gone, you _will _make a man of yourself. You will take a bath, shave, change clothes and drink some strong coffee. You _need_ to sober up. You will look the part of the _Comte De Chagny_ and will be your wife's husband and your son's father or else, I promise you, I won't ever talk to you again!"

Raoul observed his sister intently, eyes wide and mouth agape. Where did that strength and self confidence come from? He had a glimpse of it in the past, but he never thought she had it in her to threaten him thus. Somehow, he knew she would be true to her word should he choose not to heed her advices. Just the thought of it broke his heart. He did not want to lose her. Then he realized what she said about today's plans.

-"The cemetery?" He gasped. "Christine did not come when Robert was laid to his last rest…"

-"And she knows she has been terribly wrong. She feels guilty." Catherine murmured, her voice much softer now. "I proposed to go with her, to hold her hand and pray for your son, so she could say goodbye."

Nodding slowly, Raoul rose up and Catherine saw determination in his slightly glassy eyes. He understood that he had to be strong. If not for himself or for Christine, he would do it for Gustave. He hugged Catherine, silently thanking her, then he quickly made his way to one of the many bathrooms of the manor.

Catherine knocked lightly on the master bedroom door. Then she called for Laurette and together they helped the frail Countess to bathe and dress. Christine had taken her breakfast with much reluctance. She did not eat all that was brought, but at least she got some of the food down and her body seemed to accept it. Christine looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a black dress, black gloves, black hat and black transparent veil. It reminded her of the day she visited her father's grave, back at her time at the _Populaire…_

_-_"Are you ready, Chrissy?" Catherine asked in a murmur, but only obtained a nervous nod as an answer

Soon enough, they were in a coach on their way to the cemetery, on an uneven road, an angry sky hovering over them, ready to burst. While passing through the city, they stopped at a florist. Christine bought a single white rose, which she clutched against her chest, not minding the thorns. When they finally arrived, the two women held hands. Christine shed silent tears and Catherine wished Erik was there…

On the cold tombstone was carved _Robert Philippe De Chagny, son of Count Raoul De Chagny and Countess Christine De Chagny, born Daa__é__._Above, a sculpted angel, or rather a cherub, crowned the stone. Christine traced its features with her fingertips, as though it were her child's. She sank to her knees and prayed. Catherine sat beside her friend, thinking of the little baby, forever asleep, deep into the earth. In her own prayer, Catherine asked for her parents to watch over her friend's son and prayed for her baby sibling to be his playmate, so Robert would not be all alone in heaven.

Silence was gently broken by the crying of a violin, playing the softest of music. Both women looked from side to side, wondering from where it came. It sounded so beautiful, they thought it was it was magic, as though an angel was playing. Christine closed her eyes. She knew that song. _Lazarus' resurrection. _The last she heard it was so long ago, she had almost forgotten about its beauty.

Christine prayed in time with the music and when it ended, she slowly rose back on her feet and helped Catherine do the same. Christine took a deep breath and as soon as her lips parted, sounds began to come out in the shape of an old, nearly forgotten song.

_Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me strange Angel!_

Catherine swallowed and tears filled her eyes when Erik appeared from behind a mausoleum, holding his violin.

-"Thank you, my friend." Christine whispered and actually found the strength to smile

The music, played by her dear friend, was all the young Countess needed to be brought back to life, just like Lazarus. It gave her the knowledge there still could be beauty in this world, even if her son was taken away from her at such a young age.


	76. Chapter 76

Hello readers,

Didn't you like last chapter? I know it was sad... Well, don't forget to read the note at the end once you're done with the chapter. Hope you will like this chapter better this week...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 76**

When Catherine and Christine came back to the manor, the _Comtesse_ was obviously calmer, more at peace. They decided together not to talk about Erik's intervention at the cemetery to Raoul. The young count was upset enough as it was…

As they slowly walked toward the front door, they started when it suddenly opened. Raoul appeared and waited on the threshold. He looked every bit as dignified and handsome as his title of _Comte De Chagny_. Catherine smiled and Christine went to him without an ounce of hesitation. She threw herself into his arms and they cried as they kissed each other without restraint.

-"I'm sorry, Lotte. _Kiss._ So very sorry! _Kiss_. I love you so much! _Kiss_."

Catherine grinned at her friends as they held onto each other. Before she could leave, Raoul caught her attention and mouthed a sincere _thank you_. Nodding in acknowledgment, the young woman retired to her bedroom. When she entered, she was more than happy to find her dear Phantom grateful he was there, waiting with open arms. Just as Christine had with Raoul, Catherine immediately went to her husband, cuddling into his warm embrace.

-"I love you, Angel." He whispered, kissing that soft spot behind her ear

-"I love you too, Erik." She sighed. "Thank you, for what you did today."

He was about to say something, but strange sounds cut through their thoughts first. Catherine bit her lip as Erik looked into her eyes, as though he wanted to know if she could hear the noises as well. Her blush was answer enough.

-"I think…they are in the middle of their…reconciliations…" Catherine mumbled as a particularly loud moan reached their ears

-"I'm not sure I want to hear this…unless these sounds come from us." Erik smirked, then looked at his wife more seriously. "Since they might be busy for a while, I suggest you come with me… Juliette misses you terribly."

Alarmed, Catherine nodded and gathered her things, telling Erik she would join him outside. Truth was, she too missed her daughter. She was never separated from her child for so long… She quickly found Laurette, who was just as red as a lobster…the masters were rather loud… She told her that, should the count or countess ask for her, she would be at her aunt's, _Rue des Peupliers_.

Erik was waiting by a coach, his horse attached behind it. Obviously he did not want his wife to ride in her delicate condition. He helped Catherine inside and held her against his side. The young woman was trembling. With all the emotions of the past twenty four hours, all she wanted now was to hold her baby girl and spend the night in her husband's arms.

As soon as Erik and Catherine were at the yellow door, _Rue des Peupliers_, they heard their little girl crying her lungs out. They entered quickly, their hearts clenching uncomfortably. The young mother wanted to run to her daughter's side, but her husband forbade her, gently reminding her of the last time she ran during a pregnancy… She understood and went to the living room.

Erik went upstairs quickly, while his wife paced with anguish. She heard him come back, Juliette's cries sounding even worse now. Her heart clenched even tighter as she noticed her daughter was calling to her through her sobs, ignoring her father's reassuring words. Taking a deep breath, Catherine chose to do the only thing she knew would comfort Juliette instantly. She sang.

_Ma petite est comme l'eau,_

_Elle est comme l'eau vive._

_Elle court comme un ruisseau,_

_Que les enfants poursuivent._

_Courrez, courrez,_

_Vite si vous le pouvez._

_Jamais, jamais,_

_Vous ne la rattraperez. _

As soon as she heard her mother's voice, Juliette turned her head from her father's shoulder, rubbing her big gray-green eyes, as though she thought she was dreaming, that or she was tired… It probably was both… Erik gently rubbed her back, rocking her as his wife sang her lullaby. He found himself smiling at the sound of her voice, he had missed it terribly.

Even if Juliette was still very young, she already knew that the thing she loved most was her parents' voices. She had missed her _maman_ very much…

Madame Giry appeared in the living room while Catherine was still singing. The song brought tears to her eyes, along with the many childhood memories. Her own mother used to sing that very song to her and her sister, whenever they were sad or just needed motherly comfort.

When the young woman was done singing her lullaby for the second time and was sure her daughter had no more tears to shed, she smiled. Juliette did the same and held her arms out for her mother to take her in her embrace. Catherine did just that and kissed her chubby cheek. Erik folded his arms around them both and whispered to them just how much he loved them.

The next morning, Catherine returned to the De Chagny manor, this time bringing Juliette with her. She wanted to make sure everything was alright between her friends. Laurette informed the young mother that the _Comte_ and his family were in the garden as soon as she arrived. Catherine walked toward the garden, Juliette seated on her hip, and found Christine, Raoul and little Gustave playing in the grass. The boy was the first to notice the new arrivals.

-"Look, mama, a baby!" Gustave exclaimed, pointing at Juliette, exactly as he had many months ago, before they left for Belgium

His parents got up and greeted Catherine warmly. She put Juliette near the young boy, who seemed particularly interested and intrigued by his new friend. Catherine sat beside Christine and gave her a hug. Raoul did the same and told her how things were going and how grateful he was for his foster sister's intervention.

While the big persons were talking, Gustave was showing his toys to Juliette. The boy was about six months older than the girl and he felt very protective toward her, not letting her play with a toy with which she could harm herself. Catherine and her friends were looking at them, quite impressed with this strange and endearing friendship.

-"When are you going back to Belgium?" Raoul asked after a moment, never taking his eyes from his son, smiling sadly as he thought at how wonderful it would have been to have two young boys in the house

-"We leave tomorrow morning." Catherine answered, staring at her giggling daughter

-"That soon?" Christine gasped, tears quickly forming in her hazel eyes. "Oh, Cathy, I miss you already!"

Both women hugged and sobbed on each other's shoulder for a few minutes. Catherine suddenly felt a tiny tug on her skirts. Looking down, she saw that Juliette had crawled toward her and was staring up at her, her big gray-green eyes asking thousands of questions. She knew that her little girl was concerned. Juliette, even if she was still a baby, was very sensitive, just like her father.

When time came to leave finally came, it was the toddlers' turn to start crying, not wanting to be parted so soon. They were having so much fun together, neither were used to play with people their age… It broke their parents' heart. They were the image of what they all truly felt…

**Author note: **_This lullaby is very dear to me. My mother used to sing it to me, among many others. And made me feel strong when I was feeling sick or weak (was sick often so…). I tried to translate it, so, roughly, it goes like this: _

My girl is like water,

She's like a wild river.

She runs like a stream,

Chased by the little kids.

Run, run,

Faster if you can.

Never, never,

You will catch up with her.


	77. Chapter 77

Hello readers,

I have taken an important decision this week. Don't worry it is not related to my fanfiction or my writing in general. It concerns my studies. I decided that, if my health doesn't improve during the summer, I won't go back to school in August. I'm not quitting, I might return to school for the winter session in January. I just need a break so I can take care of myself. It has been really tough for me. Since February, I've been to school only eight times... It won't affect my writing one bit. If anything, I will be less stressed and I will be able to write more. ;)

Alright now, here's your chapter for today. :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 77**

Erik held Catherine's naked body to his own, tenderly caressing her rounded stomach with one hand, her hair with the other as her head lay on his chest. They were not intimate, remembering the advices they were given at the beginning of their first pregnancy. It simply felt good to be skin to skin.

They had come back from France two days earlier. Juliette cried most of the trip back to Belgium and she was only beginning to return to her normal self. Now, the young parents were taking some well deserved rest.

Erik traveled down his wife's body and pressed his raw cheek to the tender skin of her belly, tracing his fingertips on its round surface, grinning. They talked for a while to try to find the right name for their unborn child. He was trying to think of the best boys names. He was just so convinced it was a boy, he felt it in his bones and soul, just like the first time for Juliette. Catherine played along.

_Benjamin?_ No. _Ovide? _No. _Albert? _Maybe, since it was the name of Catherine's father, but, at the same time, she was not so sure she wanted to give it to her child since she did not want to feel sad each time she pronounced it. Erik understood. _Alain, then? _Hmm, no. _Roger?_ Absolutely not! _Joseph?_ NO! Erik actually cringed at that name, remembering Joseph Bouquet… It was Catherine's turn to understand and change topic, but only slightly.

-"What if we have a girl, Erik?" Catherine asked, stroking his hair almost playfully

-"It will be a boy, so why look for girl names?" He smirked against her skin

-"We could at least pick a few names…for the future…" She laughed

Catherine wanted a large family, with many children, running about the house, laughing and singing, and so did Erik. He never thought, even in his wildest dreams, that he would ever be a father, not even when he wanted to be with Christine, all those years ago… Now though, he could not imagine a life without his little Juliette, or the _son_ growing in his wife's womb.

-"I like Suzanne." Erik declared after a moment, kissing her belly

Catherine smiled, yet he was not admitting this baby could be anything but a boy. She gasped as she felt something coming from inside her stomach and Erik looked at it, touching it and it moved again. This was the first _strong_ kick of their baby. It had been moving for a while, but this was much stronger. Catherine laughed, pointing at her stomach.

-"See, my husband? _She_ likes Suzanne." She grinned and he frowned playfully

-"That's not what it means at all!" Erik protested, liking this game very much. "_He_ wants to let us know that Suzanne is not a good name at all, because he is _not_ a girl! It is obvious, my love."

They laughed for a moment, until they were interrupted by the doorbell. Knowing Brigitte would answer the door, they did not move, keeping on their small argument about the baby's gender. Barely three minutes later, there was a knock on their bedroom door and the maid said there was a message for Madame Lavoix. She slipped the letter under the door and they heard Brigitte leave.

Erik got up from the bed to retrieve the message, then gave it to his wife, frowning at the envelope. He did not like it when she received letters other than from her aunt, for it often brought bad news, and it was not a letter from her because he did not recognize the handwriting.

Catherine did though… Swallowing, she opened the envelope and pulled out a simple card. It was not signed and only three words were written. When she paled, Erik let out a furious growl and took the card from her hands, fearing his first assumptions were right and that they just received some very bad news. Anger filled him as he read the words that only _he_ had the right to tell _his _wife. He read them again, as though to make sure.

_I love you_.

-"Who do you think sent this to you?" He asked with an even deeper frown, his fist slowly clenching about the missive

Catherine found it hard to breathe. She did not want to answer, fearing his reaction. Remaining silent would do them no good, so she decided it was best to speak anyway.

-"It is…_le duc de Reinhardt_…"

A few weeks passed since Madame Lavoix received the strange note from the duke. It had taken the Phantom many days in isolation to finally manage to calm down from that blow. It was when, one morning, Erik found Catherine asleep in a chair with dried tears smearing her face that he decided to make efforts to forget about the ordeal.

Yet, now, every time his wife would receive letters, he made sure none came from the duke before he could authorize Brigitte to bring them to Catherine. Thankfully, they did not receive anything from Reinhardt since. Why did he send it in the first place? Erik thought he had the answer to that question. The duke probably wanted Catherine to know that he knew where she now lived. The question was why…

Catherine found it hard to return to normal after that. Yet, she had something she could focus on and would sometime manage to forget about Friedrich. She was now six months pregnant and the baby was stronger by the day. Juliette, on her part, was more and more of a chatter box and she would sometime hum to herself, which would draw the silliest smile on her father's face.

At the moment, Catherine was knitting little blue stockings for the baby in the nursery, watching over Juliette who was playing on the floor. She stopped for a few seconds, touching her belly, shaking her head. She was six months along and big as though she was entering her eighth month… Her feet were swollen and her right leg pulsed with pain most of the time now…

After more than an hour of work, Catherine set her needles aside and caressed her big stomach tenderly, taking deep breaths. She was tired and her stomach was weighing heavier with each passing day. Juliette looked up at that moment and saw her mother close her eyes.

-"_Maman_…" She called, holding her arms out, wanting her mother to take her in her embrace

-"Oh, angel, not now. Let _maman_ take a little rest, alright?"

The little girl frowned, much like her father would do whenever anyone would say no to him. She could be just as stubborn as him sometimes. Juliette made up her mind.

Catherine had her closed eyes covered with her left arm, as her right hand caressed her protuberant belly. She suddenly felt a firm tug on her skirts, as Juliette would always do whenever she wanted to get her attention. When Catherine opened her eyes to look at her daughter, she realized she did not crawl toward her. Juliette was standing, steadying herself on her mother's knees.

-"Did you just…walk?" Catherine asked, not really expecting an answer

Juliette nodded as she buried her index finger in her mouth and chewed on it, smiling around it. The young woman squealed with joy and hugged her daughter, forgetting about her discomfort. She was proud, so very proud. Her first steps! Lifting Juliette in her arms, Catherine laughed and told her just how proud she was.

The little girl, not thinking what she did was such a big deal, lay her head on her mother's shoulder, suckling on her index finger.

-"Come, angel, we will show how wonderful you are to your _papa_." Catherine declared, giggling

Erik was composing in the music room, some darker songs his angry mood inspired him since Reinhardt's short note… Once again, the duke had brought some of his darkness back to the surface and he hated him beyond belief. At least, he managed to control himself this time…

Catherine saw her husband composing in the music room, relieved he did not find the need to shut himself away in the basement, as he had lately. He had his back to her and she knew he was tensed just by the way his shoulders were hunched. Kneeling in the doorway rather ungracefully, Catherine set Juliette on her feet.

-"Go to your _papa_." She whispered in her daughter's ear. "Make him smile."

Juliette knew her mother was right, _maman _was always right! Her _papa_ did not smile in a while… Gathering her strength, she slowly stumbled toward him, taking all the precautions she could to keep her balance and not fall down.

Catherine could not help but smile at her daughter. She was so intelligent, she understood her environment so well. Well, it was no matter, her father was a genius, after all. It explained a lot!

Erik sighed with annoyance, his mind not cooperating, so he scratched a few notes from the music sheet, rewriting a few parts. His new composition was titled: _A Lasso for the Duke's Neck! _He thought it was rather revealing. It was a music full of anger and hatred, surely one of his masterpiece!

The Phantom felt a tug on his pant leg. _Stupid cat_… He thought, but he suddenly remembered that…they did not have a cat! Looking down, he saw his little Juliette, grinning up at him, chewing on her index finger. His gray-green eyes filled with tears of joy. His daughter, his little miracle, was walking!

Erik looked around and saw Catherine, standing in the doorway, nodding at him to confirm he was not in the middle of a dream. His gaze returned to his daughter when she tugged at his pant leg once more. He laughed, as he had not in a long time and scooped Juliette up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest, the lifted her over his head, making her giggle. She stretched her small arms out, as though she thought she was a bird. To him, she was a beautiful angel.

-"My little cherub!" Erik smiled, tears of joy glistening in his eyes, kissing her chubby cheek, making her laugh even more

Yes, their life was perfect, Erik and Catherine knew it now. Could there be anything to disturb their intense joy?


	78. Chapter 78

Hello readers,

Since I was up early, I thought I would send today's chapter now. I hope that you will enjoy it,

Kaya

P.S. I thought I would keep this message short and sweet since I don't have much to say, lol.

**Chapter 78**

Catherine was entering her eights month of pregnancy. She was much bigger than she had been for Juliette. Since she was so tired, Erik insisted she saw a doctor. She was examined and the doctor confirmed to her she was not pregnant with twins. It came as a huge relief. Though she was in relatively good health, there still were risks and giving birth to twins would have put Catherine in twice as much danger… Madame Lavoix was told not to exert herself. Now she would barely get to lift Juliette in her arms.

The Phantom had gone to town, having a few errands to run. Catherine did not know what it was about, but since it was not unusual, she did not ask questions.

Catherine was in the living room, reading a book as Juliette was taking a nap beside her, her head pillowed by her lap. The young woman was relieved, at last her daughter was resting! Since she knew how to walk, the toddler would make sure not to stay still for more than a few seconds! She wanted to go everywhere she was unable to before she could walk.

Erik, on the other hand, found his daughter's new curiosity absolutely wonderful and stimulating. He showed her how to take the stairs safely and also how to jump and how to do it to make as much noise as possible. Now she also knew how to run…_ Mistake!_ Juliette would run away at bath time, bedtime or when she needed to get dressed by her _patient_ mother.

The only one who seemed to have the power to calm the hyperactive toddler down, was Erik. Juliette truly was daddy's little girl… At least, she was sleeping well at night and did not cry much.

Since Erik was not at home, Catherine was more than happy her daughter decided to take a nap, which was unusual. The young woman hoped nothing would disturb them until her husband returned…but fate decided otherwise… The doorbell rang…

Catherine saw Brigitte as she walked past the living room to answer the door. She threw her book aside when she heard the maid scream! Juliette woke up at the scary sound, whimpering with fear. Catherine brought her baby girl closer to her, placing her head on her shoulder, trying to hush her. Truth was, the young woman was just as scared and it became much worse when they heard a loud noise. It sounded as though something rather heavy was dropped on the floor. Somehow, Catherine had the sick feeling that it was Brigitte… She was scared. She looked around frantically as she heard heavy footsteps coming their way, trying to find something to protect herself and her child.

The footsteps were closer now and soon, Catherine saw a cloaked form appear in the doorway. Frightened out of her mind, she turned her back to the door in an attempt to shield her daughter and unborn child.

-"_Petite fleur_…"

Catherine's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. _Oh god…_ Only one person ever called her little flower, only one man had that voice and strong German accent. _Friedrich Reinhardt_. She tried not to shake, as not to alarm her daughter, but it was pretty much in vain. What was he doing there? What did he want with them?

-"Look at me, Catherine." He said firmly, though rather calmly

The young woman shook her head vigorously, then she felt one of his hands on her right shoulder and he gently turned her to face him. With a finger under her chin, he tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his cold, icy eyes.

-"That's much better." Friedrich smiled, sitting beside her, placing an arm around her and caressed her back and side

Reinhardt's touch disgusted Catherine. No one but her husband had that right! Juliette began crying, feeling that something was wrong when her mother tensed. She was a very sensitive child indeed. Friedrich's free hand went to touch her little girl's cheek, but Catherine turned a bit, preventing any contact. She did not want him to touch her daughter, she was upset enough. Just then, he saw Juliette's ear, the one which was blood red since she was born and Catherine heard him gasp.

-"Did the monster do this to your child?" He asked, his voice full of anger, his accent thicker than ever. "Did he hit her? Is it why her ear is so bruised?"

-"My husband is no monster, _monsieur_." Catherine hissed. "And it is no bruise, she was born with her ear this way."

-"Such a thing would not have happened if she had been mine." He whispered in her ear as he forced one hand on her swollen stomach. "And this one could be like the monster as well, you know."

-"I want you to go from my home." Catherine hissed. "You have nothing to do here. Erik will kill you if he finds you here."

-"Oh, don't worry. He won't find me when he comes back." He said calmly, too calmly. "Neither will he find you or your daughter."

Catherine looked at Reinhardt with wide, disbelieving and frightened eyes. The duke rose from the couch, forcing the young woman to stand as well.

-"Come. We must go before he returns." He stated, pulling at her arm but she managed to jerk it from his grasp

-"I won't follow you anywhere, Friedrich. Erik is my husband, Juliette's father and I love him, more than you could ever imagine."

-"You _will_ come with me, _petite fleur_, or I won't be responsible for my acts."

She did not move a muscle, angry at the one she once considered a dear friend…until what happened when she was pregnant with Juliette, at least. With an exasperate sigh, Friedrich fished into his cloak and retrieved a pistol. Catherine gasped and pulled her daughter behind her protectively.

-"I knew you would need to be…convinced." He said, frowning. "The Phantom put a spell on you, my sweet little flower. But it will change. I am taking you home. You'll finally be safe from that monster and I will raise your children as though they were mine, until you can carry my own."

-"You are delusional." She spat and he grabbed her arm

-"Come now, Catherine, I am running out of patience and the train is waiting."

Reinhardt hauled her outside and toward a waiting carriage, Juliette under his arm. The young woman looked around frantically, hoping her dear Erik would appear out of nowhere to save them. He never came. The duke made them climb into the carriage and told the driver to push the horses, that they were in a hurry.

-"Where are you taking us?" Catherine asked, doing a pitiful job at hiding her tears and fear

-"As I told you before, I am taking you home." He smiled. "To Germany."


	79. Chapter 79

Hello readers,

I've had a rather long and tiring week, but it doesn't keep me from sending you a chapter today. ;) Oops, there's a storm coming, I better hurry.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter,

Kaya

**Chapter 79**

Erik came back home much later than he expected. He spent all day trying to figure out a way to bring his newest project to concretization. He had this great idea and if it worked he would finally be able to provide for his family. He did not tell anyone about this, just in case it would not work. But now, now it seemed realizable. He wanted to open a school, where anyone could learn singing and music. He grinned all the way back to the house. He could not wait to tell the news to his wife.

When he opened the front door to his home though, he frowned. Something was amiss…it was way too silent and dark. Erik thought that, maybe, Catherine and Juliette were sleeping. His little cherub was usually asleep at this time and since his wife would get tired easily lately, he thought it plausible. Yet…it did not feel right…

Climbing up the stairs, Erik went to the nursery, to check on his daughter, but when he finally reached her cot, he realized it was empty. He was beginning to panic when he thought his daughter might be with her mother, in the master bedroom. _Yes, that must be it_. He walked to his and Catherine's bedchambers, only to find it dark, cold and also empty. Now he really was getting nervous.

Running downstairs, Erik stormed into the kitchen and found Brigitte sitting on a chair, the gardener nursing a wound on the maid's head. His heart began to race uncomfortably in his chest and he became dizzy with fear.

-"What happened?" He yelled and the gardener fled. "Where are Catherine and Juliette?"

-"_Oh, monsieur…_"

Erik did not like Brigitte's semblance of answer and he grabbed the maid by the shoulders, shaking her until she finally opened the mouth to answer. He released her so she could speak.

-"The…the duke…" She mumbled

The Phantom paled under his half mask… _No, not him…please, let it not be what I think…_

_-_"What did he do?" He questioned and yelled when she hesitated. "ANSWER!"

-"I-I think he…he kidnapped Madame Lavoix…and mademoiselleJuliette, m-monsieur…"

-"You _think_?" He hissed, grabbing her once more, his eyes burning with more anger than he ever felt

-"He h-hit me…on the head…I t-tried to stop him…from going to…to the living room…where Madame was resting with mademoiselle…but he hit me with something hard…before I could do anything…I was unconscious…until Bernard found me…"

Erik was silent…

-"Monsieur…I-I think the duke…I think he has a gun…"

The Phantom's head was spinning. He had to think about some kind of plan… He fell to his knees. His pregnant wife and child were with a crazy duke…and his little cherub was probably scared out of her mind. He wanted them back, right now!

Rising on his feet, trying to regain some courage and to find some strength, he then tried to figure out where the duke could have taken them. _Paris?_ Too obvious, that would be the first place where anyone would look. He hated to admit it, but Reinhardt probably was not _that_ stupid. He thought some more. A question came to his mind. Where would a desperate man go to feel completely safe? The answer came easily to Erik. _Home!_ _Germany!_

The gardener returned just in time to see the master of the house clench his fist and hit the kitchen counter, making them jump. Erik turned toward the other man, looking rather dangerous.

-"Bernard, send a telegram to Madame Giry to inform her of what is happening." Erik ordered. "Try not to be too alarming. I'm leaving."

-"What are you going to do, monsieur?" The gardener asked, taking Brigitte's shaking hand

-"I am going to find my wife and daughter!"

Meanwhile, Catherine and Juliette were in the duke's private wagon in the train taking them to Germany. Friedrich sat across from them, never taking his eyes off his former _fiancée._ She did not leave her daughter's side for one second, holding her since they left their home in Brussels. Catherine was tired and very sore. She needed to sleep, but she did not want to, for obvious reasons.

-"Let me hold her." Reinhardt said, holding his arms out for the little girl. "You are tired, _petite fleur_, and it is not good for the baby you carry." 

She hated it that he was right. She was exhausted and the little fellow in her belly surely was as well… Yet, Catherine did not want to leave her daughter between the hands of that man. She still could not believe what Friedrich was doing… Catherine looked away, ignoring him.

Carefully, she rose up and went to one of the empty seats. They looked comfortable enough and set her baby girl on it. Juliette stirred, but only for a second, quickly falling back into a deep slumber. Catherine felt a light hand on her shoulder and, turning, she saw the duke holding his cloak to her.

-"We do not have blankets in the wagon." Friedrich murmured. "I will ask the staff to bring some later. But, for now, it shall do just fine."

Catherine hated him, but at least he was trying to be nice. She reluctantly accepted the offered cloak and carefully tucked her daughter into it. When it was done and she was sure Juliette was sound asleep, she sat back across from the duke. Her emotions suddenly took the better of her and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to repress the inevitable sob she felt was coming.

Friedrich stared at her for a moment, until he decided to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Needless to say Catherine fought his embrace, but she was too tired for her fight to be of any effect, and he was just too strong. He did not seem to notice her great discomfort, as he began rocking her, caressing her hair. Catherine was shaking like a leaf, remaining completely silent, hoping he would finally let go.

-"I love you so much, _ma petite fleur_." He said softly, then knelt before her, taking her hands. "I bought a splendid house, for us. There is lots of room and we will live in the comfort and beauty you truly deserve. No one knows about it, I kept the transaction as secret as possible. We'll be safe from the Phantom."

Catherine was never more disgusted than she was at that moment. Did Friedrich truly made it impossible for her husband to find them? Somehow, she doubted it, Erik could do wonders. She gasped as Reinhardt began unlacing her shoes and once they were carefully removed, he made her lie down on her seat.

-"You must rest, my sweet little flower. The train is slow, but we'll be home before you know it."

_Home…_no word could be further to Germany to her. She missed her husband so much, it hurt. Catherine closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer to Erik, hoping he had the power to hear her in his heart. _Find us, _mon amour_, I'm scared. I love you, never have any doubt about it, even if we never get to see each other ever again. _That perspective brought tears to her eyes as she uncomfortably drifted to sleep.


	80. Chapter 80

Hello readers!

There's not much to say, only that you hope you will like this chapter! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 80**

_I am on my way, my love. Do not be afraid, the Phantom is following your tracks. _Erik kept repeating these words to himself, as he sat in the dark corner of a not so respectable tavern. It had been almost an entire day now since Catherine and Juliette were kidnapped. Now, he was taking some rest, but it was more to think about what he would do next than real need. He needed a plan. He had to think carefully about it, as not to forget any detail. He did not want to put his family in more danger. Erik needed help on this one…

Catherine woke up when she heard a voice somewhere behind her. Coming to her senses, she realized it was Friedrich. _So, it was not a nightmare... _She was covered with a warm blanket and her head lay on a fluffy pillow. Did she really sleep so deeply she did not notice when she was tucked in? She did not like that idea, but she could do nothing against it now.

Sitting up carefully, her body a little sore from the awkward position she adopted in her sleep, Catherine turned to see the duke and her daughter. They sat at a small table, eating breakfast. Rising on her feet, she slowly approached them and Friedrich looked up at her, smiling brightly.

-"Ah, finally awake." He grinned, making her rather uncomfortable. "The little princess was hungry, so we did not wait for you."

-"_Maman_." Juliette said, rising her arms for Catherine to take her, which she did and sat down with her daughter on her lap. "Good food. 'Ungry?"

-"No, I am not very hungry, _ma ch__é__rie_." The young mother answered as Juliette tried to feed her some bread

-"_La petite princesse_ is right. You must feed yourself. The baby in your womb must be nourished if you want it to be strong and healthy."

Catherine truly hated it when Reinhardt was right…

-"Did you sleep well?" The young mother asked her daughter, as she did every morning, combing her unruly hair with her fingers

Juliette nodded as she chewed on the piece of bread her mother just refused, trying to dismiss the hand combing through her curly mane.

-"And how did _you_ sleep?" Friedrich asked to Catherine, who shook her head as her only answer. "I know the seats aren't comfortable, but tonight you will sleep in a nice warm bed."

That sentence actually made the young woman shiver…and not with excitement and anticipation, but fear and apprehension. What would the duke do, once they were in his house…in Germany?

Surprisingly enough, Catherine fell asleep in the carriage taking them to Reinhardt's manor, with her daughter's head on her lap. She was so tired, this pregnancy caused her more tiredness than when she carried Juliette. Yet, it might be explained by the fact she was not forced into bed for months… It was a wonder though that she was not more alert now that she and her baby girl were kidnapped…

When the coach finally came to a stop, the duke knelt before the young mother, taking her hand, caressing it tenderly until she stirred and slowly opened her eyes, tensing immediately when she saw him.

-"We have arrived, at last." He said softly. "The train was not supposed to be so slow. I had planned to show you the grounds, but we'll have to postpone that project to another day I fear. Come, it is late, and you need to rest."

Before Catherine could protest, Friedrich scooped Juliette into his arms, tucking her in his cloak so she would not be cold. Quickly, he stepped out of the carriage and Catherine slowly followed, reluctantly taking the duke's hand to stabilize herself. She eyed him, not liking seeing her daughter in his arms. At least she was asleep…or else Catherine felt that her little girl would be upset.

As they walked into the house, Catherine kept her eyes on her sleeping baby in the arms of their enemy, seeing nothing of her surroundings. First thing she knew was that they arrived to a small bedroom. There was a cot and dolls. The duke set Juliette on the small bed and covered her with two blankets. Catherine sat on the toddler's side and kissed her forehead tenderly, silently wishing her to have pleasant dreams…and promising she would do her best to find a way to escape from that prison.

-"Come, my sweet. It is your turn to go to bed." The man said, forcing her hand into his

Reinhardt opened another door from the side of Juliette's bedroom, leading to another one. This one was much more spacious and luxurious and Catherine realized this was the master's bedchambers… Friedrich closed the door behind them, making the young woman jump slightly.

-"There, you can change for the night." He said, pointing to a dresser and changing screen. "You will find all you need in these drawers."

-"I won't change with you in the room." She answered bluntly, making him smirk

-"You do not have to worry, _ma petite fleur_. I need to change as well. When I come back, I want to find you changed and in bed."

Once that was said, the duke left the bedroom. Catherine's blood froze in her veins. What would happen, now that she was on his territory? What would he do? What would he _want_? She swallowed and passed behind the changing screen.

After she was changed into one of the nightgowns she found, which was surprisingly to her rather inflated size, Catherine faced the dreaded piece of furniture. The bed… It looked both inviting and frightening. Deciding upon what she would do, Catherine sat on the edge of the bed, bowing her head as she folded her quivering hands on her lap. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the duke when he came back. She only noticed his presence when the bed shifted behind her.

-"Lay down, my flower." He murmured in her ear, making her shiver but certainly not in a good way. "You are tired and it is not good in your state."

It was with much reluctance that she did as she was told. She lay on her left side, facing away from him. What she did not expect what that he would come closer. Catherine could feel his breathing on the back of her neck as he slipped an arm around her waist and began caressing her swollen belly. She shook, feeling utterly disgusted, a sob escaping her lips.

-"Please, Friedrich, don't…" She whimpered

-"Shh. I am not going to make love to you tonight, _ma petite fleur_." He said softly, vainly trying to sooth her. "Just let me hold you. I have dreamed of this for so long…"

-"Please, let go of me…" She mumbled in another attempt to free herself, her voice weak

-"I have been patient until now, my sweet." He growled. "Do not force me to change attitude."

The warning could not be any clearer. Catherine became silent, though sobs still wracked her body. She was so scared… She had seen how violent he could be once before, and it nearly cost Juliette's life… She would not make him angry, to protect her daughter and unborn baby. Yet, she would not obey him in bed, she promised herself that…and she promised it to Erik as well…


	81. Chapter 81

Hello readers,

I find it sad that the last couple of chapter seemed to have pleased only one person... I hope this one will be more to your liking.

Kaya

**Chapter 81**

Madame Giry's face was buried in a handkerchief as she cried. She was sitting in the study of the De Chagny manor. She ran there as soon as she received the telegram from one of Erik's servant, relating the terrible events. She just had to tell the De Chagny family, unable to live that tragedy alone.

Christine sat near the hearth, crying silently as she rocked her sleeping son. Raoul, on his part, sat behind his desk, rereading the telegram for the fifth time as though it could tell him where his foster sister was or why she was taken from them. After a long moment, his voice broke the heavy and unbearable silence.

-"I heard rumors, about the duke and his strange behavior…but I would have never guessed he could do something like that." He said, frowning

-"Were you still in touch with him?" Madame Giry asked, trying to regain some calm and dry her tears with her now soaked handkerchief

-"Not really… We received his contributions for the opera house every months, but he never came back to _La Rose Bleue_." HE sighed. "People said he was driving himself mad over some lost love… _Damn!_ I was naïve to think he would never do anything stupid…"

-"You could not predict he would kidnap Catherine and her daughter." Christine mumbled through her tears

At that moment, Elizabeth rose on her feet, her fists clenched on the fabric of her dress. She faced the young count, her resolve transpiring through her cold and angry eyes.

-"We must do something for my niece." She said firmly

-"What could he possibly do? We do not even know where he has taken them…" Christine reasoned

-"He is in Germany." Raoul murmured, more to himself, half lost in his own thoughts

As soon as the words were spoken, he rose from his chair, picked up his gloves and quickly went to the front door, the women following close behind, looking at each other questioningly.

-"What are you doing?" Christine asked breathlessly, trying not to wake Gustave still in her arms

-"I need to send telegrams to my contacts all over Europe." He answered hopefully, grasping Madame Giry by the shoulders in a reassuring gesture. "Have faith, dear friend. We will find Catherine and Juliette and if I don't, then Erik will. He may be the infamous Phantom of the Opera, but I have learned something about him. He is a very determined man and he would rather die than leave his wife and babies in need or danger."

Elizabeth's hopes were renewed and she hugged the _comte_ tightly, silently thanking him.

Catherine woke up in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare…until she remembered where she was and realized that it was, in fact, very real… She was shaking uncontrollably and it became worse when she noticed Friedrich had his right arm wrapped about her waist. Sitting up, pushing the unwanted arm as carefully as she could, she rubbed her sore eyes and vainly tried to calm herself down.

-"What is it, my sweet?" Asked the sleepy duke from behind her, but she gave no answer

Sitting up as well, Reinhardt grasped Catherine by the shoulders, silently ordering her to answer.

-"I-I just wanted to check on Juliette." She lied, though now she thought it might be a good idea

-"She is asleep, _petite fleur_, and you should be doing the same."

At that precise moment, Juliette began crying in the other room. Catherine rose from the bed and Friedrich groaned.

-"Let her cry. She will tire herself and fall back asleep eventually." He said grumpily, holding his arms out for the young mother. "Come back to bed."

-"I won't let my daughter cry herself to sleep, _monsieur_. Did it even cross your mind that she is most likely very scared? She is awake and probably asking herself where the hell she is!"

-"Watch your tone, Madame." Reinhardt hissed, following her off the bed. "You _will_ respect me or, I promise you, I can make your life here _very_ unpleasant, until you decide to come back to me. Just remember that the child you carry and the one _still_ weeping in the other room, are not mine. Who knows what could happen to them? But if you are _good_, I will treat them as my own."

Without a word, feeling sick from his little speech, Catherine swallowed the lump which had formed in the back of her throat. Her hand reached for the doorknob to her daughter's chamber, when Friedrich grasped her wrist. She was shaking and Juliette's crying made her ache to take her in her arms.

-"Please, Friedrich, let me reassure her, please." She begged. "It…it won't take long. Please, let go of me."

The duke gave a curt nod and let Catherine go to her distraught daughter. He watched through the doorway as the little girl reached for her mother, who immediately rocked her, whispering reassuring words into her ugly ear. It was a lovely sight, but the toddler's ear was a bitter reminder of who's daughter she was… _How I hate you, Phantom! _

-"You are such a beautiful woman, _ma petite fleur_." He murmured. "I give you ten minutes, no more. Then you will come back to _our_ bedroom."

Catherine nodded in a reluctant agreement, defeated. She rocked Juliette tenderly, calming her slowly. _Do not worry, _ma chérie_, your _papa_ will find us. _Papa_ won't give up on us. _The young mother did not dare tell these words to her daughter aloud, for fear the duke would hear herm but she hoped Juliette could in her heart. Her daughter finally fell asleep and Catherine placed her back into the cot, kissed her brow lightly and left to join the _devil_ in the other room.

Erik had written several messages and sent just as many telegrams in the past two days. He could not bear to know his wife and daughter at the hands of the duke. In the past forty-eight hours, he gathered some valuable information about Reinhardt. Even though it was supposed to be kept a secret, it was not hard for the Phantom to discover the duke had bought a new residence. A few well placed threats and that was it!

Aside from the manor the duke acquired in the suburbs, Erik learned Reinhardt had many armed men surveying the perimeter of his property, keeping any intruder from getting inside. It would cause the Phantom little to no problem…if he got the help he required…

At the moment, Erik was anxiously waiting for the answer to the many missives he sent. He needed help for this delicate operation and he knew only one person he could trust with such a mission. The problem was that this man he was looking for was somewhere in Europe and Erik did not know where exactly…and he could not wait for too long. He would need to leave the inn he was staying at next morning, at the most.

A knock came on the door to his rather simple and rustic room. He held his breath as the voice of a woman on the other side informed him that a man wanted to see him…in the establishment's stables. Suspicious as always, Erik grabbed his lasso, donned a black mask and carefully made his way toward the stables.

It was dark outside, but the Phantom was used to it and he could see his surroundings perfectly well. He blended into the shadows and entered the stables from the back door. There was no one inside, save for the few horses left there for the night by the inn's customers.

-"It is good to see you alive and well, old friend." A voice laughed from behind Erik, making him smirk

-"I should have known better coming from you, Daroga."


	82. Chapter 82

Hello readers!

This week has been rough on me, because it began to be real hot here in Quebec. The temperature reached peaks of 40 degrees... :s And it is humid. Today it lowered to 26, so it's a bit more bearable. But it's tough for me... Can't bear hot temperatures... :s

Oh well, it did not keep me from writing, on the contrary. It passes the time to write and it keeps your mind busy. It's just hard to keep your thoughts focused. Oh well, I managed to write a few chapters so, why do I complain? ;)

Okay here we go. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 82**

Catherine woke up in sweat and more uncomfortable than usual. She could not remember how many days now she had spent with the duke…but it could not have been _that_ long… What awakened her that morning was much more frightening than the usually tightening arm of the duke around her waist. _No, please, no…_she cried silently. Looking around, Catherine realized she was completely alone. Slowly, she slipped a shaking hand between her legs and found out she had been right… Her water just broke… _My god…not now…_

Very carefully, and quite painfully, Catherine rose from the bed and walked slowly to her daughter's bedroom. When she finally opened the door, she found Juliette sitting in her cot, rocking herself with her small arms wrapped around her legs, on the verge of tears.

-"Come here, baby." The young mother said as cheerfully as she possibly could, holding her hand out for her daughter to take it

Juliette slipped out of the cot and walked rather clumsily toward her mother, as though she had forgotten how to walk, all of a sudden. It alarmed Catherine, but not more than the contraction which was suddenly assaulting her. It was strong enough to to make her gasp for breath. Her fear amplified hundred fold.

-"_Maman…_"

-"It's alright, _ma ch__é__rie_. Your sibling has simply announced its arrival."

The child did not seem to know what her mother was talking about, of course, but she understood that her _maman_ was scared and in pain and that she had to be a good girl until it passed.

-"Come with _maman_, Juliette."

Catherine walked back to the room she was forced to share with her enemy and her daughter followed obediently. _Please, please, Erik, find us, I need you…_ She thought over and over again as tears made their way down her now white cheeks. She sat by the window and she managed to sit Juliette beside her. The little girl did not speak or move, only watching her mother worriedly.

Catherine took several deep breaths, trying to will her body into stopping the course of nature… She could not give birth to her second child in this prison. _Maman, papa, please help me, help your daughter and granddaughter. I am in great need of my husband's warm presence. Please, help us…_

Just then, Catherine heard the door being unlocked and the wooden panel was opened, revealing the duke. He was smiling as he entered, but his expression quickly turned to a concerned one at the sight of the young woman.

-"What is wrong, my sweet?" He asked softly as he approached her

-"N-nothing, Friedrich, nothing."

But another strong contraction came, betraying her state of distress. His eyes widened and he left the room without a word. Barely a few minutes later, Reinhardt came back, accompanied by an elderly woman Catherine feared to be a midwife. Her fears were confirmed when she was put back to bed and the woman permitted herself into bending the young mother's legs.

Catherine could not stop crying as she pushed her baby out. The young woman did not understand a word of what the midwife was saying…and vice versa, but the woman kept barking what sounded like orders to her… At the moment, the duke was in the other room, playing with Juliette. Now, Catherine was not only anxious about delivering her baby safely into the world, but also about her first born alone with their kidnapper…

Hours had passed when Friedrich decided to make an appearance. It was already ten in the evening. Catherine was in pain, scared as she had ever been in her entire life. She needed Erik by her side. She wanted her husband to be there for the birth of his second child.

The duke came to sit by her side on the bed, not helping her in the slightest. He took her hand, though she vainly tried not to let him… Since he would not let go, she did not deprive herself from the pleasure of crushing his fingers until she heard his joints snap. She wanted to hurt him for what he was doing to her and her family.

The midwife barked something in German and Friedrich felt the need to translate it…

-"She said she can see the head and that, on the next contraction, you will need to push harder for the shoulders." He frowned, as though he did not quite understand what the midwife meant. "Come on, _petite fleur_, you can do it."

_I know I can do it, you stupid man. I gave birth once before!_ Catherine thought, gripping at his fingers even tighter, her own knuckles turning white. He winced, but did not remove his hand. The German midwife yelled something and a second later they heard a baby crying. She said something else, then proceeded into cleaning the new born rather roughly.

-"It is a boy, my sweet. "Friedrich smiled

-"Give me my baby." Catherine ordered weakly

-"Not now, _ma petite fleur_. You must rest."

-"It is my right to see my son." She replied, tears flowing freely once more

The duke gave in and motioned for the midwife to give him the baby. She did, since she did not really care and he clumsily placed the very little boy in his mother's arms. Catherine's tears of fear merged with tears of joy as she gazed upon her son. _Erik, you were right once more. It's a boy! A beautiful and healthy little boy._

As the midwife began cleaning what she obviously considered to be a disgusting mess, they all heard a man yelling somewhere in the large house and then…a gunshot.

Erik sat with his old friend, the Persian, sipping at his glass of red wine. The Daroga was stunned, to say the least, when he learned the Phantom had married, had a daughter and a second child on the way.

-"You did well, old friend." Daroga said, taking a sip of his tea

-"I did not call you to receive compliments about my new marital status. My wife and child were kidnapped!"

Now Erik had the Persian's full attention. If a woman had willingly married the Phantom and had his child, she was sure worth saving. He imagined her as a kind but fragile woman.

-"Do you have an idea of who could have done this?" The Persian asked with a frown

-"As a matter of fact, I actually _know_ who did it. Friedrich Reinhardt, a German duke. He was engaged to Catherine for a while, but she was already pregnant with my daughter."

When Daroga raised a questioning eyebrow, Erik proceeded into reciting the great lines of his and his wife's love story, who Reinhardt was and, most important, what he did in the past. Then he told him how Catherine nearly lost their first baby when the duke tired to force himself upon her and now, he had kidnapped Erik's only reasons to live.

-"My wife can handle a lot of things, but her body is fragile." The Phantom sighed. "She might be in danger, as we speak and all this stress could be dangerous for her life and my son's."

-"Son?" Daroga asked. "So you are sure this one will be a boy as you were sure the first one was a girl?"

-"Yes." Erik sighed in annoyance. "But that's not important, at the moment. All that matters is that I bring them back to safety. I must save my family, they are all I have. Will you help me?"

The Persian straightened, holding his head high as he took a deep, somehow formal, breath.

-"My friend, I will help you." Daroga promised, a hand on his heart as he bowed his head in allegiance. "What is your plan?"

It was not hard for Raoul De Chagny's many contacts to find out where Friedrich Reinhardt now resided. So now he, along with a few well armed men, were on their way to the duke's not-so-secret manor. The count tried to have the police come along, but they did not want to interfere in the affairs of one of the wealthiest man in the country. At least, they promised not to be a nuisance to what Raoul wanted to do with his men. _Twenty men has to be enough, _Raoul hoped.

When the carriages arrived at the gates, the young count, who had proclaimed himself their leader, was the first to come out. Trying to be as silent and as discreet as possible, the young man approached the gate alone, pistol in hand. First thing he knew, was that two _very_ powerful arms were immobilizing him from behind and another man was facing him in the dark, chuckling. The young count struggled, until he heard a familiar voice in the darkness.

-"Well, well, _boy_, I must say I am surprised to see you here."

Raoul stopped fighting as the shape in the shadow appeared to be the Phantom of the Opera himself. Though he looked even more frightening than at the time of the _Populaire_, Raoul had to admit he was relieved to see him there. The man behind him loosened his grip, then let go completely as Erik advanced on his old nemesis. _Well, I guess were not _mortal_ enemies anymore…_

-"I'm glad to see you too." The _Comte _said sarcastically, stretching his now sore neck. "What's your plan to save Cathy and the baby?"

-"None of your business." The Phantom hissed, listening to his old instincts

-"Erik!" Daroga yelled. "We might need him and his companions. We are only two against thirty well armed men."

The masked man sighed then nodded, hating to be forced to accept the boy's help. Yet, the more people they were, the better. Twenty-two against thirty, it was much better. Now, all they needed was to revisit their initial plan and adjust it to their new force they were granted.

After several long minutes of discussions, it was decided that the young De Chagny would do a diversion. He needed to distract the duke himself by pretending he was there for some business for _La Rose Bleue_. He would have to make him believe there was a real emergency, thus explaining the late hour of his impromptu visit.

Truthfully, Raoul did not particularly enjoyed this new plan, but it might just work. For Catherine and Juliette, he would do it! He only hoped that the duke would be fooled long enough for Erik and his strange friend to work on their own part of the plan…

Raoul knocked on the front door, the bell would draw too much attention, and a maid opened to him. He gave her his name and, most important, his title and the clueless servant girl let him in without question. _Who would question a count visiting a duke?_ Just then, one of Reinhardt's men entered the room and saw the young man he had been warned about.

-"ALARM!" Yelled the man and Raoul immediately shot him before he could be his target

The count's men joined him and the battle between them and Reinhardt's lackeys began.


	83. Chapter 83

Hello readers,

In this chapter, there are a few German lines, though I had to use an online translator... So if there's anyone here speaking German, I hope you are not offended. I could not find anyone to translated the sentences so I used what I could, even if I know those translator sucks and are likely to make mistakes. Oh well, hope you'll forgive me. ;) I'm always the first one to be angry when someone uses online translators to write quotes in French and it ends up not so beautiful to me. lol

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. The last few chapters did not get much reviews. Is it because summer is at our doors...or because it's bad? hmm...Oh well, here's today's chapter. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 83**

Catherine was scared to death at the sound of gunshots. Friedrich was still beside her and her newborn son. The baby was asleep against her breast and the duke was convinced it was because he sang a German lullaby to him. The young mother doubted it had anything to do with the rough, cold and uninviting voice of Friedrich. Her son was most likely asleep because of her warmth and gentle hand tenderly caressing his small back.

More than once, Catherine started because of the shouting and gunshots. She was so frightened, she was frozen into place. It was a wonder the baby in her arms was sleeping so peacefully. What was just as disturbing as the violent sounds, was the fact Friedrich was _very_ calm beside her. It actually seemed to amuse him… He was oblivious to the tears pouring down her white cheeks. She thought it probably was better this way. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she needed _his _comfort. _Erik…I need _you_ so much!_

Barely a moment later, there was a knock on the door and the duke sighed as he gave whoever it was permission to enter. The man who just entered began speaking quickly in German.

-"_De Chagny ist hier, mit vielen bewaffneten M__ännern Vorlagen__._" Said the man, breathless. (De Chagny is here, master, with many armed men.)

-"_Ihn kommen dann lassen. Ich habe wenig überraschung für ihn und ich möchte weg von meinem _Sohn _darstellen. _(Then let him come. I have a little surprise for him and I want to show off my _son_.)

Catherine could not understand much of what was said, but she did recognize the name of her brother. Raoul was there and from the panic she heard in the other man's voice, he was not alone. Was Erik with him? If he was, she was absolutely sure her husband would do everything to remain unnoticed.

The man left and Reinhardt got up from the bed, going to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and retrieved a casket. With a key, he unlocked the wooden box, opened the lid and produced a pistol, the same he had used to threaten the Phantom when he came to _save_ her in the house by the lake. Catherine gasped as he turned to her, a wild expression drawn upon his face. As he loaded his weapon, he smiled at her and that only served at making her even more scared of him.

-"Do not be afraid, my little flower, I won't let them take you away from me."

Friedrich leapt toward Juliette's bedroom and, as soon as the door opened, Catherine heard her first born screaming her lungs out. It made her sick in her stomach and her heart began beating frantically. She tried to get up, but then she saw the duke come back with her struggling daughter under his arm. He all but tossed the frightened toddler on the bed beside Catherine.

Juliette crawled toward her _maman_ and the new baby, not quite understanding what was happening. One thing she knew was that the scary man with the ugly voice scared her and her _maman_ was afraid too. She began crying as she cuddled closer to her mother.

-"Keep the little princess calm, _petite fleur_. I want to show the _Comte _how we make the perfect family together."

Reinhardt sat beside the three of them with his pistol hidden behind his back. At least he had the decency to hide the weapon away from the babies. Juliette cried even harder. She knew she was scared for a good reason, she could just not tell what it was exactly. She felt that this man was not nice at all. She missed her _papa_ so very much…

-"Shh, shh, it's alright, _ma ch__érie_, _maman_ is here." Catherine whispered, taking her daughter closer to her with her free arm, trying to ignore the pain she still felt from the labor

For the second time that night, there was a knock on the door and, once again, Friedrich gave permission to enter. He straightened up as he saw Raoul De Chagny enter, then smirked when he saw the other young man pale.

The _Comte_ sighed with relief when he saw Catherine and Juliette cuddled against her, but e paled considerably when he saw a small bundle in Catherine's arms. There was a small baby sleeping in those blankets against his foster sister's chest, he just knew it. His gaze found Catherine's. Her eyes were pleading for his help. She looked so tired…so scared…

Reinhardt, on his part, had his legs stretched out on the bed, his ankles locked together. He was very relaxed and he went as far as folding his arm around Catherine and Juliette as he watched Raoul's reactions closely.

-"Ahh! _Monsieur le Comte De Chagny_, what a pleasant surprise and an honor to have you here in my humble home. May I introduce you to my _son_? This is Viktor Adolf, the future Duke of Reinhardt."

Bile rose to Raoul's throat. How dare this bad excuse for a man give his name to a child who was not his? He was angrier than he had been in years…maybe forever. This man, who he now regretted considering his friend at one point and who he accepted as his partner in his business, was taking possession of someone else's wife and children. He truly was disgusted.

-"Let her go, Friedrich." The count ordered

-"Why would I let my _wife_ go? _Ma petite fleur_ is perfectly well here. She belongs in this home and at my arm."

-"She is not _your _wife, Reinhardt, and never will be. You know this."

The duke's eyes shot daggers at his opponent as he slowly rose from the bed, his weapon still hidden behind his back. When he had taken a few steps away from the bed and closer to her brother, Catherine waved to get Raoul's attention. It worked for he discretely looked her way, his discretion helped by the dim light of the candles and she mouthed the words: _he has a pistol!_ He swallowed as his eyes drifted back to their common enemy, following his every moves.

-"Now, De Chagny, you will leave us in peace, before something bad happens. You and that bastard masked devil took Catherine away from me more than once. I've had enough. She stays here."

-"You are insane, Reinhardt."

Catherine gasped and let out a strangled sob when the duke growled and raised his pistol toward the other man's face, fearing the worse.

-"I'm running out of patience, De Chagny. Go now or I promise you, I won't hesitate killing you even in front of _my_ family."

Raoul backed off toward the bedroom door, his hands raised in front of him as Friedrich kept threatening him with his pistol. Catherine watched helplessly, hoping the duke was not mad enough yet to shoot her foster brother. Just as she was praying to her dead parents for help, the young mother noticed that one of the window was slowly opening. Someone was there…outside. She stopped breathing, waiting hopefully. A few seconds later, Catherine saw a leg then another, clad in black, pass through the window frame slowly. Could it be…?

* * *

**AN: **_My friend "Cliffy" is visiting again, mwahahah!_


	84. Chapter 84

Hello readers,

Hope you had a nicer week than mine. They are installing new windows in our appartment building since last week and it makes a lot of noise. Monday it was our turn, they did a poor job, really. But that's what you get when they promise the work to be finished in one day (they turn the corners a bit too roundly, if you know what I mean). Anyway, they should be done today...that's what they said at least. Then maybe I'll get to sleep a bit better (they arrive at 7am...only a few minutes after I finally manage to fall asleep...). Then I have to make new curtains for the kitchen (and I really don't know where I will find the energy to do it...).

All of this doesn't keep me from sending you a nice chapter today! :) So I hope you will enjoy it! :D

Yours,

Kaya

**Chapter 84**

As the De Chagny boy made his way through Reinhardt's mansion with his men, Erik was climbing a ladder toward the master bedroom, closely followed by the Persian. It was not hard to obtain the location of this precise room, and a ladder, it was a simple matter of threatening one of Reinhardt's servants…one that was unarmed, that is. They chose upon a chambermaid. They probably traumatized her for the rest of her life though…

Once the Phantom finally was high enough to take a glimpse inside the room, he was frustrated not to see Catherine. It was probably due to the window's awkward position… He _felt _she was there. What he _could_ see though was De Chagny arguing with someone he assumed to be Reinhardt himself.

Not one minute later, Erik saw a hand holding a pistol, advancing toward the _Comte_'s face. The arm followed and finally he was able to see the duke completely. He looked the same as the last time he had seen him in their garden back in France. Yet, Erik could tell there was a certain degree of nervousness in him and maybe a bit of frustration.

As De Chagny backed toward the bedroom door, threatened by Reinhardt's weapon, the Phantom carefully and noiselessly opened the window. One leg at the time, he climbed inside the bedchamber, as silent as a…well, a ghost. He did not look around the room, his target being the bastard's neck and he could be distracted by the sight of his wife. If he had seen her he would have lost all reason and run to her. He could not do that, not now. Reinhardt had to be punished or his wife and children would suffer or worse…they could all die…

The Phantom found his good old Punjab lasso hidden inside his cloak and he skillfully threw it across the room, the noose immediately tightening around the duke's neck. Reinhardt's hands reached for the rope strangling him, effectively making him drop his pistol on the floor.

Daroga climbed inside the room when he heard the weapon landing with a loud thud, figuring what had just happened. Quickly, he looked around the room and spotted the young woman who assuredly was his old friend's wife…

Catherine closed her eyes when her husband's deadly rope flew in the air. She did not want to see this… At least, Juliette seemed to have fallen asleep against her side. They were both very exhausted, it was almost the middle of the night, but Catherine could not sleep, not under such circumstances.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, the young woman gasped and, out of fear, her eyes snapped open only to see a complete stranger smiling down at her. The dark skinned man shook his head lightly and she understood he was not there to harm her, he was a friend and she had nothing to fear.

At that moment, Erik and Raoul were hauling Friedrich out of the room and out of their sight. Catherine swallowed as the Persian sat beside her, introducing himself as the Daroga, an old friend to her husband. All she could do was nod.

The little baby, who had been asleep until now, began fussing. Rather naively, Daroga had not realized the bundle she was holding actually was an infant wrapped in many blankets. His eyes widened and Catherine smiled shyly, pushing the blanket from her son's face so he could see him. He smirked.

-"Was he right about this little fellow as well?" He asked. "Is it a boy?"

Catherine assumed Erik told that man about her first pregnancy and how sure he had been from the beginning about their first child being a girl. She nodded again, caressing her son's back, trying to calm him gently.

Erik loosened the noose from the bastard's neck. As much as wanted to kill Reinhardt, he could not do such a thing. He did not want to have his filthy blood on his hands and he knew Catherine would never forgive him, as he promised her he would never kill again.

The Phantom and the Count tied the duke up on a chair as tightly and as uncomfortably as they could, then gagged him as he was cursing heavily in German. Neither of them felt like hearing him. One of Raoul's men, who were speaking German fluently, went to find the _Polizei_, the local gendarmes, so to speak.

-"Go, Erik. Go find your wife. Me and my men will keep an eye on him." De Chagny said, pointing the duke's pistol against its owner's temple

Nodding, Erik quickly went back to the master bedroom. Somehow, he knew she was in there, even if he did not see her when he was there earlier. As he neared the doorway, he could hear the Persian's voice and then a baby fussing. _That did not sound like Juliette…_he thought. Air stopped midway to his lungs and his heart raced frantically in his chest. He could not wait any longer, he had to enter and see with his own eyes.

Catherine raised her head when she heard someone enter the bedroom and saw her dear husband. Erik actually gasped when she smiled tiredly at him and he slowly approached his family. Tears filled his gray-green eyes. His wife really was there, with Juliette against her side and… _Oh, dear god…_ There really was a small baby nestled in Catherine's arms. _It is too early…_ He was beginning to panic when he was taken out of his thoughts by the Persian.

-"Come, Erik. Meet with your son." Daroga said, getting up from the young woman's side and leaving the room discreetly

-"M-my…my son?" He murmured, not quite believing he had been right once more

Instead of taking the Persian's place, Erik climbed into the bed where he could assess the situation from a better angle. Juliette seemed unarmed, curled up against her mother's side and he made sure not to wake her, even though he long to embrace her. Then he glanced at his wife, but his curious and worried eyes quickly drifted to the very small bundle she was holding.

Catherine's heart swelled and yet she felt bad for not being strong enough to carry their son to the term of her pregnancy. At least, their second child, though small, seemed to be in good health. Since Erik could not take his eyes from their baby boy and knowing he would not ask, she slowly handed her husband their son.

Erik carefully took the small baby and cradled him securely in the crook of his arm. Though his son was little, he seemed perfectly well formed. He was as beautiful as his big sister. Once they were back home, he would make sure his son and wife were seen by the best doctor in Brussels. His baby boy stopped fussing then and Erik smiled, tears falling from under his black mask.

-"Oh, my sweet angel." He whispered. "He is wonderful."

Catherine could not help herself and a sob escaped her as relief and love was spreading within her. Careful not to crush their son and daughter between them, Erik gathered his wife in his embrace and with his free arm and they cried without restraint. At last, they were back together.


	85. Chapter 85

Hello readers,

Well, not much has changed for me this week, it's pretty much the same as lst week, so I won't be repeating myself. lol

I hope you will enjoy this chapter,

Kaya

**Chapter 85**

Erik and Catherine cried in each other's arms for a while, until their newborn began fussing once more. The young woman knew that this time it was not from lack of attention, but hunger. She took the baby back into her arms, freed her breast with a shaking hand, then began feeding her son. He sucked hungrily, though a bit clumsily as it was his first time, clutching at one of his father's fingers. Erik's free hand caressed his head lightly, smiling down at him.

-"When was he born?" He asked softly, hating the fact he missed the birth of his first son

-"A couple of hours ago, I think." She admitted, her throat sore from the crying

Erik gasped, unable to believe what he was just told. If he had been there only a few hours earlier… He felt even guiltier for not being there for his family. His wife's soft hand caressing his neck and jaw brought him back to the present moment. She was smiling tiredly, reassuringly at him and it assured him she was not angry at him, that she understood, that she had no regret.

-"_Papa_…"

Juliette's sleepy voice broke the heavy silence. Her eyes were still closed when Erik picked her up from between him and Catherine and placed her on his lap. She was half asleep as she curled up against his broad chest, sighing. Erik smiled, kissing the top of his daughter's head, fully knowing she must be feeling safe for the first time since they were taken away from their home.

Raoul entered at that moment, clearing his throat to get their attention. He approached once he had made his presence known. Catherine covered herself before he was close enough to see anything. Raoul kissed his sister's forehead, then the baby's head who was now well fed and trying to burp against his mother's shoulder. The young man now longed to return to his own family, embrace his wife and son and thank God for keeping them safe.

The two men looked at each other for a moment. Catherine could almost see the silent message being passed between them. No thanks, no words were even needed. A simple nod and they knew they had somehow made peace. Catherine was happy there was at least something positive in this ordeal.

-"I want to go home…" She declared in a whisper

As soon as she made her wish clear to all, Erik made plans with Raoul to go home, followed by the Persian. The other men would find their own way home. The first part of the journey, in the coach from the mansion to the train station, was a real nightmare for Catherine. She had given birth mere hours ago and she was hurting.

When they left Reinhardt's mansion, once said duke was taken away by the _Polizei_, it was decided Erik would carry his newborn son, Raoul would have Juliette and Daroga would carry Catherine. Of course the Phantom would have preferred to have his wife in his own arms, but there was no way he could let go of his small son. And even if Raoul and Catherine were like brother and sister, he did not want her in the arms of the boy. Anyway, Erik doubted the frail _comte_ could carry her…

The Persian, aside from Erik, was the stronger of the three, so the Phantom felt he could trust his wife in his arms. _Besides, he nearly is an eunuch_, he thought. Juliette could not go with Daroga. She had been under loads of stress lately and being in a stranger's arms when she wakes up might not be the best idea. She knew Raoul and trusted him, so he was the best choice.

They were now all seated in the _comte's_ private wagon in the train taking them back home. Catherine was asleep in one of the seats, Erik's cloak folded around her tightly so she would not be cold. The baby boy was asleep in his father's arms while Juliette was fast asleep on his lap, wrapped up in his suit jacket.

The Phantom was fighting back tears as thoughts of what he could have lost crossed his mind. His wife…his daughter…his son… Never he would have been able to forgive himself if anything happened to them. Yet, there still was a part of him who was angry at his own absence. His son was born before his time and though he seemed healthy, Erik knew he was fragile.

When the duke was arrested, they were promised by the _Polizei_ they would see to it that he was accused of kidnapping and assault. That was all that was important to Erik, aside from his family's safety. He and De Chagny would be given news about the trial. As long as Reinhardt was in jail, there was nothing to be concerned about. They were free and at peace.

Glancing down at his sleeping children, Erik first adjusted the blankets around his baby boy, who was suckling at his tiny fist in his sleep. Then he checked on his daughter, tenderly caressing her chubby cheek, then her left ear. It was as red as it had ever been, but her hair had grown and was already hiding the top of her ear. He sighed.

-"Erik…?"

Catherine's sleepy voice brought him back to the present moment. Daroga was woken up by her call and gently pried Juliette from his old friend's lap, so he could go see to his wife. He did not even try to take the baby from him, knowing it was no use. He put Juliette beside Raoul and sat on the other side of the young man.

Lying under a blanket which felt oddly familiar, Catherine did not quite know where she was and was about to start panicking when her husband knelt at her side. She calmed down instantly and smiled, though rather tiredly, at the sight of their son sleeping comfortable in the safe cradle of his father's arms.

-"What is it, angel?" Erik asked softly. "Do you need anything?"

-"A kiss, perhaps." She pouted, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand

Erik did not need to be asked twice, grinning as he delicately applied his lips to hers. They closed their eyes, feeling as though they had not kissed in years, while it had only been a few days ago…

-"When are we going to be home?" She asked, somehow weakly, her voice trembling all of a sudden as tears fell without her really noticing

-"Soon, my love, soon. In a few hours, we will be home. For now, you need to sleep, I will wake you up when our new little cherub needs to be fed."

Nodding, Catherine fell back asleep without effort.


	86. Chapter 86

Hello readers,

First of all, I would like to say something to my fellow _Québécois: Bonne St-Jean_! :D

Secondly, this is actually related to the chapter. For those who are familiar with the first version of this story and this chapter in particular, it is slightly different from the "original". I introduced a new character, because I thought the original chapter lacked something and things makes much more sense with him there, and changed the name of Erik and Catherine's son. :) I was never very comfortable with him being called William. He never really felt like a William to me...

Hope you will enjoy yourselves and be happy with the changes. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 86**

Erik carefully placed his son in a basket in the master bedroom as the Persian lay Catherine in the bed, then left the room to find himself a spot for the night. They finally were home…and safe. Making sure his wife and son were sound asleep, Erik decided to check on his daughter.

Raoul had just put Juliette to bed when the Phantom appeared in the nursery. They shook hands in silence and the young count chose not to wait until morning to return home. He would take the night train. He missed Christine and Gustave. Also, he was eager to tell her and Madame Giry about the duke being arrested and the birth of the new member to the Lavoix family. Much has happened and he felt a bit overwhelmed. He long for the calmness of his home.

Approaching his daughter's cot, Erik knew she was sleeping just by the deep and even sound of her breathing. After a moment though she began tossing and turning and only listing to his instincts, Erik sang to her softly. He was barely at the beginning of his song when Juliette calmed down and smiled in her sleep, breathing evenly once more. He stayed there a few minutes more, to make sure she would not stir again before he returned to Catherine. Erik stripped out of his clothes and though he truly needed a bath, he decided that sleeping beside his wife was more important at the moment.

Catherine had slept most of the journey back home, only waking up when the baby needed to be fed. She was exhausted, Erik could tell and he felt she had been crying a lot during her stay at the duke's. Even now her eyes were not quite dry and still swollen and he could see fresh trails on her cheeks.

-"No more tears, _mon ange_." He murmured in her ear, folding his arm around her. "I am here now, you are safe."

-"_Je t'aime_, Erik." She whispered in her sleep

-"I love you too, Catherine."

On these words, the Phantom fell asleep with his face buried in his wife's hair.

When he woke up the next morning, Erik found that he was alone in bed. He sat up with a start, panicked. He quickly donned a robe and looked into the basket near the bed. His son wasn't there. He ran to the nursery and opened the door carefully, even if he was in panic mode. He sighed with relief when he found his wife and children sitting there.

Catherine was rocking their son while Juliette sat in her cot with her doll, Lili, staring at her mother and brother with a grin. She seemed to be admiring them. Erik entered, Juliette immediately holding her arms out to her father. He took her in his arms with a smile and kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

-"Good morning, little cherub."

-"Mo'nin' _papa_." She cheered, sticking her index finger in her mouth

Erik cuddled her closer and went to his wife, who was tenderly feeding their baby boy. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

-"_Bonjour, mon amour_." He murmured as not to disturb his other cherub

Catherine's face lit up at the sight of her husband. She was happy to be finally home. Seeing him with their first born in his arms was something she had missed terribly. His presence, his scent, his voice, his eyes, his lips…his body… She had missed every single part of him… along with the sense of safety he brought her ever since they met.

Erik knelt before his wife, sitting Juliette on his lap as he watched Catherine gently adjusting their son so she could rub his back. She was humming softly. He had missed her so very much… Juliette began sitting along with her mother and Erik had to smile. Her voice needed training, of course, but he knew that with enough work, she would be a great singer like her mother, someday. _My little Juliette could be a diva…_

Then, it suddenly hit him, as he watched their son slowly falling asleep. Their newborn did not have a name yet! He felt stupid for not thinking about it sooner… _He needs a name! We cannot call him "son" all his life_…

-"How are we going to name him, _mon ange_?" Erik smiled. "Did you have a name in mind?"

-"It is your turn to choose a name for our child, my love. Choose the name of our son."

His gray-green eyes sparkled with tears of joy. He rocked Juliette as he took a moment or two to think. It did not take long though, a name immediately coming into his mind.

-"Louis." Erik announced, then chuckled. "If it's a name good enough for kings, then it will be good enough for the Phantom's son."

-"Louis Lavoix." Catherine smiled, readjusting the baby boy into the crook of her arms. "It sounds good to my ear."

-"Yes." Erik grinned, coming even closer to them, looking down at his now sleeping son. "Hello, Louis. I am your _papa_."

Little Louis did not stir, fast asleep. Yes, Louis was a good name.

Later that day, after they had all eaten their fill and they had taken each a bath, Brigitte, who was more than happy to see Madame and mademoiselle Lavoix safe and sound, and the new addition to the family, went to find a doctor. She was told by her master only to bring back the best of the best. She was given a few names in town and found one who seemed to have known Albert Le François, Catherine's father.

When Brigitte brought _Docteur_ Frabrice Renard back with her, Erik asked him a few questions and found out he actually was the doctor who delivered Catherine. His wife immediately trusted the elderly man. Catherine asked for her son to be examined first, since he was born before his due date. The doctor spent several minutes listening to his little heart and small lungs. It was determined that, though pretty small, he was in perfectly good health. The parents were more than just a bit relieved.

After that, Catherine asked for Juliette to be examined, just to make sure their ordeal did not affect her health. Once it was done and everyone was sure that both children were healthy, Erik told the doctor to do the same with Catherine. She declined, but her husband ordered the examination. It took a bit longer than it did for the babies. She was exhausted and it showed. She was suffering from anemia but the doctor told Erik exactly what had to be done to remedy to it.

-"She should be fully healed in a few weeks." Dr Renard assured. "Do not worry. Other than that, she is good. There won't be any sequel from the labor."

That came as a huge relief to the young couple. The doctor left, refusing to be paid for his services. Erik prepared his wife some strengthening potion and they sat together with their children. Things were doing well. Now they could breathe.


	87. Chapter 87

Hello readers,

I don't have much to say today, so I will only say that I truly hope you will enjoy this chapter...and not hate me too much. ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 87**

_Joyeux Anniversaire, Juliette!_

Erik and Catherine sang a Happy Birthday song to their very joyous two year old daughter. Louis was a few weeks old and, much to his parents relief, he had gained some weight. Juliette was extremely proud to be a big sister and she loved her little brother dearly. She knew not to make noises when he was taking his naps, since she was rarely taking naps herself. Louis slept much more than she ever did, she had taken after her _papa_…

Erik had his first born on his lap as she clumsily blew the two tiny candles on her cake. Catherine had little Louis beside her in his basket, smiling proudly at her family. She had recuperated from the birth, but her husband still wanted her to take it easy.

It already was three years since Erik first met his beautiful Catherine. Three years! He could not believe so much time had passed and yet he felt as though it was yesterday he saw that small cloaked form come out of the carriage with her aunt on the Rue des Peupliers. Every day now he thanked, in his own way, Christine for leaving him the way she did, otherwise he would have never met his _real_ angel and he would have never fathered his two wonderful cherubs.

Juliette found herself having some trouble unwrapping her present, so her proud father helped her. They were both grinning the same way, Catherine noticed, which made her smile. The first present was a mechanical horse, just the right size for Juliette. It had a small saddle and reins so she could sit on it rather safely and once the key was turned a certain way, the phony pony could actually walk. It did not go fast and it only took small steps, but it was more than enough to make the little girl giggle her dimples out.

Erik had worked on that toy since she was born, to make it perfect. It was the first time Catherine even heard about it. She did not mind, all that mattered was that her daughter and her husband were happy about that present. This man really was the best father a woman could ever want for her children. Catherine wished her own parents were there with them, to share their joy. It was in such circumstances she found herself missing them most. Yet, they were there, in a way, in her mind and in her heart. She knew they would have approved of her happiness. In her husband's embrace, she was at home and her children was her everything.

A few had past and, that night, a violent thunder storms began raging, lightning illuminating the entire house with its frightening light, thunder shaking the ground. Erik and Catherine were woken up abruptly and they ran to the nursery where Juliette was screaming her lung out, scared out of her mind.

The Phantom went to his frightened daughter, while his wife went to check on their son. When Catherine neared Louis' crib, she was shocked to find him still asleep. Fear crept into her, worried as she remembered Christine's dead baby… She tried not to shake as she placed a hand on his belly. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she felt him breathe normally. He even smiled when he felt her gentle touch.

Another thunder bolt resonated loudly in the house, making Juliette scream harder. Even Erik jerked and cursed under his breath. Catherine had jumped as well…but not Louis… Something was not right… As Erik was leaving the room with Juliette in his embrace, Catherine carefully took her son in her arms and sat in the rocking chair near the window, where the storm seemed to be even more intense. He stirred, but did not wake. Even she was scared of the storm and yet her baby did nothing more than suck on his closed fist.

Erik was walking around the house, with Juliette nestled against his chest, her face in his neck, trying to avoid the windows as he sang softly into her ear. She was slowly calming down and so was the storm. When she finally was asleep, he went back to the nursery and gently put her back into her cot and covered her with her blankets, making sure her doll was not too far should she reach for it. When Juliette and Lili the doll were settled, Erik realized Catherine was not there.

It was then that he heard noises coming from the music room, as though someone was hammering on the keyboard to his piano. He closed the door to the nursery, cursing under his breath. He had just put Juliette to bed and it had taken more than an hour to have her fall asleep!

Running toward the uncomfortable sounds, so he could make the torture stop, Erik found Catherine fisting the keys with what he could only describe as rage. Louis was in his baby basket on the floor by the piano. Panicked, Erik quickly grasped her wrists to stop her and turned her toward him, ready to lecture her on what the hell she thought she was doing! When he saw her face reddened by tears though, he softened. Her breathing was shallow as though she did not have the strength to cry anymore.

-"What's wrong?" He asked firmly, needing an immediate answer about this madness

Catherine laughed humorlessly, sounding crazy even to her own ears. She looked disheveled, which was unlike herself. Erik truly was worried now. She stopped laughing, nodding toward the basket on the floor as new tears made their way down her pale face.

Erik's heart skipped a beat, fearing the worse as he looked at his son. He frowned. Nothing was wrong with Louis. He was suckling at his tightly closed fist, as he always did when he was asleep. Then it simply hit him. Louis _was _asleep… The thunder storm…the piano…it should have woken him. No one could sleep through this.

Realization hit hard and Erik fell to his knees beside the basket, looking at his wife in disbelief. She knelt down, cuddling against him, both of their bodies shaking with uncontrollable sobs. When she spoke next, though her voice was barely above a whisper, Catherine's words were the most painful the Phantom had ever heard and would ever hear.

-"Our son is deaf…"


	88. Chapter 88

Hello readers!

I don't know how the temperature is where you live, but here it's incredibly hot! 41 degrees! It's unbearable! I can't even go to the pool... It sucks...

I was ready to send this chapter earlier than usual, but I realized at the last minute I did not type it... :s So I had to type it and I'm back to sending it at the usual time, lol. With this heat, it's harder to think and to do my usual activities...

Okay well, here's today's chapter! Hope you will enjoy it,

Kaya

**Chapter 88**

The very word _deaf_ was much worse than a knife through the heart. Erik looked at his son. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Carefully, he took Louis in his arms, holding him close against his chest, finding a bit of comfort in his warmth and calm breathing. The Phantom went to sit in the far corner of the music room, rocking his baby boy as the news was desperately trying to sink in.

How could Louis be deaf? Why? He was so beautiful, so perfect. He did not inherit his father's deformity. Why did he have to be deaf? _No, he cannot be deaf! _Erik thought stubbornly. His son would enjoy music and the lullabies his mother would sing to him when he would be scared or not sleepy. The four of them would sing together. His son would be a great musician, like his parents and grandparents!

Catherine heard her husband mumbling his thoughts to himself. She cried silently, her heart broken. The pain was incredible, unbearable. Her son, her baby, was deaf! She wanted to scream, to curse, to tear her house apart, to spit on the very name of god for making her family suffer so much. She hated herself as she felt this was entirely her fault. She suffered a lot of stress and fear during the last few days of her pregnancy and Louis was born in a stranger's house, a month too early.

Running from the music room, Catherine locked herself in the master bedchamber. She curled up on the bed and cried until she passed out. When she woke up, it was morning. She was alone in their large bed. She was worried and she truly hoped that what occurred the previous night had been but a nightmare.

Changing quickly, Catherine then went to the music room, as though to make sure. She did not dream… She found Erik lying on the floor, asleep. Louis was lying on his belly on his father's chest. Oddly enough, they both looked peaceful. Swallowing the lump which was quickly forming in the back of her throat, Catherine went to check on Juliette. She could not neglect her children because she was devastated, could she? Her daughter was still sleeping, so she went back to bed. Catherine had never felt so worn out in her life. She wanted to crawl under the covers, never to come out.

She wanted to die…

-"Catherine…"

Erik's voice slowly awakened the young mother. Opening her eyes rather reluctantly, she saw her husband standing in the doorway to their bedroom, with a fussing Louis in his arms.

-"Our son is hungry…" He said, almost hesitantly and came to sit by her side

Nodding Catherine sat up, undid the buttons of her bodice and pulled out her breast, then Erik gently placed Louis in her arms. The baby quickly found what he sought and suckled at his meal greedily. Catherine caressed his cheek, trying not to disturb him in his task, but needing to do it anyway. He was so very beautiful. Reaching out, she found her husband's hand and entwined their fingers together.

-"We will face this together, angel." He whispered, his voice sounding rusty from the tears he shed during the night

Catherine only nodded once again, unable to produce even the slightest sound, or she knew she would have burst in tears.

-"I will make researches and talk to Dr Renard." Erik announced. "Believe me, my love, our son will be like any other kids. He will speak, he will read and have the best education. I will _not_ let my son be a recluse because he is different!"

Catherine faced her husband, her heart heavy, this time she was unable to repress her tears. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched. He was angry, yet it was not against Louis, not even against her, but against Life and Fate. She was angry as well. It pained her that Life had never left Erik in peace. Every time he would find happiness, Fate would come and take it away from him. She found that it was too often the same for her…

All they could do, as for now, was support their son and each other in this terrible trial. They would educate Louis the best they could, provide him with the best teachers and offer him all the attention his condition required. The most important thing now was to surround Louis with their love, this was the easiest part. Love was the very foundation to everything they would ever construct with their children.

Erik came closer to Catherine and Louis and he carefully folded his arms around them both.

-"I love you, my wife, and I love Juliette and Louis. The three of you are my life."

-"We know, Erik." Catherine whispered as she tenderly kissed his lips. "We know, and we love you just the same."

Over the next few weeks, Erik read everything he could get his hands on about his son's condition. He had talked with doctor Renard, who examined Louis and though at such a young age it was difficult to confirm a child was deaf, he did not have any doubt concerning Louis. The elderly man encouraged Erik in the process and promised his help should they need him. This came as a huge comfort to the couple, especially to Catherine.

The Phantom would read volumes after volumes, night and day, barely resting or eating. In the morning though, he would kiss his wife, hold Juliette and Louis in his arms for a few minutes, then would go work in his small study. In the evening, he would help put his children to bed, bid everyone goodnight, then returned to his researches.

Catherine was worried about her husband. Though she would not admit it to him, she doubted they could do anything to help their son the way Erik wanted. She found it hard to manage her emotions. Each time she was feeding Louis, she had the hardest time not to cry. Yet, as soon as she would put him back to bed, Catherine would retire to the master bedroom to cry all she wanted.

Erik closed his notebook, having formed a plan of action. _It just might work…It _must_ work! _He thought, getting a bit excited. Now, he needed to show his wife about what he found and prove to her that their second child could life a rich life, like his big sister!

Going to the nursery, Erik took Louis in his arms and the baby cried from being disturbed in his sleep. Though he felt guilty for waking his son, Erik thought it was worth it. _He'll forgive me, _he smiled as he placed Louis in his basket. Seeing that his daughter was awake from her nap, Erik decided to bring her along. He took the basket, then Juliette with his free arm.

Making his way to the music room, he saw Catherine emerge from their bedchamber and she looked at him with questioning eyes. He gestured for her to follow them and the little family entered the music room together. Erik made his wife sit down on the couch and placed Juliette on her lap. His daughter seemed on the verge of tears, she did not like it when her baby brother was sad, as she once told him.

When he was satisfied everyone was settled, Erik carefully placed his son in the basket on top of the piano, then sat down on the bench.

-"He can't hear you play." Catherine whimpered, feeling herself ready to burst in tars once more

-"Let me try something, angel. You will see for yourself if it works or not, but I _must _try." He stated with much anticipation, hoping he was right

Erik did not have to put much thinking into what he wanted to play, his favorite sonata by Beethoven immediately came to mind. _He too was deaf and it did not keep him from being a great composer_. Beethoven was not born deaf like Louis, but it permitted the Phantom of the Opera some hope.

He played skillfully and as beautifully as ever, making Catherine even more emotional and she sobbed, unable to contain herself. Louis, on his part, stopped crying, giggled, then slowly drifted off to sleep. Erik rose from the piano bench without stopping playing and gazed lovingly at his now sleeping son. Erik's soft music slowly came to a stop. He took his notebook from his pocket and opened it to one of the last pages. He went to Catherine, who managed to calm down, and showed his notes to her, a new light shining in his eyes.

-"Vibrations!" He declared. "Deaf people can feel vibrations. If we play music close to him, he will feel it!"

-"Maybe it was a coincidence, Erik." She mumbled. "The night of the storm…he did not even react to the piano…"

-"He was asleep, so he was less sensitive to his surroundings. It is not a coincidence, Catherine. I'm sure he can live a normal life, with our care. From now on, we must never stop talking to him. He will eventually learn to read lips. Also, when we'll speak to him, we'll place his hands to our throats. He will feel the vibrations and will learn to recognize the words. It's just a theory, but we must do it, for all our sakes!"

Catherine read the notes from the small book, her husband waiting patiently until she was finished. Juliette was silent, observing her mother as though she was waiting to see if she should smile, or cry. Catherine's heart was racing as she closed the notebook, she looked up at Erik and folded her free arm around him. _My husband is a genius. God I love him!_

Now, she too had hope**.**


	89. Chapter 89

Hello readers,

It's been much less hot this week in Quebec. Instead of 40 to 43 degrees, we got 30 to 35. Still hot, but not suffocating. It was easier to concentrate and I got to write a lot. Sorry, I wrote for my original! ;) I only have one chapter left to write for my novel, then it will be time to proof read the whole thing and, hopefully, the thing will be ready to publish in six to twelve months (I'm trying to be realistic).

Alright, now concerning A New Life for a Ghost: There is only a few chapters left. I can't really tell you how many since I'm not done rewriting them, but the end should come in a matter of weeks now. Maybe there is only ten chapters left, but, as I said, cannot be sure.

I hope you will like this one,

Kaya

**Chapter 89**

Days passed, quickly turning into weeks, slowly fading into months. Soon, little Louis was one year old and his big sister Juliette was three. Erik and Catherine had been doing their best, but their son had yet to speak his first word. He was still young, so they did not despair.

Erik was already beginning to show his children to write and read. They were little geniuses, like their father and it filled him and his wife with pride. Louis was more fascinated with what his father was doing than the actual lesson, being a bit too young for them, but Juliette paid attention and could already write her name, her parents' and brother's.

Every time the Phantom needed to be in the music room, he would set his son on the piano, so he could _feel _the music through his little body. Soon enough, the young parents discovered that Louis' favorite instrument was the pipe organ, probably because it was vibrating more than the piano. He already had a preference for Bach's _Toccata & Fugue_.

That day, Juliette was seated beside her father on the piano bench, watching him play. Erik liked his daughter's attention and he could tell she wanted to ask him something. He waited patiently.

-"_Papa_?" She began tentatively, her index finger in her mouth

-"Yes, Juliette?"

-"When will you teach me to play like you?" She asked with her cute little voice

-"Whenever you want, my little cherub." He answered, grinning with pride and excitement at the perspective of finally teaching his eldest music

-"Now! Now! Now!" She cried happily, a huge smile drawn upon her chubby face as her piercing gray-green eyes met with his identical ones

-"Alright." He smiled back. "But you need to calm down first. You have to be serious when you learn music, it is important."

Juliette, though she was still smiling, calmed down instantly. Satisfied, Erik sat his daughter on his lap and she surprised him when she actually placed her hands exactly the way he was about to show her on the keyboard. Before he could tell her anything, Juliette began playing one of his lullabies, which she had heard countless times since she was born. His eyes widened. His daughter actually played! It was a bit clumsy, untrained, but still…she _could_ play!

Louis looked at his big sister from his perch on top of the piano and clapped his chubby hands together. That was the sight which greeted Catherine when she came into the music room. Her daughter was playing the piano, which came as a big surprise and her son was obviously enjoying himself.

-"J-Julie!" Louis exclaimed

Juliette stopped playing and her jaw dropped. She and her parents looked at her brother with wide eyes, all three wondering if they just imagined it. Catherine ran to her son and took him into her arms. She turned his face to hers gently, placed one of his hands against her throat, like they were doing since they found out he was deaf, and spoke to him.

-"Did you just say _Julie_?" She asked calmly, though she was excited and hopeful

Louis nodded shyly, wondering if he had done something wrong, but his mother's smile reassured him immediately. Tears of joy and relief poured down Catherine's face as Erik approached with Juliette in his arms.

-"I'm his first word!" The little girl said happily and her parents laughed with equal happiness

-"Say _papa_, please." Catherine gently instructed to her son

-"Pap…pap…_papa_."

His voice was uncertain, clumsy and rather rough, but they could not care less. Louis could speak! It was only two short words, but it meant the world to the Lavoix family. They decided to celebrate the happy event with a good meal and a cake!

Madame Giry was excited and overjoyed. She was on her way to Belgium and she would see her niece and her family for the first time in nearly two years. A few days ago, she received a letter from Catherine saying that little Louis could finally speak. Elizabeth had cried with relief and thanked god.

She would finally get to meet with her young nephew. She had wanted to come to Belgium a year ago, when Catherine was saved from Reinhardt, but her employer refused to let her go. Elizabeth sorely needed the money, or she would be thrown on the street. Her house was eating a lot of money… She could not lose her job, for no one would want to employ an old woman with arthritis as a dance teacher. Now though, the school was closed for the month, for renovation. She did not waste time. She wrote a telegram to Erik and packed.

Madame Giry reread her niece's letter. It was filled with joy and hope for the future. Ever since she moved to Belgium, Catherine had written to her regularly. When she was told little Louis was deaf, Elizabeth was devastated. Two brilliant musicians having a son who would never be able to enjoy music… Erik and Catherine suffered more than their share. Life had been cruel to them, but in this latest letter, her niece's words reassured her and she _had _to see them now.

Erik, Catherine and their children were waiting anxiously at the train station for Madame Giry's arrival. They received a telegram the previous day, pleasantly surprising them. Louis was in his mother's arms, while Juliette and Erik were playing a game he invented on the bench where they were all seated. Catherine was nodding off, inadvertently using her son's head as a pillow. For the past few days, she had been feeling more tired than usual. It probably was due to all the excitement of her son speaking and now her aunt visiting. She had not seen her in so long… She was so tired, she did not notice when the train finally entered the station.

-"_Maman_, is that aunty Lizzie?" Juliette asked, looking over her father's shoulder

Catherine opened her eyes and she and Erik turned toward where Juliette was pointing. Louis, feeling his mother's chin on his head changing position, also glanced at what had caught his parents' and sister's attention.

Madame Giry's heart was racing as she spotted her family. They all changed so much since she last saw them. Juliette had grown quite a bit, Erik seemed to have a bit of gray on his temples and Catherine looked thinner. That worried her a bit, but she managed to push the thought aside. It was Juliette who saw her first and the rest of them all turned to her and smiled at her.

Catherine raised from the bench, adjusting her son on her hip, then she went to her aunt. She smiled and gave her a tight hug. Both women became rather emotional and they could not contain their joy and cried. It had been so very long since their last meeting.

-"It has been far too long, dear child." Elizabeth smiled through her tears

-"Yes, Liz, far too long." Erik said from behind his wife

Juliette clung to her father's pant leg, just a little shyer than usual. She developed this shyness after she and her mother were taken by Friedrich Reinhardt. The Phantom gently pried his son from his wife's arms and proudly introduced him of his old friend.

-"Liz, let me present to you my son." Erik began, taking his son's hand to his throat and looking at him in the eyes. "Louis, this is your aunt Elizabeth."

The little boy smiled at her and waved. Madame Giry smiled back. Louis truly was the spitting image of his mother, with black eyes and dark brown curls. He truly looked like a little cherub, as Erik called him and Juliette, with his chubby cheeks and curly locks of hair.

-"Boooonjjourrr, aunnntyyy." Louis said after a moment

Madame Giry gasped and felt tears sting her eyes. Seeing this miracle and hearing it truly was a gift she would cherish for the rest of her life. Erik turned to her with pride in his eyes and a silly smile.

-"Louis is beginning to read the lips." Erik stated proudly. "I never thought he would be able to achieve this at such a young age, but if you speak to him while facing him, he can understand you. Just keep it simple."

-"Hello, little one." Madame Giry murmured tenderly

The little boy liked her immediately and held his arms out to her. Elizabeth, though tired and sore from the long and comfortable trip in the train, did not hesitate to take Louis into her arms. She then painfully knelt down at Juliette's level to say hello. The little girl was still clinging onto her father's pant leg, but at seeing the trust her baby brother showed their aunt, she finally let go of her father and gave Elizabeth a shy hug.

-"You've grown so much." Madame Giry said, looking into her eyes. "How old are you now?"

The little girl showed three fingers, proudly showing her aunt how old she was.

-"Ohhhh, you're a big girl now." Elizabeth smiled. "Are you taking good care of your little brother?"

-"Yes, aunty Lizzie. And I'm his first word!" Juliette declared with a grin. "I play the piano for him with _papa_ and we play games, and we run around the house and…"

-"And you play in _maman_'s wardrobe and make a mess…" Catherine chastised playfully

Juliette blushed at that comment, but then grinned with mischief at her aunt. Elizabeth thought she was seeing a smaller version of Erik and it warmed her heart. Louis placed his heavy head on her shoulder, deciding a nap would be nice. She painfully rose back on her feet, gently helped by Erik. She did not mind the pain though, she was too happy to care.

-"Let's go home." He said softly. We'll talk more once you are rested. You must be exhausted."

-"Yes, I admit that I am. The journey was quite long and rather uncomfortable."

Erik took Elizabeth's luggage and she carried a now sound asleep Louis and Catherine grasped Juliette's hand and the little family returned home together.


	90. Chapter 90

Hello readers,

I'm sorry I'm a bit late today but I have good reasons. Yesterday I've had a long, tiring day and today I am in a lot of pain and I kind of forgot about the chapter. Don't worry, now I'm here and though still in tremendous pain, I still manage to get this chapter done! ;) Though I admit it was tough to type and concentrate on not making too many mistakes. If there are mistakes, I truly am sorry and hope you will understand the reasons.

I truly hope you will like this chapter! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 90**

After a week with her niece's family, Madame Giry was beginning to be more comfortable around the house. She felt right at home. Every morning, Juliette would come into her bedroom to wake her up. She would then ask for some dance lessons, inevitably making the old ballet mistress smile. The little girl was quite talented, for one so young. Three year old and she could already learn choreographies.

On her eighth day with the Lavoix family, Madame Giry was approached by her old friend. Erik asked her if they could have a private talk in his study. She accepted and they sat together, he behind his mahogany desk, she across from him.

-"A year ago, before Catherine was…"

Erik stopped himself, unable to pronounce the word _kidnapped_, trying to swallow the lump in the back of his throat as memories of those events flood his mind. He took a deep breath then continued.

-"I intended to open a school, back then, and began making arrangements. When _it _happened, I postponed my projects and after that, when we found out about Louis being deaf, I put everything on the ice. Now that we know he can be like any other kids and that our life is somehow back to normal, I decided to resume on my projects. I want to make my dream come true, for my family and myself."

-"What does Catherine say about your idea?" Elizabeth asked, curious as to why her niece did not share the news with her

-"She does not know yet." Erik admitted sheepishly

-"What would be taught in your school?"

-"The arts, in every form." He answered. "There will be singing and music lessons, literature and more."

Madame Giry smiled at the perspective of such a school and what it would mean for the Phantom of the Opera. Also, she was beginning to understand where this conversation was heading, he was not evasive for no reason. She waited for him to be finished before saying anything.

-"Elizabeth, I want you to be out dance teacher." Erik stated, sounding as though she could not say no. "Catherine would be so happy to have you near. She needs you close to her. She missed you a lot in the past year. You are what she has closest to a mother and the only grandmother our children ever knew. Maybe the school would not make profits at the beginning, but you would still be treated better than at that poor excuse of a school back in Paris. You'll have a roof over your head and food on your table, no matter what. We need you. _I_ need you!"

_Well, he does sound convincing_. Madame Giry would have chuckled if this had not been so important to him. The Phantom's passion in his work, whatever it was, would never be tamed. He would always be a most passionate artist and worker. She rose from her seat, pacing, pretending to be thinking about his proposition.

-"And once it would be profitable, how much would you pay me?" She smirked as she turned her back to him, knowing what her answer was even if he did not way her much

-"One thousand francs a month."

It was four time what she was paid in Paris and at seeing the look on his face, Elizabeth knew Erik had done his homework. She smiled to herself, the perspective of working with him rather appealing, knowing how rigorous he was. They are similar ethics. She turned to him and took a serious look.

-"I guess, then, that I will have to return home to resign from work and pack my belongings." She laughed when Erik grinned. "I must ask though. Where will I live?"

-"I bought the building for the school already and had a wing renovated for the teachers to live in. The dance teacher will have a flat there, complete with a kitchenette and a small living room, making it much more spacious than the other apartment reserved to the staff."

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously. He had planned for her to accept all along! She shook her head, suppressing a fit of laughter.

-"Then, we can call this a deal!" She exclaimed, holding her hand out, which Erik did not hesitate to shake

-"Then it is settled." He smiled, then sighed. "We have much to do, as the school opens the first day of September."

Once Erik and Madame Giry had sealed their deal over a glass of Porto, he decided it was time to tell everything to Catherine. Since she had not been feeling well lately, he thought the good news might cheer her up. Right now, she was likely to be in their bedroom, since the children were taking their nap and did not need her attention. For once, Juliette agreed to sleep, thanks to her little brother's influence.

Opening the doors to the master bedroom, Erik found his sleeping beauty in their bed, curled up on her side. He lay beside her, facing her, just observing her. She looked so exhausted, even in her sleep, so fragile… He frowned, hoping she was not sick. If she did not get better in the next couple of days, he would ask doctor Renard to come over and examine her.

His hand found her cheek, caressing it gently, tenderly. At least she did not seem to have fever and he found some comfort in that fact. _I love her so much!_ Erik thought, smiling to himself as his sleeping wife leaned into his hand and stirred.

-"I love you." She murmured sleepily

Smiling, Erik leaned down to kiss her on her still closed lids, then on the lips. Much to his surprise, Catherine deepened the kiss. The man in him wanted much more, but the husband knew better. It was not the right moment. Catherine was too weak, for some unknown reasons, and he did not want to aggravate the situation.

Gently and rather reluctantly, Erik pulled away, looking into her deceived eyes. She was pouting, much like Louis when he did not get what he wanted. She was adorable and he kissed the tip of her nose. He smiled at her, touching her face in a soft caress, telling her this way that it was not lack of desire that kept him at bay. When she smiled back, Erik knew she understood his silent meaning.

-"I have good news for you." He whispered and she nodded, waiting for the rest. "I am going to open a school of art."

Catherine sat up, helped by her husband, her eyes wide and her hands finding her heart. Erik's eyes met hers and he was granted the most radiant and genuine smile. She did not say anything, waiting for him to continue. He was overjoyed.

-"I will give singing lessons, maybe painting as well, we'll see." He said, then produced a mischievous smirk. "And I found just the right teacher for the dance lessons."

The young woman's face lit up, knowing full well who her husband had chosen. Her aunt Elizabeth would be that teacher, which meant she would be moving close to them! Catherine practically jumped into her dear Erik's arms and hugged him tightly, too happy to contain herself.

-"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She cried, smiling as though she had been given a wonderful gift

-"I love you too, my wife, more than you could ever imagine!"

Madame Giry was packing in order to return to Paris, to prepare everything to finally move to Belgium. She did not pack everything she brought with her, she would return soon anyway. She just put in her bag what was absolutely necessary. She was anxious to begin her new life as a dance teacher at the Lavoix School of Art.

After Elizabeth had left, Catherine chose to help Erik to finalize some of the details before the opening of the school. She could not do much, but did the best she could to assist her husband. Erik had finally found another teacher. This one would teach the manual arts such as sculpture and pottery. His name was Henri and he was very nice man. The poetry and literature teacher was Monsieur Gaston Laflamme, but he preferred to be called simply Monsieur Gaston.

At the moment, there were four teachers to the Lavoix School of Art. It was a good beginning.

Madame Elizabeth Giry: the dance teacher

Monsieur Henry Dubois: the sculpture and pottery teacher

Monsieur Gaston Laflamme: the literature teacher

And finally but not least there was Monsieur Erik Lavoix; the principal, the singing and music teacher.

Catherine would take care of the children at home but, in her spare time, she would help with the administration of the school. She would wait for her husband with open arms and miss him. Yet, he would never be gone all day, only two or three hours at the most. He would finally get to teach his one passion to people who would actually be grateful for his talent and knowledge.

Erik had left early this morning, to supervise some of the preparative at school. In the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Brigitte, their ever loyal maid, was always a bit apprehensive to open the door when the master was not home… After the mistress and the little mademoiselle were kidnapped, over a year ago, she was careful, but always nervous… She too had been traumatized…

It seemed to be a messenger at the door, so Brigitte opened. The boy gave her a thick envelope and he was gone the moment he had handed it over. Since it was addressed to Madame Lavoix, Brigitte headed to the nursery where she was likely to find her.

Catherine was supposed to be watching over the children, as they played together, seated on a pile of cushions on the floor, but ended up nodding off…again! Brigitte approached very carefully, biting her bottom lip before she lightly shook the mistress' shoulder.

-"Madame?" She whispered. "Madame…"

Catherine finally managed to open her eyes, though it seemed to the maid to be asking for real efforts and the mistress smiled tiredly at her.

-"Hi. What is it, Brigitte?"

-"This had just arrived for you, Madame." The maid said, handing Catherine the rather heavy envelope

-"Thank you. Could you keep an eye on the children while I open this in my bedchambers?"

-"Yes, of course, Madame."

The young woman went to the master bedroom, as she said and promptly opened the envelope. On the back, there was a seal which looked rather official to her. She frowned. Breaking the wax, she retrieved what was inside. There were some documents along with a folded and sealed letter, also addressed to her. Everything looked official and of great importance, but she could not tell for sure. Catherine would have to wait for Erik to return…for the letter and papers were all written in German…

* * *

**AN: **_What can I say? I missed my friend Cliffy! lol_


	91. Chapter 91

Hello readers,

Sorry my chapters comes a bit late today. See, Ive been very sick in the past few days...still am. I did not eat for the past three days, practically had not sleep and now it is taking its toll over me. I've talked to my friend who is a nurse and she gave me advices on what to do in order to at least keep some water in me. I'm very dehydrated. If tomorrow I'm not better, I'll have to go to the hospital and have them plug me on an IV.

I could not not send a chapter, life continues even if I'm sick. Besides, getting reviews always cheers me up and I hope this chapter is good enough to make you want to write reviews.

In hope you will enjoy this chapter.

A slightly green,

Kaya

**Chapter 91**

Catherine was pacing the length of the drawing room, biting at her nails as she nervously waited for Erik to come home. This letter and those papers adjoined to it were making her sick. What could it possibly mean? She was beside herself with worry and could only imagine the worse. Since this envelope came all the way from Germany, it must be really important. What if it said Reinhardt escaped the prison…or the trial…and was now after her and her family?

Brigitte tried everything to make the mistress calm down. She even made her some of the tea her great grandmother invented for her poor nerves. Nothing worked. Catherine simply could not calm herself down. Finally, they heard the front door opening and Erik appeared in the drawing room soon after. Catherine all but threw herself into his arms. He embraced her and began to worry when he felt her shaking.

His wife began sobbing. What could have possibly happened while he was gone to make his wife so upset? Erik held her to him tightly, patiently, waiting for her to speak, readying himself for the worse. Catherine pulled back after a moment and went to the writing desk in the corner to retrieve an envelope he had not noticed when he entered. She gave it to him wordlessly. He was puzzled, until he noticed the documents were written in German.

-"I'm scared, Erik…"

-"Do you want me to read this now?" He asked softly, now understanding her strange behavior

-"Yes, please. I can bear the suspense no longer."

Nodding, Erik removed his cloak and gloves, then fingered the papers to see what it was all about. He swallowed, then made Catherine sit down on the couch before he read the letter. He sat beside her and began reading, first to himself. His eyes went wide and it did nothing to reassure Catherine. This was what he feared… His wife was about to pass out, for her paleness. He looked into her eyes, rather shocked with what he just found out.

-"What's wrong?" She cried. "Please, don't make me wait a moment longer."

-"My love…the Duke…he is dead."

A gasp escaped Catherine's parted lips and Erik decided he better read the letter to her, translating as he went.

_Dear Madame Lavoix,_

_We are at regret to inform you that Friedrich Victor Reinhardt _

_had passed away two days ago. His jail keeper found him dead_

_in his cell during his tour. Apparently he has hung himself with _

_his bed sheet. There was no need for investigation, since he _

_was living in a private cell. His rank gave him certain privileges. _

_We have found specific instructions as to how we were to _

_dispose of everything. Having no family and no known heir, the _

_duke of Reinhardt decided to leave all of his belongings to you, _

_Madame Lavoix. You now own Reinhardt Mansion, here in Berlin. _

_You are also owner of properties and piece of lands described _

_in the papers adjoined to this missive. These properties are_

_ three manors through Europe. The duke also made sure to _

_entrust his most important investment in France to you; his _

_shares to _La Rose Bleue_. I hear it is a famous Opera House_

_ in France._

_Should you need more information, please contact my office _

_in Berlin. _

_Once again, dear Madame, I truly am sorry to impart such sad _

_news to you. You have all my condolences._

_Sincerely,_

_Ralf Anton Snyder, attorney _

Erik finished reading, he folded the letter then looked at his wife. She was even paler than before. He wanted to take her in his arms, but Catherine rose on her feet before he could ever touch her. Taking a few unsteady steps, the young woman suddenly began feeling very dizzy and without any further warning, she fainted.

The Phantom was pacing the corridor as doctor Renard examined Catherine in their bedroom. When she fainted, he yelled for Brigitte to go find doctor Renard and the elderly man arrived barely a few minutes later since he lived near.

Catherine had been very pale and tired for some time now. Erik should have known better than read that blasted letter to her, even more so after he had discovered that those papers were the deeds the Reinhardt's many properties. Now it was much too late. He could only hope everything would be alright and that his wife was not ill… Yet, he could not help but feel a bit angry at her. She assured him it was just a bit of exhaustion due to everything which happened during the past year. Did she lie to him? He was angry, but also terribly guilty. He should have been more aware…

After more than an hour of anxious waiting and restless pacing, the doctor finally came out of the master bedroom and joined Erik, effectively stopping him. He tried to read the emotions on the older man's face, but there were none.

-"My wife, how is she?" Erik asked, his patience wearing dangerously thin

-"Well, monsieur Lavoix, there is good and bad news…"

The Phantom's breath caught in his throat and his blood froze. What was wrong with Catherine? _Please, God, I've never believed you were up there, but please, if you are, don't let my precious angel be sick. I'll be a better sheep if you let her live. _He prayed silently. He pressed the doctor to finally speak up with a deadly glare.

-"Monsieur, you are going to be a father again."

Erik thought his heart would burst with joy, but then he remembered there also was a bad news…and from the look the doctor now had, it would not be pleasant.

-"What is wrong with my wife being pregnant?" Erik asked, feeling himself beginning to shake, his hands ready to strangle the old man if he did not answer immediately

-"This was not the good news, Monsieur Lavoix. The good news is…that one of them _may _survive…but there is no guaranty…"

Erik thought his world was falling apart. This pregnancy could really kill his wife…or the child she was carrying. He remembered what the doctor in Marseilles told them, back when they found out Catherine was pregnant with Juliette, but Erik had thought that, since Louis was born without difficulty, there was no danger anymore in having children… _And this old man thought having only one of them was good news?_ This could not be happening, this was a nightmare, for sure.

-"Please, tell me this is not true, that everything is going to be alright." He mumbled, his head in his hands

-"I am sorry, Monsieur." The doctor sighed, saddened for this young family who has already seen too many ordeals. "I will do all in my power to save both mother and child…but you must know that Madame Lavoix is very weak…"

-"Save her. Do whatever needs to be done but save my wife."

-"And what of the child?"

Erik wanted that baby, of course, but Catherine was more important than a child who was not quite there yet. Juliette and Louis needed their mother too much…and so did he.

-"Save the mother of my children. They can't be orphans at such a young age. My daughter and my son needs both of their parents and if my wife dies, I won't be able to survive…"

-"Are you making this decision our of selfishness, monsieur?" The doctor frowned

-"Listen, you pathetic old man!" Erik hissed, grasping his lapel. "My wife saved my life. She gave me two wonderful children who need their _maman_. They are too young to lose her and I'm not sure I would remain same if she dies. So, do your job and save her!"

Erik let go of doctor Renard and the older man nodded. He understood this man's pain, to some extent. He hoped now he would not have to face any choice. He wanted to save the mother and bring this child into the world safely.

-"Go to her." Renard said. "She is sleeping, but might need you upon waking."

Brigitte was showing the doctor to the front door when Erik entered the master bedroom carefully. Catherine lay in the middle of the bed, looking terribly pale. He sat beside her, taking her hand and pressing it to his deformed cheek. She could not die! Not after only four years together. They were supposed to grow old, very old together, with their children and hopefully grandchildren.

Catherine's eyes fluttered open and immediately saw her husband there, crying silently. He had her hand pressed against his face and she gently caressed it. Erik abruptly turned to her, utterly shocked to see her awake already.

-"Oh, _mon ange_." He mumbled

-"What is wrong?" She asked, suddenly worried. "Oh, I remember. I fainted… I'm sorry about that…"

-"_Docteur _Renard came and…" Erik interrupted himself, then looked into her eyes. "Did you know you were with child?"

Catherine's eyes widened. She sincerely had no idea. She did not even realize this might be why she had been feeling so tired and sick lately. It was such different symptoms than her previous pregnancies, but still, she should have been able to guess… But something was wrong…Erik should not be so upset. _Oh god…did I have a miscarriage because I fainted? _She did not want to believe that possibility and she was comforted by the fact she was not hurting. _Then why?_

-"Why are you crying, husband? Shouldn't you be happy for our family?"

Erik swallowed, he could not withheld the truth and so he told her what doctor Renard said, as gently as he possibly could as not to give her too much of a shock. Catherine's heart was breaking and tears began pooling down her face. She could not leave her children alone, nor could she her husband. She brought him out of darkness, gave him happiness, she could not take that back from him.

-"I will fight, Erik. Please, do not worry, everything will be alright." She murmured, trying to dry her tears and to sound convincing

-"I should have…well, refrained my desire for you, my sweet love. All of this is my fault. If I had not impregnated you, you would be fine…"

Catherine cradled her husband into her arms as he buried his face in the rook of her neck, sobbing uncontrollably. _I must survive this. Maman, papa, make me strong for my family, just as you made me strong for Juliette and Louis… _She prayed and hoped she and her baby would survive…


	92. Chapter 92

Hello readers!

I feel much better than I did last week, and I would like to thank those who took the time to send me messages and reviews. There's less readers to this story each week, it's sad... I guess people gets tired of so many chapters... I don't know. The story is coming to an end in a few weeks, can't tell you how many chapters there is left though, since I have not rewritten them all.

In hope you will enjoy this chapter,

Kaya

**Chapter 92**

Under both doctor Renard and Erik's orders, Catherine remained in bed for an entire week. After that she was relieved to be allowed to walk around the house once more, as long as she did not exert herself and took regular pauses. Also, she was not to climb the stairs too often and not without assistance. She did not mind, as long as it meant she did not have to stay in bed for three entire months, as she was forced to when she was pregnant with Juliette.

Erik was taking care of her, as always. He would make her drink his potions and had her taking naps as often as possible. Juliette and Louis were helping as well, in their own way. They acted calmer than usual and would not speak too loudly. Louis had needed a bit of coaching from his big sister on that one, since he could not hear himself, but all in all, all went well.

Catherine and Erik were doing their best not to think about how bad things could turn, concentrating on the opening of the school as much as they could. It was a week before September 1st. Madame Giry would arrive later in the afternoon and Brigitte was cleaning up the guest room for her. Elizabeth would live there until her private chambers were ready at the school.

After several minutes of heated arguing, Catherine finally managed to convince her over-protective husband she could stay alone and for him to get her aunt at the train station. Catherine did not write to Elizabeth about her pregnancy…or the doctor's sad diagnostic, knowing the letter might not reach her in time. She did write to Christine and Raoul, but not about herself. She wrote about Reinhardt's will, her inheritance. She wanted to know what they thought and what she should do about _La Rose Bleue_. They had yet to answer. She did not want to tell them about the new baby. She did not want to be pitied.

Catherine would tell her aunt though, because she needed the motherly support, but also because since they would live pretty close to each other soon, Elizabeth was bound to find out one way or another. Also, if things turned out the way no one wanted, Catherine wanted her aunt to take care of her family. She was absolutely sure Erik would not take her…death…easily. Swallowing, she tried not to think about the possibility of that eventuality.

As she was trying to catch on some sleep, Catherine was disturbed by light footsteps in the bedroom. She opened one eye and saw the raven hair of her daughter. Juliette approached very carefully, closely followed by Louis. She was carrying the small stool Erik made their children for when they needed to go to the bathroom. It would usually stay there, but, obviously, Juliette found it another utility.

Catherine looked at her children, who had yet to notice she was awake. Her daughter placed the stool beside the bed, put her index finger to her mouth to show her little brother he needed to stay silent. As carefully as she could, Juliette climbed the stool then the bed and helped Louis up. They got closer to their mother and cuddled on either side of her.

Smiling, Catherine folded her arms around her children, loving how they were trying to bring her comfort. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could not leave them. She _would _not, she decided. The three of them fell asleep, content.

Erik, closely followed by Madame Giry, entered the master bedroom only to find Catherine asleep with the children cuddled close to her. Juliette woke up as her father picked up her sleeping brother. She climbed off the bed, took the wooden stool and followed Louis and her _papa_ out of the room.

As soon as they left, Elizabeth sat beside her niece. Erik had told her everything that happened during her absence on their way home. He was calm as he related the whole story, but she could see unshed tears in his eyes. It was obvious he and her niece decided to remain as calm and positive about that situation as they could.

Catherine slowly woke up, to see her aunt smiling sadly down at her. _She knows, _she reasoned. When she sat up, she was immediately taken into her aunt's arms and, for a split second, the young woman could have sworn it was her mother holding her. She could not help from crying, but only for a moment. _I need to stay strong._

-"Erik told you…" Catherine stated

-"Yes, child, he has." Elizabeth answered simply. "Your mother suffered the same…_illness_, if we can call it that."

-"And…and mother survived…" Catherine murmured, more to herself. "So…there is hope."

-"Yes, dear niece. Your mother almost died giving birth to you, but survived nonetheless and so will you. You will get through this because you are much stronger than my poor sister ever was."

The young woman felt as though she could finally breathe normally again. Her aunt's words brought her hope. She could…no…_would_ survive. Elizabeth kissed her brow and went to check on the children, sending Erik back to his wife.

That night, Brigitte brought Catherine and Erik's dinner in the master bedroom, so they could have a quiet evening together, promising she and Madame Giry would watch over the children. They were grateful to have such a friendly maid. After they had their meal, Catherine repeated her husband the words of hope her aunt had given her. Erik cried with what could only be called as relief. He too was given hope. Catherine promised remain as careful as always and to follow her husband's orders as well as the doctor's.

The next morning, when Catherine woke up, Erik was already dressed for the day, or almost. She smiled as she watched him adjust his tie. She found him more handsome than ever. When she saw he was having more trouble than usual with his tie, she realized he was tensed. Rising up, she turned him from the mirror and he smiled down at her as her hands reached for the black silk around his neck.

-"Will you be alright on your own, today?" He asked softly, sounding utterly guilty, knowing he would likely be gone all day

-"My love, I will hardly be on my own. Brigitte is here, so do not worry, my sweet and loving husband. All you need to do now is to focus on your new responsibilities."

-"Yes but…I am realizing how much I hate leaving you here…since Elizabeth has to come with me…and especially in your delicate condition…and…"

-"I am fine and we must do as we always do in order to stay positive. Besides, you and aunty need to make sure everything is set for the opening of the school. It is important and no one else can do it the way you want it to be done."

Kissing his wife softly, Erik pulled her closer to him in a gentle embrace, loving her more with each passing day. He was very worried about leaving her today, but she was right about him needed to oversee the last details at school. Earlier that morning, he woke Brigitte up and made sure she knew what needed to be done should anything happen during his absence.

When Erik returned home that evening, a little after five, he found his wife and children dozing off in the music room. Juliette was curled up on her mother's lap, while Louis was in the same position, the only difference being that he was on top of the piano. That drew a warm smile to the proud father's face.

As much as these past few days had been stressful, with the news about the duke's death and Catherine's risky pregnancy, this picture proved him there still was peace in their life. Erik could hear his son snoring as he neared him. Seeing Louis was sound asleep, Erik covered him with his coat and left him there, knowing he was not one to move much while he was sleeping. He would take care of him in a little while, but fist he needed to make sure Catherine was alright. When he turned toward the two most important ladies in his life, Erik found his daughter awake and grinning at him.

-"Don't wake your _maman_." He whispered

Juliette nodded, her piggy tails bouncing and carefully crawled off her mother's lap. She skipped toward her father who immediately knelt to greet her. He hugged her tightly. She kissed his good cheek, then frowned at his mask. He found she would do that more often until he would remove it. When he did, she would smile and kiss that cheek as well. He enjoyed those moments with his daughter.

-"Come, little cherub." He murmured into her ear. "We should let them sleep for a while longer."

Once Erik had taken Juliette back to the nursery and was assured she could play on her own for a few minutes, he called for Brigitte for her to report on his wife's day and since everything was fine he asked the maid for a hand. They returned to the music room and Brigitte picked up Louis as Erik carefully gathered his wife into his arms. He took her back to their bedroom where she would be more comfortable than on the music room's couch. Brigitte told him she would once again keep an eye on the children. She would make sure they had their supper and that they went to bed without a fuss. He was glad, the day had been long and he needed some time with his wife.

Once Catherine was settled into their bed, Erik lay beside her. He watched her sleep as he placed a protective and loving hand on the barely perceptible swell of her belly.

-"Be nice to your _maman_, little one." He whispered to his unborn child as he drifted off to sleep


	93. Chapter 93

Hello readers,

Well, I think I can confirm to you that there will be a great total of 100 chapters to this story. I'm currently working on the last chapters. It's hard for me to end this story once more. It's as though I'm morning, lol.

Here's is today's chapter, it's a rather simple and quiet one. In hope you will enjoy it! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 93**

_September 1st _

It was decided the previous night that Catherine would not attend the grand opening of the Lavoix School of Art. Erik promised to relate all that happened to her, to make her feel better. It was just too much excitement and it was bound to be crowded. In her delicate condition, it would not be wise. She had it in mind to at least see her husband before he would leave for his first day of work.

Catherine slowly woke up and, as she stretched, she realized Erik was not in bed with her. Opening her eyes, she saw a note on his pillow, along with a rose. She knew then that she had missed him leave. She sighed, a bit deceived, but shrugged. Certain things could not be helped. She smiled as she sat up, caressing the lovely petals of the beautiful flower as she unfolded the parchment.

_My dear angel, _

_Your aunt and I had to leave earlier than we expected _

_this morning for the opening of the school. _

_Elizabeth was in a hurry to see her new living quarters. _

_So, that is pretty much her fault if we left at dawn. _

Catherine grinned at her husband's words. She knew he must have had a silly grin upon his face as he wrote these lines. She read on.

_You were sleeping so peacefully, I did not have the _

_heart the heart to wake you. I know you wanted to be _

_awake to see me leave, but I think you will forgive me. _

_You need your rest._

_I should be back around four. Someone other than _

_Brigitte will be watching over you during my absence. _

_Take care of yourself, love of my life. _

_If you need me, Brigitte knows where I can be reached._

_I look forward to dining with my family tonight._

_Yours always,_

_Erik_

Smiling once last time at her sweet husband's words, Catherine read the note again, then frowned. What did he mean when he said someone other than Brigitte would be watching over her? Shrugging, Catherine decided it was not very important and went to check on her children.

As she tied the sash of her robe, she had to take a few deep breaths, dizzy all of a sudden. The morning sicknesses were beginning to get to her… The uneasiness lessened some and she was glad. Walking down the corridor, she decided to cook tonight's meal for her family. This was a special occasion. _Oh I so wish I could have gone to school with him…_ She wondered how things were going out there…

As Catherine neared the nursery, she could hear someone singing…a man…_ And it is not Erik!_ Fear gripped at her heart. There was a stranger in her house! With her children! Looking around frantically, she found herself a weapon in the guise of a vase which she grasped as tightly as her shaking hands would allow.

Just then, the song ended and Juliette giggled and Louis let out his usual slightly clumsy laughter. The nursery door suddenly opened and Catherine gasped with relief when she recognized the man who had saved her more than a year ago from Friedrich Reinhardt's grasp.

-"Ah, Madame Lavoix!" The Persian said radiantly. "It is such a pleasure to see you again!"

-"Monsieur." Catherine smiled politely, trying to calm her racing heart as she replaced the vase where she had taken it. "You scared me."

-"Oh, I am sincerely sorry." He smiled back, Juliette and Louis appearing at his side

-"Hmm, it is I who is sorry, for I do not know your name…"

-"I'm not surprised your husband hasn't told you. He laughed. "Just call me Daroga, it will do."

-"Daroga then." Catherine tried, a bit calmer now, finding this man nice, though a bit different from other people she knew. "If I may ask without sounding rude or anything…what are you doing here?"

-"Your worried husband asked me to guard and protect you while he is gone."

Catherine laughed inwardly and she wondered if that man truly knew what he got himself into. She did not really need a guardian or a protector. Her dear husband probably did not tell Daroga he actually was there as her babysitter… At least, the children seemed to like his presence, and it was good enough for her. _He did save my life…_

When Catherine was returned to her husband after she was saved, more than a year ago, the Persian did not stay long in Belgium. As soon as she was safely home, he returned to his own place, alone. No one knew where he lived, save maybe for Erik, but he would not tell a soul. A few days ago, he received word from the Phantom, asking him to come back to Belgium for a while, that he had work for him.

In his letter, Erik told Daroga that he would have to leave his family's side to work at that school he was opening and that Catherine needed protection. If the Phantom trusted the Persian enough with his precious wife's, there was no way he could refuse. Besides, there was not much else to do where he lived. His live had become pretty dull lately. It called for a change and this was just the right opportunity.

The Daroga was reading some English book in the study when Erik returned home that night. He made his report to his old friend and left. He had rented a small flat near, he would be more comfortable there. He was not one to live among so many people much, like Erik…in another life.

Catherine was in the kitchen with Brigitte, preparing the wonderful dinner she had planned for her husband. The maid insisted upon helping the mistress, since she was not to exert herself, by order of the master! Since the kitchen could be a potentially hazardous room for a pregnant woman to be in. There was no way Catherine would be left alone anyway. She did not mind, Brigitte was a good friend and was not annoying.

Erik found the women laughing together as they sat by the counter. Catherine was cutting some vegetables for what looked to be a salad. He sneaked behind his wife and folded his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly, which made her giggle and Brigitte turned away with a blush.

-"Where are the children?" He asked, smiling against her skin

Brigitte pointed to a spot behind her. The two siblings had been playing on the kitchen floor for a while already and now they were silently drawing pictures with the crayons Daroga had given them. Erik smiled at them, but they were too concentrated on what they were doing to notice his presence. This was what he always dreamed about. He felt like any other husband. He was returning home from a productive day of work, to find his wife happily cooking a meal, with his children playing joyfully. This was always his dream, and only now was he realizing how much he loved his life.

The Lavoix family dined together in content happiness, Erik recounting the many events of the day and just how wonderful it felt to be respected. He did receive a few stares, but nothing too disrespectful, it merely was curiosity. Once the students had sized him up and realized he was not an oddity, they were calmer and happened to be very eager to least from that obvious genius.

Though her apartments were not quite finished at school, Elizabeth had decided to stay there. She said to Erik that they needed some time on their own, but that she would visit during the weekend. He did not tell her about the Persian yet…unsure if she would agree with his presence…

Catherine listened intently to Erik's every words, forcing herself not to burst in tears in front of her children, keeping a smiling and calm façade in front of everyone. Once Juliette and Louis were put to bed, the young mother could finally let go and she cried against her husband's shoulder.

Erik was alarmed at first, until he realized Catherine's tears were good ones. He understood how she felt for he was feeling the same. She was relieved that, at last, something good was happening to them, aside from having such wonderful children. From now on, they knew everything would be fine. _Until our new baby is born…_Erik thought, praying that his worst nightmare would not turn into a premonition.

* * *

**AN: **_Daroga's back! :D lol, that really is all I've got to say about that!_


	94. Chapter 94

Hello readers!

I'm currently working on the last few chapters! I'm also beginning the mourning process, lol. It's always hard to say "it's over", well, for me at least.

These days I'm a lot into miniature making! So it's kind of hard to find enoug time in one day to do all I want to do. I write for a bit, then do minis. lol If you are interested in seeing what I do, go to my profile and just click on "Homepage", you'll get to my Deviant Art page! :) Most of my miniatures, as well as the manips of Phantom I made, are there. :)

Okay well, time for today's chapter! :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 94**

Weeks passed by and soon Catherine was five months pregnant. She had a lovely baby bump and up until now, everything was fine. Yet, she had terrible fits of morning sicknesses and she was sleepy most of the time. Doctor Renard, on his latest visit, assured her and her worried husband that everything was in order and that it would be a matter of days now until the young mother could feel the baby moving.

Catherine spent most of her time with Daroga and they were beginning to be good friends. He taught her how to play chess and assured her that, with enough practice, she would get even better than Erik. She felt smug! When she did not feel like playing, he would read to her or the children while she was knitting a blanket for the baby to come.

Erik would come home at three o'clock everyday and would impart his family with the happenings of the school at dinner time. Soon, December arrived and all the students were returning to their families for the holidays.

Catherine wanted to go shopping, but Erik would not let her out of the house ever since she began showing, or only briefly out in the garden but only accompanied by both the Persian and the Phantom. At least, she was not confined to her bed as she was when she was pregnant for the first time. A smile crossed her face as the thought. Juliette was already nearly four year old and Louis almost two.

Since Catherine could not go to the stores, she needed to find something good for her family and friends by herself. She decided to sew a beautiful doll for Juliette. She would try to make it look like her, with black hair and gray-green eyes, if she could. For Louis, the young mother would make a baby bear. She would knit Erik a wool vest and a scarf for Daroga. Brigitte needed a bonnet for the winter and Elizabeth could use some warm stockings. Since all Erik would permit her to do was sing, play the piano, sew and knit, she would show him she could do the two last as well as the two first.

Brigitte was nice enough to provide her mistress with all the materials she needed to achieve the making of her Christmas presents. Catherine had the maid promise to her not to speak a word about this to her husband. She and the Persian were supposed to make detailed reports. However, Brigitte would not tell Erik and was actually excited with the surprises the mistress was preparing. She wondered if she would get anything…

Now all Catherine needed was some alone time, without the Daroga watching over her every moves, so she could make his scarf. It was rather laborious to tell him she absolutely needed to be on her own for a while, for he promised Erik he would never leave her side. He did not leave until she lied to him to him and pretended she wanted to take a nap. As soon as he had made sure she was back to the safety of the master bedroom and had left, Catherine went to work.

Christmas came much sooner than the young woman would have wanted, but, thank goodness, she managed to finish all her handmade presents in time. She had asked Brigitte to put them in the living room for her for later. At the moment, Catherine was seated in the drawing room, reading a story to her children. Juliette sat beside her mother, while Louis was facing them. The little girl was following the words in the book, while her brother followed them on their mother's lips. They were both geniuses!

Madame Giry arrived the previous evening, to help preparing the traditional Christmas feast. Erik had been secretly decorating the living and dining rooms and was now currently _trafficking _something with the Persian, no one really knew what, much less Catherine or the children.

When Erik finally appeared in the drawing room, it was with his children and wife's coats. Before Catherine had time to ask what this was all about, her husband silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips, then he helped her into her coat. Once it was done, he turned to his son and daughter and helped them as well, then lifted them both into his arms.

The Lavoix family walked together outside the house, the snow making the children laugh and the parents smile. Erik led them through the garden and on the other side they saw Daroga grinning at them. Juliette was the first to notice it, the small house which as obviously built for her and her brother. Both kids hugged their father as he put them down and they ran toward their present.

-"How…?" Catherine asked simply, surprised but so happy for her children

-"I built it back at the school and today I brought it back pieces by pieces and Daroga helped me assembling it." Erik smiled broadly

Catherine hugged her dear husband, he could always work his magic when it mattered most. _I am so in love with this wonderful man!_ They watched their little ones as they explored they play house happily.

The extended family, since Erik and Catherine now considered the Persian and Brigitte as family just as Madame Giry was, was sitting at the Christmas table, having their best meal ever. Juliette was talking a lot and Louis was trying his best to keep up with the many conversations. Everyone was having a lot of fun.

Madame Giry kept staring at Daroga, seemingly entranced by him. Not even once, back when he was working at the _Populaire_, did she notice how fascinating his eyes were. She spent half of the meal fanning herself so no one would notice her blushing like a teenager whenever he would glance her way and smile at her.

As soon as they noticed, Catherine and Erik exchanged surprised glances, both thinking something special was at work between the two elders. The conversations suddenly were interrupted when Catherine let out a loud gasp. All eyes turned toward her when she pressed her hands on her belly, looking rather shocked. Everyone stopped moving, even Louis when he realized there were not lips moving anymore. Erik leapt to his wife's side, worriedly pressing his hands beside Catherine's.

-"W-what is wrong, my love?" He cried out. "Is it the baby?"

-"The baby is fine…" She smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes. "It just gave us its Christmas present!"

-"What?" He asked softly, not understanding what she meant

-"It moved, Erik. Our baby has just moved. Our baby is alive!"

Catherine simply could not help herself but cry with joy on her husband's shoulder. She had feared never to feel her unborn child, moving, but now, all hoped were granted. Her audience let out a collective sigh of relief and they cheered, the toddlers clapping, only half understand what was happening but seeing everyone seemed happy.

Erik cried silently, thinking this was the most wonderful present he was ever given. He thanked his wife's father and mother, thinking this was their doing. _That must be what they call the magic of Christmas. _He never believed in those things before, until just then.He grinned, bursting with joy in a content fit of laughter.

Once the Lavoix parents received what they decided to call their _proof of life_, they led the rest of their clan to the living room, where the rest of the presents were waiting. Erik held Catherine close to his side, his right hand gently pressed to her stomach, desperately trying to feel his child. It took time, but as soon as they were all seated, Erik felt a slight twitch under his palm. He grinned, prouder and happier than ever.

Madame Giry was given the task of distributing the many presents to their rightful owners. Louis was jumping up and down with excitement and Juliette actually had to grab his hand to tell him it was his turn to receive his Christmas present. The little boy giggled when he unwrapped the stuffed bear his mother had made for him. When Juliette's turn came, she was delighted with her doll and hugged it to her tightly.

The presents Catherine knitted for everyone else were appreciated. Erik was rather shocked he did not notice anything. The Persian was surprised as well, since he spent the daytime with her. He then understood her _nap strategy_.

Daroga offered the children Persian silk clothing. They did not look particularly thrilled though. Madame Giry whispered to him that most kids did not like to get clothes as a present. He was glad then he thought about giving them something else. They were much happier when they unwrapped the silver cup he had made especially for them with their names carved into them.

Erik, on his part, gave his son and daughter new sketchbooks and new crayons. Since they were drawing a lot lately, they were in desperate needs of new material. The _papa_ was rather proud with their artistic thirst. He also offered them toys he made. To Catherine, he offered a new robe for after the bath, while Daroga gave her some Persian fabrics to make whatever she liked.

For Madame Giry, Erik had sculpted a new cane. Her old one would not hold her weight much longer, it was pretty worn out and she was relying on it more and more, he noticed. Elizabeth gave her old and best friend a new pen and silver inkwell. Daroga was quite surprised to receive a present from Catherine, and more so when he realized she had made it herself. It was a nice warm scarf. He could not be happier, Europe was much colder than his native country and he was always cold during the winter months.

When the hour turned late, everyone was tired. They all agreed to say they all had the best _No__ël_ of their lives. To Erik, it was particularly magic. His unborn cherub was alive inside the belly of his wonderful wife. _Life is good._

* * *

_Noël = Christmas :)_


	95. Chapter 95

Hello readers,

This week, I finished writing this story, all I have to do now is type the last chapters and send them. So, this story will end at chapter 100, as planned. To think the original was 200 chapters long, lol. Well, during the rewrite I combined many chapters, so the chapters were longer. When I posted the original, back in 2006, I would send one chapter a day, sometimes two chapters a day, so they were much shorter.

After I am done with this story, I will take a break from fanfictions. That does not mean I will never write fic ever again, just that I need a break. For two reasons: First; I'm returning to school on Monday and I need to concentrate on that a bit. Second; I want to work a bit on my originals. There one story that is done and needs corrections and might be published someday soon, and some others that needs to get finished so it can follow the same path. :) I want to be a published author, and not only on ff dot net. ;)

Alright now! I truly hope you will like this chapter! :) Many things happens in this one! :D And if you review, you'll get your name in my special thanks at the end of the story! lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 95**

March announced the beginning of Catherine's eighth month of pregnancy. She was just as big as she had been when she was carrying Louis, making her believe this baby was another boy. Erik had frowned when she told him about that. He was not convinced at all…

Catherine wondered how big she would be in April, when she would be nine months pregnant… Now she would remain inside the house, spending most of her time in bed. She was aware that she needed to be extra careful and was taking even more test than before. Erik was very proud of her, it made him happy she would obey him. After all, all he wanted was take care of her.

Reading with her back resting against the headboard of her bed, Catherine saw her children appear in the doorway. When she was not sleeping, she liked to leave the door open. Along with the small wooden stool, Juliette held her doll and favorite book, while Louis carried his bear and his own favorite book. The young woman smiled at her inseparable children. She hoped they would act the same way with their new sibling-to-come.

Wherever Juliette went, Louis would inevitably follow and vise-versa. The little girl was very protective over her little brother and it was quite something to see. Whenever Louis would fall or hit his head under a table during some games, it was Juliette who was crying, not him. She was scared he would hurt himself. Louis would then have to give his sister a hug and repeat to her countless times he was fine. Then they would return to their games and forget about everything.

Juliette trotted toward her mother, Louis holding the hem of her sleeve. Catherine smiled warmly at them and put aside the book she had been reading. Everyday, around the same time, her children would come to her and ask her if she felt like reading a book with them. Catherine enjoyed these moments, she felt all motherly and special.

Sometimes, even now, Catherine found it hard to believe she was given all this just the same as Erik. Five years ago, she was the young mute girl, struggling to keep the heaviest and most terrible secret. And now…now she had a loving husband and two wonderful children, with a third one on the way. Two beautiful geniuses who still needed her very much! She hoped her third child would be just as healthy as its sibling.

Juliette looked up at her mother, silently asking her permission and Catherine nodded. The little girl put her stool down and the siblings climbed up with their books. They waited eagerly for their mother to read to them. Juliette liked it when their mother did all the voices, and Louis was delighted when she would make funny faces. They loved their _maman_ with all of their hearts.

At school, all was well. Erik finally was a respected composer and teacher. The students did not mind about the mask at all. Most of them found it kind of nice. The girls in particular… It made him mysterious, intriguing, much to the teenagers liking. Erik did not care for such attention though, part of him still not believing he was good looking, the other part happily married. All he needed their attention for was the art. There was something even more wonderful…

…they never heard about the Phantom of the Opera!

Madame Giry also was granted good students. The girls were surprisingly disciplined, unlike the rats back at the _Populaire_ or the other school where she worked before coming to Belgium, who all thought they knew everything already. They were not arrogant, most were rather shy and they were focused on their task at hand. A great change for Elizabeth.

As always, Daroga kept his post at the Lavoix residence, watching over Catherine and taking care of the administration of the school in her stead. Erik had forbidden her to do anything implying any kind of work. So, the Persian was there to help. He would even care for the children. He felt a bit ridiculous sometimes, playing on the floor with dolls or cubes with them. Yet, he found himself loving this family very much.

The Persian also took upon himself to administer Catherine's part of _La Rose Bleue_. She had passed most of the powers to Raoul De Chagny, but she remained the principal shareholder. The _Comte_ was fine with it. He seemed to prefer having her as a business partner than Reinhardt. De Chagny would report to her once a month in extensive letters and send her share of the profits over.

In a matter of months, the Lavoix had become a wealthy and respectable family in Belgium, the school helping their notoriety. Erik was already making plans for his children's education. They would not go to regular schools, he promised himself that. They were too good and intelligent, he decided. He would teach them at home, along with Daroga, if he accepted. Maybe there would be a few tutors he would choose carefully with his wife. Once they would come of age, his children would then go to the best colleges and universities. _Yes, that is a good plan!_

Everything was perfect, settled and calm…until Catherine's water broke at the beginning of April.

The Persian was working in Erik's study when he heard small, hurried footsteps coming from the corridor. He smiled, knowing it was little Juliette. When she burst into the room, he frowned at her expression. She was breathless and still in her nightgown, while she would usually be dressed first thing upon waking up. He immediately went to her, kneeling so he was at level with her and waited for her to catch her breath.

-"What is it, little one?" He asked calmly, taking her tiny hand into his

-"The new baby…" She said, both upset and happy, truly unsure about how to react to the situation. "_Maman_ said my new sibling is coming."

The Daroga scooped the little girl in his arms and ran to the nursery and asked her to keep an eye on her brother for a few minutes. She nodded seriously, solemnly and he recognized her father in her eyes. Satisfied, the Persian hurried downstairs and the kitchen. Brigitte dropped her dish towel when she saw him enter. She knew immediately what was happening and knew her part of the plan by heart. She had to find Erik, then the doctor.

He returned upstairs promptly and went to the master bedroom to find that Juliette had moved there with her brother. They were near their mother. Catherine was taking deep breaths, trying not to look scared. The little boy was seated beside his _maman_, gently wiping her hair from her face. He was only two year old, but so aware of his surroundings already, just like his big sister.

-"Brigitte went to find Erik." The Persian said calmly, as not to alarm the children. "What do I need to do?"

-"Have some water boiling." Catherine managed to say. "Gather clean towels and blankets for the baby."

Her children were watching her intently and it was beginning to get harder to maintain a calm expression. She could not let them see how scared she was. Catherine was trying her best to focus on her husband and her son, daughter and coming baby, not on what may occur. They all needed her so much…

_It is going to be alright, just breathe and stay calm, _she repeated herself like a mantra. When the Persian came back with the towels and blankets, Catherine calmly asked him to take the children back to the nursery and to occupy them. He looked at her questioningly, unsure as to if he should leave her alone under such circumstances.

-"Please, my friend, I do not want them to witness all of this." She whimpered, as another contraction crushed her stomach

Daroga nodded and picked up a protesting Louis. He kept repeating that his _maman_ needed him. His guardian convinced him that she actually some time alone. Juliette was even more reluctant to follow the Persian than her brother, knowing something was happening. She looked at her mother, frowning with worry. Catherine smiled tiredly at her daughter and nodded at her, silently telling her she would be fine, that she had to leave. Understanding, Juliette nodded back and followed her brother out of the room.

Daroga prayed to Allah to make everything go well. He wanted this baby to live and the mother as well. His friends deserved to be happy and at peace. He was extremely worried, especially after what Madame Giry and the Phantom told him about… He also prayed for his old friend to finally return home and for that doctor to arrive!

When Erik saw his breathless maid enter his classroom, he thought his heart had stopped beating. He could not breathe until Brigitte confirmed to him that his wife was in labor. The students were immediately dismissed and they hailed for a coach. They picked up the doctor on their way home and Erik paid the coachman handsomely to whip the horses further.

Catherine was taking deep breaths, trying to will that crushing pain away. The air had a hard time reaching her lungs as though the baby was pushing into them. Tears fell down her face as fear became even heavier on her mind. She never hurt this much when she delivered either Juliette or Louis.

Just as she was whispering yet another prayer to her parents, Catherine heard the front door open. Next, there were running footsteps coming down the corridor and the bedroom door flew open. She tried to smile when she caught sight of her disheveled husband, but he face rather distorted into a grimace as another contraction hardened her belly. Erik flew to her side and took her hand.

-"W-where is…doctor Renard?" She asked, scared he had forgotten about bringing him over

-"I made my way up here faster than he did." He grumbled, just as the older man appeared

Without a word, doctor Renard quickly went to examine Catherine. He frowned as soon as he removed the bed sheet from her bent legs. Erik saw what was going on but said nothing, even though his guts went twisting painfully. The doctor declared it was already time for Catherine to begin pushing. Brigitte appeared with the boiled water while Erik and the older man helped Catherine to lie flat on her back. The husband returned to his wife's side, as the doctor began working.

-"A towel! Quick!" Renard cried out, alarming the entire room and Brigitte ran toward him with one

-"What is it?" Erik questioned, not knowing if he should punch the old man for worrying him even more, or cry with fear

-"She is already losing a lot of blood!" The doctor declared, then looked Catherine in the eyes. "Madame Lavoix, I know it is hard, but if you want to give yourself and this baby a chance, you need to push as hard as you can!"

Catherine nodded, tears blurring her vision…or at least she hoped it was the tears and not the loss of blood. She could feel it flow pretty freely between her legs… She pushed for all she was worth, even though she felt her strength fading quickly. Erik was also crying, but hid himself as he buried his face into his wife's hair, holding her hand tightly.

Madame Giry left the school as soon as the news reached her that Monsieur Lavoix's wife was in labor. She was a bit angry at first that no one had thought about telling her, but then understood there probably was no time. Erik had other things on his mind…

As quickly as she possibly could, Elizabeth made her way toward her niece's house, praying to god and to her sister to protect Catherine and the new baby. Upon arriving, she did not waste time ringing the doorbell, immediately entering the house, knowing her niece and old friend would not keep it against her, not under such circumstances.

Inside, Madame Giry could hear Catherine screaming and the children crying. Daroga was trying to reassure them, but it was no use, they knew their _maman _was in pain. Brigitte came running down the stairs, her arms full of towels soaked with blood. Elizabeth gasped at the sight of so much blood, her hand flowing to her mouth. _Oh mon dieu!_ Forgetting about the arthritis, she ran upstairs and as she reached the top, she heard a baby crying.

She could not help but sigh. The baby was born and, from the sound of it, it was pretty much alive! Elizabeth wondered worriedly if her niece had survived. She could not hear anything coming from the master bedroom, save for the new baby. Brigitte rushed back upstairs, not sparing a glance at Madame Giry as she brushed past her and into the bedroom.

Elizabeth did not wait for an invitation, too worried and entered as well. Air left her lungs when she saw her niece, deadly pale, her eyes closed, the bed sheets covered with blood. She approached, feeling her eyes fill with tears with alarming speed. Doctor Renard was still working between Catherine's legs, probably to stop the bleeding, Madame Giry reasoned.

Beside the bed, the new born began calming down into a small basket. She was curious to know if it was a boy or a girl, but, right now, all that mattered was that the baby was alive. She now needed to know how her niece was.

Erik turned toward his old friend, still holding onto his wife's hand and he smiled tiredly at Elizabeth. She could not help but wonder why he was smiling. Then, she saw Catherine slowly opening her eyes and she too smiled at her aunt. Doctor Renard raised his head and wiped his hands, only not noticing Elizabeth's presence.

-"Ah, Madame Giry." He sighed, tired as well. "I guess you will want to know since you are Madame Lavoix's only family… I will not lie, there are good and bad news…"

Madame Giry held her breath and waited.

* * *

**AN_:_ **_I had to bring back my friend Cliffie before the end! ;) Sorry! :D_


	96. Chapter 96

Hello readers

Auntum is as our doors...and yet here in Quebec it is 35 degrees...:s I returned to school on Monday, but did not go since because it was way too hot and there's no air conditionning at school and, well, I can't handle the heat very well... :s But I do my homeworks and all is fine. It's beginning to sink in. :)

Aside from that, concerning my health, I'm beginning a new treatment to try dim the pain. In a word, I'm playing guinea pig and we'll see if it has any effect. I hate the feeling, I've had many bad experiences in the past, but the pain has grown too heavy to bear, in my body and in my mind. Fibromyalgia sucks at 26!

Okay well, here's your chapter for today. :) Hope you will like it! Don't forget, it will be over at chapter 100. ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 96**

Two days passed since Catherine's difficult labor. She had lost a considerable amount of blood, but survived. Yet, doctor Renard had given this family good and bad news. The good news was that Catherine and her new born baby girl would live… The bad news was that the young woman would never have children again. The massive blood loss had caused damages to her reproductive organs and it was irreparable. To her aunt and husband, though it chagrined them greatly, all that mattered to them was that Catherine and the baby were both alive.

The young woman had cried when she was given the news, even though she barely had the strength to stay awake. It was a mourning she had to experience on her own for a little while. It was a lot to take in and accept, though Catherine knew she needed to concentrate on recovering and that, maybe, this was not necessarily completely a bad news. She and Erik would never have to fear for her getting pregnant and die ever again. They would not have to restrain themselves in bed anymore. Besides, they already had three beautiful and healthy children, it was that really mattered and she was grateful to have them.

Erik, Madame Giry and Daroga were all taking good care of her and the new baby girl and Catherine was grateful for their help and support. Even Louis and Juliette were doing their part, as usual. The Persian was taking care of them, reading them stories and showing them magic tricks. He was not the talented magician their _papa_ was, but they liked him and they were beginning to call him uncle. He liked it. Whenever he needed to work on the books for the school and the opera house, Brigitte would take over his responsibilities with the children or he would wait for the rare occasions when they wanted to take naps.

Catherine was very weak and sore, but Erik's potions were helping a bit, along with doctor Renard's medication. Yet, recovering was likely to take her months. Her husband and the doctor were collaborating into making strengthening elixirs together. Renard was quite impressed with Erik's knowledge and he shared a bit of his own in exchange. They were now good friends.

Erik entered the master bedroom, holding his new daughter into the safe cradle of his arms, never taking his eyes off her as he entered. She was a bit weaker than she should have been, but doctor Renard assured the worried couple that their young baby would be fine with time, just like her _maman_. She was absolutely perfect to the proud _papa_'s eyes, she definitely had Catherine's lips and nose.

Catherine smiled when she saw her husband and daughter appear. Erik placed the infant in the basket by the bed, then carefully helped his still fragile wife into a sitting position. Once he knew she was about comfortable, Erik took the baby back into his arms and sat beside Catherine, sighing contentedly.

-"What name should we give our new daughter, angel?" He asked in a whisper, as not to disturb the drowsy baby

-"What about Sophie? Do you like it? I had a doll when I was a little girl named Sophie and always wanted to name one of my daughters that."

-"Sophie Lavoix. Yes, I do like it." He smiled, liking the story behind the name, caressing little Sophie's cheek and she looked up at her father with her baby indigo eyes. "Hello, my newest cherub."

As weeks passed by, some of Catherine's strength came back. Yet, doctor Renard confirmed to her it would be a matter of months until she was back to a semblance of normality. Sophie, though, was much better now and was pretty much the same as her siblings had been at the same age. She was strong and had a good voice… She knew what she wanted and when she wanted something, she wanted it NOW!

Erik found his little Sophie to be completely adorable…even if she had yet to sleep at night. She was a bit more difficult than her siblings had been. She needed a lot more attention and she preferred it was her _papa_ who sang her back to sleep. He was not calling her his new little cherub anymore, but his little raincloud.

Since Sophie was born, the only one who could sleep peacefully at night was Louis. Juliette even asked her _papa_ if she could be deaf for a few days like her brother so she could sleep too. At that, Erik and Catherine decided to move Sophie back to their bedroom so that Juliette could get good nights of sleep like Louis.

It was around her eighth month of life that little Sophie began sleeping her nights. Yet, it did not last for long, for barely a month and a half later, her teeth began piercing and it was hell from that moment on.

Catherine still suffered from the difficult birth of her last child. Even once it had been a full year, she was weak. She knew life would never be the same. Doing her chores about the house became nearly impossible. Playing with her children asked for tremendous amounts of energy. As for the signing…well, she tried a couple of times, but it did not sound the same. Erik tried to assure her this was because she lacked practice, but she did not have much hope.

Juliette was now five year old, Louis was three and Sophie celebrated her first birthday with a toothy grin. The three siblings were inseparable and Erik had never stopped smiling ever since the day Sophie finally stopped crying at night. At last, the Lavoix family could gain some rest. Erik kept calling his youngest his little raincloud though, it simply stuck to her.

Since Sophie was born, Erik decided to stay with his family. Catherine needed him very much. The school was well on tracks and he could permit himself that. So, he found replacement for his music classes and would go to school only once in a while, for administrative reasons. He would now sell some of his music to the Brussels' opera house. Sometimes, he would send some of his work to _La Rose Bleue_, but never did he compose another opera than _Don Juan Triumphant_, afraid people would recognize his style. The opera house in Brussels paid well and he was now one of their official composers.


	97. Chapter 97

Hello readers! :)

So, it's much less hot this week than it was last week, so I was able to go to school, at last! :) I'm happy to have returned there, it feels good... I bet not everyone would agree with me though, lol.

In only three weeks, this story will be over! I hope you will like this chapter. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 97**

Madame Giry, Catherine and the children were on their way to Paris in a carriage. It had been several years since they had been there. Christine had invited them to celebrate the birth of her son, Maxence De Chagny. No one expected the former Diva to have another child, but they were all very happy for her. The Lavoix children were eager to meet with their mother's friends, since their father would not admit he was their friend too. Juliette was not ten years old, Louis was eight and little Sophie was six and always the shy one.

Time could pass really fast when life was good and though there had been a few bumps on the road, the Lavoix family was a happy one. Catherine never fully recovered from Sophie's birth and though she was relatively healthy, she remained weak and would now have use of the cane Erik had made for her all those years ago.

Catherine was very excited to see her friends. It had been so long, eight years since she had seen Raoul and it was even longer since she last met with Christine. Gustave would be around eleven now and Catherine wondered if he would remember Juliette…

Erik and Daroga remained in the house they inherited from Reinhardt not far from the De Chagny manor. Catherine actually had to convince her husband to stay there, as he knew this was where the duke nearly raped his wife, where she almost lost Juliette, where he could have lost everything. He really did not feel like staying with the ghosts from the past…he had enough ghosts in his own… He finally agreed when he could not find any vacant hotel room in town.

The coach finally came to a stop in front of the imposing De Chagny manor and Catherine suddenly became nervous. She glanced at her children and noticed Juliette was grinning. The mother's eyes widened, knowing then that her eldest remembered about Gustave. Her children all had a good memory, but she never thought Juliette's memory was _that_ good. She had been but a toddler when she last saw him.

Raoul and Christine greeted everyone with smiles and hugs. They were so happy to see the Lavoix family and Madame Giry that they decided to throw a feast in their honor. They sent an invitation to the Phantom, but he did not attend. To make sure his wife would not recent his absence, he had thirty six white roses delivered to her and a bottle of the finest wine he could find for the feast. Catherine had smirked at the flowers, Christine had blushed and Raoul had rolled his eyes at the wine bottle. Madame Giry thought it was better than nothing, considering Erik's hot temper and the children just shrugged.

After supper, as the adults retreated to have some conversations, the children decided to have some time on their own. Sophie and Louis were playing in the living room, some game they brought with them, invented by their father, as though he knew they would be bored at the De Chagny manor. The youngest thought he had not been that wrong… Gustave led Juliette to the garden, not feeling like playing with the juniors. They were followed by Laurette, the ever loyal maid to the De Chagny family.

When Christine and the new baby boy decided it was about time to go to bed, Catherine decided it was late enough for her own children as well. They would share the guest room near Gustave's. Once they were settled, she bid them goodnight and returned to the living room to read for a while before turning it herself.

Raoul was there, seated by the hearth, sipping at his glass of brandy as he looked at the dancing fire pensively. When he saw Catherine enter the room though, he put aside his glass and went to sit by her side, gently prying the book from her hands and taking them into his.

-"You have changed so much, Catherine." Raoul said softly. "I am worried about your health. It has been six years since Sophie was born. You should have gotten better long ago…"

-"I know…" She answered, sighing as she closed her eyes. "I admit I am not the woman I used to be, but, believe me when I say that, no matter what, I am happy. Weak, but happy. My children are healthy and that is all that really matters"

Though worried, Raoul smiled, feeling reassured that she was, at the very least, happy. He hugged her and sighed.

-"I truly missed you, sister."

-"And I you, brother."

-"Promise me you won't wait another decade to visit us again."

-"I promise." She blushed

After their short conversation, Raoul escorted Catherine back to her old bedroom. They had kept it the way it was. To him and Christine, it would always be their friend's bedroom. They bid each other goodnight and Raoul left. This room held many memories to Catherine and as though the good old days had come back, she saw a tall shadow behind the French windows. Her dear Phantom was there, waiting for her. Quickly, she opened the double doors only to be greeted with two strong arms and a passionate kiss. Nothing had changed, it seemed.

-"_Je t'aime, ma Catherine_."

-"I love you, my Erik."

Catherine and her children remained to the De Chagny manor for nearly three months. She did not miss Erik too much, for he would come to her every night and they would sleep into each other's arms. They were both feeling the same way as they were more than eleven years ago, right after their secret wedding at the house by the lake.

The children did not get to miss their father either, as he would secretly visit them as well when there was no risk for him to be discovered by the _Comte_. Catherine suspected her husband was enjoying playing his old part of the Phantom, that or he really did not want anything to do with Raoul…or both…

Before the Lavoix family returned to Belgium, Catherine asked Erik if they could visit his former home. He hesitated, but she convinced him when she said their children had to see in order to understand what the stories they had told them since they were but babies. They did not know all the details about their father's life, but they knew he did not always live in happiness and light. They knew about the house by the lake and now that they knew how close they were to it, they were excited to finally get to see it.

Erik accepted, even if it brought back bad memories. Once they arrived at the old opera house though, all he could remember was the good things he and Catherine shared…and the first time she came to see him... Catherine had fallen down the slippery stairs and had broken her leg for the second time in months. Erik remembered nursing her wounds and realized during that time just how deeply in love he was with her. These memories, he knew he could cherish until he drew his last breath.

Erik carefully led his family down to his former home. The children were amazed and were looking around in silent awe. Juliette had cried at the sight of the lake, saying it was sadly romantic. The children were never told of what happened in that lake, but Erik was amazed with his eldest daughter's perception. He smiled at the sight of the quiet water. Christine's memories had disappeared, but Catherine's were still pretty vivid.

It was in that lake they had secretly married. She had given herself to him for the first time, after they had seen a play of Romeo and Juliet. It was on the couch by the pipe organs former place that she told him she was in love with him. And it was in the swan bed they conceived their first child.

The dark ghosts of his past had vanished for good the day Catherine told Erik she was pregnant with his child. Things had changed for the better that day. He was going to be a father and De Chagny finally understood they were made for one another. And now, eleven years later, they had three beautiful children. He was no longer the infamous Phantom of the Opera, a nameless and faceless ghost, but a man. He was Monsieur Erik Lavoix.

The adieux were hard on everyone once it came time to leave. Juliette and Gustave had grown very close during their stay in Paris and now that the Lavoix family had returned home, she would hold on her promise and would write to Gustave every week. Erik was not particularly pleased with that friendship at first. This boy was Raoul's son, after all, but Catherine always had the right word to put him at ease. She told him that Gustave was also Christine's son and that her son looked more like her than Raoul. It sufficed to calm him a bit and made him accept his daughter's correspondence with the boy.

The _Comte _had spoiled Catherine's children during their stay in his home, covering them with many presents. They actually returned home with twice as much luggage. Catherine had to put a stop to his generosity though when he wanted to give them each a pony… He was proud to be their uncle, loving them very much. Catherine loved him children just as much.

They decided to write to each other more often and not only for their businesses with _La Rose Bleue_. They would talk about their respective lives in Paris and Brussels. In his first letter, Raoul had laughed at some rumors he had heard that day, about people who pretended they had seen the Phantom of the Opera, that he robbed food and then the national bank.

Erik was quite insulted with such rumors. He would have never stolen for food and he never even set foot in a bank. He said he was not a thief, that it was not his style. Catherine had to gently remind him of the little extortion he subjected the managers back at the _Populaire_. Twenty thousand francs a month was the price for their peace. Once again, Erik had nothing to say against his wife's logic.

Back home, Erik hurried himself in his music room, composing his first opera since _Don Juan Triumphant. _This was not dark or sensual as his first and only opera had been, but tender and even funny. This time, he wanted his children to attend the premiere. _And, who knows, maybe they could participate…_ His mind was already reeling with the many possibilities. He would give the partitions to Louis, so he could follow the play. As he began composing though, he realized just how very long the process would be until this was up to his expectations. _Well, let's do it!_


	98. Chapter 98

Hello readers!

I'm in a bit of a hurry right now...have an appointment at the dentist... :s And my sister just asked me to correct a text for her work and well, I could not not send you today's chapter sat the usual time. ;)

Two more chapter after this one! :)

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 98**

Erik and Catherine's offspring were not children anymore, but teenagers. Juliette was sixteen and a beautiful young lady. Louis was fourteen and already the perfect gentleman, and Sophie was following her big sister's footsteps.

The eldest daughter was becoming a fine painter and a great dancer. She liked to sing and had a great voice, but she chose to sing only for her family and herself. Catherine understood her choice perfectly, Erik found it a little harder though, but her happiness was more important than his wish for her success. The only son was studying to become an architect, even if he was still very young. He certainly had the talent and the will to achieve anything he wanted. The last born was the only who chose the avenue of music. She was about to become the youngest and most talented soloist the Brussels' opera house had ever had. Catherine liked to think Sophie had her voice and Erik's magic. She truly was talented.

Erik had finally finished composing his opera. It had taken him six years in the making, but now he was satisfied and it was ready to be shown to the public. He knew his little Sophie would be wonderful in the leading part. She had the talent, the voice and the charisma to play such an important role.

It had taken many arguments to make Catherine accept, she found her daughter too young to be on a stage, but she finally accepted. As long as Sophie knew what it all implied and as long as she was wanted to participate on her own and not to make her _papa_ happy, Catherine was fine with it. The young girl was thrilled when her father asked her to play the main character's part in his opera. She was enchanted to finally sing her father's work on stage. She had followed the process of his composing ever since he began and already knew her part by heart. She could not wait!

Erik trained his youngest daughter personally. He knew her weaknesses and they worked on them, so she would be perfect. Juliette would also participate in his opera, as a choreographer, helped by Madame Giry but the dancers were trained by one of Elizabeth's pupils from the school, since she was no longer in shape to do it herself and Juliette did not have enough knowledge to leads all of the dancers.

At the moment, Sophie was in her parents' bedchamber, trying to get ready. She was nervous as she had ever been. She was grateful for the presence of her mother and sister with her. That evening would announce her great debut on stage, her first appearance before the high society of Belgium and quite possibly of France as well…

There was a knock on the door and Catherine gave permission to whoever it was to enter. Erik appeared as soon as the door was opened and he asked to be left alone with Sophie. Catherine and Juliette nodded. The mother left first, but the sister stopped before her father. Juliette smiled at him, then frowned at his mask. He smirked, removing it, then her smile returned and she kissed his deformed cheek before following her mother to the drawing room where Louis was likely to find them.

Erik knelt before his youngest daughter and looked into her eyes. Memories of the many nights he spent rocking her as she cried her lungs out returned to him. He remembered taking to call her his little raincloud. He had found out that she liked it better than little cherub. Taking her hands into his own, he smiled at her.

-"You do not have to be so nervous, _mon petit nuage de pluie_." He whispered. "You've know your part by heart for months and worked very hard. Everything is going to be alright."

-"Will you be there, _papa_?"

-"You know I won't be far." He smiled tenderly. "I will be in the orchestra pit, guiding the musicians and my wonderful little raincloud."

Sophie threw her arms around her _papa_'s neck and hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over again for being such a wonderful father. The Phantom embraced his youngest daughter back. He truly would never tire of the affection his children provided him daily. Even seventeen years after he was given his very first hug, he still felt overjoyed whenever he would be held in such manners.

Sophie truly was Erik and Catherine's daughter, she had their talent and her father's strength and magic, while she had her mother's voice and guts on stage. She was just as talented as her siblings, only she decided to take it to the public. She was magnificent on stage, glowing as her mother had all those years ago at _La Rose Bleue_. Elizabeth smiled at her great niece. Yes, she was her sister's granddaughter as well…

After the representation, many people offered flowers to Sophie and many young gentlemen seemed to be interested by her. Erik knew better than let these men near his young daughter. He knew how it worked and did not want her to be corrupted. Anyway, she was way too young to have suitors. So, Erik asked Daroga to help a bit. They decided it was best to distract them while Sophie sneaked back to her dressing room without anyone bothering her.

Soon, Sophie was joined by her parents, sibling and great aunt. Daroga was guarding the dressing room. They congratulated and embraced her, giving her an enormous bouquet of pink roses, her favorites. They discussed about the evening and the representation, how wonderful it had been and soon there was a knock on the door. Erik went to answer, just in case there was another noble boy on the other side. When he opened, he found a short haired _Comte _De Chagny and his family. He smiled politely at Christine, who returned the gesture and he turned toward his wife.

-"Should you look for me, I shall be in my office." Erik declared, before leaving the party

Daroga decided it was time to return home, there were no other nobleman to keep at bay, nearly everyone was gone anyway. De Chagny did not count, he was family, in a way. He congratulated the girls for their works one last time, then proposed a lift to Elizabeth. She blushed and accepted gratefully. He offered her his arm and they left together.

Shrugging, Raoul entered the dressing room, followed by Gustave, who was now seventeen, and Maxence, who was proud to be a big of six year old boy. Christine was by their side, showing off her very obvious pregnancy. She never thought she would have another child, but was overjoyed with this surprise. The Count approached Sophie and offered her a huge bouquet of exotic flowers. She blushed profusely as she thanked him, looking exactly the same as her mother, Raoul noticed.

-"You truly are worth of the title of Diva your mother once owned, _mademoiselle_ Lavoix, you do your name justice." He smiled

-"_Merci Monsieur le Comte_."

After Sophie had changed out of her stage costume, she joined the others. Catherine, Louis, Christine and Raoul shared a friendly conversation. Juliette and Gustave silently slipped out of the dressing room and walked together to a calmer spot to have some time alone. Sophie smirked at them and when to entertain Maxence, who seemed rather bored.

Erik did not go to his office, as he had told the others. He preferred to roam about the now mostly empty opera house, watching the few people who remained. As he was walking, hidden by the shadows, he noticed a couple kissing tenderly and holding hands. He approached, curious, but then he thought these shapes seemed oddly familiar to him. Then it just hit him like a ton of brick… He watched and listened for a while longer, trying to remain calm…

-"Juliette, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Gustave asked softly, bending on one knee, retrieving an engagement ring from his pocket. "I have loved you for so long and from so far…I cannot bear the idea of spending the rest of my life without you…"

-"Oh, Gustave, I feel the same. Yes, oh yes, I will be your wife." She whispered, helping him on his feet and hugging the De Chagny heir tightly

Erik felt rage taking over him. His little cherub…with a De Chagny… _Never!_ His first born…kissing and cuddling young Gustave… He wanted nothing more than to murder the boy! He left the area, simply because he did not want to do something he might come to regret.

Catherine was happy, Raoul had just told her they would be staying in Brussels for a couple of months. They would return to Paris before Christine gave birth. Catherine invited her friends to her home, but they said to have rented a villa near her home.

Since it was rather late, the Lavoix and De Chagny families parted ways, promising they would see each other the next day. Catherine left her children in the dressing room and asked Louis to keep an eye on Juliette. She was a bit flustered and Catherine feared she might be developing a fever. Of what kind, she was not sure yet… She then went to find her husband, but he was not in his office, as he had told, or in the practice room or any other place in the opera house where he could have been.

Since the hour was very late already, Catherine decided to take her family back home. Her children were exhausted, especially her daughters. She was as well, but was worried about Erik. This was unlike him… She chose upon changing for the night, then she would search the rest of the house to see if he had come home.

When she neared the master bedroom though, Catherine could hear someone weeping. It was her husband…but why did he sound so sad? She had a feeling it had nothing to do with his opera or his little raincloud's astounding performance. She entered the chamber slowly. Erik's mask had been thrown across the room. Looking around, Catherine found her husband curled up near the unlit hearth.

She thought she knew what was going on. He must have seen something he did not like… When Juliette and Gustave returned to the dressing room, it was obvious they had been kissing, they were flushed and their lips were swollen. Catherine figured Erik had seen them. _And now he thinks he will be alone once more…_ She walked toward him slowly, ignoring the more persistent pain from her bad leg and knelt before him.

Erik raised his head toward his wife, his beautiful and beloved angel and took her in his arms, needing her comfort. He held onto her tightly, sobbing in her hair as she caressed his neck tenderly. She sighed, knowing she had been right.

-"She has been in love with his since childhood, Erik." She murmured as soothingly as she could. "It does not mean that she does not love you anymore. You will always be her _papa_, as she will always be your little cherub."

Erik pulled back slightly, looking at Catherine's since and loving eyes with wonder. She knew him better than anyone else, including himself. She could read him like an open book. He felt ashamed of himself though. Crying over something so beautiful, but yet it was so painful… He did not want his daughter to forget about him, ever…

-"Do not deny her this, my love." Catherine continued. "Don't you remember how we were, when we first found out about our feelings for each other?"

-"Oh god!" He gasped. "Do you think they have…well…you know…shared…_intimate moments_?"

-"No, it did not go further than a few kisses." She smiled tenderly, knowing she was telling the truth since Juliette and Gustave never saw each other long enough to do anything, but she would not tell Erik that. "She would not want to marry right now."

-"But the boy proposed to her and she said yes…"

-"It does not matter. Erik, they did not see each other often enough in the past years. They only wrote letters. They will want to get to know each other before they wed. I am sure about it."

-"I will always need you to reassure me, my love, and to put some sense into my thick head. I will try to me more…comprehensive…" He sighed, taking Catherine back into his arms, kissing her tenderly. "Do you think we could…share _intimate moments_, right now?"

-"Well…" She smirked, fingering his waistband. "The children are sleeping… So, why not?"


	99. Chapter 99

Hello readers!

I'm currently preparing for a geometry exam. Don't know when I will be able to take it, I can decide whenever I'm ready, but I'm studying like crazy right now! It's hard for me to go to school these days, the cold and humidity makes me hurt even more than usual and my classroom is on the third floor... Stairs don't like me right now, and neither is the plastic chair I must sit on in that classroom...lol

There is only one chapter left, this story ends next week! If you have never reviewed and want to be in my thanks next week, it's now or never! lol

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 99**

Gustave and Juliette's love seemed to be growing stronger with each passing day. The young man would visit with the Lavoix family as often as he possibly could, only to leave at dusk. Catherine liked the boy, he had the charm of his father, yet the look of his mother. He was intelligent, kind and not one bit presumptuous.

Erik, though, still was unsure about him and so, one day, he decided to take the De Chagny heir apart to have a serious man to man talk with him. He led Gustave to his study, made him sit down then he took place behind his mahogany desk, staring inquisitively at the young man, sizing him.

-"What exactly are your intentions regarding my eldest daughter?" The Phantom asked solemnly

-"I want to marry her." Gustave declared, equally serious

-"Yes, I caught that part." Erik frowned. "Once you two are married, that is _if _I give my consent, what will you do?"

-"We will love each other forever. That should be enough."

-"Love is a good thing in every marriage, I should know, but romantic thoughts won't bring food on your table, young man. I want what is best for my first born."

-"Monsieur Lavoix, you have my word, Juliette will never need for anything with me. I will have a house built for us and I even asked Louis to participate to the elaborations of the plans to our future home. He truly is talented and I trust he will be a great architect someday soon."

Erik could not help but smile at the mention of his only son's talent. Yes, Louis was indeed very talented. Both father and son's styles and designs were alike, which made Erik particularly proud. Yet, this was not what he needed to know. He needed to focus back on the present issues. What would happen to his little cherub if he married her off to his old nemesis' son? Gustave seemed to be reading the Phantom's mind and promptly answered his unspoken question.

-"Monsieur, I talked to Madame Lavoix yesterday. Monsieur Jean is retiring from _La Rose Bleue_. Your wife kindly proposed I become permanent manager of the opera house, if my father agrees. I was raised within the business and know what needs to be done by heart. It will give me plenty of money to provide for my bride and future family and, should she desire it, _ma_ Juliette could become our lead designer or choreographer. She has talent, she is wonderful."

-"This means you intend to take my daughter to Paris? To take my first born away from her family, from all she knows? I don't think so!"

-"Monsieur, with all due respect, I think it should be her decision." Gustave said humbly, though never looking away from the charismatic masked man in front of him. "We love each other dearly. I know I loved her since my youngest age."

Sighing deeply, Erik remembered how many concessions he and Catherine made so they could be together. One thing he knew he did not want for his daughter, was for her to be too much in love to be able to repress herself from giving her innocence to the man she loved, as Catherine had. Oh Erik had no regrets, neither did his wife, but this act of love could have separated them forever. This was not how things should have been done.

-"I will talk with my daughter, then I shall make a decision." Erik stated, dismissing Gustave so he could think for a while."

Later that day, Erik knocked on Juliette's bedroom door and entered as soon as he was given permission to enter. She was reading one of her favorite books, humming to herself with a tranquil smile. Erik smiled back at his daughter as she closed her book and set it aside, turning her attention fully on her father. As he gazed upon his little cherub, Erik realized she was a little girl no more. Years had passed so fast… His beautiful daughter was a grown woman and already had a suitor…

-"What is it, _papa_?" Juliette asked, laughing lightly when her father would not say anything, only looking at her

-"I came here to talk with my daughter." He said calmly. "You love that boy, don't you?"

The question was pretty much stating the obvious, but he needed to answer. She looked back at him seriously, smiling and nodded simply. Kneeling before her, Erik brushed a lock of hair from her blood-red ear. He remembered the first time he held her in his arms as though it had been yesterday. Part of him had hated himself for giving her that imperfect ear, but the other part thanked the heavens she was so beautiful, talented and intelligent.

-"When you were born, I thought I would burst form happiness."He whispered, his eyes filling with tears

Leaning forward, Juliette removed her father's mask, brushed his tears away, kissed his deformed cheek and hugged him. She held on his tightly, until he decided to continue.

-"Your _papa_ was a very lonely man, before he met your mother. Catherine brought me out of the darkness devouring me alive. But it was you, who were my very first light. When your _maman_ told me she was pregnant with you, I knew I was a new man and that I would be happy for the rest of my life. The morning you were born with the new sun, it could only be a good sign."

-"Oh _papa_…" Juliette murmured, silent tears trailing down her face

-"Though seeing you leave scares me more than I care to admit, I cannot deny you the love you feel for that brave boy. I want you to be happy, my little cherub and so I give you my blessing. You can marry Gustave De Chagny."

Juliette burst into tears, unable to keep her joy inside. A smile illuminated her face. She would get to marry her childhood sweetheart. Her father truly was the best in the whole world. She always knew he was magic!

_A few months later…_

Gustave and the rest of his family were currently staying in the suite of one of the best hotels in Brussels, which reveled to be near the Lavoix house. Raoul was tying his tie, while Christine was preparing an impatient Maxence and her squirming newborn son, Philippe. Everyone was nervous, but all were overjoyed.

Juliette was in her bedroom, at home, with Sophie and her mother by his side, the three of them getting ready for the ceremony. The eldest of the Lavoix children was getting married in a matter of hours and she could not stop smiling, neither could she stop shaking. She was just as happy as she was nervous, a very strange mix, to say the least.

The year Juliette and Gustave spent courting had passed so fast and yet they had felt as though they could not get to the wedding date fast enough. And now there they were. This was their wedding day, at last. In just a couple of hours, she would be Madame Juliette Elizabeth De Chagny.

Catherine approached her daughter and smiled at her as she fastened the pearl necklace Raoul had given her on her _official _wedding day around Juliette's neck. So many years passed since she and Erik met, nearly two decades… They were given three wonderful children and today, their eldest daughter, their first born, was to be the wife of young Gustave De Chagny.

Louis joined his mother and sisters, with the bride's bouquet he pulled together himself and his eyes widened at his big sister. He thought she never was more beautiful than she was at that moment. Gustave certainly would not be indifferent, he was given one beautiful bride. He was proud to be her little brother, she was his hero and he loved her with all of his heart.

Gustave had asked Louis to participate with the plans for their future house, stating his home would only reach perfection if he added his touch to it. Louis had blushed but accepted without an ounce of hesitation. It would be his very first official design, aside from the little ameliorations he brought to his father's school. He decided to make it Juliette and Gustave's wedding present and as such he refused any payment.

Sophie, on her part, decided to compose a song for her sister and brother-in-law as their wedding present. She did not want her parents to help, stating it would not be her gift if they gave her a hand. They proudly understood.

Catherine thought it would be good to leave her three children alone for a while and so she left them to their sibling secrets. They had a language of their own and neither she nor Erik ever understood.

As soon as they were alone, Juliette, Louis and Sophie got closer and folded their arms around each other, leaning so their foreheads were touching. This was their way to say they loved each other dearly and that they would miss their time together. They also made a silent promised to write to each other and visit anytime they could.

Catherine went to see if her husband could use some company. When she opened the master bedroom door, she smirked when she found Erik struggling with his tie. Walking toward him, Catherine could not help but be amused by the way he was cursing at the piece of fabric, threatening it even, saying he would throw it in the fire if it did not cooperate right this instant. He looked so relieved when he felt his wife prying the black silk from his hands, coming to his help, at last.

-"Calm down, my sweet Phantom." She smiled tenderly, finding incredibly cute the way he was panting. "That silk did nothing to you!"

Erik took several deep breaths and once his Catherine finally was done with the blasted tie from hell, he could not help himself from kissing her. He pulled a rose bud out of nowhere and offered it to her. Her smile widened and she put the bud on his lapel, straightening it.

Hours passed quicker than usual, it seemed and Gustave was more nervous than ever before shaking like a leaf as he waited for his bride at the altar. His father was by his side, proud of him. Gustave's breath caught in his throat when the door of the chapel finally opened. An angel with gray-green eyes, a white veil covering her silky black hair, appeared before his very eyes.

Erik slowly led his little cherub down the aisle, feeling so proud to be her father he had a hard time repressing his tears and it took all of his will power. She truly was a wonderful young woman and he knew he had made the right decision by giving her hand to the young man standing proudly across from them. Yet, part of his unshed tears was caused by the fact she was taken away from him…

Arrived at the altar, Erik breathed deeply and placed Juliette's hand into Gustave's, as a silent blessing and went to sit down near Sophie, who was the bride's maid. Louis, for his part, was Gustave's best man. Catherine was seated with her aunt and cousin. Erik turned toward his wife and they caught eyes as their eldest daughter spoke her vows. He smiled at her then mouthed three simple words which would forever mean the world to Catherine and these words were: _I love you._


	100. Chapter 100

Hello readers!

Finally, this day has come: this fic is finally coming to an end. It's with a heavy heart I'm sending the very last chapter to this story. It has been with me for a very long time and now I must let it go for good. But finally, with this rewrite, this story is how I always wanted it to be.

Once this chapter is sent, I am going to take a break from writing fanfictions. I want to concentrate on my originals for a while and my studies at school. It doesn't mean I won't write fics ever again. You'll see me back soon enough. ;) In the mean time, you can always read my old work by going on my profile. :)

I truly hope you will like this last chapter!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 100: Epilogue **

_A few years later… _

Catherine and Erik were coming back from Paris where they had spent a few months with Juliette and her family. She had given birth to their first grandchild. It was a little girl who Gustave and Juliette named Sylvie. Erik was ecstatic to be a grandfather, just as much as his wife was to be a grandmother. Yet, neither could believe they already were old enough to be grandparents. Time passed so quickly…

Sophie and Louis chose upon staying a while longer in France with their big sister and new niece, they were old enough. But their parents felt they had found a place where they wanted to make their lives. Louis was fascinated with the Parisian architecture and Sophie's heart had been robbed by the beauty of _La Rose Bleue_.

For the first time in more than twenty years, Erik and his beautiful wife were alone. Solitude felt strange to them though… Life had been good to them. Passed were the years of torment and grief. No more bad feelings between the Phantom and the _Comte_, not since their children had married. It was still a bit cold between them, but at least they were civilized in each other's presence. The duke of Reinhardt was dead and forgotten and the _Lavoix School of Art_ was prosperous and now renown all over Europe.

Elizabeth Giry retired not long ago, though it had been years since she was able to work her classes on her own. She lived for a while with the Persian, but when her arthritis worsened, she felt the call of her native country. She knew she would miss her niece and best friend dearly, but time had come to leave. And so, when Catherine and Erik decided to visit with Juliette and their new granddaughter, she returned to Paris with them.

Daroga did not follow her though, stating this city never was for him. In truth, Madame Giry felt he wanted to stay near his old friend until he passed away. He never was fond of France anyway, but Elizabeth had to leave. They parted but promised to write to each other often.

At the moment, Catherine and Erik were lying together in bed, skin to skin, holding close to each other. He could not stop staring at her. Even with the two or three gray hair she had on the left side of her head, to him she still was the most beautiful creature on Earth. She did not age a day, save for the few gray hair, yet her mane was still dark brown for the most part.

Catherine gazed back at her husband in the same manner as he. He had a few wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, but he still was the handsome man who saved her life so many years ago. They were not wrinkles of worry, but of laughter, showing off how happy he had been in his married life.

It seemed so long ago since they first met, back in Madame Giry's attic. Yet, at the same time, it felt like it was yesterday when Erik found Catherine down the stairs of his underground kingdom with her leg broken. They still remembered, rather vividly, the night they went to see Romeo & Juliet, when they had given themselves completely to their love in the guise of a secret wedding in the underground lake.

Erik held his wife tighter in his warm embrace. The sweet memories she blessed upon him had effectively erased all the bad things he had lived. Nothing in his past, before he met Catherine, matter anymore. Only his wife, three children and now his granddaughter were important to him.

Things went on peacefully over the next several years. Louis had met with as lovely young woman whose name was Marie-Lise and they were to marry the next summer. He was now living in Paris, near Juliette and Gustave's home. Juliette had another daughter who they names Jeanne. Sophie decided she had better things to do than take husband and chose to pursue her carrier as _La Rose Bleue_'s Prima Donna.

Madame Giry went to live with her only daughter. Marguerite was prematurely widowed as her husband, Martin Champagneur, died in an accident during one of his business trip. They never had children, much to Elizabeth's sadness. As promised, she kept in touch with Daroga, who still lived close to the Lavoix elders, but he died early in the summer of 1915, passing in his sleep, Elizabeth's handkerchief and latest letter clutched in his hand.

Catherine had been working at her husband's school since her children definitely left the family nest as a teacher, until September 1918…

One day, as she was teaching her class, Catherine felt faint and had to return home, where she lost consciousness before she could arrive upstairs. Worried sick, Erik had called upon a doctor, but not Renard, the old man had died long ago. Catherine was examined but the prognostic was not a good one. It was too late… Madame Lavoix had a disease which could not be healed… She was condemned.

Juliette, Louis, Sophie and their families were immediately called to their mother's side. Erik never let Catherine, keeping her warm and administering his potions to her, hoping it would cure her of that terrible illness devouring her…but it was to no avail… She was fading with each passing day.

On December 4th, Catherine opened her eyes, gazing tiredly at her husband and smiled at him tenderly. She could not speak anymore. Her beautiful voice had fled along with her health many weeks ago. Yet, Erik did not need words to understand his wife. Her eyes were speaking volumes and he knew this day was her last.

Erik held upon Catherine's hand until she drew her last breath. Their children and grandchildren were present, surrounding their mother and grandmother's bed. Yet, the Phantom could not see them, unable to take his eyes from Catherine's now peaceful but still features. Her hair had grown completely silver over the past few months. Erik did not notice until the moment she died.

Then reality simply hit him… Catherine was dead… Tears flowed and he screamed in agony as he gathered her in his arms, begging her to take him with her.

His children watched helplessly, standing by their father's side. Juliette was holding her daughters' hands, while Gustave rubbed her back lovingly, trying to bring her some comfort. Louis held his wife and younger sister in his arms as they silently cried. That day, the Phantom of the Opera and his three children had lost an important part of themselves.

Louis, whose wife was pregnant with their first child, promised that if this baby revealed to be a girl, he would name her after his wonderful and courageous mother. He knew he and his siblings would miss their _maman_ very much… She was painfully missed already…

Three months went by since Catherine's death and nothing could sooth Erik's pain. Not even the strongest of his potions nor his music could make him sleep and forget. As though it was not enough, he received news that the _Comtesse Christine De Chagny_ had passed away. His wife, the love of his life was gone and now, one of his first friends had joined her. He was devastated.

Juliette, Louis and Sophie gathered together to try to convince their father to be reasonable and come back to Paris with them. It took many discussions, but Erik finally decided to comply. Though, he decided to return alone. He chose to give his children what he owned before leaving Belgium. To Sophie, he left her his school and the house went to his son. To Juliette he chose to give his music and paintings.

Before leaving his Brussels home, Erik went to Catherine's grave, which was next to her parents', where she belonged. She stroked the small gold band he had on his little finger. It was Catherine's wedding ring. He missed her, so very much… He placed a bouquet of lilies of the valley upon the gravestone he had carved himself, then kissed cold granite. This was his farewell… _Until I can join you, my love._

Erik traveled back to France by boat, as he and Catherine had when they moved to Belgium. He remembered with a smirk how sick she had been because she was pregnant with Louis at the time. He also recalled people looking at him strangely, not because of the mask, but because he was taking care of Juliette. His lips were graced with the saddest smile and tears formed in his stormy eyes.

He missed his wife so much, he was physically hurting. He knew it would not take long until death claimed him. The incredible pain of his loss was slowly killing him, he could feel it in his very soul.

It was a dying Phantom who paid his respect to Christine's grave. Immediately after he got off the boat, he went to Perros, to say goodbye to his friend, apologizing for the wrongs he did to her back when he thought he was in love with her. He gave her his very last rose, with the only present she ever gave to him: her engagement ring. _Thank you, Christine, for without you I would have never met my wonderful wife. Thank you and may you rest in peace._

Erik tried to get up from the cemetery floor, but fell back on his knees. His grief was too great and it weakened his heart more and more with each passing day. Finally, he managed to get back on his feet and continued on. His next stop, and the last one, was the ruined Opera Populaire. _My former home…_

Nothing had changed. Each passages the same and he remembered every corners. He took the path of the mirror, in the old Prima Donna dressing room. His memories brought him back not to the night he brought Christine down to his domain, but when he had Catherine. She had sung with him, the lyrics still very present in his mind. Her voice…how he missed it…

When Erik arrived to his old lair, he was hit by a new fit of flashbacks. His memories were coupled with fresh tears. The lovely face of his sweet Catherine haunted him as he crossed the lake. The day she revealed she was in love with him, their first _joining_, when she told him she was having his child. Everything came back and so did her words before they made their very own wedding ceremony.

_-"We cannot go against our hearts, my dear love. And mine will be forever yours. I will never leave you, Erik. You will never be alone again."_

Erik smiled as he heard her voice perfectly as though she was right there, beside him. Life did not let her hold on her promise, but he could not be angry with her. But he suffered, greatly, from her absence. Then, her wedding vows returned to his mind. They had meant so much to him, and they still did.

_-"Erik, my love, my guardian. I promise to be a good wife to you, to do my duties, the first being to love you for the rest of my life. You already own my heart, my soul and my voice, but I do hope my body will soon be yours as well."_

His playful wife had given her heart, her body and her very soul to him that night. _And she has taken mine back with her in Heaven…_ Erik could not suffer such unbearable pain any longer. When she passed away, air were forbidden to his lungs. Her smiles, her voice, her eyes, her heart, her everything had been his life.

_Catherine was taken away from me far too soon_… The words _never again_ had become incredibly painful to Erik's ear. Never again would he hear her laugh, never again would he hold her in his arms. Never again would he feel her gentle hand caressing his deformed face. Never again would he hear her gasp his name in the throes of love. Never again would she tell him _I love you_.

_Never again…_

Erik laid on his old phoenix bed, not caring about the thick layer of dust and spider webs. He lay down clutching tightly at Catherine's wedding band. He could almost hear her, singing _Greensleeves_ in his ear. He could almost feel her lips upon his. He could almost feel her arms folding around him, rocking her tenderly, whispering words of eternal love as he was lulled into the most peaceful and eternal sleep.

The Phantom of the Opera died with a smile drawn upon his lips, joining his Catherine's soul in Heaven, where he never thought he would be granted admittance.

**The End**

_I promised myself I would not cry…but I did as I wrote the last chapter. I'm kind of mourning this story already. This was my very first story in English, back in 2006, and first fanfiction ever, so it means a lot to me. Now, with this rewrite, my story truly is the way I wanted it to be back then._

_I hope that you enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing and rewriting it. _

_You can keep reviewing even once it will be months and years since I last posted for this story. ;)_

_I would like to thank all those who took the time to review since I began rewriting this story back in October 2008._

_In alphabetical order, and hoping I did not make any mistakes, thanks to:_

_AnistasiaRose_

_annamariadv20_

_anon_

_bensonbrat_

_broadwayfreak27_

_Choirgirl1004_

_fleurd123_

_gray seal_

_House maid_

_ian_

_JadeWiliams_

_Karmaluv_

_Key klee_

_Korean Chic_

_Lady-Leah-Claire_

_lady wen_

_LonelyRose1_

_Lorien Urbani_

_Nausicaa of the Spirits_

_Nellyel_

_RefinersFire624_

_roolsilver_

_sanna B._

_SaruwatariAsuka_

_SexySadies88_

_shadowama_

_silentmOOn_

_TheDearHunter_

_Timeflies_

_TwilightEclps_

_waggers12345_

_Warped Tenchu_

_I hope I did not forget anyone. If I did, forgive me. :)_


End file.
